Quatorze Juillet
by BakApple
Summary: Lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, un adolescent revient voir sa meilleure amie qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. Cette même nuit, tout commence. Et bientôt, il se retrouve confronté à d'étranges choses. Des choses qu'il croyait terminées. Des choses qui, cette fois-ci, seraient de plus en plus dangereuses qu'auparavant. [Réécriture d'une vieille fanfiction que j'avais commencée]
1. Prologue

_Hey les gens !_

 _Déjà, un grand merci pour avoir cliqué sur ce lien ! J'espère que le prologue qui va suivre vous donnera envie de lire la suite de l'histoire ! :3_

 _Les personnages originaux appartiennent à SEGA, seuls les OCs présents dans cette fanfiction m'appartiennent._

 _En espérant que ceci vous plaise ! \o/_

 _Note : J'ignore quand est-ce que le premier chapitre sortira. Tout dépendra de ma progression dans l'écriture, je pense._

* * *

– Prologue –

La pluie tombait, drue et à flots. Les égouts peinaient à faire évacuer les fleuves qui s'y écoulaient. Quelques déchets suivaient le cours d'eau qui les emportait. C'en était le cas pour une fleur de chrysanthème, flottant à la surface de l'eau. Elle vint se heurter aux pieds d'une personne se tenant là. Ladite personne se baissa et ramassa la pauvre fleur égarée. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et en huma le parfum ; elle laissa s'échapper un soupir.

La ville dormait. Les quelques lumières de la capitale française qui restaient allumées étaient là-bas, au loin, ailleurs. Il faisait noir, et il pleuvait. Et dans ce décor lugubre, la jeune fille attendait. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle guettaitl' _instant_. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas ; c'était bien la dernière des choses qui pouvaient la préoccuper. Elle n'avait pas de parapluie, elle n'avait pas pensé à en prendre un en partant.

Elle surveilla ce coin de lumière. Dans un appartement, au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble, au coin d'une rue. Une pièce, une lampe, restait allumée. Elle guettait chacune des ombres qui se profilaient.

Finalement, la lumière s'éteignit. Elle entendit des portes grincer, et vit une ombre sortir de l'immeuble.

Elle sortit un bout de papier de sa poche, et vérifia l'adresse écrite dessus. Tout correspondait.

La maigre feuille se désintégra sous la pluie, dans ses mains.

Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Elle l'avait trouvé.

Enfin. Tout allait pouvoir commencer.

« Ce n'est pas la pluie qui va nous arrêter, hein Fondue ? »

Le dénommé Fondue, un canidé blanc portant une cape rouge, aboya pour donner son approbation à son maître. Ce dernier était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, dont le regard brillait d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il ferma la fermeture éclair du blouson gris qu'il portait et mit sa capuche, avant de sortir sous la pluie, suivi de près par son chien.

S'aventurer dans l'obscurité la plus totale ne les dérangeait pas. Ils savaient parfaitement quel chemin prendre, avec ou sans lumière.

Ils s'engagèrent dans des dédales de rues en manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber en glissant sur les dalles, avant d'arriver devant un immense portail. La bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux se détachait de l'obscurité de la nuit. Un immense manoir, dont quelques pièces étaient restées allumées. Le personnel devait sûrement encore travailler, malgré l'heure tardive.

Le jeune homme sourit en observant la demeure.

Telle était sa destination.

Et il était arrivé.

Il était tard, oh oui. La jeune fille avait cessé de compter les heures depuis que la lune s'était levée. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas à elle, alors elle attendait que les heures passent en espérant pouvoir tomber de fatigue, si bien qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements du jour. Elle avait commencé par lire de nombreux romans, depuis ceux de Rabelais jusqu'à ceux d'Albert Camus, avant de se saisir de son étui et de ses partitions, et de se rendre dans le cabinet insonorisé du manoir, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Prise dans la musique et les notes qu'elle tirait de son instrument, elle n'entendait plus la pluie qui frappait aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle était bercée par la mélodie des cordes frottées et pincées de son violon.

Elle joua pendant longtemps. Une heure, peut-être deux, ou plus encore. Son bras droit devint lourd, et cessa de frotter l'archet contre les cordes avec vigueur. Ses doigts de la main gauche s'engourdirent et cessèrent de suivre le rythme.

 _Peut-être que je devrais aller dormir à présent_ , songea-t-elle, bien que l'envie n'était pas là.

Elle rangea soigneusement son instrument dans l'étui, en remettant les tissus de protection sur l'objet de bois. Elle ferma le tout, et retraversa le couloir dans le silence le plus total, bien qu'elle fût la seule à dormir dans l'une des chambres que l'on pouvait trouver derrière ces portes.

Elle saisit la poignée de la porte. Elle fut surprise de constater que le métal n'était pas froid comme il devait l'être. Comme si quelqu'un avait attendu pendant longtemps, la main posée dessus. Elle la tourna, et au moment de pousser la porte, elle entendit une voix familière lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'avais hésité à entrer. Puis j'me suis dit que c'était malpoli. »

Elle se retourna, surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle lâcha la poignée, posa l'étui de son violon, et sauta au cou du nouveau venu. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Raphaël ! »

Un jappement à la tonalité jalouse vint annoncer sa présence.

La jeune fille lâcha son ami, et salua le chien en lui caressant la tête.

« Toi aussi Fondue, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Le canidé s'ébroua, dispersant des gouttelettes de pluie dans le couloir. Il attendit d'elle des câlins –ce qu'elle fit– et afficha un air ravi.

La jeune fille invita ses amis à entrer dans sa chambre. Le dénommé Raphaël hésita un instant, et expliqua qu'ils avaient couru sous la pluie.

« On va quand même pas salir ta chambre, dit-il d'un air gêné. Les domestiques ont assez de travail comme ça... »

L'adolescente secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds, et répondit que c'était elle qui s'occupait du ménage de sa chambre, et donc qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour eux.

Elle demanda à ses amis de s'asseoir, et s'absenta un instant, avant de revenir avec deux serviettes de toilette. Elle en tendit une au jeune homme afin qu'il se séchât les cheveux tandis qu'elle s'occupait du poil du compagnon à quatre pattes. Ce dernier était bien heureux d'être à nouveau sec.

Le silence s'installa, à la fois lourd et gêné. Assise sur son lit, la jeune fille n'osait pas regarder son ami. Celui-ci, assis sur son bureau, n'osait pas prendre la parole. Ils avaient tant à se dire, mais aucun ne savait comment amorcer la conversation. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas parlé ? Près d'un an, sûrement. Et tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ces douze mois. L'adolescente se décida à parler, mais Raphaël lui coupa la parole.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour... ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. »

Il s'approcha, et lui tendit un paquet emballé, un cadeau. Elle le saisit, et frémit lorsqu'elle toucha ses doigts. Sa peau était si chaude... Elle voulut le remercier, mais elle bégaya, si bien que tout ce qu'elle put articuler ne fut qu'une bouillie de mots. Son visage rougit sous la honte.

Elle déballa doucement son cadeau, et dévoila un écrin. Avant d'ouvrir le petit coffre, elle sourit à son ami, et demanda sur un ton ironique s'il avait volé ce qu'il lui offrait. D'un air faussement exaspéré, il lui répondit qu'il ne volait que dans les musées, et que les seuls objets exposés dans les musées étaient vieux et sans valeurs.

« Et puis, tu mérites mieux que ça » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Les joues de la jeune blonde virèrent au rouge pivoine. Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne savait quoi répondre, et ouvrit le coffret. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Le coffret contenait un petit bijou, un collier. Elle le prit délicatement, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, sur lequel reposait un violon. La chaîne qui le tenait, et le bijou lui-même, était en argent.

« Mais... combien ça t'a coûté !? » s'exclama-t-elle, presque choquée par l'importante valeur du cadeau.

Il se tut, et lui prit délicatement le bijou des mains, afin de le lui passer au cou. Le contact de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune fille la fit frissonner. Cela lui faisait drôle, de tels contacts après autant de temps.

Il recula, et passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges, toujours souriant. Il avoua que le collier lui allait très bien, voire mieux que ce qu'il pensait, et l'invita à se regarder dans le miroir qu'elle gardait sur son bureau. Elle s'avança afin de voir son reflet, et constata qu'en effet, Raphaël avait raison.

Le pendentif, dont le croissant de lune était un peu plus gros qu'une pièce de cinquante centimes, lui tombait juste au-dessus du creux de la poitrine. Discret de par sa couleur unie, elle pouvait le porter avec n'importe quelle tenue. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise était la signification de la lune et du violon qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Elle vit le reflet de Raphaël s'approcher du sien. Il vint l'enlacer, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique Marie. »

Elle lui sourit. Toutes ses pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Sa gêne disparaissait, laissant place à une sensation agréable de bien-être. Elle avait cru oublié ce sentiment, mais maintenant qu' _il_ était là, il refaisait surface. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle savait qu'il le savait.

Marie tourna son visage vers le sien, à sa droite. Son regard noisette, dur et doux à la fois, vint rencontrer ses yeux d'un bleu clair pétillant. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres ; elle voulut lui dire ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle pendant longtemps. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Raphaël vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent, lors de cette nuit pluvieuse, fut la réponse aux interrogations qui se posaient en elle depuis un an.

Il pleuvait toujours autant à son retour.

La jeune fille avait attendu, sous la pluie, son retour. La nuit était toujours là, il était tard. Peut-être quatre heures du matin. Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas non plus de montre. Mais elle guettait toujours le moment où il rentrerait chez lui.

Il finit par arriver. Tranquillement, il s'approcha de son domicile.

Accompagné de Fondue, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges attendait à un passage piéton que le feu passe au vert. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic, mais il préférait s'assurer que la voie était libre. Par chance, l'attente ne fut pas longue, et ils purent traverser. Fondue passa en courant et s'assit en attendant son maître qui traînait du pied, appréciant chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Un vif coup de klaxon retentit.

Une lumière l'aveugla.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.


	2. Partie I - Chapitre I

\- Partie I ~ Chrysanthème -

\- Chapitre I -

Raphaël s'éveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut un temps avant de se remémorer où il se trouvait.

Il reconnut le plafond ainsi que les murs de sa chambre. Cela le rassura.

Ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Mais le doute l'assaillit tout de même, si bien qu'il vérifia qu'il ne possédait plus le paquet cadeau qu'il avait voulu offrir à Marie. Et c'en était le cas.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait juste rêvé de cette voiture qui fonçait dessus ; il était rentré chez lui, s'était couché et endormi, et avait vécu à nouveau, en rêve, cette soirée. Il avait juste modifié la fin de l'histoire. C'était tout.

Second soupir de soulagement.

Fondue arriva. Il s'assit, et le regarda, sans comprendre ce qui se passait pour que son maître réagît ainsi. Mais cette incompréhension disparut lorsque son maître vint lui caresser le sommet du crâne. Il adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Puis il regarda son maître ranger ses affaires trempées de la veille. Il tourna les oreilles lorsqu'il éternua.

« Ah, j'ai attrapé froid » fut la réaction simple et basique de son maître, bien que le chien ne comprît aucunement ce qu'il disait.

L'animal le suivit jusque dans la pièce de vie. Il vit le visage du jeune homme blêmir lorsqu'il vit un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table de la cuisine, dans un vase. C'était un sublime bouquet de fleurs, même si Fondue ne voyait pas en quoi des fleurs pouvaient être belles. C'était juste un bouquet de fleurs en forme de boules de pétales, de couleur feu. Fondue ne comprenait pas pourquoi la couleur du visage de Raphaël avait changé. Ce que le pauvre chien ne pouvait comprendre était ce que ce bouquet de fleurs signifiait, car les fleurs avaient un langage, un sens, une particularité qui faisait qu'elles étaient appropriées dans certaines circonstances, et pas dans d'autres.

Mais ça, un chien ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Le rouquin s'approcha du bouquet avec crainte. On eût dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être moins craint la chose.

Il saisit le vase noir dans lequel étaient posées les fleurs, et remarqua une étiquette qui y était accrochée. Il déchiffra l'écriture manuscrite, soignée et d'une couleur noire comme le vase. Une belle calligraphie, qu'il pensait être celle d'une fille –ce ne pouvait qu'être l'écriture d'une fille ou d'une femme, aucun homme au monde ne pouvait écrire de cette manière.

 _À CELUI QUI NE CONNAÎT PAS LE VRAI SENS DE CES FLEURS._

C'était une mauvaise blague, ce ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux.

Il empoigna le bouquet de fleurs, et les jeta au fond de la poubelle de la cuisine. Il hésita à envoyer le vase avec, mais se ravisa. Il ajouta juste l'étiquette au tas de déchets.

Fondue continuait de regarder son maître avec l'incompréhension la plus totale dessinée sur son visage canin. Il bailla, et laissa sonner un petit couinement en refermant sa gueule. Cela attira l'attention de l'adolescent.

« Oh, désolé Fondue. Je t'ai oublié, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Il vint lui grattouiller la tête, et s'imagina que si l'animal avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné. Mais Fondue n'était pas un chat, il ne pouvait pas ronronner.

Le rouquin soupira. La pluie dehors tombait encore. Elle n'avait cessé de tomber, depuis quelques jours déjà, et les prévisions météorologiques annonçaient que cela n'allait pas s'améliorer. Il s'en alla prendre une douche, espérant que le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau l'aidât à reprendre ses esprits et à complètement se réveiller.

On frappa à la porte. Machinalement, en bon chien de garde, Fondue se mit à aboyer. Il fallut que Raphaël se hâte afin de le faire taire. Les cheveux encore trempés, il vint ouvrir au visiteur imprévu qui s'était annoncé.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de la personne venue le voir !

« Salut Raphaël ! fit Marie, toute souriante. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

Il lui sourit à son tour, et l'invita à entrer, avant de s'éclipser, préférant sécher ses cheveux afin de paraître présentable aux yeux de son amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête lorsqu'il s'excusa. Elle attendit calmement que son ami fût prêt ; ils s'étaient décidés à tuer le temps en ville ensemble, afin de rattraper le temps perdu, en quelque sorte. Oui, c'était aussi un rendez-vous amoureux, dans un certain sens. Marie en rougit rien qu'à l'idée ; son premier vrai rendez-vous amoureux.

Fondue la tira de ses pensées. Il couinait et gémissait, en grattant le couvercle de la poubelle dans la cuisine de Raphaël. Intriguée, Marie le souleva, et fut étonnée d'y trouver un bouquet de fleurs comprenant ainsi la présence d'un vase sur la table. Le chien aboya, comme si ces fleurs le dérangeaient. La jeune blonde s'empressa de refermer le vide-ordures, et fit mine de ne rien avoir vu lorsque Raphaël arriva. Beaucoup de question se posaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi y avait-il un bouquet de fleurs fraîches ? Pourquoi avait-il été jeté ? Était-ce Raphaël qui l'avait acheté, ou bien lui avait-il été offert ? Par qui ? Raphaël fréquentait-il _une autre fille_ ?

Non, elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle s'imaginait des histoires. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Marie ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Tout allait bien.

Il lui prit la main.

« Alors on peut y aller ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Ils avaient pris un café en ville, sur une terrasse très agréable dont le nom n'avait jamais retenti aux oreilles de Marie. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation de la veille –ou plutôt du matin– autour de boissons chaudes et de pâtisseries. Un café pour lui, un chocolat viennois pour elle.

Le sol était sec, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Ils discutaient de beaucoup de choses. Marie lui parlait de ce qui s'était passé durant l'année d'absence de Raphaël, et il l'écoutait. Il n'était pas très exact de dire qu'ils _discutaient_ ; c'était plutôt un monologue de la jeune fille, entrecoupé parfois de maigres remarques de son ami.

Elle lui avait demandé, à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui l'avait retenu pendant près d'un an, pour qu'il ne lui eût donné aucune nouvelle. Mais à chaque tentative, sa mine se renfrognait, et il changeait le sujet de la conversation. Elle finit alors par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir en savoir plus.

Elle prit un peu de crème chantilly dans sa cuillère, et la porta à sa bouche. Il sirota son café, et promena son regard sur les environs.

Les gens marchaient, avançaient, trop pressés pour regarder où ils allaient. Ils s'amassaient tantôt sur le trottoir à quelques mètres d'eux, tantôt de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Au delà, ils apercevaient un petit parc où des enfants jouaient, sous la surveillance des parents qui discutaient entre eux.

Et eux deux, qui discutaient aussi.

« Dis, Marie, tu n'as pas des examens en ce moment ? C'est la période du bac là, non ? » demanda-t-il après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle parut ne pas comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas le baccalauréat à passer ? »

Marie étouffa un rire amusé.

« Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? J'ai un an d'avance, je l'ai passé l'an dernier, en même temps que toi. »

Il se mit à rire à son tour, amusé par sa propre bêtise.

« C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ça avant » ajouta-t-il en buvant à nouveau sa boisson, le regard tourné vers la foule.

La jeune fille vida le contenu de sa tasse, en dévorant Raphaël du regard. Elle le trouva différent, changé, par rapport aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Il semblait s'être assagi, il lui paraissait être plus sérieux qu'avant.

« Josette m'a harcelée avant que je parte, ce matin, dit-elle en souriant. Elle voulait limite venir avec moi.

– Tu sais comment elle est. Tu es comme une sœur pour elle, répondit-il sans lâcher le paysage des yeux.

– Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, lourd et gênant.

Elle chercha l'endroit qu'il fixait, en vain.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Raphaël avait changé en un an.

Une serveuse vint leur apporter l'addition, et posa dans un même mouvement la plaquette tenant le maigre ticket ainsi qu'un petit vase comportant une fleur. Marie trouva l'intention louable, même si elle était gênée du fait que la fleur posée au centre de la table, entre eux, fût la même que celles qui composaient le bouquet qu'elle avait trouvé chez Raphaël.

Celui-ci, en voyant ladite fleur, blêmit. Il bégaya quelque protestation, mais la femme ne se retourna même pas.

« Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Marie, inquiétée par la mine de son ami.

– Non, non, ce n'est rien » fit-il, sans grande conviction dans sa voix.

Elle le vit frissonner ; Fondue laissa s'échapper un couinement d'encouragement.

Il se leva, alla payer l'addition, et pressa son amie de quitter les lieux. Elle le suivit, laissant la fleur derrière elle.

« Excuse-moi pour... tout ça. Je suis un peu stressé, aujourd'hui, fit Raphaël alors qu'ils entraient dans un parc.

– Pourtant tout allait bien cette nuit, répondit l'adolescente blonde. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux. Puis il se décida.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais... »

Un cri retentit.

Une voix féminine, qui parut quelque peu familière aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Les sens en alerte, tous trois se ruèrent vers l'origine du cri. Fondue le premier.

Le sol terreux s'était transformé en boue, et gardait les traces de leurs pas pressés à travers les haies. Le vent se leva, faisant frémir les branchages des arbres, et tomber les goutter des pluie reposant sur leurs feuilles. Quelques unes de ces perles se mêlèrent à la chevelure de Marie, et d'autres vinrent s'éclater contre les verres des lunettes de Raphaël. Aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa, ils continuèrent leur course.

Le chemin les mena vers une petite clairière. Le cri était parti de là, ils en étaient sûrs. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Ils remarquèrent juste quelques traces dans la boue. Rien de plus.

Marie se laissa tomber de fatigue sur un banc.

« Cette voix me dit quelque chose, fit Raphaël.

– J'avoue que quand j'y repense... » commença Marie, avant de se taire, hésitante.

Il hocha la tête, et termina sa phrase à sa place.

« Elle t'évoque Napoléon. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et toute cette histoire –et ton père, Isaac. »

Il ne réagit pas à l'énonciation de ce prénom. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le banc, le nez vers le ciel, les yeux perdus dans les nuages blancs et cotonneux.

Oui, son père. C'était lui qui avait déclenché tous ces événements, plus ou moins directement. Sa disparition avait mené Raphaël à _créer_ Fantôme R, et par la suite l'avait mené sur la piste de la pièce. Il avait rencontré Marie, ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait suivi ladite pièce, et ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette histoire. Napoléon qui s'était révélé être un imposteur du nom de Léonard Bonar, la duchesse Élisabeth –la mère de Marie– qui les avait guidés avant de révéler son lien de parenté avec l'adolescente, Jean-François, le cousin d'Élisabeth, avide de pouvoir, qui avait voulu utiliser Marie pour accéder au trésor perdu de Babylone. Et Babylone, cette ville mystérieuse, dont l'empire avait laissé des traces jusqu'à Paris. Tout ceci lui revenait en mémoire. Des souvenirs encore frais, qu'il pouvait encore sentir en lui. L'exaltation de ses courses folles, tantôt fuyant la police, tantôt s'échappant des jardins suspendus de Babylone lorsqu'ils s'effondraient, la chaleur du sourire de Marie lors de leur première rencontre, la douleur de cette balle de revolver qui l'avait frôlé... Alors qu'il regardait le ciel, il revivait les événements de l'an passé, en se demandant s'il avait pu en être autrement.

« Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ton père ? »

La voix de Marie le tira de ses pensées.

« Non. Enfin, à vrai dire... »

C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient quittés alors qu'il lui avait déclaré vouloir retrouver son père, et enfin connaître le fin mot de cette histoire incroyable.

« Je crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu. »

Marie se tourna dans sa direction, lui prit la main, et lui sourit, son regard bleu pétillant.

« Mais tu as pu vivre sans lui plusieurs années, et malgré ta recherche infructueuse, tu es revenu nous voir » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle marqua une pause.

« Tu es revenu me voir, aussi. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, qui lui rendit son baiser ; il l'entoura de ses bras et l'enlaça.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent, se tournèrent vers Marie. Elle l'avait attendu pendant un an, elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Et il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, après ces douze mois de séparation, tout comme lui.

Elle se libéra de leur étreinte, s'éloigna un peu de lui. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes avait repris un air nuageux et grisâtre. Bientôt, une pluie fine se mit à tomber.

Marie tremblota. Elle regretta de simplement s'être vêtue d'une robe d'été.

Raphaël ôta son gilet et le lui mit sur les épaules, même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait arranger la situation.

« Raphaël ?

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il lui sourit, et l'enlaça encore.

Ils restèrent longtemps à cet endroit, enlacés, se partageant un long baiser passionné.


	3. Partie I - Chapitre II

\- Chapitre II -

Raphaël et Marie avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils s'étaient promenés aux jardins des Tuileries, avaient visité le musée de l'Orangerie, s'étaient ébahis devant les _Nymphéas_ de Monet, avaient ri en voyant des groupes d'enfants de classes aérées poser sans cesse des questions aux moniteurs fatigués d'y répondre.

Le rouquin avait raccompagné Marie chez elle, au manoir, en fin d'après-midi. Il lui promit de revenir la voir dans les jours à venir ; elle acquiesça.

La porte se referma derrière lui, elle le suivit du regard depuis l'œillet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vît plus. Elle resta un instant de plus postée contre la porte, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler ; elle quitta son poste à contrecœur.

Les foules regorgeaient dans les rues. Au fil des heures, elles se dissipaient, et seuls quelques touristes restaient ici et là pour profiter du paysage nocturne de la capitale. C'est dans ce climat que Raphaël sortit discrètement de son appartement, Fondue à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il ne portait plus l'identité de Raphaël, le jeune rouquin sans histoire travaillant à temps partiel dans une boutique du coin, à la vie tranquille et banale. Il revêtait à présent l'identité de Fantôme R, un voleur d'art sévissant dans les musées de Paris –son identité secrète.

Cela faisait longtemps que la police n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. L'inspecteur Paul Vergier, qui s'occupait de cette affaire durant les années d'activité du criminel, fut étonné de voir en fin de journée une lettre de Fantôme R sur son bureau. Ses agents lui avaient dit n'avoir vu personne passer. Intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et lut le contenu. Fantôme R lui avait donné rendez-vous au musée du Louvre ; il visait un tableau miniature, une petite toile jusque-là inconnue des officiers de police.

Il avait mobilisé une brigade, qu'il avait fait poster tout autour du musée. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, ils se tenaient prêts.

Ils virent une silhouette s'approcher. Vergier la reconnut comme étant celle du voleur, et précipita les projecteurs dans sa direction, devant la pyramide.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils virent soudainement le criminel, illuminé de toutes parts. Costard bleu foncé, cravate rouge, chapeau aux mêmes teintes ; pas de doute. Mais malgré sa situation, _il_ ne s'arrêta pas. _Il_ marchait dans leur direction, cherchant quelqu'un dans la foule. _Il_ vit l'inspecteur, sourit, et prit sa direction.

La consternation gagna les agents de police. Vergier serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore !? » cracha-t-il à l'attention de l'individu qui s'approchait de lui pas à pas.

 _Il_ se stoppa, et sourit à pleine dents. La tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, la partie visible de son visage restait son sourire mystérieux.

« Je voulais juste vous revoir de près, après tout ce temps. »

 _Il_ releva la tête. Ce fut la première fois que Paul Vergier vit complètement le visage de Fantôme R.

« Mais si vous ne voulez pas me voir, ce n'est pas grave. »

Il sortit quelque chose –une toile de la taille d'un livre– de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et s'agenouilla, avant de poser l'objet de son larcin au sol.

« Faites attention à l'authenticité de vos œuvres » fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

On entendit un cri de douleur venant de l'arrière des troupes mobilisées. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce hurlement, se détournant ainsi de Fantôme R, qui prit discrètement la fuite, sans demander son reste.

« Un chien m'a mordu ! » fit entendre la victime.

Mais ses collègues eurent beau chercher, ce chien sembla avoir pris la poudre d'escampette.

« Bande d'abrutis ! » vociféra leur supérieur.

Tous constatèrent que leur cible n'était plus là.

« T'as vu ça Fondue ? » s'esclaffa Raphaël, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

Le chien lui répondit par un jappement d'approbation.

« Les têtes qu'ils faisaient ! On les a trop bernés ! »

Il partit en fou rire.

« Ha, et leur réaction quand t'en as mordu un ! C'était presque magique ! »

Nouvel aboiement de la part de son compagnon.

Le rouquin soupira, taisant son fou rire.

« Le bazar que je vais mettre au poste, quand ils vont voir–– »

Un bruit sourd le stoppa. Il entendit les voix de deux policiers qui le cherchaient, bien qu'il fût loin du musée.

Il se cacha dans l'ombre du toit sur lequel il s'était assis, serrant Fondue dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'adrénaline monter dans tous ses nerfs d'une telle manière. Son esprit était en proie à un duel entre la peur et l'amusement que générait cette situation.

Il se décida finalement à partir ; il traversa longuement la ville depuis les toits des maisons et appartements, avant de redescendre chez lui, satisfait.

Dans son bureau, et ce depuis déjà quelques heures, l'inspecteur Paul Vergier faisait les cent pas.

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, les cernes s'affichaient sous ses yeux, dont les iris rouges se ternissaient sous la fatigue. Il se massait continuellement les tempes, ignorant ses dreadlocks brunes qui lui cachaient la vue. Il ne comprenait plus rien quant aux actes de Fantôme R. Il avait rendu le tableau qu'il avait volé, certes –peut-être avait-il capitulé face à l'amas de troupes. Mais pourquoi s'était-il exposé, riant et se moquant d'eux, après sa disparition l'an passé... ?

Cela lui donnait la migraine.

Un officier vint frapper à la porte de son bureau. La mine déconcertée, il s'avança vers son supérieur.

« Vous n'allez pas y croire, patron... »

Vergier s'avachit dans son fauteuil, et le fit pivoter, tournant ainsi le dos à son visiteur. Il ôta ses lunettes à monture rectangulaire, et se frotta les yeux.

« Allons bon, fit-il sans grande conviction dans sa voix, qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait cette fois ?

– Eh bah, patron, on a envoyé deux hommes reposer le tableau, la procédure normale, vous voyez... »

Il s'avança un peu, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Et quand ils sont arrivés devant l'emplacement, il y avait une seconde peinture, une copie. »

Vergier se leva soudainement, abasourdi.

« Ça peut paraître complètement dingue, mais–

– Il avait planifié son coup depuis des mois, et fait un double du tableau !? »

L'inspecteur n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait trois ans que Fantôme R sévissait, et c'était là la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière.

« On a envoyé le tableau au labo, et les résultats... nous indiquent que la copie a déjà plusieurs années. »

Cela n'avait _aucun_ sens.

L'officier recula quelque peu, gêné par la situation. Devant lui se décomposait l'inspecteur Vergier, complètement anéanti par la découverte qu'ils avaient faite. C'était comme si toutes ses enquêtes, toutes ses mobilisations, tout son travail ne l'avaient mené qu'à un leurre ; la réalité lui faisait mal.

« Et il y a encore plus barge, à propos de ce tableau » reprit l'agent, qui n'en pouvait plus de respirer l'air étouffant de la pièce close.

Vergier se remit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, marchant sur quelques dossiers ou feuilles éparpillés sur toute la surface de son lieu de travail.

« Le tableau que Fantôme R a volé et nous a rendu quand vous l'avez interrompu, c'était la copie. »

C'en était trop pour le policier. La soirée était décidément trop longue, et s'éternisait.

Il remercia son employé d'une voix faible, et le congédia.

Il envoya un message à sa fille pour la prévenir, et passa la nuit au bureau, entre les dossiers papier et l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il tapait avec frénésie le rapport de l'arrestation échouée de la soirée. Il faisait des recherches, il prenait des notes, il associait des idées entre elles, mais rien n'y faisait, les questions s'amassaient plus qu'elles ne se résolvaient.

Quelques rayons du soleil levant lui parvinrent alors qu'il somnolait, la tête posée sur ses bras, avachi sur son bureau. Le stylo encore ouvert était posé sur son carnet, il s'était assoupi en pleine phrase.

Il regarda sa montre. Six heures moins le quart.

Un râle s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

Il était trop tard pour rentrer à la maison.

La lumière du jour naissant éveilla Marie. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grogner après elle-même –elle avait _encore_ oublié de fermer les volets. Elle ne regarda pas l'heure, elle savait que cela n'allait pas la mettre de meilleure humeur. À la place, elle sortit de son lit, et se prépara pour la journée qui allait suivre.

Le manoir dormait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui déambulait dans les interminables couloirs. Pas un bruit autre que celui de ses pas sur le sol. L'allure un peu lugubre de la situation la fit frissonner.

Elle passa un certain temps à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger, et encore plus pour décider quelle tenue mettre. Elle avait prévu de se promener en ville avec Josette, qui lui avait dit par téléphone qu'elle avait "quelque chose d'hyper génial" à lui raconter, et donc qu'il fallait qu'elles planifient un rendez-vous au lendemain. Marie ne pouvait se retenir de sourire en pensant à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait finalement opté pour une tenue simple ; un chemisier léger et blanc, avec un short couleur lavande. En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, elle s'installa dans son cabinet insonorisé, et joua quelques mélodies au violon.

Elle eut une pensée pour Raphaël. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. Elle imagina que son ami avait encore fait des siennes, et avait nargué une fois de trop la police, qui avait de ce fait enfin pu le capturer. Marie chassa cette idée. Il était bien trop agile pour se faire avoir tel un débutant. Elle en était sûre, une telle chose ne pouvait arriver.

Elle vit à sa montre qu'elle s'était arrêtée de jouer pile à temps. Elle prit son sac à main, et s'en alla, saluant au passage sa mère et leur majordome.

Lorsque Marie arriva au restaurant où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous, elle vit que Josette était déjà installée à une table rectangulaire. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, la jeune blonde pressa le pas.

« J'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Tu vas pas le croire ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme tandis que Marie prenait place en face d'elle.

Un serveur vint leur apporter une carafe d'eau. L'adolescente nota le couvert préparé pour deux personnes supplémentaires.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de juste _génial_ ! fit Josette, ses yeux chocolats brillant d'excitation. Et justement... ! »

Un adolescent d'environ le même âge vint les rejoindre à leur table, en s'asseyant à droite de Josette. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux couleur lavande semblèrent familiers à Marie.

« Marie, je te présente Michel. Michel, voici Marie ! » annonça une Josette pleine d'entrain.

Le nouveau venu resta aussi consterné que la jeune blonde.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ? demanda-t-il poliment, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si, l'an dernier » répondit une voix familière à Marie.

Elle vit Raphaël s'asseoir à son tour, à sa gauche. Il lui sourit, en expliquant qu'il avait reçu un message de Michel la veille, juste après s'être séparés. Marie lui résuma l'aventure similaire qu'elle avait vécue au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie.

L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains bouclés expliqua à Marie –ainsi qu'à Raphaël– les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Michel. Cela faisait à présent un certain temps que tous deux se fréquentaient avait-elle dit. Il avait ajouté qu'ils avaient décidé de réunir le meilleur ami de l'un et la meilleure amie de l'autre parce que c'était "un cap à passer dans leur relation".

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à Raphaël et Marie pour comprendre que leurs amis respectifs s'étaient stabilisés. Cela les fit rire, la situation décalée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ressemblait à une coïncidence bien trop énorme pour en être une. Ils échangèrent un regard complice ; Raphaël tendit discrètement la main vers Marie sous la table. Elle glissa sa main dans celle du rouquin ; ils n'allaient pas annoncer à leurs amis le parallèle de leur situation. Ce serait leur petit secret.

Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'eût commandé de vin pour accompagner le repas, elle revint rapidement, bouteille et verres sur son plateau. Elle posa le tout sur la table, en accompagnant à cela un petit vase avec une fleur y trempant. Raphaël dissimula tant bien que mal sa gêne ; c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Il voulut interpeller la femme, mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« C'est quoi cette fleur ? demanda Josette, intriguée.

– Un chrysanthème, répondit Raphaël en s'efforçant de paraître naturel.

– C'est pas censé être une fleur qu'on met sur les tombes ? » demanda Michel innocemment.

Le rouquin déglutit ; cela ne lui inspirait _vraiment_ aucune confiance.

« Ce doit être une erreur » souffla Marie, tout aussi gênée par la situation.

Elle prit la fleur et la dissimula dans des buissons à portée de main. Michel, afin de faire passer l'ambiance difficile, déboucha la bouteille, et servit la boisson. Au moment où ils trinquèrent, un serveur leur apporta leurs plats. Aucun d'eux ne revint sur l'incident, si l'on pût l'appeler ainsi, de la fleur. Leur déjeuner se déroula d'une manière plutôt normale, du point de vue duquel écouter Michel déblatérer sur la quête éternelle d'amour dont l'être humain fait preuve tout au long de sa vie, en jetant des regards qui en disaient long en direction de Josette, était normal. La joie avait rapidement remplacé la gêne, et les quatre adolescents passaient un agréable moment.

Lorsqu'il fallut partir, Raphaël et Marie remercièrent leurs amis, et repartirent main dans la main. Ils se rendirent dans un parc qu'ils avaient visité ensemble la veille. Ils arpentèrent les chemins de graviers en admirant les fleurs, les arbres.

Puis, sur un des nombreux sentiers qu'ils avaient empruntés, ils croisèrent une jeune fille, d'environ leur âge, assise sur le bord d'une fontaine, une guitare dans les mains. Sa casquette terre de sienne vissée sur sa tête cachait ses yeux de la vue des autres. Elle avait tout aussi bien rangé ses cheveux dans cette même casquette. Ce fut les seuls détails que Raphaël nota. Il fut bientôt pris comme Marie par la chanson que la jeune artiste de rue chantait en pinçant les cordes de sa guitare.

 _Don't you know that_

 _I'll be around to guide you_

Aucun d'eux deux ne connaissait cette chanson. Peut-être était-ce une composition originale, peut-être une reprise d'un artiste peu connu chez eux.

 _Through your weakest moments_

 _To leave them behind you?_

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et regretta de ne pas avoir la moindre pièce à donner à la musicienne.

 _Returning nightmares_

 _Only shadows_

Il reprit la main de Marie, qui lui sourit, et ensemble ils reprirent leur promenade, laissant la chanson continuer sans eux.

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

« Elle joue bien, souffla Marie en se retournant pour voir une dernière fois la jeune fille.

– Mais pas aussi bien que toi avec ton violon » sourit le rouquin.

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now..._

S'ils avaient fait attention, peut-être se seraient-ils penchés sur les paroles, ou peut-être auraient-ils vu la fleur de chrysanthème dessinée sur la guitare. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ; ils étaient dans leur monde secret, qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Elle se tenait debout, les mains posées sur la rambarde en bois du pont sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

Le vent vint caresser doucement son visage, dans quelques effluves fruités lui provenant de ce qui restait du marché d'à côté.

Elle inhala le parfum du fleuve qui passait sous elle, et tendit l'oreille aux chants des oiseaux et au bruissement du vent.

Elle soupira.

« Ça n'a pas marché. »

Elle ôta sa casquette brune, relâchant ainsi ses longs cheveux couleur feu, qui volèrent tel un ballet de fils rouges entremêlés.

À côté d'elle reposait sa guitare, posée à même le sol. Grâce à son instrument, elle n'avait récupéré que quelques dizaines de centimes, ça n'avait pas été une bonne journée.

« Ça ne va plus être possible d'acheter des fleurs, murmura-t-elle, pensive, en regardant les pauvres pièces qui se battaient dans sa paume. Tant pis. »

Elle enfouit sa main dans une poche de son jean, récupéra sa guitare et s'en alla.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle fit un détour vers _son_ appartement, et déposa sur le paillasson une fleur de chrysanthème, avant de repartir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Partie I - Chapitre III

\- Chapitre III -

« Bonjour Raphaël ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe que le postier lui tendait. Il regarda avec espoir l'écriture, mais déchanta en voyant que ce n'était pas celle de son père. Après quatre ans sans nouvelles, il espérait toujours recevoir quelque chose lui prouvant que son père était encore vivant, et pensait à lui.

Il remercia le facteur, et rentra à son appartement. Il était juste parti promener Fondue, et avait croisé l'employé de la Poste devant chez lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit grossièrement l'enveloppe, et en sortit son contenu. C'était une simple lettre, qui tenait sur un recto. Bien que l'écriture lui parût familière, il ne put mettre de nom dessus.

« R,

COMMENT TE PORTES-TU ? J'ESPÈRE QUE TU AS SU GARDER LA FORME GRÂCE À TES ACTIVITÉS EXERCÉES L'AN PASSÉ !

CETTE LETTRE A UN SIMPLE BUT QUE TU NE PEUX COMPRENDRE. MALGRÉ CELA, JE VAIS LA POURSUIVRE.

JE TE RENDRAI VISITE SOUS PEU. JE SAIS OÙ TU VIS, IL EST DONC AISÉ POUR MOI DE ME RENDRE À TA DEMEURE VÉTUSTE D'ÉTUDIANT ABANDONNÉ FAUCHÉ. TU N'AS PAS FORCÉMENT DE NÉCESSITÉ À ÊTRE PRÉSENT LORSQUE JE SONNERAI ; IL VAUDRAIT PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME MIEUX POUR TOI D'ÊTRE AILLEURS, CHEZ TA PETITE CHRÉTIENNE PAR EXEMPLE. VOUS POURRIEZ BOIRE UN VERRE EN TERRASSE ENSEMBLE, PRENDRE UN REPAS AVEC DES AMIS, OU ALLER ÉCOUTER QUELQUES CHANTEURS DE RUE PAR EXEMPLE. BIEN SÛR, CE NE SONT QUE DE SIMPLES IDÉES. PEUT-ÊTRE PRÉFÉRERAIS-TU PASSER DES MOMENTS PLUS PRIVÉS EN SA COMPAGNIE, AUQUEL CAS JE POURRAIS ME CHARGER DE NOURIR ET PROMENER TON STUPIDE BÂTARD.

SACHE QUE CECI EST UNE DEMI-LETTRE DE MENACE ; MÊME SI TU NE LA PRENDS PAS AU SÉRIEUX -CE QUE TU DEVRAIS- TU NE DEVRAIS PAS LA JETER.

SI TU DOUTES QUANT À MA FIABILITÉ, SACHE QUE J'EN SAIS BEAUCOUP SUR TOI. MAIS DANS CETTE MISSIVE, JE ME CONTENTERAI JUSTE DE TE DIRE QUE _LA COURONNE DU DRAGON RÈGNE SUR LES CIEUX, LA PRINCESSE DE LA LUNE EST LA CLEF, ET QUE SEUL LE SANG BLEU OUVRE LA VOIE VERS LES NUAGES_.

À BIENTÔT, SÛREMENT. »

La signature qui avait été griffonnée au bas de la feuille lui apparaissait illisible. Il chiffonna la lettre, et la jeta vers sa corbeille de bureau. La boule de papier manqua sa cible, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il se leva de son lit, et au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son appartement. Fondue s'y précipita et voulut aboyer, mais se stoppa net dans sa course lorsque son maître le lui demanda. Il s'assit donc, et attendit en remuant de la queue.

Raphaël haussa les épaules ; c'était normal pour un chien d'aboyer lorsque quelqu'un sonnait.

Il ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attendait à voir Marie sur le seuil de son appartement, il s'apprêtait à l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

Il resta figé un instant.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Une personne inconnue se tenait devant lui. Elle était vêtue d'habits foncés, une capuche lui dissimulait son visage.

Elle le poussa sur le côté, et s'avança à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas le droit. »

Raphaël avait interpellé l'individu, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus ferme possible.

L'intrus se retourna. Raphaël ne put mieux l'étudier, en partie à cause de leur situation.

La personne tendait le bras vers lui, une arme à feu -revolver ou simple pistolet, il n'avait pas le temps de l'étudier- pointée droit sur lui. Il remarqua l'appendice sur le canon –un silencieux.

À côté d'eux, Fondue ne bougea pas, bien trop effrayé par la menace qui planait sur son maître.

L'intrus sembla sourire de toutes ses dents, puis pressa la détente.

Il n'y eut qu'un petit bruit. Une simple, courte, brève détonation.

Raphaël sentit la balle percer sa chemise, ainsi que sa peau. Il sentit une intense douleur se propageant dans tout son corps. L'individu avait visé le cœur, il l'avait touché.

Durant ce même instant, Raphaël se sentit poussé en arrière. Il heurta le mur –douleur ravivée– et y glissa tout du long, à être étendu au sol, sur son côté droit.

Ses sens s'affolèrent. Il ne décela bientôt plus aucun son, un goût de sang lui imprégnait alors la bouche et la gorge, il sentit le froid le gagner, alors que peu à peu sa vision de l'intrus souriant se brouillait et se fondait dans le noir.

Le réveil sonna huit heures, extirpant Raphaël de son cauchemar, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il porta sa main sur son cœur, et alla jusqu'à ôter le haut de son pyjama afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas reçu la moindre balle. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement ; cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il se leva, se frotta les yeux. Fondue lui réclamait une promenade matinale, assis devant lui, les yeux pétillants, la queue battante. Son maître soupira, et se leva.

Il mit en marche la cafetière, et profita de ce laps de temps pour prendre une douche. Il se sentit étrangement libéré d'un poids tandis que l'eau coulait le long de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à plusieurs reprises son torse ; ce cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel...

Fondue jappa lorsque le " _ding_ " de la cafetière indiquant qu'elle avait fini retentit. Ce chien, après un certain temps, ne s'était toujours pas fait à certains sons du quotidien, songea Raphaël avec déception.

Il boutonna sa chemise blanche, enfila son pull par-dessus, et boucla sa ceinture, avant de rejoindre son compagnon à quatre pattes qui s'excitait contre la machine. Il appuya sur le bouton " _off_ ", ce qui calma immédiatement le canidé. Alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson matinale, Fondue lui faisait de l'œil, pressé de se promener. Il n'était que huit heures trente lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'appartement.

Pourtant, malgré le dicton, l'avenir ne semblait pas leur être favorable. Raphaël remarqua qu'il avait piétiné une fleur tombée là, sur son paillasson. Mais il se crispa en voyant que c'était _encore_ et _toujours_ la même sorte de fleur. Cela n'en finissait jamais.

À leur retour, après une promenade sans autre incident, ils croisèrent le facteur.

« Bonjour Raphaël ! Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » annonça l'employé de la Poste avec entrain.

Raphaël déglutit ; c'était mot pour mot, note pour note, la même mélodie joviale que celle de son rêve.

Il s'empara de l'enveloppe, le remercia, et rentra prestement chez lui.

Il scruta la lettre. Même écriture, même contenu. C'était bien trop inquiétant, il n'avait pas pu faire un rêve prémonitoire, c'était impossible que de telles choses arrivent !

Fondue l'observa, intrigué.

« Fondue, fit Raphaël avec une inquiétude _on ne pouvait plus claire_ audible dans sa voix, on part chez Marie ! »

Le chien s'ébroua, et se dirigea vers la porte que Raphaël tenait ouverte, et qu'il ferma à clé avant de s'en aller.

« ... Et c'est pour ça que je suis là ! » expliqua le rouquin à Alfred, le majordome du manoir d'Élisabeth, qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

L'adolescent se frotta les yeux, et réajusta ses lunettes.

« Alfred, il faut que je voie Marie, implora-t-il.

– Je suis navré, répondit l'homme, mais elle et la duchesse ont annoncé désirer passer une journée seules, entre mère et fille. Je me dois de respecter cette décision. »

Raphaël trépigna ; un mélange d'inquiétude et de caprice.

« Mais je _dois_ la voir ! Elle est peut-être en danger !

– Ceci est impossible, puisque le manoir est infaillible. Nul ne peut y pénétrer. »

Raphaël se retint de lui rappeler la fois où il était parvenu à arpenter les couloirs dudit manoir, avant d'y trouver des chevaliers diaboliques en son sein même.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins–

– Alfred ? Venez ici je vous prie » appela Élisabeth.

Le majordome hocha la tête, et pria Raphaël de bien vouloir s'en aller, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Ils se saluèrent poliment, avant que la fermeture de la porte d'entrée ne les sépare.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Fondue ? »

Le chien lui jeta un regard à l'expression vide tel celui d'un bovin.

« On va pas s'exposer, réfléchit le rouquin en se tenant le menton de la main droite. Si quelque chose devait nous arriver, on aurait un bel effet du témoin, et ce psychopathe n'en serait que trop ravi. »

Un couinement d'incompréhension se fit entendre de la part de Fondue.

« Le phénomène qui veut que plus il y a de gens amassés autour d'un crime, moins il y aura de gens pour intervenir, soupira Raphaël, déçu par la stupidité de son ami quadrupède. Si on se fait agresser en pleine rue, personne ne viendra nous sauver. »

 _Et qui sait ce qui arrivera..._ se dit-il, avec angoisse.

Il retint un frisson. Il valait mieux trouver un endroit où se réfugier, et au plus vite.

Étrangement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. Il eut un pressentiment lui indiquant qu'il y serait en sécurité. C'est pour cela qu'il s'empressa de monter dans le premier wagon de métro qui l'y emmènerait. Il y parvint en un rien de temps, ce qui le rassura. La cathédrale lui inspirait du réconfort, de la tranquillité ; que de bonnes choses.

Suivi de près par Fondue, il s'aventura dans l'immensité de la cathédrale. Face à une représentation de la vierge Marie, il saisit un cierge et l'alluma, sans oublier le dû. Il joignit ses mains un instant, et pria pour Marie. Il espérait que la jeune blonde n'eût été en aucun cas la cible de cet étrange individu. Bien qu'il ne fût pas croyant, il espéra que cette maigre prière à l'attention de l'adolescente pût être entendue.

Il se trouva ensuite une place sur un banc, et attendit, en scrutant les vitraux, les touristes qui passaient là, les bougies et cierges qui se consumaient...

« Tiens, je me disais bien que tu serais là ! »

Une voix féminine lui parvint. Il ne la reconnut pas, bien qu'elle lui évoquât bon nombre de souvenirs.

Il voulut se retourner, et voir son visiteur, mais cette même voix se fit menaçante.

« Ne te retourne _surtout_ pas. _Il_ sait que je suis là, _il_ nous voit.

– Mais de quoi tu parles !? »

Quelques passants lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. Il parlait bien trop fort dans ce lieu de recueil.

« Je suis là pour te tuer, et il ne manquera pas de me surveiller là-dessus » fit-elle.

Elle lui ordonna de rester immobile encore un peu, le temps de s'en aller. Il finit par ne plus attendre, et se retourner, désireux de connaître l'identité de la personne qui attentait à ses jours, et qui n'avait pas profité de cet instant pour exécuter son plan. Il la vit s'éloigner. Une jeune femme, dont les cheveux et la chemise flottaient au vent à l'entrée de la cathédrale.

À ses oreilles, il crut entendre son rire. Non, c'était une hallucination.

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, et remarqua que la jeune femme s'était volatilisée, littéralement. Elle n'avait aucune autre possibilité de chemin à prendre qui s'était offerte, elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ainsi !

Il appela Fondue. Lui au moins pouvait lui faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Mais le regard vide et embrumé du chien qui venait de se réveiller, assoupi par leur pause, lui fit comprendre que lui seul avait vu cette personne. Il n'osa pas aller jusqu'à demander aux touristes. Il se contenta d'arpenter les rues de Paris pour rentrer chez lui, mains dans les poches, Fondue à ses côtés.

Il resta longtemps songeur quant à l'identité de cette femme.

Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi désirait-elle le tuer ?

Pourquoi lui ravivait-elle autant de souvenirs portant sur l'an précédent ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi l'avait-elle prévenu qu'elle désirait le tuer ?

Étendu sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond, il repensa à elle. Il ne connaissait que vaguement sa voix, mais il avait le sentiment de déjà la connaître. Il n'avait vu que sa silhouette, mais il était convaincu d'avoir déjà côtoyé cette femme.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir.

Décidément, cette ville renfermait bien trop de mystères.


	5. Partie I - Chapitre IV

\- Chapitre IV -

Décidément, cette ville renfermait bien trop de mystères.

Penché sur son bureau, l'inspecteur Paul Vergier scrutait ses documents. Des articles de journaux divers, des rapports d'officiers, les historiques des caméras de surveillance... Tout indiquait que c'était la première fois que Fantôme R s'intéressait à ce pauvre tableau. Dans ce cas, comment était-ce possible qu'il eût possédé l'original avant ce jour ? Comment avait-il su que c'était une copie ? Et le plus étrange, _pourquoi_ avait-il récupéré un faux et rendu un original ?

Il saisit sa tasse et but une gorgée de café. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Paul ? Il faut que je te parle. »

L'inspecteur vit son subalterne entrer dans son bureau. Son expression faciale était indescriptible ; c'était un mélange entre de l'inquiétude et de la joie, autant dire un mélange assez improbable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Loïc ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, entre deux gorgées.

– On a reçu un appel assez improbable... »

Vergier haussa un sourcil, l'air peu intrigué par la nouvelle que son ami lui apportait.

« C'est une jeune fille qui aurait –selon elle– des informations _très_ importantes pour nous. À propos de Fantôme R. »

Vergier haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser.

« Elle a demandé à vous voir, et uniquement vous. Elle a dit que ses informations relèvent de la véritable identité de notre voleur. »

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Avait-il bien entendu, ou était-il en train de rêver ?

« Dites-lui que je veux la voir. »

Vergier s'apprêtait à entrer dans le cabinet où la jeune fille patientait. Il réajusta sa chemise et sa cravate, et ouvrit la porte, son dictaphone à la main.

Leur informatrice attendait, assise devant une table, encadrée par deux officiers. Lorsqu'elle vit l'inspecteur entrer, elle se leva et inclina la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds.

Il congédia les deux policiers qu'il avait fait mobiliser, et s'assit en face de la jeune fille, en l'invitant à faire de même.

« S'il vous plaît ? » fit-elle d'une voix douce, tentant d'attirer l'intention de l'agent.

Vergier leva les yeux.

« Pouvez-vous couper le dictaphone ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand on enregistre ma voix... »

Il maugréa, mais accepta la requête de la jeune fille.

Il sortit un bloc-notes et quelques stylos d'un tiroir, et commença à y noter quelques pistes pour son interrogatoire. Puis un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ?

– À vrai dire... si. L'an dernier, pendant les... événements concernant Napoléon. J'ai moi-même été grandement impliquée dans tout ça. »

Il la dévisagea. Les cheveux blonds de l'informatrice flottaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle hochait de la tête, et ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient la salle avec curiosité.

« Bien, je vous écoute, fit-il en se saisissant d'un stylo. Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur Fantôme R ?

– Raphaël –pardon– Fantôme R travaille dans une petite boutique près de la rue des Saints-Pères. Son patron, Simon, lui fait énormément confiance. »

 _Mais encore ?_ Songea l'inspecteur, peu convaincu, bien qu'ils aient quelques faibles informations pouvant peut-être s'avérer être utiles.

« Dans son appartement, il a une porte cachée menant à une cave secrète. Il y entrepose les œuvres d'art qu'il a volées, il y en a énormément, plus que vous ne pourriez le penser ! La Joconde, la Vénus de Milo, l'autoportrait de Van Gogh... »

Vergier ouvrit grand les yeux. D'où leur sortait-elle tout ça ?

« Ra– Fantôme m'a avoué une fois qu'il se faufilait régulièrement dans les musées en pleine nuit, pour contempler les tableaux. »

Elle se stoppa, et annonça que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Il acquiesça. Ces quelques renseignements inattendus pourraient à l'occasion leur servir.

« Je vais juste vous demander de signer un rapport, et vous pourrez partir. »

Un agent apporta une copie de la déposition de la jeune fille, qu'il avait rédigée depuis la salle voisine, les observant et écoutant de par la vitre sans tain. Elle la signa. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, Vergier lui posa une dernière question.

« Qui êtes-vous, déjà ?

– Marie. La fille de la duchesse Élisabeth. »

Le soleil se dissimulant au-delà des nuages n'empêchait pas pour autant l'air de peser aussi lourd. Un orage semblait se préparer au loin pour la soirée, tandis que Raphaël, accompagné de Fondue, avançait tranquillement dans les rues de la capitale. Il espérait que paraître décontracté et nullement inquiété par la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa vie allait décourager cette femme qui lui en voulait tant. Mais le doute subsistait, aussi prenait-il gare aux endroits où il se rendait.

Il avait déambulé dans des recoins fréquentés, et d'autres un peu moins. À la recherche de l'aide que pouvaient lui procurer des connaissances et des amis. En vain. C'était comme si son destin l'attendait et le narguait, en lui disant " _Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tout est déjà écrit !_ ". Il se secoua la tête ; comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses ? Le destin n'existait pas, il ne pouvait pas être possible que tout soit tracé dans une vie, depuis le moment auquel on naissait jusqu'à celui auquel on mourrait.

 _Mais_ , pensa-t-il, _et si tous ces ragots étaient vrais ?_

Et s'il existait réellement un destin, une force supérieure à toutes, qui pouvait régir la vie de tout être vivant. Une force telle que le sort de Raphaël eût été décidé à l'avance, depuis qu'il eût vu le jour. Dans ce cas, cela aurait été décidé depuis des années qu'il mourrait, assassiné par une étrange femme, certainement dans une période proche des instants qu'il passait.

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Une telle force relevait du mythique, elle ne pouvait pas exister.

Cette femme qui voulait sa mort devait être folle. Oui, il valait peut-être mieux prévenir la police. Sur cette pensée, il changea de direction, et prit celle du commissariat. Fondue le suivit, n'exprimant aucun désaccord quant à sa décision –peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé quelle était leur destination.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient près du quartier général de la police et attendaient que leur feu piéton passât au vert, Raphaël vit une silhouette familière sortir du bâtiment. Qu'est-ce que Marie pouvait bien faire au commissariat ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant d'avancer dans une rue isolée, s'enfuyant du regard de Raphaël. À cet instant, le feu piéton passa au vert, et le rouquin se précipita vers la direction que son amie avait prise. Malgré son incompréhension de la situation, Fondue suivit son maître en galopant sur les trottoirs goudronnés, slalomant entre les passants, sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était soudainement stoppé près d'une ruelle d'où émanaient de douteuses fragrances.

« Je ne rêve pas, elle était là ! »

La rue s'éternisait en une continuelle ligne droite, sombre et malodorante. Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre ne menait sur ce chemin de dalles.

« Fondue, Marie était là, je l'ai vue, elle est passée par là ! »

Le chien renifla à contrecœur les environs, mais ne décela aucunement l'odeur de leur amie violoniste. Il laissa s'échapper un couinement désolé, espérant que cela puisse réconforter l'adolescent, dont le visage se décomposait sous l'incompréhension.

Voilà que cela lui arrivait.

Il devenait fou.

D'abord des fleurs qui apparaissaient comme ça, sans raison, sans trace d'un quelconque livreur, des voix que lui seul semblait entendre, et des personnes que lui seul semblait pouvoir voir. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux, et serra les poings. Il lui fallait juste inspirer un grand coup, puis expirer, et recommencer. Il allait reprendre ses esprits, rentrer chez lui, et reprendre une vie normale, entre deux vols d'œuvres d'art.

« Raphaël... ? »

Une voix _bien trop_ familière l'appela alors qu'il inspirait, le déstabilisant.

Il se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Comment avait-elle... ?

Vite, il fallait trouver une excuse.

« Je voulais... jouer un tour à Vergier » fit-il, avant d'éclater de rire –d'un rire nerveux.

Elle hocha de la tête, mais sembla rester sceptique.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Marie ? »

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie.

« Je rentre au manoir. Mère m'a dit de partir devant, qu'elle devait rendre visite à quelqu'un avant d'y retourner. »

Raphaël hocha la tête. C'était normal.

Marie ne venait pas de disparaître dans une rue comme par magie, non. Il avait confondu une personne qui pouvait sembler être Marie _vue de loin_ –sûrement parce que ses lunettes étaient sales.

« Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ? proposa-t-il dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à être seul.

– Je ne sais pas trop... si jamais Mère arrive avant moi, et qu'elle voit que je ne suis pas là, elle va s'inquiéter...

– Eh bien on n'a qu'à aller au manoir, prévenir Alfred, et passer du temps ensemble ! » s'enthousiasma Raphaël.

La jeune fille acquiesça, tout aussi enjouée qu'il l'était à être en sa compagnie. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient autour d'elle, elle parut être un ange protecteur aux yeux de Raphaël.

Alfred leur accorda sa bénédiction quant à laisser Marie sortir un peu plus longtemps. Celle-ci sauta au cou du majordome, heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps en la compagnie de son _meilleur_ _ami_ , qui lui aussi souriait, ravi par la décision du garde du corps.

« Bon, où veux-tu que l'on aille ? » demanda la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille de la main droite.

Il parut hésiter un instant, mais se décida vite.

« Et si on restait chez moi ? Les nuages me m'annoncent rien de bon. »

Elle acquiesça ; elle partageait le même avis au vu du ciel gris et couvert. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de profiter d'être seuls en déjeunant au restaurant. Bien que Raphaël fut gêné de ne pas pouvoir se permettre de payer, Marie le rassura, et proposa de lui offrir le repas. Au loin, ils entendirent les cloches sonner midi lorsqu'ils prenaient place en terrasse. Le ciel s'était éclairci, le soleil commençait à apparaître.

« Et donc, Alfred m'a dit que toi et Élisabeth vouliez passez une journée ensemble. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparées si tôt ? demanda Raphaël, désireux d'en savoir plus afin de comprendre le mirage qu'il avait aperçu.

– Elle a reçu un appel important, qui a écourté notre journée, répondit Marie en piquant un morceau de viande de sa fourchette. Le commissariat, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il se figea un instant. Est-ce que cette convocation avait un lien avec ce qu'il avait vu ce matin ?

« Le point positif, c'est qu'on est ensemble » finit-il par dire en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Fondue fit preuve de toute la patience qu'il pouvait mobiliser afin d'attendre son maître et son amie. Ce n'est pas qu'il désapprouvait la présence de la jeune fille, non. Au contraire, il l'appréciait, en partie parce qu'il raffolait de ses grattouilles derrière les oreilles. Mais il regrettait le temps où il n'y avait que lui et son maître, tous les deux, tous seuls. Depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille blonde, et surtout depuis leur retour, son meilleur ami ne lui prêtait plus autant d'attention.

Finalement, ils se levèrent, et quittèrent le restaurant. Le chien reconnut rapidement la route pour rentrer à l'appartement, il s'imaginait déjà se reposer en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit, ce qu'il fit dès que Raphaël ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Marie proposa de regarder un film ; après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, ils décidèrent de s'enfermer dans le salon de Raphaël, volets fermés et lumières éteintes, et de mettre un film d'horreur. Bien que ce ne fût pas leur genre préféré, l'idée de s'immerger dans la peur leur parut amusante.

Alors que l'adolescente plongeait dans l'histoire douteuse du film, Raphaël la dévorait du regard. Elle lui avait manqué, pour sûr. Et être avec elle lui faisait oublier cette histoire pour le moins étrange.

Soudain, un zombie sauta sur l'écran, faisant sursauter Marie, qui vint se coller contre Raphaël. Elle tenait fermement son bras, il sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin, et se concentra à nouveau sur le film. Il tenta de faire de même, en vain. C'était trop tard pour tenter de comprendre quoi que ce fût.

« Eh, Marie » appela-t-il.

Son regard se détacha de l'écran et se tourna vers Raphaël. Il lui sourit, et passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire, et ferma les yeux ; elle ne se préoccupait plus du film désormais. Il lui détacha sa pince à cheveux, libérant les fils d'or. Elle voulut mettre une main derrière elle afin de s'empêcher de tomber sur le canapé, mais elle glissa, et son dos buta contre le siège en faisant tomber un coussin. Elle retint un petit cri, que Raphaël fit étouffer en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, et en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il lui caressa les cheveux, passa sa main sur sa joue rosissante, effleurant sa peau douce, avant de la couvrir de baisers dans le cou, et de descendre sur sa poitrine. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, cherchant à la dévêtir, emporté par le rythme des baisers. Elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement gêné de protestation, et poussa de toutes ses forces Raphaël loin d'elle. Il la dévisagea, mais elle ne le regarda pas ; elle sentait son visage rougir sous la gêne et la honte.

« Je... désolée » articula-t-elle, avant de se lever et de prendre la fuite.

La porte claquant derrière elle fit comprendre à Raphaël qu'il était allé trop vite avec Marie. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir, elle n'était tout simplement _pas prête_.

Il se leva, et ramassa le coussin qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il le lança, et il rebondit sur le canapé. Il soupira.

« Bah alors, on a pas pu conclure ? »

Raphaël se tourna vers cette voix railleuse, et découvrit une jeune fille postée devant la porte de sa chambre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là !?

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et s'était adossée à la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait obtenu son attention, elle se redressa, et s'approcha de lui.

Il put mieux la distinguer. Elle était grande -elle devait faire sa taille- et le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant brillaient de malice ; on ne pouvait dire à son regard quelles idées farfelues lui traversaient l'esprit.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » fit-elle en secouant la tête - faisant voler sa crinière rouge feu derrière elle.

Il ne sut quoi dire. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle soupira.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Allez, bouge-toi ! »

Elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer !?

Un goût de sang emplit bientôt sa bouche. Il la vit se préparer ; elle comptait le frapper à nouveau. Elle se jeta sur lui, il l'esquiva. Le poing droit de l'intruse fila à sa gauche, là où se trouvait la tête du rouquin quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne parut nullement déstabilisée, et lui sourit –un sourire cruel. Ce sourire fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne le saisisse, et frappe violemment sa tête contre le sol.


	6. Partie I - Chapitre V

\- Chapitre V -

« Ah ça y est, tu te réveilles, sale vicieux ! »

Raphaël tenta d'ouvrir tant bien que mal ses yeux. Il avait mal. _Très_ mal. Et partout.

Comme pour l'aider à se réveiller, on lui asséna une claque magistrale, là où il avait reçu un coup de poing. Il serra les poings, tentant de supporter la douleur.

« Tu me _regardes_ quand je te parle ! » vociféra la personne devant lui.

Il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et discerna une silhouette qu'il connaissait. Devant lui, postée les mains sur les hanches, une adolescente à la tignasse châtain hirsute, qui lui lançait des éclairs de ses yeux noisette. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air très peu amical.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là... ?_

Raphaël remarqua qu'il était assis sur son canapé, alors que son dernier souvenir lui indiquait qu'il avait été laissé au sol. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« _Pourquoi_ t'as fait ça ? » hurla-t-elle.

Il leva la tête vers Josette, les yeux difficilement ouverts.

« Mais de quoi tu parles... ? » articula-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

Elle lui asséna un nouveau coup.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi ! »

Il retint un râle de douleur. Il voulut se lever, mais ses forces s'évaporèrent.

« Putain Josette, déconne pas, fit-il en se retenant de cracher du sang. Ça fait mal.

– Parce que tu crois que t'as pas fait mal à Marie !? »

 _Ah. Tout s'explique._

Face au silence du rouquin, elle reprit ses accusations.

« Elle est arrivée en pleurant ! Elle m'a tout raconté !

– Je peux expliquer–

– Et comment tu veux t'expliquer ? reprit-elle en criant de plus belle. C'était bien explicite ! »

Il baissa la tête, et resta muet.

« J'ai dû la laisser seule pour venir te faire payer ! Tu l'as détruite ! »

 _J'irais pas jusqu'à dire_ détruite _..._

« Va expliquer ça à sa mère après !

– Laisse-le tranquille. »

Josette se retourna brusquement. Elle vit une fille sortir de nulle part, et la dévisager avec mépris.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut lui casser sa sale gueule, et c'est moi » annonça-t-elle avant d'asséner un volent coup dans l'estomac de l'adolescent, qui retint un cri de douleur.

La nouvelle venue se tourna vers Josette, et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos, et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Néanmoins, elle jura à Raphaël qu'elle allait revenir, et s'en alla en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

L'étrangère aida Raphaël à se lever, elle lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez, puis offrit une poche de glace au rouquin, avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

« Elle est malade cette fille, souffla-t-elle.

– Tu peux parler, grogna Raphaël, qui pressait la glace contre sa mâchoire douloureuse.

– T'inquiète, demain ça ira mieux. »

Il n'avait plus la force de répondre. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ; il avait besoin de café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, elle ? »

Il soupira. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle là, en premier lieu ?

« Ah oui, c'est la pote de la blonde que t'as voulu–

– Ouais, coupa-t-il. Plus protectrice qu'elle, tu meurs. »

Il avala quelques gorgées de café. Il se sentit déjà un peu mieux.

« Et donc elle a voulu t'exploser pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté, vers lui.

Il acquiesça. Comment allait-il se débarrasser d'elle sans prendre plus de coups ?

« N'empêche, t'es un peu con hein. »

Il la regarda, sans rien dire.

« Tu te demandes même pas qui je suis, ce que je fais, comment je suis entrée, et comment je sais tout ça sur toi.

– Parce que je ne veux pas le savoir » répondit-il avec lassitude.

Elle afficha une moue déçue. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, s'assit sur la table devant lui.

« Alors s'il te plaît, sors de chez moi. J'ai eu une longue journée, et je suis fatigué.

– Et tu bois du café, qui te réveille. Donc tu ne vas pas dormir, donc t'as besoin de moi ! »

Il soupira.

« Si je te demande tout ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, tu me laisses tranquille ?

– Nan. Mieux que ça. »

Il leva un sourcil. Elle le fixa, et lui sourit. Un sourire sournois.

« Parce que je ne vais rien te dire ! »

Elle descendit de la table, et s'en alla.

« Je me permets d'utiliser ta salle de bain ! »

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Cette fille, totalement inconnue, débarquait chez lui par un moyen indéterminé, l'assommait –elle aurait pu le tuer !– et prenait sa défense face à une Josette enragée, qui voulait venger Marie.

À la pensée de son amie, Raphaël repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait qu'il l'appelât, il fallait qu'il s'excusât. Il saisit son portable, et appela au manoir. Il tomba sur Alfred. Le majordome l'écouta tranquillement, et passa le combiné lorsque l'adolescent le lui demanda.

Mais ce ne fut pas à Marie que l'appel fut transmis. Ce fut à sa mère.

« Bonjour Élisabeth, commença-t-il en tentant de paraître le plus naturellement du monde. C'est Raphaël, qui vous appelle. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Marie, si elle est là ? »

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Écoute, Raphaël. Elle m'a parlé, et je pense qu'au vu de son état émotionnel, elle devrait t'éviter pour un moment. C'est à elle de voir, mais je m'inquiète. »

Il hocha la tête, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il la remercia tout de même, et raccrocha.

Au même instant, la fille débarqua.

« Je t'ai piqué quelques affaires pour squatter ici ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Il vit qu'elle lui avait pris un t-shirt et un jean ; il fut étonné qu'ils lui aillent aussi bien.

« Pourquoi tu viens chez moi ? Pourquoi t'es pas allée embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Parce que t'es la seule personne qui vaille le coup de saouler ! »

Il soupira bruyamment, en espérant qu'elle comprît qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Apparemment, ses capacités de réflexion étaient limitées.

« Bon, Raphie, tu vas m'écouter cinq minutes.

– Ne m'appelle pas– »

L'adolescente le poussa violemment sur le canapé, et le fit taire. Elle changea radicalement d'expression. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses yeux brûlèrent d'une toute autre émotion.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour rire » fit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il se redressa, et se remit sur pied. Elle le força à s'asseoir à nouveau, d'un coup de pied entre les poumons.

« Parce que ton petit jeu, ça va cinq minutes. »

Elle se stoppa à faible distance de lui, et accentua ses propos de par un coup de poing, toujours au même endroit de la mâchoire du rouquin.

« T'as reçu les messages, et vu les signes ! »

Elle le frappa à nouveau.

« Maintenant tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! »

Il la vit le saisir au col, et lui porter de nouveaux coups, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il n'avait plus la force de se défendre. Il était fatigué.

« Et tu vas souffrir ! » hurla-t-elle en le lâchant subitement, le faisant s'affaisser entre deux coussins telle une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Elle recula. Son regard bleuté brûlait de haine. Elle dégaina d'une poche arrière du jean qu'elle portait un revolver.

Et elle tira.

Raphaël eût comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Il perçut la balle qui filait vers lui, sans pouvoir l'éviter. Et il la sentit se loger, dans son épaule droite.

Il hurla de douleur.

« Tu vois ce que ça fait, hein ! » s'époumona la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

Il regarda son bras blessé. Le remuer lui arrachait de nouveaux gémissements de douleur. Son sang rouge vif commença à couler de la plaie.

« Mets-toi à genoux devant moi ! » aboya la psychopathe, avant de lui lancer une nouvelle balle, dans la cuisse gauche.

Raphaël glissa et tomba au sol, en se tordant sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne semblait les entendre.

Il entendit un jappement, puis un grognement. Un coup de feu, puis un couinement.

« Fondue... ? appela-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

– Il risque de ne plus pouvoir répondre » annonça la fille aux cheveux de feu, avant d'éclater en fou rire.

Non. C'était impossible.

Qui était cette fille ?

Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Tu en veux encore ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, le canon de son arme collé à la taille du rouquin.

Elle pressa encore une fois la détente.

Un flot de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Raphaël. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, ni le sang qui s'échappait de son corps.

« Si tu crois que je vais te soulager d'un coup dans la tête, commença la fille en se levant, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

Il commençait à perdre connaissance. Elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention, et continua de parler et de rire. Il ne comprenait plus le moindre mot, sa tête était lourde. Il toussa une nouvelle fois, et vit du sang inonder le sol là où il se trouvait, avant de se laisser tomber contre ce même sol.

 _Blanc_.

Rien que du blanc.

Il se sentait s'enfoncer à chaque pas ; de la neige.

Il vit une silhouette familière devant lui.

« Papa ! Attends ! » s'entendit-il crier.

Il tendit le bras devant lui, comme pour l'attraper, et s'élança à sa poursuite. Mais malgré sa course, son père lui semblait encore plus inatteignable.

Il glissa, il tomba.

Lorsqu'il se remit sur pied, son père avait disparu.

Il se retourna, et vit Marie. Marie, dont les cheveux dorés flottaient au vent. Marie, dont de ses yeux azurs coulaient des larmes.

« Comment as-tu pu... ? murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Je t'aimais... »

Il se précipita vers elle. Il voulut l'étreindre, mais ses bras ne saisirent que du vide.

Il tomba à genoux. La neige tombait toujours autant ; des flocons s'accrochèrent à sa tignasse rousse. Il se retint de pleurer.

Deux enfants passèrent près de lui, en courant et riant. Ils disparurent rapidement à leur tour dans le décor duveteux et immaculé qui l'entourait.

« Est-ce que tu comprends tout ça ? »

Il leva la tête. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, se tenait l'adolescente qui l'avait blessé _à mort_.

Son visage était grave, et son regard dur. Mais aucune nuance de haine meurtrière n'était visible dans son regard. Elle lui paraissait même plus âgée, plus mûre.

« Tous ces gens qui t'abandonnent, à cause de toi.

– Mais je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! » répliqua-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle le regarda d'un air doux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Alors contacte-les. Dis-leur. »

Elle s'effaça à son tour doucement dans le décor.

Et Raphaël ouvrit les yeux sur son plafond, gris et triste. Il lui fallut un temps avant de revenir complètement à lui. Il se frotta les yeux de sa main gauche, et contempla les environs.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce ; c'était la nuit. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Et surtout, par quel miracle avait-il survécu ?

Il se leva, et chercha à tâtons dans l'obscurité un interrupteur. La lumière l'aveugla quelques instants, mais il s'y accoutuma. Il tourna son regard vers l'horloge murale qui trônait dans sa cuisine, et constata avec étonnement qu'il était cinq heures –avait-il autant dormi ?

Il se rendit dans sa salle de bains, afin de se rafraîchir un peu. L'eau froide qu'il aspergea sur son visage lui fit énormément de bien, et il constata de même qu'il n'avait _aucune_ trace des coups qu'il avait reçus. Il aurait dû avoir quelques ecchymoses au niveau de la mâchoire, mais il ne voyait rien. Comme si cela n'était pas assez étrange, il n'avait plus mal _du_ _tout._ Il examina tout son corps –épaule, taille, jambe– mais ne vit rien. Voilà qu'il en avait la migraine.

Il retourna l'appartement afin de trouver des indices prouvant que ce qu'il avait vécu était vrai, comme des traces de sang, ou des marques du passage de la fille étrange qui l'avait tué, d'une certaine manière. Mais rien. Pas la moindre poussière. Aucune trace des événements qui s'étaient produits en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il se frotta les yeux. Il devait retourner se coucher, dormir d'une traite, et oublier tout ça. Ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

Raphaël entra dans sa chambre, et fut soulage de voir Fondue y dormir, étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Son maître sourit, et alla le rejoindre, pressé de pouvoir finir sa nuit.

Afin de ne pas se sentir oppressé par le silence de l'appartement, il alluma la radio de son réveil, et la programma pour qu'elle s'éteignît au bout d'une heure.

« ... Et sans plus attendre, les nouvelles de ce mercredi dix juillet... »

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. C'était hier, le dix juillet. C'était bien ce jour-là où il avait été attaqué, si l'on pût dire, et tué. Alors comment était-ce possible que ce soit _aussi_ aujourd'hui ?

Fondue leva la tête, et le regarda, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle réaction. Mais au lieu de recevoir une réponse lui permettant peut-être de saisir un minimum le pourquoi du comment, il obtint de son maître qu'il lui gratte le sommet du crâne. Il se contenta de cette simple preuve d'affection, et remit sa tête entre ses pattes avant. Il bougea les oreilles lorsqu'il entendit successivement Raphaël soupirer, se redresser, s'asseoir puis se lever. Le chien fit une roulade sur le côté pour voir où son maître se rendait. Il le suivit du regard, et l'observa tandis que le rouquin s'asseyait au sol sur son tapis, s'emparait de feuilles et de stylos, et recensait les événements desquels il avait été témoin les jours précédents en griffonnant de son écriture sale sur chacune des feuilles. Il écrivit longuement quelques dizaines, vingtaines ou trentaines de pages, en ajoutant ici et là des croquis, tout en faisant appel à sa mémoire, et en priant pour que le sommeil ne le saisît.

Fondue expira bruyamment. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il se leva, s'étira, et sauta du lit, rejoignit son maître de ce bond. Il évita soigneusement de marcher sur les feuilles, tout en prenant attention aux croquis –à défaut de savoir lire, il pouvait se remémorer des scènes à la vue de certains dessins. Puis il passa entre les bras du rouquin, et s'installa sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur.

Raphaël lui sourit, et lui caressa la tête.

« Merci Fondue » fit-il en continuant d'écrire ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un carnet de bord de la semaine qui s'écoulait.


	7. Partie I - Chapitre VI

\- Chapitre VI -

Alors que la journée commençait à peine, Paris était déjà en pleine activité. Tandis que l'inspecteur Vergier faisait face à son informatrice aux étranges informations, Élisabeth prenait un peu de plaisir à se promener dans un parc –Marie lui avait dit vouloir se rendre quelque part, en précisant qu'elle préférait être seule. Ce petit monde s'affairait comme s'affairaient les nombreux habitants, commerçants et touristes de l'immense ville des Lumières.

Et alors que Paris grouillait, des voitures vrombissant dans ses boulevards, des habitants bavardant sur ses terrasses, et des touristes arpentant ses monuments, un appartement, au coin d'une rue, demeurait silencieux et inactif. Raphaël avait lutté du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais le sommeil avait finalement eu raison de lui. Il s'était assoupi en relisant ses notes, tout en gardant Fondue près de lui. C'est son fidèle compagnon qui le réveilla, en lui lavant le visage à grands coups de langue.

Raphaël repoussa le chien, encore bien trop peu réveillé pour comprendre la situation. Son premier réflexe, en voyant qu'il était allongé sur le tapis, entouré de feuilles diverses et éparses, fut de toutes les ramasser et de les poser sur son bureau. Il lâcha un long bâillement, jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ; combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

La radio crachait les informations du jour alors qu'il se douchait et écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il se souvint difficilement de la date, ne comprenant pas comment il était possible qu'il eût des souvenirs de cette journée qui ne s'était pas écoulée.

Puis il eut un éclair de génie.

Et s'il tentait de voir s'il avait bien vécu cette journée ?

Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui suffisait de voir si cette journée coïncidait avec la précédente. À commencer par aller voir Marie près du commissariat.

Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

Simplement parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ faire à nouveau du mal à la jeune fille. Il l'appréciait trop pour lui briser à nouveau le cœur. Et il ne voulait pas non plus se faire frapper sans relâche par Josette.

Il se décida rapidement. Il irait se promener en ville avec elle, si elle le voulait, et ils passeraient la journée ensemble, sans revenir à son appartement. C'était un bon plan. En théorie.

« Quant à la météo, les averses de la côte ouest, provenant de la Bretagne et des Pays de la Loire, se dirigeront vers la capitale. Attendez-vous à de fortes pluies pour cet après-midi. »

Il nota cet étrange changement de détail. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas plu la moindre goutte. Ce n'était donc pas _exactement_ la même journée.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait sortir, et tester la répétition de cette journée.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec un collègue. Ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner » avait dit l'inspecteur Vergier à sa fille en sortant de chez-lui.

Elle lui avait souri en retour, et l'avait laissé partir sans l'interroger sur sa destination.

Il était retourné à son appartement vers onze heures, afin de récupérer quelques dossiers concernant l' _affaire R_ , auxquels venait de s'ajouter le témoignage de la fille de la duchesse Élisabeth.

Il retrouva Loïc, son subalterne, dans son bureau ; celui de l'inspecteur était bien trop en bazar, il leur aurait été tout bonnement impossible de s'y concentrer. Assis chacun d'un côté du bureau, ils décortiquaient les faits relatifs à Fantôme R, l'un se concentrant sur les incidents de l'an précédent, et l'autre sur le reste de la carrière du voleur d'art.

Alors qu'il épluchait page par page les rapports de police, Vergier eut un déclic.

Il avait déjà vu Fantôme R en-dehors de sa carrière de voleur, en _civil_.

L'odeur du plat qu'on lui avait apporté lui faisait monter l'eau à la bouche.

Et pourtant, elle entendait la voix de son père lui reprochant d'avoir des goûts de luxe.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me ruiner Charlotte ! » lui répétait-il gentiment, mais sévèrement.

Elle soupira. Certes, le poste d'inspecteur de son père n'était pas des mieux payés, mais ce salaire n'était pas pour autant injuste. Son père travaillait énormément, faisait plus d'heures supplémentaires que possible –il en venait à dormir au bureau, ce n'était pas de l'assiduité au travail ça !?– et pourtant il peinait certaines fois à payer les factures en fin de mois. C'était comme si un gouffre avalait les ressources qu'il gagnait.

Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse blond foncé ; ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, elle allait avoir besoin de ses ciseaux assez rapidement.

Finalement, elle se saisit de ses couverts et commença à manger.

Le goût du saumon fumé lui chatouilla le palais, pour son plus grand bonheur. Espaçant chaque bouchée d'une gorgée d'eau, elle ne laissa pas la moindre miette dans son assiette. Bientôt, la serveuse arriva, prit la vaisselle sale, et lui proposa de prendre un dessert, ce que Charlotte accepta.

« Dites, vous êtes nouvelle ici ? interrogea-t-elle lorsque l'employée lui apporta sa commande.

– À vrai dire, je ne suis qu'employée à temps partiel. »

La cliente remarqua que la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle était relativement jeune. Presque trop jeune pour travailler.

« Je ne fais qu'aider lorsque la boutique manque de personnel » ajouta-t-elle en replaçant une mèche couleur de feu derrière l'oreille.

Charlotte haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle fréquentait ce restaurant, si bien qu'elle connaissait assez bien le personnel. Elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir vu cette fille auparavant. Pourtant, la serveuse provisoire semblait connaître parfaitement le magasin ; il était clair que ce n'était pas son premier jour ici.

La jeune fille tourna les talons, et laissa la cliente déguster sa part de tarte au chocolat. Elle se retourna, et l'observa, de loin. Elle _savait_ quelque chose, c'était comme si elle l'avait démasquée. Elle serra le poing. Il fallait qu'elle se retînt, ce n'était _pas_ le moment.

Elle se rendit en cuisine, là où son travail la réclamait.

Charlotte regardait les passants défiler sur le trottoir. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, c'était une journée plutôt calme.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une touche de couleur se démarquer de la monotonie grise des passants et touristes. Elle n'y prêta attention que lorsque cette personne vint s'approcher d'elle, et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Salut, Charlotte. »

Elle leva les yeux, et déglutit. Pourquoi _lui_? Pourquoi _là_?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de le voir. Certainement pas dans ces conditions.

« Écoute, j'ai juste besoin que tu me dises quelque chose. Rien de plus simple, je m'en irai après. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça m'étonne que tu oses revenir, après tout ce que tu as fait, Fantôme R, grogna-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Et tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Il posa les coudes sur la table, et réajusta son chapeau bleu foncé.

« Écoute, c'est pas parce que tu es la fille de l'inspecteur que tu dois forcément être contre moi. J'ai déjà eu besoin de ton aide, et tu m'as aidé.

– Laisse mon père en-dehors de ça. »

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Comment pouvait-il la raisonner ?

« Je veux juste que tu répondes à une simple question. Rien de plus. »

Une serveuse lui apporta un verre et une carafe d'eau. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait été servi sans pour autant avoir passé une commande.

Charlotte se massa les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis de nombreux mois. Il avait bien fait entendre parler de lui quelques jours auparavant, avec ce vol qui avait retourné tout le commissariat. Mais en quoi _elle_ pouvait l'aider ?

« Vas-y, je verrai ce que je peux te dire. »

Il esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui disparu rapidement lorsqu'il balaya la terrasse du regard. Il s'avança un peu vers elle, en appuyant son coude sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des sensations de déjà-vu récemment ?

– Tu te moques de moi là ? »

Soupir de déception. Il se recula, collant son dos au dossier de son siège.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu te voir » souffla-t-il.

Il versa de l'eau de la carafe dans le verre, et le porta à ses lèvres. Face à lui, Charlotte restait de marbre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas coopérer avec lui, elle ne savait même pas ce que sa réponse pouvait lui apporter !

« J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider, soupira-t-il.

– Comment ça, des sensations de déjà-vu ? » demanda-t-elle avec le sentiment qu'elle allait regretter de l'avoir relancé.

Il parut surpris qu'elle s'intéressât autant à lui. Agréablement surpris.

« Du style d'avoir l'impression d'avoir vécu une journée entière, avant de te réveiller et de te rendre compte que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle replaça une mèche rebelle à sa place, et répondit par la négative.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis » murmura-t-il.

L'adolescente observa Fantôme R se lever, et s'en aller tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se leva subitement, et l'appela, lui ordonnant de l'attendre.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ grommela une voix dans sa tête tandis qu'elle se rendait au comptoir afin de régler sa note, avant de retourner vers lui.

Il l'attendait à la frontière entre la pluie et l'abri de la terrasse. Elle sortit de son sac un parapluie, et lui proposa de marcher un peu. Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es venu me voir moi ? »

Sa question sembla embrasser le voleur. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et lui répondit d'une voix grave, sans lâcher le sol du regard.

« Tu es la seule à qui je peux faire confiance face au danger. »

Elle se sentit d'une certaine manière honorée par cette marque d'affection assez inattendue.

« C'est vrai qu'on est rivaux, reprit-il, mais je sens qu'en cas d'urgence je peux venir te demander de l'aide.

– Et en quoi tu es en danger ? »

Il tapa du pied dans un caillou arrivé là par hasard.

« C'est comme si mon passé me rattrapait » souffla-t-il.

Charlotte fronça les sourcils, consternée. C'était comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message.

« J'ai l'impression que cette histoire de Napoléon n'est pas finie » lui confia-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à trouver _le_ détail le trahissant dans sa plaisanterie. Puis elle se souvint. Peu de temps après l'incident de l'an passé, elle avait enquêté. Son père lui refusant des réponses, et sa soif de connaissance la pressant de plus en plus chaque matin, elle avait décidé de tout reprendre au point de départ, sous les Invalides. Ce qu'elle y avait trouvé...

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, pas vrai ? » lui susurra une voix moqueuse.

Charlotte se retourna. Elle ne vit personne.

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux.

« Arrête un peu de déconner, Fantôme, fit-elle en tentant de calmer son cœur affolé. L'affaire est close, un point c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas ta petite blague... »

Elle se stoppa en pleine phrase. Elle le vit s'élancer en direction du restaurant, courir le plus vite possible. Sans réfléchir, elle le poursuivit.

Il en était sûr, _elle_ était là. Il l'avait vue, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Cette serveuse qui lui avait apporté la carafe d'eau. Il avait eu un doute, mais quelque chose lui avait fait faire le rapprochement.

« Vous avez une employée, une serveuse, une rousse, qui travaille ici, non ? »

L'homme au bar qu'il avait interrogé l'observa avec étonnement. Devant lui se dressait un individu assez extravagant, dont les vêtements ruisselaient d'eau, et qui s'intéressait au personnel du restaurant tout en s'affichant essoufflé.

« Oui, mais c'est la fin de son service, elle est repartie... »

L'énergumène le remercia prestement et, sans en demander la permission, se précipita vers les cuisines. Il se rua vers les vestiaires des employés, espérant qu'elle y serait encore, questionnant d'autres employés quant à l'endroit où elle se trouverait.

« Eh bien, elle vient juste de passer cette porte... » souffla un agent d'entretien en désignant la porte de sortie, que Raphaël traversa l'instant d'après.

Il se retrouva en pleine ruelle, entre deux containers à poubelles. Il s'approcha de la rue principale.

Elle était vide.

Charlotte débarqua juste derrière lui, à quelques mètres, et le héla, avant d'être rattrapée par un agent de sécurité, qui l'immobilisa sur l'instant.

Elle vit, sous ses yeux ébahis, Fantôme R se tourner vers elle, sourire, lui crier à plein poumons un grand merci, avant de prendre la fuite, la laissant seule face à l'armoire à glace qui la maintenait, et s'apprêtait à l'emmener au poste.

Oh, lorsque son père allait apprendre ça, il allait la tuer.


	8. Partie I - Chapitre VII

\- Chapitre VII -

Fantôme R s'échappait dans les dédales de rues, essoufflé mais relancé par l'adrénaline et l'excitation de l'instant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations !

Il vira sur une rue assez fréquentée, il se fondit dans la foule. La même foule qui, peu de temps après, se scinda, le laissant seul au centre, visible et à la portée de tous.

Il se figea en voyant quelques officiers venir dans sa direction.

Il fallait trouver une issue, et vite.

Instinctivement, le voleur _déguisé_ se retourna, espérant pouvoir s'échapper en rebroussant chemin. Mais il dut constater avec effroi que les passants s'étaient tous reculés afin de faire place à un barrage humain constitué de policiers.

Raphaël se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une issue ; il y en avait toujours une.

Mais aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour. Non seulement il s'était retrouvé sans la moindre issue ni idée, mais en plus il s'était vu se faire passer les menottes, et embarquer dans une voiture de police. Il reconnut l'homme l'ayant arrêté comme étant Loïc, un vieil ami et collègue de l'inspecteur Vergier. Ce fut cette même personne qui l'amena dans une salle bien gardée et dont les seuls meubles étaient une table, deux chaises, et une lampe.

On le força à s'asseoir tournant le dos à la porte ; on accrocha ses menottes à son siège. On lui ôta son chapeau, et le disposa à côté de lui, sur la table. On le força à se taire, à attendre.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, lorsque l'on fixait les aiguilles d'une horloge. Celle postée juste en face de lui, sur le mur lui indiquait qu'il n'attendait que depuis cinq minutes. Cinq minutes qui lui avaient paru être une éternité.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait avoir, hein ? » ricana la voix de l'homme à la peau mate qui s'occupait personnellement de son dossier, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il ne riposta pas, et resta muet face à l'inspecteur qui prenait place face à lui.

« Une seule question. Pourquoi voler les œuvres, et rendre des copies conformes ?

– Je vole les copies, et rends les originaux » cingla le détenu.

Vergier soupira.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée du bazar que tu as mis au commissariat quand les analyses sont venues ? »

Pas de réponse, ni la moindre réaction.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te coffrer ? »

Vergier sembla attendre quelques chose de sa part, mais le rouquin ne souffla mot. L'inspecteur soupira, et fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de quelque chose. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il serra les dents, et reprit sa tentative d'interrogatoire face au criminel.

« On a quelques démarches à faire. Je te demande ta coopération là-dessus. »

L'homme posa son coude gauche sur la table, et appuya sa tête sur son poing. Il guettait quelque chose, peut-être une réaction de la part de l'adolescent.

« Tu es fier de toi, Raphaël ? » demanda-t-il en décortiquant chacune des syllabes de son prénom.

Entendre ses cordes vibrer sur ces trois syllabes, entendre sa voix prononcer son nom, eut l'effet d'un déclic chez le rouquin.

Il se leva subitement, soulevant la chaise de ce fait, ignorant la douleur des menottes sur ses poignets qui se propageait dans ses bras.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé !? »

Sa voix tremblait, certes. Mais elle bouillonnait de rage. En trois ans, personne ne l'avait vu, reconnu, ni n'avait fait le rapprochement. Comment était-ce possible qu'on le trouvât seulement qu'à présent ?

L'inspecteur leva les yeux, surpris par une telle réaction quelque peu excessive. Il lui demanda de se rasseoir, mais l'adolescent refusa qu'on l'approchât. Il lâcha un soupir, et sortit quelques feuilles d'une pochette cartonnée. Il en énonça le contenu au fil des pages.

« Rapport de l'arrestation. Il me manque ton nom de famille et ton âge. Fiche de détention provisoire, pareil, avec ton adresse. Il nous faut savoir si tu as un avocat pour te défendre. Il faudrait aussi que l'on prévienne tes parents si tu es mineur. »

Il disposa une à une les feuilles sur le bureau, face à Raphaël, puis en sortit une dernière.

« Et il me faut pour compléter tout ça ta carte d'identité, ainsi qu'une signature au bas de cette feuille. »

L'adulte regarda le détenu provisoire, qui jetait un coup d'œil méprisant au contenu des pages. Il comprit que si l'adolescent en avait eu la capacité, il aurait déchiré les feuilles.

Il répéta sa question. C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Comment la police l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

« C'est grâce à une de tes chères connaissances, annonça l'inspecteur dans un soupir las, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix –il annonçait juste– en ordonnant d'un signe de la main droite à ses coéquipiers et subalternes de le faire s'asseoir de nouveau avant de sortir. Elle nous a donné des informations, qui m'ont mené jusqu'à toi. »

Il fit glisser un stylo à bille entre ses doigts, et le coinça entre son index et majeur, à la manière dont on saisirait une cigarette.

« Maintenant, tu coopères ? » demanda-t-il une énième fois en se retenant de hurler sur le gamin à tête rousse.

Puisque son interlocuteur ne daignait pas articuler quoi que ce fût, Vergier se leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas autour du bureau et du détenu.

« Ça fait trois ans que je te cours après. Tu sais ce que j'ai dû mettre de côté pour me concentrer sur ta traque. Tous les sacrifices que mon acharnement m'a valu. »

La tête baissée de l'adolescent contemplait le sol. Ses yeux rivés n'exprimaient rien.

« Tu sais ce que tu encours pour vol et détention d'œuvres culturelles, avec effractions, résistances aux forces de l'ordre, et j'en passe. Si tu coopérais, tu n'en serais pas là ; tu aggraves ton cas à chaque instant. »

Il se rassit à son bureau, et joignit ses mains, coudes posés sur la table.

« Je ne me répéterai plus. Je te demande de coopérer quant à la peine que tu encoures. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est une explication des vols, des raisons pour lesquelles tu les as commis en remettant les vrais, et des informations concernant l'origine des faux et vrais. »

Puisqu'il persistait à garder le silence, Vergier ordonna à ce que la porte derrière Raphaël s'ouvrît. Des bruits de pas retentirent, mais il ne détourna pas son regard de l'inspecteur. Il avait le sentiment que s'il le lâchait, il ne reverrait plus la liberté qu'il connaissait.

« Justement, te voilà, dit l'adulte à l'attention du nouvel arrivant qui jusque là était resté muet. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu nous as aidés, mais ça ne l'a pas motivé pour autant à parler. »

L'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de cette personne, avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur l'inspecteur.

Puis il se figea.

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche.

Non, c'est impossible...

« Je n'ai fait que ce qu'un honnête citoyen aurait fait, Monsieur Vergier. »

Elle sourit à l'adulte, et passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée. Elle resta debout, mettent à peine un mètre de distance entre elle et Raphaël, et le regarda. Ses yeux azurs le fixaient. Il ne savait quelles émotions ces reflets bleus traduisaient.

« Asseyez-vous Marie, je vous prie, proposa Vergier.

– Non merci, je préfère rester debout. »

Il resta pantois. Elle l'avait dénoncé ?!

Qu'avait-elle dit aux policiers à son sujet ?

« Au cas où il tenterait de m'agresser » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain qui parut comme une anomalie flagrante aux oreilles du rouquin.

Il observa longuement Marie. Elle portait sa tunique bleu ciel, son gilet blanc, et son jean bleu foncé. Il vit qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux au vent, sans sa pince, et ne portait pas non plus le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

« Eh bien sachez jeune fille qu'à présent, cette vermine est derrière les barreaux.

– Mais il n'y a pas eu de procès ! » protesta-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait, elle semblait sincère. Elle se souciait de lui, sinon elle n'aurait pas répondu sur un tel ton alarmé et inquiet.

Face à Raphaël, elle se pencha vers lui, lui donnant comme d'une manière ostentatoire une vue plongeante, de laquelle il détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

« J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça, murmura-t-elle, il fallait que j'aide Paris...

– _Imposteur_ ! »

Il se leva brusquement, lui donnant un coup dans la mâchoire par inadvertance. Elle recula, et le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Elle afficha une mine blessée et attristée. Ne la croyait-il donc pas ?

L'inspecteur se leva à son tour, et força le détenu à se calmer. Mais ce dernier tenait tête.

« Tu n'es _pas_ Marie ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ! » hurla-t-il tel un dément.

Elle essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je t'ai dénoncé parce que je te pensais dangereux, lui cria-t-elle en retour. Maintenant j'en ai la preuve ! »

Marie prit la fuite, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse, loin de lui. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans le couloir.

Raphaël reçut une claque de la part de Vergier, afin de le calmer.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il avait été trahi par celle qu'il aimait, et il l'avait blessée en retour.

Finalement, l'autre version de cette journée était meilleure, pensa-t-il alors qu'on l'emmenait dans une cellule provisoire en attendant la suite des procédures.

Depuis sa banquette, l'adolescent contemplait le plafond délavé qui l'abritait de la pluie qu'il entendait tomber. Après avoir fait à de nombreuses reprises les cent pas dans sa cellule, il s'était décidé à se coucher et réfléchir un peu.

Il méditait sur son avenir, et se demanda ce qu'allait devenir Fondue, qu'il avait laissé seul à l'appartement, le temps d'aller voir Charlotte. Peut-être que Marie se rendrait compte qu'il avait disparu, s'interrogerait, et s'occuperait de son compagnon. Peut-être qu'elle appellerait la police, et signalerait sa disparition. Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? Il avait pourtant bien été clair qu'elle l'avait trahi.

Il lâcha un soupir de déception. Les quatre murs gris qui l'entouraient le dérangeaient. Quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce juste lui qui s'imaginait quelques fantaisies. Peut-être espérait-il que quelque chose d'anormal se produisît.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il devenait vraiment fou. Il s'imaginait que Napoléon –plutôt Léon Bonar– allait revenir d'outre-tombe et se venger, que cela expliquait cette impression d'être observé, et cette hallucination, ou plutôt ce rêve, de cette étrange fille, et de sa mort violente.

« Allez, debout. L'inspecteur veut te parler. »

Le gardien, un homme moyen à la musculature moyenne, lui ouvrit la porte. Il se leva, et avant de sortir, resserra quelque peu sa cravate rouge autour de son col de chemise. Il ne daigna même pas jeter un regard d'adieux à la cellule, et en franchit le seuil.

« Chef ! Chef ! On a un gros problème ! »

Vergier ôta ses lunettes, en nettoya les verres, et leva un sourcil.

« C'est Fantôme R ! Il s'est volatilisé ! Comme ça, sous mes yeux ! »

À ces mots, le policier manqua de briser une des lentilles correctrices. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, _volatilisé_ ? interrogea-t-il en tentant de conserver tout son calme et son bon sens, convaincu de l'absurdité de la chose.

– Bah j'ai voulu vous l'amener comme vous avez demandé. Je suis allé le voir, j'ai ouvert la porte –vous voyez ?– et quand il est sorti, comme ça –pouf !– il a disparu. Il n'était _nulle part_ !"

Toute personne un tant soit peu saine d'esprit aurait remis en question les affirmations du pauvre gardien. On pourrait dire de lui qu'il était surmené, et que la fatigue avait joué un rôle important dans la fuite de Fantôme R. Il aurait pu, par exemple, profiter de la faiblesse de l'attention de l'individu afin de se faufiler discrètement hors du champ de vue des caméras et des autres agents et ainsi s'enfuir du commissariat. C'était un exemple parmi tant d'autres qui expliquerait les faits et leur donnerait une tournure suffisamment réaliste pour que l'on y crût.

C'est ce que toute personne ne connaissant pas les capacités de Fantôme R aurait cru.

Vergier avait travaillé sur son dossier pendant suffisamment de temps pour comprendre que ce voleur n'était pas ordinaire. Son mode opératoire était une particularité, certes, mais après avoir quelque peu côtoyé cet adolescent farceur l'année précédente, il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas une personne comme une autre. Ce garçon était peu banal, et c'était le mystère qu'il créait autour de son identité qui attirait l'attention des autres. Mais il avait capté celle de l'inspecteur de par ses prouesses acrobatiques. Peu d'individus lambda étaient capables de courir sur les toits avec aisance, encore moins d'escalader des bâtiments de par leur façade lisse, et surtout pas de disparaître en passant des portes.

On sonna l'alerte dans tout le commissariat. Il _fallait_ le retrouver.

Quelque chose lui avait paru louche à la minute où il avait franchi cette porte.

Premièrement, il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit vide d'agents de police, de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il fût.

Deuxièmement, la porte se referma presque automatiquement derrière lui, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour.

Troisièmement, il s'était retrouvé en pleine rue.

Il resta figé devant la porte close, aux aguets. Le temps lui manquait. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où se dissimuler des yeux des policiers. Ironiquement, la première idée qu'il eut fut le manoir de la duchesse Élisabeth. Il aurait été stupide de se rendre à son appartement ; les agents avaient sûrement son nom et son adresse. Cela aurait été du suicide.

Il examina la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas la moindre trace d'uniforme. Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus, et se précipita dans la foule, chapeau tenu fermement dans sa main.

« Monsieur Raphaël ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène là ?

– Je dois voir Élisabeth. _Maintenant_. »

Le ton pressant qu'il avait employé lui déplaisait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se cacher.

Le majordome le pria de bien vouloir le suivre, et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau d'Élisabeth. Il frappa à la porte, et fit entrer le rouquin, dont les poings serrés tremblaient.

La duchesse sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, de même qu'elle parut comprendre que était urgent. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et à lui expliquer la situation.

Raphaël prit la précaution de la prévenir qu'il ne souhaitait pas la prendre à parti, avant de lui raconter cette journée de fou qu'il vivait. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il commença à parler de la trahison de Marie, et il manqua de fondre en larmes à l'évocation de la prison. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il méritait pour ses nombreuses violations de la loi, mais cette mauvaise expérience avait été de trop dans cette horrible journée.

Tout ce qu'Élisabeth put faire fut écouter le récit de l'adolescent, et lui souffler quelques mots d'encouragement.

« J'ignore pourquoi Marie ferait cela. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais...

– Et elle m'avait promis de garder ça secret, à notre première rencontre » gémit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit.

Elle lui prit les mains, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Raphaël, je vais t'aider, te garder ici quelques jours. J'enverrai quelqu'un chercher Fondue, et des affaires. Mais si la police me demande de coopérer, je n'aurais pas le choix. »

Elle avait ce regard froid, sévère. Mais sa voix n'était pas dure, au contraire. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à croire à tout ça.

Elle appela un domestique, demanda à ce qu'on préparât une chambre pour l'adolescent. Il reconnut le couloir de "sa" chambre comme étant le même que celui où Marie dormait, avant de constater qu'il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de ladite chambre, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il n'était que dix-huit heures trente, mais il était déjà assoupi, étalé de tout son long sur l'immense lit deux places dont il disposait. Il avait jeté ses chaussures de ville aux pieds d'une chaise sur laquelle il avait posé sa veste, balancé son chapeau à travers la pièce, et lâché sa cravate quelque part. Comme sa chemise l'empêchait de respirer, il la déboutonna, au moins jusqu'à la moitié. Puis il s'était couché.

Les yeux fermés, il rêvait de l'instant où il s'endormirait, et de celui où il découvrirait que cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller chez lui, avec Fondue, et tout irait bien. Parfaitement bien.


	9. Partie I - Chapitre VIII

\- Chapitre VIII -

 _Bip-bip-bip. Bip-bip-bip._

Un bruit agaçant força Raphaël à se réveiller. Il entrouvrit les paupières, et tendit la main vers la table de nuit, espérant arrêter ce réveil mal réglé.

 _Bip-bip-bip. Bip-bip-bip._

Il avança à tâtons sa main, mais ne rencontra que du vide.

 _Bip-bip-bip. Bip-bi–_

Lorsqu'il entendit que l'appareil s'était éteint, il se replia sur lui-même sous la couette, prêt à se rendormir.

Il sentit quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un– remuer derrière lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Il ignora cette présence, et se détendit, guettant le retour du sommeil. Ce devait certainement être Fondue.

Un soupir ; un semblant de voix.

Un parfum qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

 _Marie_.

Il ouvrit se retourna vivement sur sa droite, pour découvrir un visage souriant juste à côté du sien.

Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres roses.

« Bonjour Raphaël » murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucement embrumée, encore teintée de sommeil.

Il voulut reculer, s'éloigner d'elle, mais le bord du lit le menaça de, littéralement, le laisser tomber.

Elle sortit une main de sous la couette, remit une mèche folle qui lui cachait la vue à sa place. Et elle lui souriait toujours.

Mais elle sembla constater sa gêne ; il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main, voulant lui caresser tendrement la joue.

Il la repoussa, et sortit du lit –il constata au passage qu'il avait dormi tout habillé, dans son costume de Fantôme R. Il reboutonna quelque peu sa chemise, sans détacher son regard de l'adolescente.

« Raphaël ? appela-t-elle, inquiète.

– Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? s'affola-t-il, cherchant à s'éloigner de celle qui l'avait trahi.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Elle se redressa dans son lit, et le scruta étrangement. Lequel d'eux agissait le plus bizarrement ? Il n'aurait su répondre.

« Hier, tu es venu. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, et tu es resté toute la journée.

– Et comment... je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit ? bafouilla-t-il, gêné à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire la veille.

– On a discuté. Beaucoup discuté, répondit-elle d'un air rêveur. Et on s'est endormis ensemble –c'est normal pour un _couple_ de partager le même lit, non ? »

L'innocence de Marie lui réchauffa le cœur, mais pas pour longtemps. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir dénoncé, ni avoir été quelque peu blessée lors de leur dispute au commissariat –si cela avait été elle à ce moment-là.

Que s'était-il réellement passé ?

« Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, commença-t-il en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et ses souvenirs, pourquoi j'étais _Fantôme R_ lorsque je suis venu ? »

Elle sourit.

« Tu m'as dit te sentir plus à l'aise, habillé comme ça, dans certaines situations. »

Il se massa les tempes, s'adossa au mur.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

Il lui fallait connaître la date, et interroger des gens. Il pouvait commencer par Charlie, peut-être ; il aurait été bien trop dangereux de rendre visite à Vergier. Mais après le coup lâche qu'il avait fait à la fille de l'inspecteur, il devait sûrement éviter de forcer leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant le contrôle de ses esprits, et de son corps.

Elle parut surprise par cette question, mais y répondit. Elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était promenée en ville le matin en compagnie de sa mère, qu'elle était tombée par hasard sur lui au coin d'une rue, qu'ils avaient discuté quelque peu, avant de décider de passer la journée ensemble. Finalement, ils s'étaient installés sur son lit, avaient discuté, et s'étaient assoupis, exténués.

« On n'a rien fait d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête, dissipant ses inquiétudes.

« On n'a rien fait d'autre. »

Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, déterminé.

Tout s'accélérait, ce n'était pas bon.

Quelques maigres gouttes de pluie tentaient d'atteindre sa peau. Mais la fraîcheur qui tombait sur sa poitrine ne l'apaisait pas pour autant.

Il fallait qu'elle accélère elle aussi ses déplacements, ses mouvements. Il fallait entrer dans la phase suivante plus vite que prévu.

Elle se retint de s'arrêter et de frapper l'individu qui venait par mégarde de la bousculer. Mais elle n'avait _pas le temps_ pour ça.

Il fallait se presser, ou sinon elle encourait le risque de tout faire échouer.

Et Dieu savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Son maudit tuteur lui avait ordonné, au vu de leur progression, de laisser tomber le plan initial, de continuer sans leur marionnette. Mais elle avait tenu tête, et refusé. Elle voulait jouer avec sa " _marionnette_ " comme il l'appelait, elle voulait la torturer, la retourner dans tous les sens, la malmener, lui faire goûter à un semblant de liberté avant de la détruire, écrasant tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs, tel un fauve s'amusant avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Il avait accepté. Il l'avait mise en garde. Il l'avait prévenue de ne pas se détourner à nouveau de leur mission, comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Face à son insistance, il avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis ; il l'avait laissée agir à sa guise.

« _Reviens me voir quand tu auras fini_ » furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne le quittât.

Et elle était arrivée dans cette rue, sous la pluie. Il lui fallait prendre des forces, réfléchir, planifier ses mouvements, s'entraîner une dernière fois.

Bientôt, tout allait changer.

Et désormais, elle n'avait plus personne pour lui dire quoi faire.

C'était elle, seule, contre les autres.

« Merci de m'accompagner, Michel.

– De rien Raphaël ! Comme c'est sur mon chemin, et que je suis tout seul, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Il avait croisé Michel sur le chemin le menant au commissariat. Il devait sûrement se rendre au couvent, et aller voir Josette.

« Dis, tu n'as pas remarqué des trucs bizarres ces derniers temps ?

– La pluie » répondit l'adolescent en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Face à l'air interrogateur de son ami, il s'expliqua.

« La pluie me fait friser. Et je trouve qu'il pleut beaucoup trop pour un mois de juillet. »

Raphaël soupira. Pourquoi Michel était-il si désespérant parfois ?

« Je te parle de sensations de déjà-vu, du style revivre trois fois le même jour et te souvenir de chacun de ces jours. »

Le pseudo-tombeur à cervelle de moineau qui lui servait d'ami resta pensif un instant, et secoua la tête.

« Je te trouve changé ces temps-ci, Raphaël, commenta-il, la mine inquiète. Tu souris moins, t'as l'air anxieux et sur tes gardes... »

Un éclat d'effroi passa sur son visage, alors qu'il parlait.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te drogues et que tu cherches de l'argent parce que tu t'es fauché et t'es en manque ! hurla-t-il, figé au milieu du trottoir, les mains posées sur les épaules de Raphaël.

– Mais nan, tu te fais des idées, soupira-t-il en retour, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ravi de voir que cet abruti lui remontait le moral avec ses blagues stupides.

– J'ai eu peur ! »

Ils reprirent leur route sans en parler plus longtemps.

Ils se séparèrent à l'approche du commissariat. Bien que son ami lui eût demandé la raison pour laquelle il s'y rendait, Raphaël ne répondit rien.

Lui seul savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il jouait le tout pour le tout. Le plan était d'entrer dans les locaux, de trouver le bureau de Vergier, et d'éliminer tous les documents concernant sa vraie identité.

Un plan simple.

Il s'aventura dans une ruelle derrière le bâtiment, et chercha des prises pour escalader le mur, jusqu'aux fenêtres du premier étage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'élança.

« Dis, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Une voix d'enfant l'avait surpris, et il manqua de lâcher prise. Il redescendit des quelques centimètres qu'il avait escaladés, et s'agenouilla au sol afin d'être à la même hauteur que l'enfant.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

– J'ai pas de parents. Y a que papy et moi. »

Cette réponse inattendue le mit mal à l'aise.

Il examina l'enfant. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

La coupe carrée évasée couleur châtain de l'enfant faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu clair éclatant. Tous les enfants avaient les yeux bleus, mais ceux-ci l'hypnotisaient étrangement.

Puis il se souvint de cette petite fille.

L'an précédent.

C'était l'enfant qui avait perdu son ballon ; Marie l'avait consolée en lui jouant un air de musique, et Raphaël lui en avait acheté un nouveau. C'était la petite qui avait pu rendre possible leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'attends que papy vienne me chercher.

– Dans cet endroit ?

– Oui. »

L'enfant ne présentait aucune hésitation dans ses réponses.

« Pourquoi tu veux monter sur le mur ? Tu peux pas rentrer par le devant ?

– C'est... un défi que m'a lancé un ami, mentit-il sans grande conviction.

– Ah bon ? Il est bête ton ami, parce que ça sert à rien de jouer au voleur. Monsieur le grand policier noir n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, ils disaient tous qu'il voulait capturer un fantôme le plus vite possible. »

C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. L'enfant ne pouvait pas savoir autant de choses.

« Ton grand-père doit venir dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

– Je sais pas. Il m'a laissée là et m'a dit que je savais ce que je devais faire. »

L'innocence dont faisait preuve la petite fille le faisait fondre. Mais l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait le perturbait. Quelle personne irresponsable laisserait un si jeune enfant dans un endroit aussi mal famé ?

« Et tu devais faire quoi ? »

Il sentit une certaine tension emplir l'air autour de lui. La petite fille fronça les sourcils, et le dévisagea d'un air plutôt agressif.

Il reconnut ce regard de haine, sans savoir d'où il s'en souvenait. Ses mains en tremblèrent.

La peur s'installa rapidement dans le corps de Raphaël. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, ses muscles se contractèrent. Son cœur s'affola, et ses pupilles devinrent deux maigres traces foncées dans ses yeux noisette. Il recula quelque peu, mais le haut mur du commissariat le bloqua.

Face à lui, l'enfant se changeait peu à peu en monstre. Le vent fou, comme s'il pressentait l'horreur qui ne tardait à venir, faisait voler les cheveux châtain foncé de la petite fille dans tous les sens, tantôt dévoilant, et tantôt dissimulant ses yeux, dont le bleu n'était que trop visible. Seul l'iris glacé se montrait, nullement perturbé par la prunelle, dont l'extrême dilatation sous la rage n'avait laissé rien de plus discret qu'un pauvre, minuscule, ridicule petit point noir. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec le rouge bouillonnant de ses joues accentuait cet effet d'angoisse. Et le silence de la ruelle fit comprendre à Raphaël qu'il était seul face au monstre qui s'approchait de lui sans un mot.

Vraiment seul.

Soudainement, un bruit, un son familier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas impuissant face à cette _chose_ à l'apparence d'enfant.

Un jappement.

Un claquement de crocs dans le vide où, quelques secondes avant, de tenait la main gauche de la petite fille.

Fondue, qui était sorti de l'appartement sans que son maître ne le sût, se mit sur la défensive, se positionnant entre la chose et l'adolescent, et aboyant à pleins poumons, les crocs visibles.

L'enfant grommela quelque chose en jetant un regard de dégoût vers le chien, avant de s'écrier dans un accès de fou rire à l'attention de Raphaël :

« Ton pauvre chien ne pourra pas toujours te sauver, Raphie ! »

Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la ruelle sombre, jusqu'à ce que tout ce que le rouquin pût entendre était son rire démentiel, et des grincements –sûrement dus au vent.

Il avait passé sa journée à chercher des indices, des preuves. Mais peu importait les lieux où il se rendait, les personnes à qui il parlait, tout ce qui lui semblait vrai à ce jour était la date. Certes, il avait cessé de rêver de ce dix juillet, mais il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Il n'avait trouvé ni Charlotte, ni son père. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été arrêté par la police comme il l'avait cru –son identité était donc restée un secret, ce qui signifiait que Marie ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Quel soulagement !

Mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ?

Malgré tout, tels étaient les seuls éléments dont il disposait afin de reconstituer la journée de la veille. Cette seule pensée l'accablait, mais il devait continuer tout de même et retrouver un quotidien _normal_ , avec Fondue.

L'adolescent fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte de son chez-lui. Le chien se précipita sur le canapé et s'y installa, apparemment exténué par la journée de marche et de recherches à laquelle il avait participé.

Puis un détail sauta aux yeux de Raphaël.

« Comment tu es sorti de l'appartement ? demanda-t-il à l'animal qui commençait à s'endormir. Tu étais pourtant resté ici hier soir, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre... »

Le vide dans le regard de son compagnon le découragea à chercher une réponse. Peut-être l'avait-il emmené chez Marie la veille, ou peut-être que cette dernière était venue le chercher...

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et chercha son amas de feuilles sur lesquelles il avait consigné sa perception des événements récents. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau dans lequel il l'avait rangé, il ne trouva que du vide. _Vide_.

Juste une fleur.

Un chrysanthème.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Un message avait été déposé avec ladite fleur.

« _T_ _OUT CECI EST BIEN RÉEL,_ _R_ _APHIE_ _._ »

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi. Et ce ne pouvait aucunement être cette chère Madame Paula, la vieille dame qui veillait sur lui.

Il avait déjà entendu Marie le surnommer ainsi, mais après lui avait expliqué sa répugnance pour ce surnom, elle avait cessé de l'utiliser.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'acceptait pas de connaître l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Pas seulement parce qu'il craignait cette personne, non.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister.

Il prit la fleur dont les pétales jaunes formaient une boule dorée. C'était comme une nargue.

Cette fille qui avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'assassiner revenait, le provoquait, tentait de le pousser à bout.

Mais dans _quel but_?


	10. Partie I - Chapitre IX

\- Chapitre IX -

« Comment ça, vous ne l'avez toujours pas arrêté ? »

Elle retint un petit rire amusé.

« C'est pour ça que je viens en parler ; j'ai cru comprendre que tu le connaissais. »

Elle hocha gentiment la tête.

« Oui, mais je n'en sais pas assez pour vous aider.

– Les rapports des agents chargés de cette enquête m'ont amené à remarquer qu'après l'affaire Bonar, il revenait te voir assez souvent. »

Elle porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, et en but quelques gorgées, avant de la poser sur la table, et de répondre.

« Je lui avais promis quelque chose, afin de le remercier de nous avoir sauvées, ma fille et moi.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui avais promis, Élisabeth ? »

Elle lui sourit, et tourna la tête, l'invitant à se détendre quelque peu et à observer l'immense jardin dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il tenta de s'arracher à ses responsabilités mais elles le rattrapèrent rapidement. Il lâcha un long soupir.

« Élisabeth, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ; il court toujours en liberté ! »

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux bleu glacé, qui pétillaient d'amusement. Il lui répondit par un regard agacé aux teintes rouges et aux cernes violettes, quelque peu dissimulé par ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Il se gratta quelque peu la gorge, et retint un grognement de désagrément au toucher de sa barbe mal rasée. Le surplus de travail qui s'accumulait l'avait empêché de se rendre présentable pour rendre visite à la duchesse.

« Écoute, Paul » commença-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

Il retint un frisson. Il n'aimait pas être appelé par son prénom lorsqu'il était _au travail_.

« Je sais quelle influence j'ai sur les diverses institutions, et donc pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers moi. Mais je crains d'être impuissante face à Fantôme R ; il a beau être revenu et avoir à nouveau volé, je ne l'ai pas revu. »

Il fouilla dans une poche de sa veste. Elle était vide ; il grogna.

« Ce n'est pas notre relation qui va tout bouger, Paul. Je n'ai aucun réel pouvoir, tu le sais bien. »

Il repensa à leur jeunesse. Depuis combien de temps tout avait changé ?

Tout allait bien, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble –leur petit groupe de quatre amis s'était lentement dissout alors qu'ils empruntaient chacun le chemin de leur vie. Puis un jour, plus rien ; ils ne s'étaient plus revus. La seule relation qu'entretenaient Paul et Élisabeth était purement professionnelle désormais. Rien d'autre.

Il soupira.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Isaac depuis le temps ? »

Sa question sembla mettre son interlocutrice mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et fuyait anormalement son regard.

« J'ai pu rencontrer son fils, par hasard. Il lui ressemble tellement, mais est tellement plus calme, plus... "normal"...

– Comme sa mère, souffla-t-il, sa voix grave et serrée.

– J'espère qu'un jour nous saurons qui l'a tuée. »

L'air se fit lourd autour d'eux. Évoquer le souvenir de leur amie disparue avait toujours cet effet-là. Ne pas connaître l'identité de l'individu l'ayant assassinée –ou du moins ayant provoqué sa mort étrange– leur laissait un poids sur la conscience. Comme si, dans un sens, ils avaient pendant un temps disposé des moyens nécessaires pour la sauver, sans les utiliser.

Les quelques paroles de son amie le rendirent désireux de rencontrer le fils de celui qui était son ami, durant les années étudiantes.

Son biper sonna. Un de ses subalternes, l'officier Loïc Herrault, semblait vouloir amener une équipe sur les lieux du vol afin de réaliser une simulation de la soirée, et de trouver, de ce fait, des preuves qu'ils n'avaient pas vues précédemment.

Et pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin de lui afin de répartir les groupes.

Il grommela. Quelle bande d'incompétents incapables de prendre la moindre décision.

« Ce fut agréable de te parler, Paul, sourit Élisabeth en se levant et en l'accompagnant vers la sortie. J'espère que tu parviendras à l'arrêter, un jour. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire aussi franchement et amicalement depuis le décès de sa femme. Il la remercia, et partit.

« Tu mens !

– Comment pourrais-je mentir ? Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ! »

Il perçut une lueur de haine dans son regard.

« _Je_ détiens le savoir absolu ! _Je_ sais ce que je fais ! »

Elle pointait vers lui le canon d'un revolver. À ses pieds gisait une longue barre de fer.

« Arrête ! Me tuer ne t'apportera rien ! » s'entendait-il implorer.

Il sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses mains le brûlaient, il n'osait pas les regarder, mais il savait qu'elles étaient blessées, écorchées, meurtries.

Il ne voulait pas se voir. Il ne voulait pas se ressentir.

« Arrête–– »

Il voulut l'appeler par son prénom. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. À moins qu'il ne l'eût oublié ? Non, c'était impossible, comment pouvait-il oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Quel était son prénom ?

 _Qui_ était-elle ?

Il tenta de s'en souvenir. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses souvenirs étaient confus.

Il revivait des souvenirs brouillés, mélangés. Il voyait cette fille, il se voyait enfant, malade –agonisant– avec son père à ses côtés. Il se voyait avec Marie, avec cette fille. Il revoyait tant de choses, trop de choses.

Les douleurs s'intensifièrent. Il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il se vit, agenouillé, devant elle, à cet instant.

Se regarder d'un point de vue extérieur était, certes, une expérience troublante. Mais se constater une apparence aussi meurtrie eut l'effet d'un réel choc, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Il vit ses mains saignantes, recouvrant son visage sur lequel il devinait des plaies, des coupures. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux, déchirés par endroits.

Et elle le menaçait de mort. Il _savait_ qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à presser la détente.

« Tu es faible, cracha-t-elle avec un mépris dont il ne comprenait pas le fondement. Il en faut de peu pour te détruire ! »

Elle se baissa, empoigna la barre de fer et, la saisissant à deux mains, frappa Raphaël aux flancs avec. Il se tordit de douleur.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ?

Il releva la tête, la regarda. Autour d'elle se tenaient de nombreuses personnes. Il en reconnut la plupart. Marie, l'inspecteur Vergier, Charlie, Élisabeth, son père...

Pourquoi _eux_?

« Tu les as trahis. _Tous_. »

C'était comme dans un précédent rêve...

Il vit deux enfants côte à côte. Il lui sembla les avoir rencontrés auparavant. Une petite fille rousse, et un petit garçon blond, qui le dévisageaient avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« Même eux... »

Son ton était dur, sa voix ferme.

Sa vision se brouillait. Où était-il ?

L'immensité grisâtre et la brume s'élevant autour faisaient naître en lui un mal-être, un sentiment d'abandon. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, lui, et _elle_.

« Tu ne sers à rien. »

Elle lâcha la barre, reprit le revolver. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, plaça le canon contre son front.

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent le saphir des siens.

Il eut un choc, presque une révélation.

Puis il se réveilla.

Il devait être minuit, peut-être une heure ; les plombs venaient de sauter. Son réveil venait de sonner, un réflexe post-mortem lorsqu'il était privé d'alimentation, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Tous les appareils électriques se remettaient en marche en même temps.

Il entendit un orage gronder. Telle était la raison de cette coupure.

En position assise sur son lit, il soupira. L'étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire lui restait en tête.

Cela lui avait semblé réel, trop réel pour n'avoir été qu'un simple rêve. Il revivait ça comme un souvenir, mais jamais un tel événement ne lui était arrivé. Malgré tout, il avait ressenti la douleur, et ses membres le tiraient encore. Ce n'était pas comme ça que fonctionnaient les rêves.

Son retour à la réalité –du moins ce qui semblait être la réalité dont il n'avait pas les souvenirs qu'il était censé avoir– le soulagea. De même, l'environnement familier de sa chambre le rassura. Sa carte de France fixée au mur foncé luisait dans la nuit au contact des quelques rayons de lumière de la lune et de la ville. Il ne distinguait aucun nom, aucune écriture ; il faisait bien trop sombre.

Il se recoucha sur le dos, et remit le mince drap avec lequel il dormait comme il fallait. Il avait tellement remué dans son sommeil que le maigre tissu était roulé en boule, entortillé sur lui même par endroits, et même à demi par-terre. Il se tourna sur le côté gauche, espérant pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Il voyait la faible lumière qui peinait à passer les volets et rideaux, et qui baignait la pièce dans une ambiance lugubre et rassurante à la fois. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se rendormir.

Sa respiration se fit silencieuse, profonde, et devint régulière. Les heures défilaient alors qu'il somnolait, d'un sommeil réparateur et reposant, nullement entrecoupé par des semblants de cauchemars où il retrouvait cette fille.

Ce furent deux notes qui le tirèrent de sa torpeur. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Qui venait le voir ? Il l'ignorait. Qui que cela fût, il ne pouvait se présenter simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, si bien qu'il enfila quelques vêtements et, le corps encore engourdi par le sommeil, il s'en alla ouvrir.

La fille de son rêve se tenait là, en chair et en os, un air innocent dessiné sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle l'avait réveillé –sûrement en se basant sur la tête qu'il avait– elle sembla vouloir articuler quelque mot d'excuse, mais tout ce qui atteignit les oreilles de Raphaël fut un simple :

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction, les yeux grandement ouverts. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se dégagea de l'entrée, et elle vint passer le seuil. Il referma machinalement la porte derrière elle.

Il l'observa longuement sans comprendre.

Il avait le sentiment de la connaître, et pourtant il ne savait rien d'elle. La voir en cet instant lui évoquait plus une première rencontre qu'autre chose, c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

La jeune fille, assise sur le canapé, le dos bien droit, les mains sur les genoux, ne disait rien. Elle balayait la pièce du regard, et lorsque les yeux de Raphaël le croisait, elle tournait la tête. Elle se mordait aussi la lèvre inférieure, sûrement par gêne. Raphaël nota qu'elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux rouge feu en un chignon peu stable, dont des mèches s'échappaient d'ici et de là. Elle gardait sans cesse une main sur le creux de sa poitrine, et serrait un collier dans ladite main, collier qu'elle avait sorti du col de sa chemise noire, presque boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

« Dis... »

Sa voix tremblait presque.

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre de l'eau ? »

Il acquiesça, et alla lui servir un verre. Il en oubliait presque qu'elle venait tout juste de le réveiller quelques minutes auparavant ; elle vida rapidement le contenu du verre.

« Merci. Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui avait souri. C'était un sourire sincère, ce qui le surprit, encore.

L'adolescente déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, qui serraient le tissu contre sa gorge, et qui l'étouffaient, et desserra quelque peu la cravate blanche qu'elle portait.

« J'ai perdu quelque chose, commença-t-elle, tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? »

La question le prit quelque peu au dépourvu ; il la dévisagea avec amusement.

« C'est vague, "quelque chose", tu sais...

– Mon petit... »

Elle resta pensive.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ? Ou entendu ?

– Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles, soupira Raphaël en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face d'elle.

– Vraiment ? »

Elle se leva, le saisit au col de son t-shirt, et le força à se lever, avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

« Tu en es _vraiment_ sûr ? »

Une sueur froide glissa dans sa nuque. Pourquoi devenait-elle aussi violente, aussi violemment !?

Elle s'approcha de son visage.

« Tu ne voudrais pas mourir, non ? » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il voulut secouer la tête, mais elle le jeta dans la pièce avant d'avoir une réponse. Il tomba douloureusement devant le canapé, en poussant quelques gémissements de douleur.

La fille revint vers lui, en ôtant sa cravate. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts –une certaine sensualité se dégageait d'elle– avant de la tendre entre ses mains. Raphaël pressentit que ses rêves se rejoueraient encore cette fois-ci, il revivait ces morts comme s'il était plongé dans une toile de rêves glissés les uns dans les autres.

Il tenta de se relever, en s'accrochant au canapé. Elle lui frappa la main, il lâcha sa prise en retombant dos au sol.

Afin qu'il ne se relevât pas, elle vint s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre, et se pencha lentement sur son visage.

« C'est ta dernière chance. As-tu vu Alex ou non ? »

 _Mais de quoi –de qui– elle parle !?_

Face au silence de Raphaël, elle se pencha encore, il sentait son souffle calme sur son visage, il sentait sa poitrine sur son torse, il sentait son cœur battre avec le sien. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme dans une telle situation !?

Elle passa doucement sa main sous la nuque du rouquin, qui ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle n'avait fait que glisser la cravate autour de son cou, afin de la resserrer. Alors qu'elle l'étranglait, il tentait de se débattre, ses mains tentant d'atteindre la rouquine, tout son corps bougeant dans tous les sens – _il fallait la faire tomber !_ – et son souffle bloqué affolant son cœur, tandis qu'elle serrait du bout des bras, et de toutes ses forces la cravate, tout en gainant ses jambes afin de bloquer les siennes.

La légende voulait qu'en présence de la peur, ou d'un danger assez conséquent, le corps sécrétât une substance miracle, l'adrénaline. L'augmentation de neurotransmetteurs permettait au corps de se surpasser, jusqu'à décupler ses capacités.

Raphaël se vit pivoter sur la gauche, déstabiliser son agresseur, faire lâcher d'une main la fille, et de l'autre arracher la cravate. Il inspira un grand coup, et donna un coup de bassin qui renversa la situation. Ils retrouvèrent leurs positions inversées, lui assis sur elle.

Haletant, le jeune homme ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à récupérer son souffle.

L'adolescente, quant à elle, resta immobile, et respirait tout aussi bruyamment –sûrement à cause de l'effort demandé pour serrer et l'étrangler.

Aucun d'entre eux ne nota qu'elle tenait encore d'une main crispée le col du t-shirt du rouquin.

Au même moment, ils tournèrent leur tête vers la droite de Raphaël, en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Sur le seuil de l'appartement se tenait quelqu'un.

Une jeune fille.

 _Marie._

Elle les regardait, un air d'incompréhension dessiné sur son visage d'ange.

« Ra... phaël ? » appela-t-elle, des larmes montant peu à peu à ses yeux, prêtes à déborder.

Il voulut répondre, l'appeler, se justifier, mais aucun son ne voulut s'échapper de sa gorge.

La rouquine se mit violemment à rougir. Avait-elle compris ce qui venait d'arriver par sa faute ? Avait-elle un tantinet de gêne, de moralité ? En l'espace d'un instant, Raphaël y crut.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Marie !

– _Oh que si_ » murmura une voix.

Il voulut se relever, et l'enlacer, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, un vulgaire quiproquo basé sur une _simple_ tentative d'assassinat de la part de l'adolescente.

« Je peux t'expliquer, Marie !

– _Non, tu ne peux pas_ » souffla la voix, telle une brise dont il ignorait la provenance, et dont lui seul semblait en entendre le son.

La jeune fille fut prise d'un mouvement de recul.

 _Comment_ pouvait-il dire _ça_?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était arrivée et les avait "interrompus" qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre pour autant. Non, ils étaient toujours là, devant ses yeux ébahis, l'un sur l'autre, d'une manière bien explicite à ses yeux.

D'autant plus que cette fille gardait bien ses doigts crispés et fermés sur le col de Raphaël. Sans parler de ses cheveux, qui devaient être noués en ce qui restait d'un chignon avant que, sous l'excitation de l'instant, sans doute, l'un ou l'autre les détachât. Cela valait de même pour le jeune homme, ses mèches rousses qu'elle connaissait toujours soigneusement coiffées et lissées se bataillaient en duel d'épis, certainement à cause de la même raison que celle pour laquelle ils se tenaient là.

Les yeux de la blonde scrutèrent l'intruse. Qu'avait-elle de plus qui plaisait à Raphaël ? Ses yeux bleu saphir, brillants et pétillant comme de véritables pierres précieuses ? Ses cheveux, aussi rouges et flamboyants que ceux de son _ami_? Ou bien son tour de poitrine, certainement plus opulent que le sien ?

Elle sentit son visage virer au pourpre en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort, à en croire la chemise déboutonnée de la fille, qui laissait supposer –et comprendre– beaucoup de choses.

Cette même fille tourna la tête, et jeta un regard désireux vers le rouquin, qui ne le remarqua pas.

« Marie, répéta-t-il, je t'assure qu'il y a une raison... »

Il se maudit de ne pas savoir dire autre chose, comme si intérieurement, il ne voulait pas expliquer quoi que ce fût.

Il sentit quelque chose l'attirer au sol.

Devant une Marie paralysée par le choc, la fille rousse tira Raphaël par le col, s'élança en prenant appui sur son coude à terre, et vint entourer son cou de ses bras. Dans le même élan, elle vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, et échangea avec lui un baiser passionné. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante, et lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

Raphaël n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de réagir. Et même s'il avait voulu réagir, il n'aurait pu. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air, la fille le retenait fermement contre elle, et le forçait presque à répondre à son étreinte.

« Tiens-moi » murmura-t-elle discrètement en croisant son regard, un air de menace lisible dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il s'exécuta, par peur de représailles. Elle était capable de tout, et lui de rien.

Sa main glissa dans le dos de l'adolescente, la tenant ainsi en position semi-assise, et la serrant presque contre lui. La fille profita de son manque d'équilibre pour le pousser, et faire basculer une nouvelle fois leurs positions.

Elle sépara son visage de celui du jeune homme, sans pour autant se dégager de cette posture qui le gênait. Au contraire, elle s'appuyait avec joie sur lui, sans montrer la moindre envie de bouger.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur les lèvres rosées auxquelles il venait –sans le vouloir– de goûter.

« Je crois que tu es mal parti pour la revoir » souffla-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Son regard perçant et son sourire moqueur lui donnèrent un air machiavélique, perfide.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, pour n'y trouver qu'une vue sur le couloir.

Vide.

« Marie ? » appela-t-il, un tremblement dans la voix.

Pas de réponse.

La fille se releva. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, reboutonna sa chemise, et réajusta sa coiffure, comme si de rien n'était.

Quant à lui, il se remit aussi debout, et avança d'un pas hésitant vers le seuil de sa porte.

Il ne vit que l'immense couloir d'entrée, vide.

Aucun signe de Marie.

Il se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée principale de l'immeuble. La porte était grande ouverte, des passants défilaient sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui se tenait à la sortie du bâtiment, l'air hagard. Il lui était impossible d'apercevoir son amie. Malgré cela, il resta planté là, à guetter un signe de sa part, ses espoirs mourant au fur à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« Bon, tu viens ? Elle va pas revenir, tu sais. »

La fille était apparue derrière lui, et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle sembla ne pas comprendre. En retour, elle lui mit une main sur son épaule. Ce contact qui se voulait soudainement amical le fit presque frissonner.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il tourna les talons, et rentra chez lui.

Il avait besoin d'une pause, mais il lui était impossible de réfléchir. Il se sentait sale, à cause de cette fille.

Il ne la vit pas retourner chez lui ; il crut qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Ce fut une douce illusion qui le berça l'espace d'un instant, rendant le retour à la réalité plus douloureux encore lorsque, après s'être douché, il vit que la rouquine était installée sur son canapé, et lisait le journal. Un sac posé à côté d'elle semblait vouloir signifier qu'elle avait décidé de rester, peu importait l'avis du jeune homme.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de sa page.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, "faire quoi" ?

– Bah, récupérer ta meuf. »

Il soupira.

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler "ma meuf".

– _Je_ dis ce que _je_ veux. »

Il vint se poster devant elle, et lui arracha le journal des mains. Elle lâcha un grognement de protestation.

« Dégage de chez moi.

– Non. »

Elle s'était redressée, et mise à sa hauteur. Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

Ce fut de trop pour lui.

« Tu viens chez _moi_ , tu tentes de _me_ tuer, pour ensuite _m'embrasser_ comme ça, _sans raison_ , et pour ensuite faire comme si de _rien_ n'était !? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi_!? »

L'air blasé qui s'affichait à présent sur son visage lui donna des envies de meurtre, un désir sauvage de lui retourner tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle lui avait infligés contre elle.

Il serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas céder. Il ne fallait pas jouer à son jeu. C'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui ; il ne fallait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Tu vas dégager de chez moi, me laisser tranquille, et me laisser reprendre une vie normale ! »

Elle sourit. Elle se moquait.

« Est-ce une menace ? ricana-t-elle.

– Oui. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu t'es regardé, au moins ? T'as vu à qui tu parles ? »

Il entendit un vrombissement. Sûrement la plomberie des voisins.

« Je suis bien plus puissante que ce que tu peux imaginer ! »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Un flamme nouvelle brillait dans son regard.

« Tu n'es _rien_ face à moi. »

Il la frappa. Une simple claque, à vif, sur sa joue. Elle se stoppa net dans ses divagations.

« Je ne suis peut-être rien face à _toi_ , commença-t-il en tentant de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui, et je ne suis peut-être rien du tout. Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de frapper les plus faibles pour me sentir plus fort! »

Elle le regarda.

Une expression indescriptible s'était dessinée sur son visage.

Comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était possible de se résigner à être comme les autres, sans distinction particulière.

« On verra ça. »

Elle tourna les talons, et sortit de son appartement, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Tant mieux, il fallait qu'elle s'en allât de chez lui, il voulait être seul. Il lui fallait retrouver Marie.

Il se précipita en extérieur, et fut violemment stoppé par le froid qui s'infiltrait dans son corps. Il remarqua divers passants ayant sorti leurs écharpes et leurs manteaux. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible pour un mois de juillet ! À peine une semaine auparavant, il mourrait de chaud. Ce n'était pas _normal_ que la température changeât aussi brusquement.

C'était _insensé_.

Ignorant les hurlements de son corps, il se précipita dans les rues, esquiva les passants peu enclins à le laisser passer. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête, un seul nom. _Marie_. Il devait voir _Marie_.


	11. Partie I - Chapitre X

\- Chapitre X -

Le manoir lui parut plus éloigné de chez lui qu'à l'habitude. Ce devait être parce que ce froid automnal –voir hivernal– le coupait de ses pensées.

Les grilles lui parurent plus hautes que dans ses souvenirs, de même que les alentours lui parurent changés. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était venu, c'était improbable que tout eût changé en aussi peu de temps.

Il sonna à la porte d'entrée. S'attendant à voir Alfred apparaître, il fut soulagé que ce fût Marie qui se tînt dans l'encadrement.

Contre toute attente, elle fut elle aussi surprise de le voir. Elle avait reculé, porté sa main à sa bouche, et le fixait, comme si elle dévisageait un revenant.

Il nota qu'elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon quelque peu négligé, de la même manière que le faisait sa mère, mais en moins strict. Il remarqua aussi qu'une paire de lunettes trônait sur le bout de son nez. Raphaël en fut étonné, elle paraissait être plus âgée rien qu'avec ces quelques changements.

Elle murmura son prénom plusieurs fois.

« Tu es revenu, souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, tu es revenu ! »

Elle le lâcha brusquement et recula. Il était tellement gelé !

« Entre, viens au chaud » l'invita-t-elle en le tirant par la main.

Il ne put protester, il ne comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient en _juillet_ , en _été_ , comment pouvait-elle avoir ressorti un pull aussi épais ?!

Le silence régnait dans l'immense manoir. Seules leurs voix se faisaient entendre.

Elle lui avait prêté un plaid et l'avait forcé à prendre une tisane brûlante. Tandis qu'elle mâchouillait un stylo bille, et quelques fois s'en servait pour écrire sur un calepin, elle lui posait des montagnes de questions insensées, telles que "Où étais-tu ?", "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contactée ?", ou encore "Que faisais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?". Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point Vergier fulminait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir te capturer. Il venait ici presque tous les jours » rit-elle en se remémorant ces agréables souvenirs.

Il but quelques gorgées, avant de finalement se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tout comme la tisane lui brûlait la gorge.

« Marie, quand est-ce qu'on s'est vus pour la dernière fois ? »

Elle cessa brusquement de rire, et se mordit les lèvres. Il sembla qu'il avait touché un point sensible, puisqu'il la vit poser son calepin et le crayon, avant d'ôter ses lunettes, et de se frotter les yeux. Elle lui parut anormalement renfermée, comme si elle s'était bloquée.

« Quand tu étais avec cette fille, chez toi.

– C'était quand, _exactement_? »

Il regretta de s'être fait aussi pressant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me laisses comme dernier souvenir de toi une vision où tu semblais agréablement prendre ton pied avec une autre, alors que nous étions _ensemble_ , tu disparais, pour revenir longtemps après et simplement me demander de me remémorer tout ça ? »

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Elle marquait un point, même s'il ignorait pourquoi elle évoquait un événement qui datait du jour même comme s'il y avait des années qu'il s'était produit.

Elle soupira.

« Pour répondre à ta question, il y a exactement huit cent vingt-deux jours. Ça fait deux ans et deux mois »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait blaguer.

« Après ce jour, tu as disparu. Je ne t'ai plus revu, personne ne t'a revu. »

Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, une explication. Il ne comprenait rien, il devait rêver ! Pourtant, c'était bel et bien réel, il n'en était que trop sûr. Alors _comment_ Marie pouvait-elle croire qu'il était parti et n'avait plus donné la moindre nouvelle, en _trois ans_? Elle n'était partie que quelques heures avant, pourtant !

« Quel jour sommes-nous, Marie ? » finit-il par bégayer.

Elle sortit son portable, et le montra. Il ne voulait pas le prendre, il ne voulait pas allumer l'écran, il ne voulait pas voir la date s'y afficher, il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« On est le lundi douze octobre, de l'an 2015 bien entendu, et il est onze heures sept minutes et vingt-neuf secondes » annonça-t-elle en allumant l'écran de veille de son téléphone.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié.

Cela n'était pas un rêve.

Comment était-ce possible !? C'était le monde réel, la science ne permettait pas encore de voyager dans le temps, il était tout simplement impossible qu'il pût se rendre à une époque relativement lointaine à la sienne, juste en _passant le seuil d'une porte_!

« Est-ce que ça va Raphaël ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Sous la stupeur –ou bien le choc, il ne savait pas vraiment– il avait lâché la tasse, qui était tombée lourdement sur le tapis. Par chance, elle était vide, et ne se brisa pas. Ses sens en alerte, Marie s'était relevée et approchée de lui. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Il voulut articuler quelques mots, mais rien ne franchissait ses lèvres, hormis quelques maigres sons incompréhensibles.

Il avait voyagé dans le temps, dans le futur. C'était insensé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista-t-elle.

Elle lui tenait le visage entre les paumes de ses mains, et cherchait à capter son regard vitreux. Le froid de sa peau sur les joues du rouquin sembla l'apaiser, mais il lui était toujours aussi difficile d'accepter la vérité qu'il venait de découvrir.

Elle l'appela à nouveau. Son cri de détresse le fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu soulagée de le voir reprendre des couleurs, mais toujours inquiète à son sujet.

– Je– je ne sais pas... »

Il avait eu comme une vision, floue, brouillée. Une sorte de souvenir qui refaisait surface ; un souvenir de son père, lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui et qu'il était malade. Il avait ressenti à nouveau la même douleur que celle de son enfance. Puis il avait entendu un bruit insupportable, comme des rouages rouillés que l'on forçait à faire fonctionner. Tout était devenu subitement noir.

Une voix qui l'appelait l'avait tiré de ce semblant de vision. Un visage familier plongeait son regard dans le sien ; il discerna les traits fatigués de son père, qui se clarifièrent avant de le laisser entrevoir les yeux bleus de Marie, son teint pâle, et sa mine effrayée.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il venait vaguement de "voir". Elle murmura en retour, comme pour elle, quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, Raphaël. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. Tu ne peux pas rester là. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Il voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais la force lui manquait. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout, et lui tendit une épaisse veste, qu'il enfila sans protester. La douce odeur du parfum de Marie dont était imprégné le vêtement lui emplit les narines. Inconsciemment, cela lui avait manqué ; quel plaisir de pouvoir être avec elle à nouveau.

Elle ferma les portes du manoir derrière eux, _à clé_. Ce simple geste étonna l'adolescent, qui lui demanda pour quelle raison venait-elle à verrouiller le bâtiment le mieux gardé de toute la capitale. Elle répondit qu'elle ne faisait que fermer la porte d'entrée, afin de dissuader de potentiels visiteurs, et assura que le manoir était toujours aussi bien gardé de chaque côté.

« Mais il n'y a pas Élisabeth, ou Alfred ? s'étonna Raphaël.

– C'est une longue histoire » soupira la jeune fille.

Il était certain que sa voix s'était nouée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » insista-t-il, curieux.

Marie ferma sa veste et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas laissée tomber, tu l'aurais peut-être su. »

Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher aussi durement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Il désira en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais Marie semblait fermement décidée à ne plus rien dire de plus.

Le retour chez lui fut long et douloureux. Il avait mal partout –comme des vestiges de ses souvenirs– et des difficultés à marcher, tandis que le silence de son amie lui pesait sur le cœur. Il était responsable de son attitude, mais il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'elle refusât de se confier à lui.

Face à la porte de son appartement qu'il avait quittée une heure ou deux auparavant, la jeune femme sembla s'ouvrir à lui. Elle l'avait aidé à avancer pendant tout le chemin, le portant presque vers la fin du trajet, mais ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'elle montra un réel geste d'affection qu'il connaissait bien d'elle.

Elle lui demanda la clé de l'appartement ; il lui répondit que c'était ouvert. Elle avait souris sous l'étonnement. Ce comportement ne l'étonnait presque aucunement.

Toujours en le soutenant, elle entra dans la pièce principale. La nostalgie l'emplit alors qu'elle découvrait les lieux comme dans ses souvenirs –quelque peu douloureux.

« Rien n'a changé _du tout_. »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé qui était toujours au même endroit qu'avant. Il commença à se sentir quelque peu mieux alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans un environnement qu'il connaissait bien.

« Où étais-tu pendant ces trois ans, Raphaël ? redemanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Est-ce que tu me crois, si je te dis que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était il y a trois heures ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils, chercha à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ton dernier souvenir, pour moi, c'était il y a trois heures » répéta-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire gêné.

« Ça ne se peut pas, Raphaël. Je les ai bien vues défiler, ces trois années, crois-moi. »

Il sourit. La Marie du futur avait tellement plus d'assurance que celle qu'il connaissait. Il la dévorait du regard tant elle attisait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

« Après que tu sois partie, cette fille m'a poussé à bout. Elle s'est énervée, et elle est partie. J'ai beau l'avoir gardée sous mes yeux pendant tout son délire, je me suis retrouvé là, dans ce qui semble être le futur.

– Attends un instant. »

Marie parut réfléchir un instant. Un air moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire que tu es le toi de 2013 ? Et que tu as toujours dix-neuf ans ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Donc je suis plus vieille que toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement.

Il réfléchit un instant.

En effet, Marie avait vécu les deux années qu'il avait sautées, et avait donc fêté ses vingt ans dans le courant de l'année.

Ce fut une étrange sensation que de se dire que la jeune fille qu'il avait connue était à présent une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui.

« J'ai tout de même du mal à te croire, avoue-t-elle d'une voix calme –celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Peux-tu me prouver que tu as bien voyagé dans le futur ? »

Il chercha autour de lui, dans le salon quelque peu dérangé, une quelconque preuve. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, il songea à son téléphone portable. Il devait toujours être à l'heure et à la date du passé.

Il se leva –étonnement il se sentait à nouveau au meilleur de sa forme– et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il récupéra le précieux objet. Il montra à Marie que, de son côté, une date différente, vieille de mille cent quatre-vingt neufs jours, comme l'avait énoncé la jeune blonde un peu plus tôt. Elle le traita de menteur, l'accusa d'avoir changé la date, mais en observant les historiques de messages envoyés et autres, elle constata qu'il ne lui avait montré que la vérité.

« Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas » répondit-il en prenant à nouveau place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Il frémit en se remémorant le jour où il avait tenté d'aller plus loin avec elle, jour dont elle sembla avoir complètement oublié l'existence. Ils étaient assis aux mêmes endroits, presque dans les mêmes positions. La seule différence était que Marie avait quelque peu changé.

Elle osait à présent se mettre en valeur, elle attirait beaucoup plus le regard, et elle faisait naître en Raphaël un désir encore plus intense de vouloir rester avec elle, à ses côtés, pour toujours.

Il appela doucement son prénom.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi vivant juste en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Marie. Il l'enlaça, et la serra contre lui. Il ne voulait plus la perdre.

« Raphaël... arrête » gémit-elle.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, mais durement. Il s'attendit à la voir rougir, encore, mais au contraire, elle affrontait son regard. Elle ne le fuyait pas.

« Je ne peux pas » dit-elle fermement, une pointe de regret perceptible dans sa voix.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles de Marie, aux allures bien trop chics et ostentatoires d'une certaine richesse. La Marie qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais osé porter toutes ces parures.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua son collier, dont le médaillon ouvert laissait entrevoir une photo de Marie, et d'une autre personne inconnue de Raphaël.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua sa bague, à l'annulaire gauche, dont l'éclat argenté semblait avoir guetté cet instant pour luire.

« J'ai tourné la page, Raphaël, murmura-t-elle en évitant de le regarder. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. »

Il se figea.

 _Marie_ ?

Marie, la jeune adolescente pure et innocente qu'il avait rencontrée fuyant un dangereux individu ?

 _Mariée_ !?

C'était impossible. Il vivait une mise en scène, Marie ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber comme ça !

« Mère est avec lui, elle lui fait visiter la ville. Ils doivent sûrement en plus réfléchir au mariage... »

 _Fiancée_!?

C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait toisé aussi durement ; elle avait voulu lui cacher la vérité, elle savait que cela allait être difficile pour lui...

« Je t'ai attendu, Raphaël, reprit-elle, comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais tu ne revenais pas. Il est arrivé, et m'a aidée... »

Il était abattu. Tous ses proches l'abandonnaient les uns après les autres. Qui serait le suivant ?

« Sa famille est aussi influente que Mère, c'est un mariage arrangé, mais–

– Justement, contra-t-il, les mariages arrangés ne finissent jamais en mariage d'amour ! Tu peux le laisser tomber, et rester avec moi ! »

Elle posa une main _amicale_ sur son épaule. Il tentait désespérément de la garder, et cette preuve d'affection la touchait.

« Mais je l'aime, Raphaël. C'est un mariage arrangé qui _a abouti_ à un mariage d'amour.

– C'est impossible... »

Il se leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il tentait de se calmer, il ne voulait pas céder à la colère et au désespoir qui montaient en lui.

« Tu me disais... ! Tu me disais que tu m'aimerais toute ta vie ! »

Elle appela son prénom sèchement. Ce ton dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas le figea presque instantanément.

« C'était avant que tu me trompes, et que tu m'abandonnes. »

Elle s'était levée, et avait rappelé la dure vérité d'une voix sèche et ferme. Ses poings serrés semblaient contenir toute sa peur, toute son hésitation, mais aussi toute sa colère et son ressentiment vis-à-vis du rouquin, qui baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que mon futur moi a bien pu te faire, soupira-t-il sans grand espoir qu'elle l'écoutât. Mais celui que je suis, qui vient tout juste de te perdre, a aussi son mot à dire ; écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle croisa les bras. Hésitait-elle quant à l'attitude à adopter face à lui ? Il l'avait abandonnée, comme elle disait, il était normal qu'elle ressentît une certaine colère, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'elle détestait, mais le _futur_ lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite.

Il soupira.

« Aujourd'hui a été une longue journée. Toute la semaine a été difficile. Ça peut paraître dingue, mais j'ai été suivi, épié, et harcelé. Une fille que je ne connais pas a tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer, et j'ignore si elle a réussi, ou si je ne faisais que vivre des rêves réels... »

Marie posa sur lui un regard empli de compassion. Comprenait-elle réellement ce qu'il ressentait ?

« J'ai même vécu plusieurs jours, avant de me réveiller et de voir qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Je dois admettre que je ne sais plus ce qui est réel, et ce qui ne l'est pas » ajouta-t-il en se remémorant les événements qu'il avait vécus.

Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui.

« Et alors que cette fille m'a piégé, m'a forcé, tu es arrivée, et sur un quiproquo, tu t'es enfuie. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, à nouveau. »

Sa voix trembla. Non, il fallait se ressaisir ! Il devait juste lui expliquer ce qu'il vivait.

« Et en partant à ta recherche, je suis arrivé dans ce qui semble être le futur. Et j'ignore comment rentrer chez moi, aux jours que je connais. »

Marie lâcha un juron, apparemment agacée d'avoir oublié son bloc-notes. Elle se contenta de se rasseoir et de se servir de la table basse comme appui, après avoir pris une feuille de papier qui traînait par là, et un stylo-bille qui semblait avoir été mâché par Fondue.

 _Fondue_ !

Elle se stoppa dans son élan de griffonnage.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait ni vu, ni entendu Fondue, si bien qu'elle demanda à l'adolescent où se trouvait son compagnon.

Il parut surpris.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec une hésitation. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... »

Un jappement se fit entendre. L'animal était enfermé dans la chambre du rouquin, et réclamait à sortir. Raphaël alla ouvrir la porte, et libérer la bête sauvage assoiffée de liberté, même si, pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ce matin-là.

Fondue vint sautiller dans la pièce, remuant la queue dans tous les sens, heureux de revoir son maître, et leur amie. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il se stoppa, et la renifla. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, au premier abord, mais il sembla comprendre qui elle était, puisqu'il vint lui réclamer de nombreuses caresses.

Elle sourit. Il fallait admettre que le chien lui avait manqué.

« Si je te suis bien, repris-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur son bloc-notes, cette fille est partie, tu es sorti de chez toi, et tu t'es retrouvé _là_ ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal entre temps ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Rien du tout. »

Elle resta songeuse. Les bras fermement croisés, de même que ses jambes, le menton tenu par la main droite, elle tentait de trouver une explication à tout ceci, telle une réelle enquêtrice. Elle était face à un amas aléatoire d'événements, rien ne semblait les lier entre eux.

« Tu es venu directement me voir ? Tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre avant ?

– Je voulais à tout prix m'excuser et m'expliquer par rapport à ce que tu venais de voir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, et c'était de te voir toi. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marie. C'était vraiment le Raphaël qu'elle connaissait. Et elle regrettait presque de l'avoir autant haï pendant les trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas encore connues.

Peut-être pouvait-elle remédier à ça, en cet instant ?

« Si tu parviens à retourner à ton époque, est-ce que tu reviendras me voir ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en se redressant.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de distance entre eux.

« Il faut bien que tu me pardonnes, sourit-il. Même si je risque de modifier le futur –ton passé, pardon– et de détruire ta relation avec ton fiancé. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, en espérant que cela suffît à l'excuser de son attitude.

« Si ça peut m'éviter de passer de longues journées à pleurer, cloîtrée dans ma chambre, à me demander pourquoi elle et pourquoi pas moi, et pourquoi tu ne revenais pas... Ça en vaut la peine. »

Il était certain qu'elle pleurait de joie dans son dos. Mais il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Même si ce n'était pas _sa_ Marie, celle de son époque, elle était tout de même Marie, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la faire souffrir.

« Tu sais... »

Il savourait cet instant où, sa tête posée sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme, il se sentait parfaitement bien.

« J'ai un aveu à te faire –même s'il y a une chance pour qu'au fond, ça soit inutile que je te le dise.

– Va-y, encouragea-t-elle sans pour autant se séparer de son étreinte.

– Dans un de ces jours que j'ai passé dans une sorte de rêve, commença-t-il en hésitant quelque peu, j'ai voulu qu'on aille plus loin dans notre relation. »

Un rire quelque peu étouffé mais joyeux lui parvint de la part de Marie.

« Et alors ? On est allés plus loin ?

– Pas vraiment... »

Cette réponse parut la surprendre.

« En vrai, tu m'as repoussé, tu t'es enfuie, et Josette est arrivée et m'a bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas prête, sourit-il.

– Sacrée Josette » souffla-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent. Marie essuya les quelques traces des fines larmes de joie qu'elle avait versées, laissant aux coins de ses yeux quelques marques du maquillage que Raphaël n'avait alors pas encore remarqué.

Constatant sur ses doigts les résidus qui étaient partis, elle lâcha un discret juron, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

« J'avais passé près d'une heure à me décider ce matin, soupira-t-elle. Mère va se moquer de moi à mon retour. »

Il déplaça une mèche qui venait s'accrocher aux cils humides de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller, dit-il en se plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Je te préfère même au naturel.

– Arrête, plaisanta-t-elle en reniflant, ou je vais finir par annuler mon mariage, et rester avec toi ! »

 _Oh, j'aimerais tellement..._

« C'est pas mon époque, je n'ai pas ma place ici, quand il y a le Raphaël du futur qui peut débarquer à tout instant. Et puis, ça me fait bizarre de m'imaginer que tu est plus vieille que moi, _maintenant._ »

Elle partageait son avis. L'étrangeté de la situation ravivait chez elle de nombreux souvenirs des instants qu'elle avait passés avec lui. C'était une sensation agréable de chaleur, la même que celle qu'elle ressentait en compagnie de son fiancé.

« Plus le temps passe, et moins j'ai envie de rentrer, avoua-t-il.

– On n'a pas encore trouvé la solution à ce problème, d'ailleurs. »

Elle retourna à ses gribouillis incompréhensibles sur la feuille de papier. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les quelques schémas et notes des faits que son ami lui avait racontés. Rien ne collait, elle avait l'esprit complètement à sec.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce.

Marie se rua vers sa veste qu'elle avait jetée à l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Allô ? »

Ce devait être Élisabeth.

« Oui, je... je suis en ville. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait aucunement que qui que ce fût sût où elle se trouvait.

« Non, non, pas la peine de venir me chercher. Je serais là dans une demi-heure, oui. Je pars maintenant. »

Elle roula des yeux. Que fallait-il dire à sa mère pour qu'elle raccrochât ?

« Oui Mère, à tout à l'heure. »

Un léger bip annonça qu'elle avait raccroché ; son long soupir en disait tout aussi long.

« Je suis désolée, Raphaël, je dois y aller... »

Elle mit sa veste, et récupéra celle qu'elle lui avait prêté le temps du trajet.

« Tu sais où me trouver, si tu veux » lança-t-il sans grande conviction dans la voix.

Un bruit commença à gronder depuis le plafond.

« Tes voisins du dessus devraient revoir leur plomberie, sérieusement, fit-elle en riant. On se revoit bientôt ! »

Elle claqua la porte.

Elle était partie.

Et il était à nouveau seul, avec Fondue, bloqué dans le futur.

« Faut croire que c'est plus que toi et moi maintenant » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.


	12. Partie I - Chapitre XI

\- Chapitre XI -

« Alors, satisfait ? »

Raphaël tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Fondue se mit à grogner.

« Comme tu as pu le voir, ta gentille petite blondasse va passer le cap, et te laisser aux oubliettes. »

 _Elle_ se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée –quand l'avait-elle ouverte ?– et visiblement n'attendait aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« Pendant que toi, tu vas souffrir en payant pour tout ce que tu as fait.

– Arrête. »

Il se leva, les poings serrés, et déterminé à ne pas céder à sa menace.

« Je ne veux plus que tu viennes détruire mon quotidien. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours souriante, voire même quelque peu moqueuse.

« _Ooh,_ et comment tu comptes faire ? »

Il garda le silence, mais lui jeta un regard haineux, espérant que cela suffît à lui faire comprendre.

« Essaie pas de m'avoir avec ça, soupira-t-elle, t'as plus l'air con qu'autre chose. »

Elle tourna les talons, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé –apparemment elle semblait l'apprécier– avant de s'emparer d'un roman posé là. Il avait commencé à le lire, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de le finir. Elle l'ouvrit, et en commença la lecture.

« Que je te rassure, je ne te veux rien aujourd'hui » lança-t-elle à son attention tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les lignes.

Il ignorait s'il fallait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter suite à cette déclaration.

« Peut-être que tu voudrais sortir ? Ça fait trop longtemps que tu t'enfermes dans ton appart'.

– Et comment veux-tu ? On est dans le futur là ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« En es-tu bien sûr ? »

Était-ce possible ?

« Tu veux dire que je suis de retour à mon époque ?

– Qui sait ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

Il fut pris d'une violente hésitation. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dehors et de vérifier si l'impossible s'était produit. D'un autre, il soupçonnait un piège de la part de la jeune fille. Il jetait des coups d'œil en direction de la porte, avant de se tourner vers elle, et de recommencer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Il fallait juste choisir. Partir ou rester. Il était libre de choisir. Il n'avait rien à dire, juste une simple action à faire.

Mais alors, pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

La question ne devait même pas se poser. Il avait promis à Marie qu'il reviendrait la voir. Se tourner, avancer, partir. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! Mais –il y avait toujours un _mais–_ elle pouvait l'avoir berné à nouveau. Son air ravi, son sourire moqueur et son rire d'assassin en disaient long sur elle. Pourquoi restait-elle-là ?

« Arrête de réfléchir, tu commences à sentir le cramé » lança-t-elle à son attention, bien que lui tournant le dos.

Il lâcha un long soupir, et empoigna son téléphone portable. Il alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, il était sûr qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre depuis le salon.

Il composa le numéro du téléphone portable d'Élisabeth, qu'elle gardait au plus secret possible. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'exact moment auquel elle le lui avait donné, mais il était certain que la raison avait été qu'il pût ainsi la joindre lorsqu'il en avait _réellement_ besoin. Certes ce n'était pas une urgence des plus capitales, il espérait simplement qu'elle répondît à son appel.

« _Oui ?_ »

La joie et le soulagement le traversèrent dès l'instant où il entendit cette voix.

« Élisabeth ? C'est Raphaël.

– _Oh, bonjour,_ lui dit-elle non sans dévoiler une certaine surprise mêlée à de l'inquiétude. _Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_

– Il faut que Marie vienne me voir, annonça-t-il sans ménagement. _Maintenant_.

– _Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au manoir ?_ »

Il se retint de lâcher un rire nerveux. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Mais je dois rester... il faut que Marie vienne me voir. »

Il entendit un profond soupir de la part de la duchesse, puis elle lui assura que l'adolescente serait prévenue de sa demande, avant de raccrocher. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cette situation ? Il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas laisser la fille seule. Il ignorait quels plans démoniaques lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Tu foutais quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale.

Il hésita un instant à répondre. Lorsqu'il se décida à lui mentir, elle lui coupa la parole.

« Nan, en vrai, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il devait s'y habituer, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de moyen pour stopper ce harcèlement qui se faisait de plus en plus omniprésent au fil des jours. Peut-être aurait-il dû se présenter au commissariat, porter plainte, la dénoncer ? Mais comment ? Il ignorait son nom, pour commencer. Il n'était même pas sûr de la date à partir de laquelle elle avait commencé à s'incruster dans sa vie et à le menacer, et il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'elle avait ou non fait. Tous ses souvenirs étaient entremêlés et flous, sans oublier que son "carnet de bord" avait disparu...

Il n'était pas trop tard. En convainquant Marie du rôle de l'énergumène sans gêne dans les problèmes qu'il avait eu les jours précédents, il pouvait certainement se débarrasser de celle-ci.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. L'attente fut longue, mais la joie fit redoubler les battements du cœur de Raphaël lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir. L'adolescente grogna quelque chose, sans plus, alors qu'il allait gaiement ouvrir.

Une Marie à l'air ferme et décidé s'affichait devant lui. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le toisait durement. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau de pluie, de même que sa veste noire paraissait complètement trempée.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas venue pour rien. »

Elle était tellement différente. Certes, par le futur elle aurait encore mûri, et ainsi quelque peu changé. Mais ce n'était plus la même Marie que celle qu'il avait connue l'an passé. La gentillesse qu'elle lui portait, de même que tout sentiment d'amitié –et d'amour– avait disparu, et était à présent remplacée par un mépris et un ressentiment assez forts. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle pût autant changer d'attitude à son égard ? Quelques jours auparavant il se réveillait à ses côtés, il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de sa voix et de son corps. Il ne voyait face à lui qu'un bloc de glace impassible.

Il l'invita à entrer, et à s'installer. Or, elle ne fit que se poster à la porte d'entrée, décidée à ne pas rester longtemps chez lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

– Pour m'excuser, quant à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

Il priait tous les dieux du monde pour qu'elle acceptât de le pardonner.

« Ce n'est qu'un accident, cette fille m'a forcé à l'embrasser.

– Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce baiser, ironisa Marie, les sourcils à demi froncés, projetant de l'ombre sur ses yeux. Elle doit être plus douée que moi, non ?

– Marie, c'est pas ça... »

Un long soupir de désespoir s'échappa de ses poumons. Comment allait-il lui expliquer, tout en sachant que la coupable était juste à côté d'eux... ?

« Elle m'a menacé, finit-il par dire. Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

– C'est bien mignon tout plein ça » se moqua une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

La rouquine ferma le roman qu'elle lisait, et se leva. Un sourire –amical... ?– se dessinait sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

Marie foudroya Raphaël du regard. Pour elle, tout devenait clair à chaque nouvel instant. Celui-ci dévisagea l'adolescente avec incompréhension.

« Plus guimauve, tu peux pas, hein ?

– Pas maintenant, implora-t-il dans un murmure. _Pas._ _Maintenant._

– Il se trouve qu'il te dit la vérité, pour une fois, annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras de la même manière que Marie, apparaissant tel un reflet face à elle. Je devais te faire fuir. J'avais trouvé la bonne méthode. »

Elle regarda en direction de l'intéressé.

« Il aurait bien tout fait pour me menacer, et pour que je t'explique, poursuivit-elle en dissimulant quelques intonations de sa voix. Tu devrais lui pardonner. »

Elle hocha de la tête, sans attendre de réponse, et sortit de l'appartement, laissant un Raphaël hébété scruté par les grands yeux bleus et tombants de son amie.

« Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de dire ça ? interrogea-t-elle, réprimant un tic nerveux. C'est pas drôle, tu sais.

– Non, non, je t'assure que non... »

La fin de sa phrase se fondit en un murmure hésitant, mêlé à de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-elle pris son parti ?

« Bon, tu m'as expliqué, je peux rentrer maintenant ?

– Non, attends ! »

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua un détail.

Les yeux de Marie étaient gonflés, et rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Mais surtout, ce n'était pas de la haine qui s'échappait de son regard, bien au contraire. Elle lui _suppliait_ du regard de dire quelque chose, de la retenir, de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner et ne plus avoir peur qu'il ne fît à nouveau un coup bas qui lui ferait perdre toute confiance envers lui, et tout espoir ; elle attendait de lui de la rassurer.

« J'ai vu le futur, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis allé te voir, tu étais la seule en qui j'avais confiance peu importe l'époque. Et tu m'as dit que je t'avais profondément blessée. Je t'ai promis qu'en revenant à aujourd'hui, je changerais ces journées que tu as passées en souffrant, à cause de ma stupidité. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, sidérée. Le croyait-elle ? Il l'espérait.

« J'imagine que j'ai pu renverser la donne, sourit-il. Je t'ai expliqué ça avant de te revoir dans le futur au lieu de te laisser croire– »

Elle l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il sentit ses deux mains tremblantes saisir brusquement le col de son t-shirt et l'attirer vers elle, avant de sentir Marie plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son baiser hésitant le poussa à l'enlacer, à la serrer contre lui. Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille se desserrer, avant de glisser dans sa nuque ; elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tandis qu'il serrait tendrement le visage de l'adolescente entre ses paumes.

« Je suis à toi, Marie » murmura-t-il alors qu'ils éloignaient leur visage l'un de l'autre.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, contre lui. Elle sentait le cœur du jeune homme battre dans sa poitrine, et entrer en résonance avec le sien.

« Je suis à toi, Raphaël » répondit-elle sur le même ton, en esquissant un sourire.

Il regarda dans le vague alors qu'il la berçait amoureusement. Jusqu'à quand cet instant de pur bonheur allait durer ?

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi, souffla-t-elle.

– C'est du passé, rassura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant leur douce étreinte. Le parfum du jeune homme lui avait tant manqué, quel plaisir de le retrouver _enfin._

Un grincement de porte, puis un bruit de pas. Non sans se séparer, ils regardèrent sans comprendre l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges passer le seuil de l'appartement, avant de revenir peu de temps après et de retourner s'installer sur le canapé et reprendre sa lecture, sans dire un mot.

Face au silence qui s'était installé, et aux interrogations muettes de Raphaël, elle jugea bon de dire quelque chose, toujours sans leur montrer un réel signe d'attention.

« Je suis un génie, j'apparais là où on me désire le plus. »

Le rouquin craignait que Marie lui jetât un nouveau regard lourd de reproche. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et croisa ses yeux azurs, qui reflétaient une certaine anxiété.

« Cette fille me rappelle _l'an dernier_ » murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'implorait presque du regard. Il entendait presque sa voix résonner dans sa tête. " _Dis-moi que je me trompe. Dis-le moi._ "

Il acquiesça. Il se retourna, tournant le dos à Marie, et s'avança vers la fille. Celle-ci soupira en le voyant à nouveau l'interrompre dans sa lecture de _La dame du lac_ , mais accepta de poser le livre, non sans oublier de plier le coin de sa page.

Elle se leva, se mit à la hauteur de Raphaël.

« C'est dommage, lança-t-elle en se retenant de sourire ; cela formait un étrange rictus qui déformait son visage. Je ne te voulais rien aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle laissa libre cours à ce sourire qu'elle peinait à retenir, dévoilant ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres rouges.

Il sut que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle porta une main dans son dos, à la hauteur de la ceinture. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle avait tenté d'atteindre une pochette qu'elle portait dans son dos, dans laquelle elle rangeait son petit revolver.

« Deux prises au lieu d'une, c'est bien trop tentant, tu comprends ? »

Son sourire était-il réellement sincère ? Voulait-elle lui exprimer de l'empathie, ou bien juste le remercier ? Et quel remerciement ; remercier quelqu'un de pouvoir le tuer...

« _Tu m'as fourni une occasion. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me fournir une occasion. Je tire au pistolet depuis plus longtemps que tu n'es sur terre, fiston._ »

Elle avait récité ces quelques phrases avec un air de défi, comme une énigme qu'on soumet dans l'intention de gracier sa victime si elle venait à en trouver la réponse.

Mais ce ne ressemblait aucunement à une énigme. Tout du moins, Raphaël n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler ses tremblements. Il lui fallait protéger Marie.

« Essaie au moins de te souvenir des punchlines des romans que tu lis, soupira-t-elle de déception. Je sais pas, celle-là est très appropriée hors contexte... »

Elle tendit le pouce, et fit claquer la maigre gâchette lui permettant de charger l'arme. Le canon n'était pas pointé vers le rouquin. Non. _Derrière lui_.

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne touche pas à Marie, ordonna-t-il sur un ton assuré, décidé. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi.

– Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne sais pas » souffla la rouquine dans un doux reproche –comment un reproche de sa part pouvait être _doux_ ? Il se le demandait bien ; peut-être était-ce le ton employé, vide de haine contrairement à son habitude...

Il voulut tourner la tête en direction de son amie. Il _voulut._ Pour quoi ne _pouvait_ -il pas y parvenir ? La peur ? Détourner les yeux de la menace pouvait lui donner un avantage, non ? Quelles étaient leurs chances de survie ? Et s'il tentait de protéger Marie, serait-elles les mêmes ? Son téléphone était trop loin, il ne pouvait pas contacter la police. Et même s'il avait pu, l'aurait-il fait ? Elle aurait toujours pu les abattre. Elle aurait toujours pu brouiller les pistes. Aurait-il risqué encore plus la vie de Marie ? Aurait-il signalé l'emplacement de la cachette de Fantôme R aux policiers qui le recherchaient ? Lequel était le plus important ? La vie de Marie ? Ou bien son identité secrète ?

Tant de pensées en aussi peu de temps. Tout se bousculait. Il n'y avait qu'un mètre entre lui et Marie. En deux mouvements –se retourner et sauter– il pouvait la mettre hors de portée de l'autre.

Il fallait le faire. Il _devait_ le faire.

 _la-protéger-la-protéger-la-protéger_

« Bon assez joué. »

La voix agacée de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées.

« Je gaspille mon temps avec vous.

– Attends... ! »

Marie avait voulu protester.

Cela ravit de plus belle l'adolescente.

Elle pressa la détente.

Un petit clic retentit, puis tout de suite après, ce fut une réelle détonation.

Puis le silence.

Une odeur de poudre se fit sentir.

Raphaël se tourna difficilement.

 _Ce n'était pas réel, ce ne pouvait pas être réel._

Il ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Et pourtant...

Un point foncé était apparu sur le front de la jeune fille. Un mince filet rouge en coulait. Une expression hagarde s'était figée sur son visage. L'horreur se lisait dans son regard brumeux. Elle était tombée au sol, tel un paquet qu'on aurait lâché, dans un maigre bruit étouffé.

La rage monta en lui. Il acceptait que cette illustre inconnue pût le malmener. Mais pas quelle eût _osé_ s'en prendre à Marie. C'était _impardonnable_.

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas trop facile de t'accorder le même sort ? » s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix.

Un râle monta dans sa gorge. La haine et la douleur s'emparaient de lui. Diverses pensées le traversaient, sans qu'il ne pût pour autant savoir comment réagir. Cependant, un seul mot se démarquait du reste et emplissait son esprit.

 _vengeance_

Tout sembla s'accélérer. Elle comprit rapidement que, puisqu'elle avait ôté la vie de la blonde, il comptait bien en faire de même avec elle. Seulement, ce n'était plus la même personne qui de tenait en face d'elle. Elle l'observa s'affaisser, à la manière d'un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils.

Il se redressa soudainement, et poussa un hurlement primaire, bestial. Cela eut pour effet de provoquer un mouvement de recul chez la fille, qui le dévisagea avec dégoût –ou bien était-ce de la peur ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'assurance qui emplissait celui de la jeune fille se dissipa, laissant place à un sentiment de méfiance, et même de crainte, lorsque seule une haine sans nom brillait dans l'iris du sien.

Il se jeta vers elle. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette éventualité. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard que le monstre attentait à sa vie. Dans une dernière tentative, elle croisa les bras et se prépara à frapper de ses poings. La terreur la domina lorsqu'il para ses coups. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais appris à se battre !

Elle constata avec effroi que derrière elle se tenait un mur. Mur contre lequel elle fut contrainte de se coller, en tentant d'esquiver les coups hasardeux que la _furie_ tentait d'asséner. Elle ne vit pas le poing arriver vers elle. Elle fut envoyée au sol d'un simple coup. Sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal, de même que sa mâchoire.

Dans un dernier espoir, elle sortit son couteau aiguisé de sa cachette, contre la hanche gauche, et menaça la chose. Il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du danger de la maigre lame, et retourna à l'assaut.

Elle se releva rapidement, et se prépara à contrer et riposter face à son adversaire. Alors qu'il lui frappa d'un poing serré et ferme l'estomac, elle tenta de planter son arme dans son cou. Elle le manqua grossièrement ; l'impact de l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu lui fit lever le bras. Elle ne put que lui entailler légèrement la joue.

Le couteau lui échappa des mains.

Il le vit tomber, et se permit de le ramasser, de s'en saisir.

Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Elle le fixa avec horreur. Était-ce possible qu'il le fît ? Pitié, non !

Il disposait d'une arme pouvant créer une hémorragie mortelle.

En face de lui, elle apparaissait vulnérable, sans défense. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle, terrorisée.

Le coup partit tout seul.

 _hurlement_

La lame traversa les chairs, et transperça l'abdomen de l'adolescente, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant qu'il ne la retirât dans un accès de sadisme, et la replantât à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Raphaël sembla revenir à la raison soudainement, au son d'un cri exprimant une souffrance dont il en était l'origine. Il constata avec effroi le sang qui commençait à couler des plaies, et à former une tâche rougeâtre sur les vêtements de l'adolescente. Terrorisé, il se pencha vers elle, et tenta de stopper le saignement en pressant ses paumes contre les blessures. Elle gémit, et le repoussa d'un geste violent, quoique faible, puis elle se releva tant bien que mal, retenant à chaque mouvement des gémissements de douleur. Elle s'éloigna, titubant, évitant de croiser le regard effaré de l'adolescent. Elle récupéra avec difficultés le couteau qu'il avait laissé tomber, et qui avait éclaboussé quelque peu le sol, puis sortit, sans un mot.

L'instant d'après, une brigade de policiers força la porte et arriva dans l'appartement.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Raphaël vit, avant de tourner de l'œil, et de tout voir virer au noir.


	13. Partie I - Chapitre XII

\- Chapitre XII -

Un plafond blanc, des murs blancs, des meubles blancs.

 _Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Une vague sensation de malaise le prit. Une sorte de nausée, sans qu'il ne pût en comprendre la raison. Il nota une gêne respiratoire, qui provenait du fait que deux tuyaux lui emplissaient les narines. Sa vue trouble lui permit néanmoins de remarquer que ces deux tubes étaient reliés à une pompe, un système d'aide respiratoire. Son regard se perdit dans les nombreux fils qui l'entouraient, certains faisant circuler divers liquides –dont du sang– dans les intraveineuses, et d'autres relevant des données, telles que son pouls. Les bips continuellement réguliers de la machine virent à s'accélérer, lorsque ses souvenirs se ravivèrent, lui arrachant des hurlements de colère et de douleur.

Une équipe d'infirmiers surgit alors brusquement de nulle part. Alors que quatre d'entre eux tentaient de le maintenir et de le bloquer dans ses débattements, un cinquième lui administrait un liquide inconnu en une piqûre, qui eut pour effet de le calmer presque instantanément. Un sédatif, donc.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit réveillé, non ? demanda une femme en blouse blanche.

– Oui, je pense, répondit le médecin –il avait admis que c'était le médecin car c'était lui qui semblait commander les quatre autres. Mais est-ce qu'il saurait se remettre ?

– Je l'espère. »

Une femme, grande, vêtue d'un tailleur sobre, à la coiffure soignée et serrée, se joignit au groupe du personnel soignant. Elle n'avait rien d'une infirmière ou d'un docteur, mais plutôt d'un agent de police.

« Inspecteur Carole Combes, chargée de l'enquête, annonça-t-elle en présentant son badge et son laisser-passer. Il est le seul témoin oculaire, il faut que je lui parle.

– Je suis désolé, mais il faudra patienter encore. Il vient à peine de se réveiller... »

Ses pensées se bousculaient, trop de choses s'ajoutaient, il ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle enquête ? Quel témoin ?

Il tenta de remuer la main. Il voulait poser ses questions.

La gentille infirmière qui semblait s'être inquiétée de son état à son réveil le remarqua. Elle attira l'attention du docteur, mais l'inspectrice le devança.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé ? Qui était présent sur les lieux du crime ? »

Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit, encore embrumé.

« Marie... Je veux voir Marie... »

Chacun des membres de l'équipe médicale dévisagea ses collèges dans un silence pesant.

Le médecin hocha de la tête, et prit la parole.

« Vous n'allez pas pouvoir la voir maintenant. Il vous faudra attendre encore quelques jours.

– Combien ?

– Deux, peut-être trois... Tout dépendra de vous. »

Il ne chercha pas à insister plus. Cela semblait lui avoir donné de l'espoir, un désir de se remettre rapidement sur pied.

L'inspectrice, qui était restée silencieuse pendant ce temps, sortit de la chambre. Elle sortit son téléphone de fonction et contacta son collègue avec qui elle s'occupait de l'affaire.

« Il s'est réveillé. Mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il réclame à voir la victime, on fait quoi ? Il est sous sédatifs, si on lui dit qu'elle est décédée, il va nous faire une crise, et sûrement refuser de répondre...

– _J'irai le voir. Je saurai lui parler._

– Comme tu veux. »

Elle raccrocha, frustrée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir progresser dans son enquête. Elle envoya par message le numéro de la chambre du patient à son collègue, et repartit, la tête haute et le buste droit. Ce n'était pas un simple choc psychologique qui allait la stopper.

« Je suis le docteur Randall Jefferson. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses reprendre une vie normale. »

Raphaël ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'équipe médicale le considérait comme un blessé grave. Il n'avait que perdu connaissance, rien de grave ! Certes il se sentait fatigué, et un peu faible, mais avec un peu de repos, tout irait mieux !

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » articula-t-il difficilement, s'étonnant de sa réelle faiblesse physique.

Le jeune médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé. Il tira une chaise, et s'assit à côté du lit.

« On ne sait pas tout, ni l'ordre des événements. Mais on t'a retrouvé, du sang plein les mains. Tu n'étais pas blessé, mais tu as perdu connaissance, et tu as refusé de te réveiller, pendant trois jours.

– Et Marie ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

L'adolescent remarqua que l'adulte fuyait son regard. Ses yeux ambrés semblaient hésitants, et se cachaient derrière les lunettes à monture noire qu'il portait.

Il voulut se lever. Jefferson le stoppa net.

« Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé. Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, ce ne serait pas prudent. »

Il acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient, il pouvait à peine discerner le réel du fictif.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste encore, ou veux-tu être seul ? »

Il bredouilla quelques mots. C'était tellement difficile de se faire comprendre...

« Qui était cette femme, tout à l'heure ?

– Madame Combes ? Une enquêtrice. C'est elle qui t'a trouvé, elle a foncé dès que les voisins ont appelé. Elle voudrait savoir ce qui est arrivé, elle aussi. »

Le docteur afficha son sourire le plus réconfortant, espérant que le moral de l'adolescent s'améliorât.

« Tout sera rapidement réglé, tu verras.

– Où est Fondue ? »

Fondue ? Ah oui, le chien. L'animal avait retardé les agents de police, il s'était particulièrement montré hargneux à leur égard. Il lui répondit que son compagnon avait été placé entre de bonnes mains, en attendant son rétablissement, bien qu'en réalité, il ne savait absolument aucun détail concernant le sort du pauvre canidé.

Ce simple mensonge apaisa l'adolescent, qui se rendormit, épuisé.

Le docteur Jefferson se leva, rangea la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis, et sortit de la chambre. Il redoutait le moment fatidique où il allait devoir annoncer que l'amie du jeune homme était décédée. Il semblait avoir oublié certaines parties des événements ; peut-être était-ce meilleur pour lui ?

Il soupira, avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers la chambre d'un autre de ses patients.

Le commissariat était en effervescence. Cela faisait un certain temps que les diverses escouades de policiers guettaient une affaire intéressante à se mettre sous la dent. Mais alors qu'ils avaient enfin obtenu une enquête digne de ce nom, plus aucun des agents ne voulait s'en occuper, chacun préférant retourner aux simples histoires de vols ou d'arrestations dont il avait l'habitude.

Un groupuscule d'officiers avait été formé afin de s'en occuper. Sous la supervision des inspecteurs Combes et Vergier, ils avaient passé trois jours sans relâche à déterminer les événements, en attendant que leur principal témoin se réveillât.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Malgré tous les schémas, toutes les suppositions, il était impossible aux yeux de l'inspecteur Vergier que son équipe eût tout examiné.

Ils avaient reçu un appel provenant d'un voisin, affirmant avoir entendu des cris, puis un coup de feu. Ils s'étaient immédiatement mobilisés, et deux personnes avaient été retrouvées sur les lieux. La défunte fille unique de la duchesse Élisabeth, et un adolescent qui semblait posséder les lieux. La jeune fille avait été tuée d'un coup, une balle tirée à quelques mètres, trois ou quatre, de distance, en plein milieu du front, et d'un calibre de neuf millimètres, provenant selon les balistiques du _Smith & Wesson Model 686_ retrouvé sur les lieux. Lorsque les agents étaient entrés, elle gisait près de la porte principale, les yeux vitreux, le corps refroidissant. À trois mètres d'elle se tenait le témoin, qui s'était évanoui alors qu'ils constataient avec effroi la scène. Il leur avait paru vidé de son énergie, presque absent. En remarquant le sang qui recouvrait ses mains, ils avaient cru qu'un second corps devait être sur les lieux, en vain. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de sang, aucun corps, rien. Les seules preuves de la présence d'une troisième personne étaient des empreintes digitales retrouvées entre autres sur l'arme ayant servi à abattre la jeune Marie et sur un livre, ainsi que le sang des mains de l'adolescent.

Et pourtant...

La section scientifique était formelle. Il n'existait personne correspondant aux résultats des analyses digitales et sanguines.

Plus étrange encore, aucun hôpital n'avait annoncé la venue d'une personne blessée ayant une plaie et une hémorragie. Il y avait bien eu une troisième, voire peut-être même une quatrième personne, les indices étaient formels. Mais si elle avait réellement été blessée, elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Le sang était encore chaud sur les mains du témoin, sans parler de la quantité. La blessure qui avait été infligée n'était pas négligeable.

Il tournait en rond. Il manquait bien trop de pièces dans ce puzzle.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'aller parler au témoin. Et il redoutait cette rencontre ; ce n'était pas de n'importe qui dont il était question, non, c'était du fils d'Isaac.

Le taxi le déposa devant la clinique où il était gardé. Grâce à l'aide de sa collègue, il n'eut pas à patienter dans la file afin de connaître le numéro de chambre du patient, mais simplement à montrer son laisser-passer, et à prendre la direction que Combes lui avait indiquée par message. Premier étage, quatrième couloir à droite, septième porte.

Il frappa à ladite porte. Une infirmière lui ouvrit. Une jeune femme, certainement nouvelle dans le service, qui le toisa avec méfiance, mais qui le laissa entrer tout de même. Elle lui montra une chaise, sur laquelle il pouvait s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Face à lui se tenait donc le fameux Raphaël, fils de son ancien ami, et témoin –quoiqu'un peu victime– dans cette affaire des plus étranges. En position à demi-assise, il le dévisageait avec un air de peur.

« Bonjour, Raphaël, commença-t-il, je suis l'inspecteur Vergier, et je cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? »

Il hocha timidement de la tête. Il fallait le mettre en confiance.

« Ne te force pas, fit Vergier en espérant que cela suffît à rassurer le jeune homme. Si tu ne peux pas parler, je comprendrai. »

Il lui sourit en retour.

Élisabeth avait raison. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère...

« Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

– Où est Marie ? »

L'infirmière vint lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il n'avait fait que réclamer à la voir depuis son réveil. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Fallait-il le bercer dans son illusion ou bien l'en sortir ? Le choix n'était pas sans conséquence.

« Elle va bien, mentit-il en affichant un air des plus sereins. Nous l'avons emmenée dans cette clinique, en même temps que toi.

– Je peux aller la voir ? »

Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'espoir. L'infirmière vint poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Pas maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de te lever. »

La déception se dessina sur son visage terne. Les deux adultes se sentirent mal à l'aise, gêné par la confiance débordante qu'il leur accordait, et la facilité avec laquelle il buvait leurs paroles.

« Écoute, Raphaël, reprit l'inspecteur sur un ton doux et confiant, je ne vais pas te mentir. L'enquête piétine, et tu es la seule personne à pouvoir nous aider. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. »

Il tenait dans une main en dictaphone, et dans l'autre un carnet. Il posa l'appareil enregistreur à côté de lui, sur le lit du patient, et se tint prêt à prendre des notes.

L'adolescent leva la tête et scruta le plafond. Il essayait de se souvenir.

« J'étais avec Marie, chez moi... » commença-t-il sans grande conviction.

Puis il garda le silence. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer les événements.

Peut-être qu'en lui annonçant...

Vergier soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

« Essaie de te souvenir. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, pour qu'on te retrouve ainsi... »

L'adolescent regarda dans sa direction avec toute la détresse d'un enfant livré à lui même, perdu dans une ville immense, sans la moindre chance de retrouver son chemin.

« On a retrouvé Marie inconsciente, et toi dans un état tout aussi mal en point... Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose » insista l'inspecteur.

 _Lui dire qu'elle était inconsciente, ce n'est pas mentir, si ?_

« Elle va bien ? »

Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

Il tenta en vain de détourner la tête. Il ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité à l'adolescent. Le visage grave, il le regardait avec empathie. Le rouquin comprit rapidement ce que cela signifiait.

Il eut un semblant de mouvement de recul. Ce fameux instant de déni, où l'on refuse de toute son âme de croire en la réalité, où l'on se persuade d'halluciner, de rêver.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, cherchant par tous les moyens de trouver la faille dans ce délire auquel il faisait face. Ce n'était pas possible. Le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.

Et pourtant...

« Je suis désolé. »

Trois simples mots. Certainement répétés encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il devait annoncer aux familles ce qu'il était advenu de leur proche, au point que leur sens était devenu fade, presque insignifiant.

Le silence gagna la pièce. Raphaël scrutait le plafond, Vergier scrutait le sol. Que devait-il dire ? La nouvelle était suffisamment difficile à digérer, il valait mieux se taire, en rester là pour la journée...

« Maintenant je me souviens » souffla l'adolescent.

L'ironie du destin, qui avait voulu qu'il ne pût se souvenir des événements qu'après le douloureux choc, intriguait toujours l'inspecteur. Combien de fois cela s'était-il produit ? La mémoire se remettant en place, et ainsi débloquant les souvenirs convoités, seulement après que le concerné n'eût revécu l'expérience...

« Ne te presse pas, tenta-t-il de rassurer. Je peux m'en tenir à ça pour aujourd'hui, et on se reverra dans les jours qui viennent. »

Le jeune homme sourit, et l'invita à rester à sa place, près de lui.

« Je devais lui parler, commença-t-il, alors j'ai appelé Élisabeth. On s'était embrouillés, je devais aller la voir. Elle est tout de même venue, alors qu'elle m'en voulait presque à mort... »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« On s'est réconciliés, mais cette fille... »

Sa voix se fondit dans un murmure. Revoir la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, dans ses souvenirs, lui lacérait le cœur.

« Elle n'a pas hésité à la tuer. Sans raison.

– Tu la connais, cette fille ? demanda l'inspecteur, espérant enfin détenir une piste. Est-ce qu'elle avait une raison particulière de t'en vouloir ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Quelque chose clochait aux oreilles de l'adulte, comme si une part de vérité restait dissimulée.

« Elle surgit comme ça, de nulle-part, depuis une ou deux semaines.

– Est-ce que d'autres personnes l'ont déjà vue ?

– Juste Marie. »

Voilà qui l'avançait. Il y avait bel et bien une troisième personne sur les lieux du crime. Il fallait juste trouver son identité, et le lieu où elle se cachait à présent.

« Son nom ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent alors qu'il luttait à nouveau contre les douloureux souvenirs qui remontaient. Il refoulait de même sa peur et ses larmes ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas en présence de Vergier.

« Comment ça ? Même pas un prénom, un surnom ? »

Il voulut secouer la tête. Sa respiration s'accélérait, les battements de son cœur s'affolaient.

« Décris-la-moi » ordonna Vergier.

Le docteur Jefferson arriva soudainement dans la pièce et, constatant que Raphaël rechutait sous les questions pressantes de l'inspecteur, demanda calmement à celui-ci de sortir. Il s'approcha du patient, et lui administra une faible dose de sédatif, avant de faire sortir de force le visiteur.

Ce dernier s'excusa rapidement auprès du médecin, avant de partir de la clinique, les mains dans les poches. Il était si proche ! Il avait découvert la présence d'une troisième personne ! Si seulement l'adolescent ne s'était pas excité, et n'avait pas alerté le personnel !

« _Tu étais pareil avec Emma_ , lui répondit Carole lorsqu'il l'avait appelée et lui avait raconté les événements.

– Ne l'implique pas dans cette histoire ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce meurtre-là ! s'emporta-t-il.

– _Je dis juste que lorsque tu avais obtenu une piste pour trouver l'origine de son décès, tu t'étais aussi emporté sur le témoin, exactement comme ce que tu me racontes là_ » soupira la femme de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

Il resta silencieux. Elle marquait un point.

« _Je ne désapprouve pas cette attitude, au contraire. Mais bon, c'est pas sûr que le témoin voudra te reparler après ça._

– J'évoquerai Isaac. Il va me parler. »

Elle sembla retenir un rire moqueur.

« _Je pense qu'il va plutôt se méfier, lança-t-elle, mais c'est toi qui vois._ »

Il raccrocha. On ne pouvait être plus sûr de soi que lui, en cet instant précis. Il allait revenir le lendemain, et obtenir toutes les infos qu'il leur manquait. Raphaël ne pouvait que coopérer, surtout si l'on venait à lui parler de son père disparu ; Vergier en aurait mis sa main à couper.

 _Alors comme ça c'est bien réel..._

Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de se lever ; le docteur Jefferson lui avait enlevé l'aide respiratoire. Il s'était remis relativement rapidement, c'était même presque impossible. Une telle récupération lui semblait anormale. Mais il ne fallait pas alarmer l'adolescent, aussi avait-il gardé le secret, et simplement accru l'observation du patient.

 _Elle m'a pas loupé..._

Il se tenait face au miroir, dans la minuscule salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il voyait son visage terne, les cernes violettes creusées sous ses yeux, et la coupure, nette, sous son œil gauche.

Il se reconnaissait à peine. Il se sentait exténué, usé jusqu'à l'os. Il n'avait plus le moindre désir. Après tout, si Marie n'était plus là, il n'avait plus que Fondue à ses côtés. Et la présence humaine lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'il tirât à nouveau un trait dessus.

Et cette fille était certainement morte, à l'heure où il se parlait à lui-même. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Ni elle, ni Marie.

Il se recoucha sur son lit. À quoi bon continuer ? Le futur lui paraissait tellement loin, insaisissable, vide.

Il avait complètement perdu le fil du temps. Était-ce ce jour-ci que Vergier était venu lui parler ? Ou bien était-ce hier ? Peut-être même plus.

Le sommeil le gagna soudainement, sans prévenir. Son corps était épuisé, et son esprit ne parvenait à accepter la vérité. Chaque jour serait une torture s'il continuait sur ce rythme-là.


	14. Partie I - Chapitre XIII

\- Chapitre XIII -

Le soleil brillait, et la chaleur étouffante du mois de juillet écrasait toute volonté de s'activer. Il n'était que neuf heures, et pourtant l'inspecteur Vergier, accompagné de sa collègue, l'inspecteur Combes, patientait dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Les visites n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de dix heures trente, mais ils guettaient l'instant où un membre du personnel viendrait les voir et les accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de Raphaël, grâce à leur dérogation qui leur permettait de lui rendre visite plus tôt.

Alors que la femme lisait un quelconque magazine traitant des divers problèmes dans la société actuelle, l'homme lisait et relisait la liste des questions auxquelles l'interrogatoire qu'il préparait devait répondre.

« J'imagine que ta fille t'a encore fait la morale par rapport à ton acharnement, taquina Carole, sans lever les yeux de sa page. Loïc m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté le bureau de la semaine, et qu'elle est venue te chercher hier soir. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas d'humeur à blaguer.

« Allez, Paul, avoue que tu as autre chose en tête concernant ce gamin. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est parce qu'il est le fils de ton ami de jeunesse. »

Face au manque de réaction de la part de son acolyte, elle posa le magazine, et se pencha vers lui, un air espiègle dessiné sur son visage.

« Je pense qu'il t'intrigue pour deux choses. _Fantôme_ , et _R_ , non ?

– Rien ne prouve que c'est lui. C'est juste une suite de coïncidences » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Son ton n'invitait pas réellement à la conversation, aussi la femme se contenta-t-elle de regarder au bout du couloir, et de guetter l'arrivée du docteur Jefferson qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, se présenta rapidement.

Il avançait tranquillement vers eux, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. _Plus stéréotypé, tu peux pas_ , songea la policière en replaçant une mèche brune rebelle derrière son oreille.

Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle vit une infirmière arriver en courant et alarmer le docteur à propos d'un sujet qu'elle devina rapidement. L'homme fronçait les sourcils, et posait des questions à la femme, qui faisait de grands gestes et indiquait quelque chose à l'étage. Lorsque Combes les vit prendre la direction des ascenseurs, elle alerta Vergier, et s'élança à leur poursuite, suivie de son coéquipier. Ils parvinrent à rattraper le médecin et l'infirmière alors qu'ils entraient dans le quatrième couloir du premier étage.

Jefferson leur ordonna de s'en aller, argumentant que c'était une affaire qui concernait uniquement le personnel médical, ce à quoi Vergier répondit que cela concernait tout aussi bien la société, car une personne avait été assassinée, et que son tueur était toujours en liberté.

Ils forcèrent le passage, et découvrirent avec effroi ce que l'infirmière était venue annoncer quelques instants plus tôt.

La chambre 147 était _vide_.

« Alors, ça te plaît la vie de nouveau célibataire ? »

Il se retourna dans son lit. Qui pouvait venir le déranger en pleine nuit ?

Un soupir résonna dans le silence de la chambre.

« Je sais que tu t'es réveillé, fais pas semblant. »

Raphaël entendit la personne s'asseoir sur la chaise, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le silence dérangeant le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, et à jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, il n'y avait peut-être en réalité personne d'autre que lui de présent.

Dans le clair-obscur de la nuit, il ne distinguait que vaguement les formes et couleurs. Son visiteur impromptu s'était rangé dans un coin que la lumière ne touchait pas. C'était bien sa veine.

« Ha ça y est, tu te bouges enfin ! »

Un mal de tête le prit. Il continuait de refuser de croire à ce qui s'était passé.

« T'as rien oublié ? Tu te souviens toujours de moi ? »

Elle se leva, et se plaça dans le chemin des rayons lunaires. La pâleur de cette lumière lui donna un air fantomatique. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle était, un fantôme ! Il était impossible qu'elle se tînt en ces lieux !

Elle passa négligemment une main dans une mèche rouge.

« Je dois dire quand même que c'était pas loin. J'ai bien failli y passer. »

En disant cela, elle tenait sa taille, dissimulant de sa paume l'endroit où elle aurait dû afficher sa blessure mortelle.

Raphaël l'observa sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas être présente. Elle était censée être _morte_ ! Il se souvenait très bien du sang chaud qui coulait de ses plaies alors qu'il tentait de stopper l'hémorragie...

« Lève-toi, on doit y aller, ordonna-t-elle.

– Pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose pour toi, après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? » répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Il restait méfiant. Il faisait certainement face à une hallucination. Ou bien il rêvait.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant, viens, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Ce serait bien la première fois. »

Elle lâcha un râle de déception. Apparemment, il ne réagissait pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Tant mieux.

« Je peux faire revenir ta copine, si tu me suis.

– Tu mens ! »

Elle serra les poings, contenant toute sa rage afin de ne pas causer plus de problèmes que ceux qu'elle avait déjà.

« Comment pourrais-je mentir ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton, sans se préoccuper des infirmiers de garde pouvant l'entendre. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ! »

Il entr'aperçut une lueur de haine à son égard dans son regard. Elle lui adressait cette remarque comme s'il était censé savoir exactement ce dont il était question dans son reproche.

« _Je_ détiens le savoir absolu ! _Je_ sais ce que je fais ! »

Il eut un léger sentiment de déjà-vu. Avait-il rêvé de cette scène ?

« Et ce n'est pas une sous-merde comme toi qui va me faire dire le contraire ! »

Quelque chose étincela sur sa joue. Était-elle... en train de _pleurer_ ?

Elle releva la tête. Elle s'était calmée, et affichait maintenant un air calme, ferme et décidé.

« Si tu veux revoir ta copine vivante, viens avec moi. Sinon, reste ici. »

Elle prit la direction de la porte de la chambre, et l'ouvrit, attendant sur le seuil que le rouquin se décidât. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour de lever, et la rejoindre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, elle le stoppa, en lui plaquant d'une manière quelque peu abrupte une main contre son torse.

Face à son incompréhension, elle lui désigna du regard un sac de vêtements posé à côté du lit d'hôpital.

« Il n'est pas question que tu déambules en blouse d'hôpital avec moi, grogna-t-elle. Va te changer. Je garde le dos tourné. »

Sans rechigner, il enfila la chemise blanche et le jean gris qu'elle –semblait-il– lui avait apportés, non sans être quelque peu dérangé par sa présence. Elle attendit sagement, et dans un silence peu habituel, qu'il vînt se placer à côté d'elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes nous faire sortir ? demanda-t-il, redoutant que le bruit de leurs voix n'attirassent les infirmiers de nuit. T'as un plan ?

– Avance, et tu vas voir. »

Avant qu'il ne mît un pied hors de la chambre, il se retourna, et vit le soleil briller par la fenêtre. Il était déjà neuf heures passées, à en témoigner l'horloge. Comment était-ce possible ?

 _Une bulle_ , lui répondit une voix dans sa tête, comme si au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas plus que des exclamations de voix du docteur Jefferson qui se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus fortes, accompagnées de celles de Vergier et d'une femme, et franchit le seuil.

Les agents de police restèrent pantois face à la chambre vide qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Le docteur Jefferson, quant à lui, fouillait la pièce dans les moindres recoins, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose était possible. La blouse d'hôpital que devaient porter les patients qui avait été donnée à l'adolescent gisait sur une chaise. Le sac de sport contenant plusieurs affaires de rechange qu'il découvrit juste à côté lui indiquait que quelqu'un le lui avait apporté, dans l'optique de le faire sortir.

Mais c'était impossible.

Aucune entrée ni sortie n'avait été autorisée depuis la veille, vers dix-huit heures, et encore moins si c'était la requête d'un patient. De plus, les visites n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de dix heures trente, et il était _neuf_ heures trente. Le système de garde aurait forcément détecté la venue d'une personne entre les horaires de visites.

Alors comment était-ce possible ?

« Il était toujours branché ? demanda l'inspecteur Combes en observant les perfusions pendantes.

– Non, répondit le médecin. Cette perfusion n'a juste pas été enlevée.

– Il s'est drôlement bien remis » commenta-t-elle à demi-mot.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec son coéquipier. Celui-ci barra la porte, tandis que la femme saisissait Jefferson par les poignets, l'empêchant de se débattre.

Face à l'incompréhension de l'homme, elle commença son interrogatoire forcé.

« Qui savait qu'il était ici ?

– Le personnel, et vous, répondit-il, espérant qu'elle le relâchât rapidement. On n'a pas trouvé sa famille.

– Qui lui a rendu visite, à part nous ?

– Personne.

– Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il n'est plus là !? »

La voix forte de Vergier avait tonné avec puissance. Jefferson comprit que l'homme recherchait l'adolescent pour bien plus qu'une histoire de témoignage dans un meurtre.

« Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Vous ne vous activez pas autant pour les nombreuses disparitions qui occurrent !

– Dis donc, tu maîtrises vraiment bien le français pour un étranger étant arrivé il y a quelques mois, grommela Combes. On peut aussi en parler, non ? »

Face au silence de l'homme, et aux interrogations de son coéquipier, la femme développa ses propos.

« Cet homme est à l'origine de l'affaire d'usurpation sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs mois, expliqua-t-elle à l'attention de Vergier, c'est un peu mon Fantôme R. Et donc, mon cher Randall Jefferson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usurpation d'identité. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. »

Elle dégaina de sa ceinture la paire de menottes qu'elle enfila aux poignets du médecin, qui resta silencieux.

« J'espère que vous êtes fier, d'avoir laissé filer un criminel dont nous sommes à la recherche » lâcha Vergier, avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagné de Combes et du criminel.

L'individu baissa la tête, ne disait rien. Les autres membres du personnel médical qu'ils croisaient regardaient avec effroi l'un de leurs meilleurs chirurgiens se faire arrêter, sans savoir pour quelle raison. Le concerné ne montrait étrangement aucun signe de protestation.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Les portes automatiques de la clinique s'ouvrirent. Vergier mit un pied dehors. Combes mit un pied dehors. Puis sentit sa prise s'échapper, _lui_ échapper. Elle referma son poing sur les menottes, qui tintèrent dans un bruit métallique, les bracelets s'entrechoquant.

Ils se stoppèrent nettement.

Le docteur Jefferson avait _disparu_. _Littéralement_.

« Où on est ? »

Ce fut la seule phrase que Raphaël put articuler, face à l'abasourdissement et l'incompréhension. Un instant auparavant, il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait passé la porte. Et il se trouvait à présent dans un petit appartement. En passant une _simple porte_ !

« Chez moi. »

Il fut surpris par le détachement dont la fille faisait preuve. Comprenait-elle qu'il était impossible de changer de lieu ainsi ?

Elle était penchée, voire même presque _plongée_ dans une armoire non loin de lui, une sorte de vitrine que l'on trouvait généralement chez les personnes âgées, et dans lesquelles on trouvait bon nombre de vaisselle qui n'était jamais utilisée, simplement conservée en gage des souvenirs qu'elle nous ravivait lorsque nos yeux s'y perdaient par inadvertance.

Il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait, et il refusait de s'approcher. La main serrée sur la poignée, et le dos collé à la porte, il craignait que le moindre pas sur l'imitation parquet ne lui apportât d'autres questions abasourdissantes auxquelles il ne trouverait aucune réponse compréhensible. La pièce était petite et grande à la fois. C'était un appartement à deux pièces au moins ; il de trouvait dans la pièce de vie et distinguait deux autres portes du coin de l'œil. Face à lui, à quelques mètres, se réunissaient un canapé et deux fauteuils entre deux âges, formant un carré digne des clubs de lecture du mardi soir avec la table basse collée au mur. Derrière l'un des fauteuils se tenait une sorte de muret, aménagé en minibar, qui cachait dans son dos la cuisine qui, malgré son équipement complet que Raphaël n'aurait jamais pu se payer, ne semblait pas servir tant que ça. Une pauvre table carrée entourée d'une famille de chaises complétait le tout, achevant ainsi le listage du mobilier que possédait la fille. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir discrètement bruyant –était-ce réellement possible d'être discret et bruyant ?– qui ne dissimulait pas pour autant une certaine satisfaction.

« Tu l'aimais bien, Jefferson ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant en direction du rouquin.

– Plutôt, oui, répondit celui-ci, hésitant.

– Dommage. Il a cessé d'exister à l'instant même. »

...

 _Pardon ?_

« Cessé d'exister ? Comment ça ?

– Disparu, envolé, pouf, comme ça. Genre un instant on le voyait, il était là, et puis l'instant d'après, et pour toujours, plus rien. »

Elle le dévisageait avec condescendance. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

« Tu croyais vraiment que Jefferson était un être humain ?

– Parce que c'était un alien humanoïde peut-être ? » rétorqua Raphaël, terrorisé par l'incompréhension.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.

« Faut toujours que ça soit des aliens avec vous » grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle retourna farfouiller dans son armoire.

« Non c'était un hologramme palpable basé sur l'apparence, le passé et les diplômes de diverses personnes sur Terre, auquel l'identité d'un homme appelé Randall Jefferson a été donnée.

– Tu déconnes...

– Le vrai Jefferson s'est rendu compte que quelqu'un vivait sur son dos, et a porté plainte. C'est là que notre chère Carole Combes intervient, pour arrêter l'usurpateur. »

Elle retint un rire amusé. Décidément, tout l'amusait dans cette histoire.

« C'était pitoyable comme arrestation. J'avais jamais vu aussi peu de professionnalisme.

– Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait lâché la poignée, et quelque peu avancé dans la pièce.

– À l'instant même. »

Impossible.

« Mais ils arrivaient quand on est partis, et– »

Une pensée le ramena à la raison. La _bulle_ , toujours la bulle.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Enfin, cela devenait amusant _et_ intéressant !

« C'était fun de voir leur réaction en constatant que leur proie s'était volatilisée. Entre leurs pattes.

– Mais pourquoi créer cet hologramme ? » demanda Raphaël.

Il avançait avec méfiance dans la pièce, tâtant les murs et les meubles, vérifiant leur authenticité. Tout était palpable. Il n'était donc pas dans une sorte d'illusion étrange.

« Il fallait que je te surveille et te garde au chaud en attendant que je me remette des coups de poignards que j'ai reçus de la part d'une _certaine_ personne » fit-elle avec amertume, en accentuant bien les derniers mots à son attention.

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas de quoi être fier de cela.

« Jusqu'où as-tu poussé l'illusion ?

– Juste Jefferson. Histoire d'occuper les flics aussi. »

Elle détourna la tête de l'intérieur de son armoire –qu'est-ce qu'elle y cherchait, enfin !?– et lui lança, d'un ton moqueur :

« Parce que bon, ta couverture de Fantôme R, le flic l'a captée hein. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Il s'affala sans grande envie sur le sofa, exactement de la même manière qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle venait s'incruster chez lui. Les rôles s'inversaient.

Un long silence. Puis il articula une simple question qui lui trottait en tête depuis trop longtemps.

« Pourquoi revenir me chercher, après ce qui est arrivé ?

– Pour sauver ta copine.

– Pourquoi, _exactement_ ? »

Elle se stoppa, et sortit la tête de la vitrine, dont elle ferma les portes à clé, avant de s'avancer vers lui, et de s'avachir dans le fauteuil à sa droite. D'un air sérieux, elle était penchée vers l'avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Parce qu'on a merdé, voilà tout. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour réparer ma connerie.

– C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça » soupira-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Elle n'en démordit pas pour autant.

« Je peux ramener ta copine. Vivante.

– C'est impossible. T'es au courant ?

– Alors tu m'expliques comment ça se fait que tu sois encore vivant ? »

Il la dévisagea, interloqué, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce que tu a pris pour des rêves, c'était la réalité. Je suis bel et bien venue à plusieurs reprises te tuer. Et pourtant, tu es là, toujours vivant.

– Comment... ?

– Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, sourit-elle. Et quatre-vingt dix pour cent des tours de magie ne relèvent pas de la magie, mais de la sorcellerie. »

Elle se leva, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. La main posée sur la poignée, elle fit mine de l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir d'ici ? On étouffe, non ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part, pour tourner la poignée, et dévoiler l'intérieur de la cour du manoir d'Élisabeth de l'autre côté. Comme possédé par l'incompréhension et l'incrédulité créés par cette vision, il se leva subitement et s'approcha de l'adolescente. Celle-ci retint un ricanement, et le poussa de toutes ses forces vers l'extérieur. Il atterrit violemment face contre la poussière et le gravier.

« Tu risques d'avoir mal au crâne pendant une heure, mais ça va passer ! » lui lança la rouquine avant de claquer la porte –porte qui disparut du mur en un clin d'œil.

Il releva la tête, et regarda autour de lui.

Il se figea.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Marie était là. Et elle était _vivante_.


	15. Partie I - Chapitre XIV

\- Chapitre XIV -

L'apparition –ou bien était-ce la réalité ?– s'avança vers lui, avec autant d'incompréhension qu'il était possible.

« Raphaël ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se releva, sans la lâcher des yeux. De la poussière et de la terre salissaient ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'épousseter, et se jeta sur elle. Il la serra contre lui, presque trop fort. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle étreinte.

« Oh mon Dieu, Marie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » souffla-t-il, les sentiments se bousculant dans tout son être.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, reculant ainsi de quelque peu.

« Raphaël, on s'est vus hier matin pour la dernière fois, et–

– Quel jour on est ? » coupa-t-il, affolé.

Marie le regarda avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Raphaël se montrât aussi différent de son habitude ?

« Le douze, murmura-t-elle tout de même.

– Incroyable... »

Il regarda autour de lui, le visage illuminé par l'émerveillement, tel un enfant que l'on emmenait à Disneyland pour la première fois, pour peu qu'il en aimât l'univers fantastique. Il retint un petit rire nerveux, qui se mua en un instant en un fou rire joyeux. Ses éclats de voix résonnaient dans le coin d'ordinaire calme du jardin. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal tellement il riait ; il ne contrôlait plus les spasmes qui le parcouraient.

« C'est fantastique, fit-il une fois la crise passée. Juste fantastique.

– De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle en gardant le sourire, intriguée par l'humeur de son ami.

Il la regarda tendrement. Jamais entendre le son de sa voix n'avait été aussi agréable. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

« On est les maîtres de notre destin, s'exclama-t-il en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. L'avenir nous appartient ! »

Marie ne retint pas le rire amusé qui naissait au fond de sa gorge, et ses éclats de joie tintèrent doucement entre les parterres de fleurs. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, faisant ainsi s'entremêler les nombreux fils dorés qui cascadaient autour de son visage. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules de Raphaël tandis qu'il la reposait au sol, la faisant retoucher terre avec grâce.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement qui s'opérait chez lui ; il devenait incertain de ses souvenirs, et semblait même parfois ne se souvenir de rien. Mais lorsqu'elle le voyait tel qu'il se présentait face à elle en cet instant, elle sentait en elle le désir de lui vouer une confiance aveugle, et de tout lui donner.

Il l'attira vers lui, elle glissa ses bras le long des épaules du rouquin, derrière son cou, et approcha son visage, savourant ainsi ce doux baiser qu'il lui offrait. Elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de sa taille, de ses hanches. Elle ne protesta pas, bien que l'idée que sa mère où qu'un domestique ne la trouvât dans cette situation la gênait terriblement.

« Marie, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

– Merci » répondit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible, heureuse de partager cet instant à ses côtés.

Il lui prit la main, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc voisin. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était incroyable. Il _devait_ lui raconter !

Mais par où commencer ?

« Il y a quelques jours, commença-t-il, j'ai commencé à avoir des hallucinations. Et en réalité– »

Un cri de terreur leur parvint. Un hurlement strident qui glaçait le sang. Un timbre de voix effrayant, le même que celui du parc qu'ils avaient entendu, des jours auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il exprimait une douleur stridente, dont la simple écoute laissait transparaître la souffrance que ressentait la victime. Marie se serra contre lui. Des souvenirs peu plaisants se rejouaient dans sa mémoire sans qu'elle ne comprît pourquoi.

Raphaël s'élança en premier en direction de l'origine du cri. Elle le suivit, en essayant de chasser les fantômes de sa mémoire. Elle ne de concentra plus que sur l'instant présent. Longeant les hautes haies du jardin, elle voyait son ami qui cherchait du regard la personne à l'origine de cet appel au secours, ses sens en alerte. Puis il se stoppa soudainement, au coin d'un parterre de fleurs. Marie manqua de le percuter. Elle voulut l'interroger quant à la raison de ce violent arrêt, mais se ravisant en comprenant qu'elle avait sa réponse sous les yeux. Le long d'un petit chemin serpentait un filet de sang, menant à un individu qu'il connaissait bien.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'adolescente aux cheveux roux leur apparut tel un animal sylvestre blessé par un quelconque chasseur. Son visage était dissimulé sous ses longs cheveux salis par la poussière, mais ils devinaient aisément ses traits déformés par la douleur, alors qu'elle se repliait de plus belle contre ses genoux.

Raphaël recula. Il tenta de déterminer l'origine de sa blessure, ainsi que sa nature, mais il ne voyait rien. Valait-il mieux pour lui –pour eux– la laisser mourir en cet endroit ?

Non, c'était de la non-assistance à une personne en danger. Et même. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme ça...

« Tiens bon ! » cria Marie en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle tomba à genoux aux côtés de la souffrante, et la fit basculer sur le côté. La rouquine retint des gémissements de douleur, alors que l'adolescente la faisait se coucher de tout son long au sol. Elle hoqueta en voyant l'immense tâche de sang qui s'était étendue sur la chemise blanche de la jeune fille, mais aussi étrangement sur tout son poignet et sa manche gauche.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et planta son regard dans celui de Marie. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle articula difficilement un maigre "merci", que Raphaël put à peine entendre.

Malgré les signaux que lui envoyait son amie, il ne pouvait se résoudre à venir en aide à la blessée. Il était incapable de décroiser ses bras, et de s'avancer, comme si son corps, se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, refusait de lui obéir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille en cherchant la moindre trace de blessure sur le corps.

– Ce n'est rien, souffla la rouquine. Laisse-moi du temps...

– Tu peux te lever ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, avant de se redresser, quelque peu aidée par l'adolescente.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers le ciel, les sens en alerte. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, suivi d'un éclair. Et aussi rapidement que l'éclair était apparu, une pluie raide se mit à tomber. Les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés jusqu'aux os, surpris par l'averse violente qu'ils n'avaient pas vue se préparer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Raphaël regarda autour d'eux, cherchant le manoir du regard à travers l'épais voile d'eau qui se dressait autour de lui. Il ôta rapidement ses lunettes ; la pluie frappait contre les maigres verres, et lui brouillait la vue.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, en direction de Marie et de l' _autre_ , il ne les vit pas. Elles s'étaient volatilisées.

« Reviens ! Il faut aller s'abriter le temps que ça passe ! » criait la jeune blonde, espérant que sa voix pût percer le brouhaha des millions de gouttes qui s'écrasaient autour d'elle.

La blessée s'était violemment dégagée des bras de Marie alors qu'elle l'aidait à se tenir debout, avant de s'enfuir dans le brouillard de gouttes. Elle s'était enfuie, et avait disparu de sa vue, son ombre prenant part à celle de l'averse.

«Reviens ! Ne reste pas seule là-dedans... »

Un violent tremblement la prit. La température était basse, et le froid de l'eau qui imprégnait son corps n'arrangeait rien. Oh, elle aurait tout donné pour rentrer et se poster au chaud...

« Je t'en prie... Reviens... »

Sa voix se perdit dans le bruit assourdissant de la pluie. Des larmes montèrent au bord de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne comprît pourquoi. _Pourquoi_ , en effet. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, elle ignorait complètement tout d'elle. Alors _pourquoi_ s'en inquiéter ?

Elle se dirigea vers le semblant de lumière aux rayons brouillés par les trombes d'eau. Le manoir, bien qu'imposant, lui offrait un sentiment de sécurité qui la rassurait, et la poussait à s'y rendre. Elle avança à tâtons, avec hésitation, se faisant violence pour ne pas renoncer face aux éléments qui se déchaînaient.

Quelque chose vint soudainement la percuter, et la plaqua violemment au sol, lui coupant la respiration pendant un court instant. Elle dévisagea avec effroi l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges qui la maintenait au sol, la pluie ruisselant sur tout son corps, et la maigre lumière grisâtre se reflétant sur le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur ses lèvres que le froid avait rendues violettes. Une lueur assassine brillait dans son regard, qui n'inspirait aucune émotion plus puissante que la crainte de la mort.

Marie voulut hurler. Elle ne s'entendit pas. Sa gorge bloquait les sons. Ses cris étaient muets.

« Ça serait dommage que tes cris le ramènent jusqu'à nous, non ? se moqua son bourreau. Tu n'aurais pas envie que je bâcle le travail... »

Elle fit glisser lentement et légèrement la lame sur la gorge de la jeune blonde, qui se retint de respirer. Son cœur battait à se rompre. À quoi jouait-elle !?

« C'est dommage, un si joli minois, tu aurais pu mener une vie de conquêtes... quel ennui que ça s'achève déjà. »

Marie ferma les yeux. Elle se prépara à sentir la douleur fulgurante lui traverser le corps, la peau, les veines. Elle se représentait déjà le stimuli atroce lui déchirer son âme. Y aurait-il une place pour elle au Paradis qui pût lui faire oublier cette torture ?

« T'es pas drôle. »

Elle risqua un coup d'œil. La fille avait rengainé le couteau, et s'était levée. Les bras croisés, elle la regardait sans exprimer d'autre émotion qu'une forte déception.

« Pourquoi ? bredouilla Marie en tentant de se relever.

– Tu veux pas savoir. »

Elle ne vint pas lui tendre une main amicale, et encore moins s'excuser de son attitude. Au contraire, elle en vint même à la dévisager avec deux fois plus de mépris. Marie nota que le sol inondé s'était changé par endroits en une boue brunâtre, qui n'avait nullement sali les vêtements de la rouquine, contrairement aux siens.

Un ange passa, alors que la jeune blonde interrogeait l'autre du regard. Elle restait stoïque, les bras croisés, telle une statue.

« _Qui_ es-tu ? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

– Celle qui va te détruire ta misérable vie » répondit-elle en un feulement bestial.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul en entrevoyant l'éclat brillant du couteau qui dépassait de sa cachette, près de la hanche de la rouquine. Cette dernière s'approcha à grands pas de l'adolescente, et en un bond agile, vint la saisir à la gorge. Ses deux mains glacées enserraient le cou fin de Marie, qui tentait de la faire lâcher en la griffant. Mais la pluie battante rendait ses doigts glissants, et ses ongles n'écorchaient aucunement la peau de son assaillant.

Douleur, suffocation.

Elle sentait déjà l'air lui manquer, et la douleur l'envahir, encore. La fille avait une force considérable, et parvenait presque à la soulever, rendant le supplice encore plus dur.

Une voix l'atteignit. Une tonalité particulière et réconfortante. Elle se rapprochait, lentement...

Les bras de la blonde tombèrent subitement, telle une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Elle n'offrait plus la moindre résistance, elle avait sombré.

Alors qu'il courrait dans sa direction, Raphaël vit la rouquine lâcher Marie, qui s'écroula au sol, inerte, comme un objet jetable dont elle se séparait maintenant qu'elle avait fini de jouer.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin d'elle vivante ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, dans l'espoir de lui envoyer une droite emplie de rage.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit que j'avais merdé. »

Comment osait-elle parler de Marie ainsi !? Elle n'était pas un objet, elle était une _personne_ , on ne pouvait pas se permettre de la torturer et de la tuer indéfiniment !

Le coup partit tout seul. Raphaël se jeta sur elle, la haine dirigeant son corps.

Contre toute attente, elle lui saisit le bras, pivota, et le lui bloqua dans le dos, le rendant incapable de se débattre, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'hésita pas à remonter son coude, lui provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule.

« Fais-toi une raison, elle est inutile. »

Sa voix avait paru presque effacée. Il sentait son étreinte se libérer lentement.

« Elle est encore vivante, lança-t-elle en le libérant complètement. Juste évanouie. »

Il tomba à genoux aux côtés de Marie, et se pencha vers son visage. Il parvint à entendre un infime souffle au-delà du bruit de la pluie. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit, et il commença un massage cardiaque quelque peu hésitant.

La rouquine le poussa violemment, dans un accès de rage, et prit sa place, avant de réaliser, sûre d'elle, les gestes de premier secours.

« Tu vas la tuer, laisse-moi faire » grogna-t-elle en croisant les poings et en pressant à plusieurs reprises sur le thorax de l'adolescente.

Il assista impuissant, et sans comprendre, à ce sauvetage impromptu.

Comment pouvait-on expliquer son changement aussi radical de comportement ? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle eût quelques problème de bipolarité ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Mais alors, quelle folie l'habitait pour qu'elle changeât d'avis aussi subitement ?

« ... pas maintenant... »

Il entendait la rouquine murmurer entre deux pulsations, alors que Marie reprenait une teinte _vivante_.

Elle reprit pleinement vie dans une longue inspiration en hoquetant, mêlée à de l'effroi lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage de l'adolescente juste à côté d'elle. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle, et lui tendit la main.

« Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle, c'est fini. »

Marie jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Raphaël, afin de savoir comment réagir face à cela. Il affichait un air consterné, presque mauvais. Il doutait de la fiabilité de la rouquine, c'était indéniable. Seulement, la crainte de ses ripostes violentes l'empêchait d'agir.

Contre toutes les attentes de l'adolescent, la jeune fille glissa sa main le long de l'avant bras tendu, et le saisit. L'autre fit de même, et l'aida de par cette poigne à se remettre debout.

« Rentrons » proposa Raphaël en s'interposant entre elles, et en serrant les mains gelées et tremblantes de Marie.

L'étrangère ne broncha pas, elle les laissa s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle les regarda entrer dans le manoir, puis s'en alla de l'autre côté. Elle escalada une des grilles du jardin, et disparut dans la pluie.


	16. Partie I Chapitre - XV

\- Chapitre XV -

« Est-ce que ça va ? » osa demander Raphaël, alors que Marie sortait de sa chambre, où elle s'était changée.

Elle le regarda avec hésitation, avant de répondre d'une manière qui lui était quelque peu étrangère.

« Une fille a tenté de me tuer, et tu l'as regardée faire sans réellement m'aider... Je pense que ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Était-ce le ton froid empli de reproches qui l'avait surpris ? Certainement. La Marie qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais autant porté de rancœur à son égard. D'un autre côté, jamais on n'avait attenté à sa vie d'une telle manière, sans qu'il ne pût la défendre...

Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, honteux, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

« Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ? »

Il acquiesça.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait à réaliser que cette voix accusatrice était celle de son _amie_.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, ou du moins, dans l'immense pièce qui servait de cuisine. Que c'eût été dans les couloirs ou bien dans les escaliers, elle ne lui avait aucunement pris la main ou tenu le bras. Cela le surprenait, et le troublait.

Elle lui avait vaguement demandé ce qu'il préférait, d'un ton sec et amer. Il lui avait vaguement répondu de prendre celui qu'elle voulait. Il s'était assis au muret qui séparait la cuisine. Elle restait adossée près de la casserole où chauffait l'eau.

Un silence de plomb gagna la pièce. Seules leurs respirations ainsi que le bruissement de l'eau qui chauffait était audible.

Le manoir était vide. Ils étaient seuls.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvée ? »

Il releva la tête.

« Pardon ?

– Si elle n'était pas armée, si toi tu avais été armé, est-ce que tu m'aurais quand même sauvée ?

– Bien sûr, Marie, quelle question... »

Elle le fuyait du regard. Les bras croisés, elle fixait le pan de mur à sa gauche.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, ou est-ce que c'est par intérêt que tu restes avec moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Les mots de mélangeaient dans sa tête, impossible de penser correctement, et encore moins de lui répondre.

« J'ai un souvenir, de toi qui essaye de... tu vois quoi. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir comme il faut... »

Comment lui dire que dans un sens, cela était réel ? Cela _avait été_ réel.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment, Raphaël ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit tendrement les mains, et lui sourit.

« Tu es la seule chose qui me rattache à la réalité » murmura-t-il.

Elle dégagea ses mains des siennes. Elle était hors d'elle.

« Justement ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme une _chose_ , mais comme une _personne_ ! »

Sa voix avait tremblé. Elle était secouée. Et furieuse contre lui, aussi.

Il voulut la saisir par les épaules, fixer son regard dans le sien, lui expliquer. Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle se débattit, et dans un même mouvement, lui asséna une gifle qui le gela sur place. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse emplissait ses yeux bleus qui d'ordinaire pétillaient de joie.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Tu as changé, Raphaël. »

Elle s'en alla en courant, l'abandonnant derrière elle. Il resta figé, incapable de bouger.

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

« Marie ! Attends ! »

Sa voix résonna dans les longs couloirs vides. Un écho qui se dissipa, laissant derrière lui un goût amer.

« Quand je te le disais que c'était peine perdue » se moqua une voix derrière lui.

Il fit rapidement volte-face, et découvrit, assise sur le muret, l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges. Le saphir de ses yeux brillait bien plus qu'à l'habitude. Était-ce par satisfaction ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? »

Il tentait de contenir sa rage. Tout ça était _à cause d'elle_ !

« Je ne fais que passer, j'attends. J'observe » sourit-elle en découvrant ses dents blanches qui contrastaient avec le rouge brûlant de ses lèvres.

Il serra le poing. Il _devait_ se retenir. Il _devait_ lui soutirer le maximum d'informations.

Elle décroisa les bras. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus la manche maculée de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu observes ? grogna-t-il en évaluant la distance qui les séparait.

– Le temps qui passe. C'est dingue tout ce qui change à chaque instant. »

Un silence.

« Comment est-ce que t'es entrée ? »

Elle lui fit signe de se retourner. Il vit l'eau en ébullition qui s'échappait de la casserole. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter la gazinière, et parvint avec soulagement à stopper la machine infernale.

Lorsqu'il voulut à nouveau lui faire face, il vit qu'elle avait disparu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Marie se retourna, et aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée de sa chambre le visage de la fille qui avait plus tôt tenté de la tuer.

Elle tenta de reculer, se décaler, s'éloigner, s'enfuir. L'autre ne réagit pas, ne franchit même pas l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Et excuser l'autre abruti en bas. »

Souriait-elle par politesse, ou bien était-elle réellement sincère ? Marie l'ignorait.

« Je ne voulais pas te tuer, juste vous effrayer, vous deux –surtout lui. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais inconsciente, je t'ai immédiatement réanimée. »

Fallait-il la croire, ou bien était-ce un mensonge ? Impossible de savoir quoi faire.

« Je vous ai entendus, tout à l'heure. Désolée. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, ne fit qu'un pas. Ferma la porte, s'y adossa.

« Je sais qu'il peut être très têtu. Il l'a toujours été...

– Qui es-tu ? »

La rouquine esquissa un sourire discret, quelque peu embarrassé.

« Je comprends qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de moi. Il a toujours eu honte de sa petite sœur... »

Marie écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était la _sœur_ de Raphaël ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait... il y avait une petite ressemblance. Mais la question était _pourquoi_ il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait toujours de la famille. Et surtout, que lui voulait-elle ?

« Et justement, je veux réparer les dégâts, et t'aider.

– Pourquoi ? »

Elle vit la rouquine rougir, et fuir son regard.

« C'est de sa faute si notre famille s'est détruite. Je veux l'empêcher de te détruire toi aussi. »

L'adolescente l'invita à se rapprocher.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne soit pas moi qui en parle. Peut-être Isaac, mais surtout pas moi. »

Un air triste s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle gardait les yeux dans le vague, loin de ceux de Marie, qui la dévisageait avec encore plus d'intérêt.

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux me protéger ? Raphaël ne m'a jamais fait de mal, au contraire ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvée !

– Tu te souviens de ce souvenir flou, dont tu parlais ? »

Elle affichait désormais un air grave, un air sérieux.

 _Mais jusqu'où nous a-t-elle écoutés ?_

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il a vraiment tenté de coucher avec toi, peu importe ton avis sur la question. Je le connais, il t'a certainement fait boire. Il l'a déjà fait avec d'autres.

– Pas possible... »

La voix de Marie se fondit en un sanglot qu'elle ne tenta pas d'étouffer. La rouquine vint placer une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas la première, et encore moins la dernière... Il a toujours été une ordure, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un gémissement de la part de l'adolescente, qui enfouissait son visage entre ses mains, sous la honte qui grandissait en elle.

« Je suis désolée... »

Elle serra Marie dans ses bras, la berça, lui répétant qu'elle était désolée. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

« Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pu arriver à temps et l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai éloigné, et t'ai ramenée chez toi.

– Vraiment ? »

L'inquiétude qui résonnait dans ces deux maigres syllabes déchirait le cœur de la rouquine, qui hocha la tête en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dieu sait que tu n'y es pour rien. »

Une voix faisait écho dans l'immense manoir, vide de toute forme de vie.

« Marie ! »

Il avait oublié le chemin vers sa chambre, il errait à tâtons dans le dédale du manoir. Pas un signe de vie.

Il appela encore une fois son prénom. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

« C'est nous que tu cherches ? »

Il se retourna, et vit, postée à quelques mètres de lui, la rouquine, bras croisés, sourcils froncés et regard fixe. Derrière elle se tenait Marie, hésitante, mais déterminée.

Le sang de Raphaël ne fit qu'un tour. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé pour que Marie restât aux côtés de la folle meurtrière. Il serra les poings, et se tint prêt à réagir en cas de besoin.

Mais étrangement, la rouquine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les attaquer, aussi bien lui que Marie.

« Il faut que ça cesse, lança-t-elle avec détermination.

– De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua-t-il en retour.

– De tout ce que tu as fait » répondit Marie en sortant de sa cachette.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tout ce que tu as fait à ces personnes, toutes ces familles que tu as détruites...

– Je ne comprends pas » grogna-t-il en tentant de se retentir de se jeter sur la rouquine.

Marie recula. Pourquoi le craignait-elle autant ? Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ lui avait dit ?

« Je lui ai tout raconté, lança-t- _elle_ comme si elle avait pu deviner ses pensées. Toute la vérité.

– Sors de chez moi » ordonna l'adolescente d'un ton hésitant.

La rouquine s'avança vers lui, et saisit son bras. Elle le tira vers elle, et fit demi-tour sans le lâcher, l'emmenant vers la porte d'entrée. Il se débattit, la força à le lâcher. Elle ne broncha pas, le laissa s'échapper de sa poigne.

Dès qu'il ne sentit plus le contact de la peau gelée de l'adolescente, il retourna aux côtés de Marie, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle le dévisagea avec crainte, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais ne la crois pas, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça timidement, c'était à peine s'il l'avait perçu.

De son côté, sa _sœur_ les observait, les bras croisés.

« Reviens ici _maintenant_ , ordonna-t-elle. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose qu'on regretterait tous les deux. »

Sur ces mots, elle montra le holster qu'elle dissimulait dans le bas de son dos.

Un frisson glacial le parcourut. Jusqu'où allait-elle aller ? De quoi était-elle capable ?

« J'ai besoin de _toi_ pour réparer _ton_ erreur, et sauver la famille.

– Quelle famille ? répliqua-il en retenant la rage qui montait en lui, et devenait difficile à contenir.

– La vôtre, Raphaël. »

Contre toute attente, c'était Marie qui lui avait répondu. Elle semblait en savoir énormément sur la situation.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle avec cet air interrogateur.

– Tu te trompes. Cette fille n'est _pas_ ma sœur. »

Il s'était violemment renfermé sur lui-même, et même si cela avait été imperceptible, elle l'avait vu serrer les poings. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi à ne pas les écouter ?

« Je te l'avais dit, murmura la rouquine à Marie. Il refuse de me considérer comme telle.

– Ne crois pas à ses mensonges ! Elle n'a aucun lien avec moi ! »

Elle lâcha un long soupir face à l'obstination du jeune homme à ne pas la suivre. Elle relâcha sa veste, le holster et son passager retournèrent dans l'obscurité.

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix » grommela-t-elle en tournant les talons, et en claquant la porte principale derrière elle.

Marie fixa Raphaël pendant un temps, espérant qu'il pût lui expliquer ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Il lui retourna son regard interrogateur.

« Dis-moi tout ce qu'elle t'a dit. _Depuis le début_. »

Allongé sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le plafond, Raphaël réfléchissait.

Il était perplexe quant à la manière d'agir.

À ce que Marie lui avait raconté, cette adolescente s'était annoncée comme étant sa _petite sœur_. Or, il n'avait jamais eu le souvenir d'une troisième personne dans l'appartement, ce qui posait problème.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'ôter cette idée de ses pensées, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le visage de cette fille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, le hantait presque.

Mais _pourquoi_ ?

Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

À bien y réfléchir, son père lui avait caché de nombreuses choses, à commencer par la cave secrète, les contrefaçons d'œuvres d'art, puis son lien dans l'affaire de l'an passé. Un enfant illégitime n'était rien de plus qu'un autre secret dans la liste.

Mais c'était _impossible_ , il ne parvenait pas à accepter cette idée comme vraie.

Il tenta de mettre des mots sur ce que lui évoquait cette fille. Au-delà de la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait, il revoyait des bribes de souvenirs refaire surface. La plupart dataient de l'été précédent. Un sentiment de mal-être s'en dégageait, comme un regret, une gêne, qui l'empêchait d'être fier de ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi donc ? Tout avait fini au mieux, personne n'avait été blessé...

Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Et cela lui laissait ce sentiment dérangeant, mêlant regret et répulsion, comme s'il tentait inconsciemment de l'oublier.

Il tourna les yeux vers le réveil à côté de la tête de son lit. Il était déjà dix heures, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, baignant à chaque instant sa chambre un peu plus dans les ténèbres d'une nuit d'été parisienne. Il sentait presque le sommeil l'appeler.

Puis il entendit les aboiements enragés de Fondue, depuis la pièce principale. Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour se précipiter vers lui.

Il vit son compagnon quadrupède qui jappait avec une certaine rage face à une porte, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Du bois vernis, sombre.

Raphaël tiqua cependant. Il n'y avait _aucune_ pièce par-delà ce mur, et encore moins de porte à cet endroit-ci. Il devait halluciner, ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant, elle était bien là, palpable. La même sensation de bois vernis qu'il ressentait au toucher d'une _vraie_ porte.

Fondue grognait toujours autant. Les poils du dos hérissés, il fixait l'élément perturbateur sans relâche. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière, et il n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs. Raphaël n'en revenait pas ; il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon dans un tel état.

« Chut, Fondue, calme-toi ! Ça va aller, pépère. »

À l'appel de son nom, il se calma assez vite. Il baissa la tête, comme gêné, et partit épier la scène depuis sa cachette derrière un meuble.

Raphaël saisit la poignée de la porte, et tira. Rien ne se produisit. La porte resta bien close.

Il expira bruyamment, expulsant ainsi la tension qui était montée à la vue de l'étrange apparition. Ce n'était rien du tout. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Il tourna les talons, retourna dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il en franchissait le seuil, il entendit _quelqu'un_ se racler la gorge. _Derrière_ _lui_.

Il pivota, et fit face à l'intrus, qui lui sourit lorsqu' _il_ vit que le rouquin l'avait remarqué.

« Bonsoir, Raphaël » lança l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge feu en dévoilant ses dents blanches comme la neige.

Il retint un mouvement de recul. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas fuir. Il allait mettre fin à ce harcèlement. _Ici_ , et _maintenant_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en gardant son sang-froid.

– Tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter encore et encore. »

Elle sortit un revolver. Le canon proéminent indiquait qu'elle y avait ajouté un silencieux. Et elle pointait le tout vers lui.

« Faut croire que ça refuse de rentrer » répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Tu dois venir avec moi » grogna-t-elle en serrant un peu plus l'arme dans ses mains.

Il croisa les bras.

« Et pourquoi je devrais ? rit-il. J'ai quoi en échange ?

– Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde, réellement. Il avait juste baissé sa garde.

Erreur fatale.

Elle rangea en un rapide mouvement le revolver dans son holster, pivota, et saisit la barre de fer qui se trouvait juste a côté d'elle –l'avait-elle ramenée ?– et se jeta sur Raphaël. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, en collant le métal contre sa gorge, en appuyant doucement. L'éclat métallique argenté se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus étincelants. Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent dans un sourire narquois.

« Tu penses toujours avoir le choix, là ? » demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

Il voulut répondre, mais elle fit pression avec encore plus de force.

« Si tu ne veux pas y passer, tu dois me suivre. »

Il sembla hocher de la tête, ce qui la fit lâcher prise. Elle garda cependant sa barre de fer dans une main, et se servit de l'autre pour reprendre son arme à feu.

« J'ai une question à te poser, avant de te suivre » articula-t-il avec quelques difficultés.

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Qui es-tu, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Ça fait deux questions » remarqua la rouquine avec condescendance.

Elle lui jeta un sac de voyage dans les bras. Il l'ouvrit, et vit qu'il était plein –presque à craquer– d'affaires de rechange, qu'il reconnut comme étant les _siennes_.

 _Quand avait-elle préparé ce sac ?_

« Je ne répondrai qu'à l'une d'elles. Choisis bien. »

Il la dévisagea. Elle tenait la barre derrière elle de sa main droite, et pointait le canon de son revolver en direction de son visage.

« Pourquoi t'en as après moi ? finit-il par demander.

– Si tu changes les questions aussi... » soupira-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle rangea son arme, et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.

« Ma mission est de tuer le toi présent, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire qui contrastait avec son regard sérieux.

– Et tu as besoin de moi pour ça ?

– C'est plus complexe que ça. Un simple mortel ne comprendrait pas. »

Il ne releva pas le sous-entendu.

Quelque chose, un détail, l'avait interpellé.

« Je t'ai déjà vue, _avant_ que tu n'essaies de me tuer » murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses neurones travaillaient à plein régime, tentant de retrouver le tiroir dans lequel ils avaient rangé tous ses souvenirs _étranges_ des derniers jours. Un parfum s'en dégageait. Le parfum des fleurs. _Son_ parfum.

Et une voix. Un cri, tout comme une mélodie. Une chanson, et un hurlement. Des cordes qui vivraient. Sur la guitare un dessin. Sur la fille, un parfum. Des chrysanthèmes.

 _La chanteuse de rue du parc_ , bien sûr !

Il tituba. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il lâcha le sac de voyage, et se massa le crâne. La douleur l'irradiait.

Une fleur encore. Un restaurant. Un café aussi. Une addition, un vase. Une _serveuse_ étrange.

Non, c'était impossible. C'était improbable que de telles coïncidences pussent aussi bien coïncider !

Et cette imposture de Marie. C'était elle aussi... ?

Mais _comment_ !?

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, sourit la rouquine en s'approchant de lui. Tant mieux. »

Il recula, heurta le mur. Ou plutôt, une _porte_.

« Qui _es-tu_ ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de se redresser afin de lui faire face.

Elle sourit à pleine dents. Un sourire cruel et satisfaisait.

« Ce n'est que le cadet de tes soucis » souffla-t-elle en tournant la poignée.

Il ne vit que trop tard que la porte en bois sombre avait disparu.

Celle contre laquelle il avait été adossé l'instant d'avant s'ouvrit dans le vide, sombre et froid. Il tomba vers un puits sans fond, alors que dans l'ouverture de lumière qu'il distinguait se dessinait ce regard assassin, et ce sourire de satisfaction.


	17. Interlude

– Interlude –

« _Il y a bien longtemps, beaucoup d'années de cela, vivaient un petit garçon et sa sœur._

 _Le petit garçon aimait beaucoup sa sœur, elle l'avait toujours aidé quand il en avait eu le besoin._

 _En retour, elle l'aimait beaucoup, il valait plus cher que toutes les richesses du monde –de l'univers !– pour elle._

 _Ils s'amusaient tous les jours ensemble. En automne, ils couraient dans les feuilles, les faisant voler dans des tourbillons bruns. En hiver, ils passaient leurs journées à jouer dans la neige, à construire des bonhommes de neige. Au printemps, ils regardaient inlassablement par la fenêtre les oiseaux migrateurs au-delà des nuages. Et en été, ils se roulaient dans l'herbe jusqu'à en être verts de la tête aux pieds._

 _Et puis un jour, le petit frère a disparu._

 _Sa grande sœur était très triste et très inquiète. Elle voulait à tout prix le retrouver. Alors elle a cherché partout, elle a beaucoup voyagé. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir._

 _Mais finalement, après de longues, très longues années de recherche, elle a retrouvé l'enfant. Il allait parfaitement bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _Lui n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours petit, il n'avait pas grandi. Mais sa sœur, elle, était méconnaissable. Elle avait énormément grandi, elle était devenue une adulte ! À force de voyager partout dans le monde, elle avait vieilli plus vite que n'importe qui._

 _Et finalement, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, quelque chose de magique arriva. La grande sœur était redevenue petite !_

...

Fin de l'histoire. Bonne nuit... »

* * *

 _ **Je ne fais pas souvent d'annonces comme ça à la fin de mes chapitres –je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'en fais, par simple flemme de devoir éditer mes fichiers de chapitres. :D**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que**_ **Quatorze Juillet** **_plaît, même si c'est pour juste deux-trois personnes. Évidemment, les quinze premiers chapitres, le prologue et l'interlude ne sont que des maigres bouts qui amorcent la deuxième et la troisième partie ! :D_**

 _ **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que ce qui a déjà été posté ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a eu une longue,**_ **très longue** ** _pause entre le Chapitre XV et l'Interlude, c'est normal. N'ayant pas forcément le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire les chapitres suivants, j'ai décidé de faire une pause dans la mise en ligne. Le rythme du chapitre toutes les deux semaines reprendra avec le Chapitre XVI, dont la date de publication est encore incertaine. À l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, je suis encore à travailler sur le Chapitre XX, mais puisque je tiens à tout prix à tenir ce rythme que je me suis imposé, je préfère attendre encore un peu._**

 _ **En espérant que vous appréciez toujours la lecture de**_ **Quatorze Juillet**

 _ **[PS : ce chapitre devait à la base être publié hier, le 26.04. Mais j'avoue avoir oublié de le publier ici** **,** **du coup vous l'avez avec un jour de retard. (vous me direz que pour le contenu du truc, ça ne valait pas réellement la peine d'attendre un mois pour avoir du nouveau, mais vous verrez, d'ici la fin de la fanfiction, que tout ce que j'écris a un sens, ou un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. :D)]**_

 _ **[PPS : pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, je suis aussi sur deviantart** **, sous le pseudo de BakApple, et je poste –en plus des chapitres– des dessins, des sketches et autres en relation avec**_ **14.07** ** _. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez facilement me retrouver en cherchant sur dA, puisqu'apparemment il est impossible de donner des liens depuis les chapitres. x) ]_**


	18. Partie II - Chapitre XVI

\- Partie II ~ Retourner vers le passé -

\- Chapitre XVI -

« _Est-ce que les miracles existent ?_ »

C'était une question récurrente qui traversait à de nombreuses reprises ses pensées.

 _Oui, est-ce que les_ miracles _existent ?_

La réponse était simple. Elle n'avait jamais changé. Toujours la même réponse.

 _Non, les miracles n'existent pas._

Ce n'était pas envisageable que cette règle immuable pût soudainement changer.

Tout comme on ne pouvait empêcher le soleil de se lever, les miracles ne pouvaient pas se produire.

La pièce était sombre, et pas le moindre rayon de lumière ne perçait les ténèbres.

 _Où est-ce que je suis... ?_

Raphaël avait beau cligner des yeux, ou encore les plisser, il ne voyait rien.

Il sentait qu'il était couché sur un coussin, un divan certainement. Moelleux et doux. Était-ce là où sa chute l'avait conduit ? Quelle chance, de tomber sur un _canapé_ après être tombé d'aussi haut. Quelle improbabilité, surtout.

Il ne comprenait néanmoins comment cela avait été _possible._

Il avait vu la porte. Il avait vu qu'elle avait disparu. Et qu'elle avait reparu dans son dos.

La physique ne permettait _pas_ quelque chose de tel.

Il entendit un déclic d'un interrupteur. La lumière jaillit de partout.

« Bienvenue chez moi » lança une voix semi-enjouée, semi-blasée à son attention.

Il reconnut aisément la personne qui l'avait poussé ici.

En se mettant sur pied, il remarqua qu'il connaissait déjà l'endroit. C'était l'appartement où elle l'avait emmené, lorsqu'elle avait tué Marie. C'était donc bien là qu'elle vivait. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ?

« Y a une chambre de vide au fond. Tes affaires y sont déjà. Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et alla se servir un verre d'une couleur étrange, et d'une consistance pas réellement liquide. Elle ingurgita le tout d'un cul sec satisfaisait, avant de sortir de la pièce, sans une parole de plus.

Raphaël se retrouva ainsi seul, à nouveau.

Il en profita pour visiter les lieux. Il zigzaguait entre les meubles, tentait de se faire le plus discret possible. En vain.

Il ne vit pas les piles de feuilles regroupées par de maigres trombones qui traînaient là, et tomba au sol dans un vacarme à en réveiller les morts. Par chance, cela n'alerta pas la jeune femme, qui ne vint pas à sa rencontre pour le menacer encore une fois.

Il voulut remettre les dossiers ensemble, lorsque plusieurs mots s'échappèrent des feuilles noircies de textes. Il discerna entre autres _Fantôme R_ , _disparition,_ et _meurtre._ Cela eut un effet foudroyant sur Raphaël, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir les dossiers et de les éplucher.

Des rapports de police, sur lesquels étaient apposées les signatures des divers inspecteurs s'en étant chargés. Les dates variaient, et s'étendaient sur une quinzaine d'années. Et puis il reconnut deux noms sur une feuille parmi tant d'autres. _Paul Vergier_ et _Carole_ _Combes._ À propos du meurtre de _Marie._

À la lecture du contenu de ce rapport, son esprit fut parcouru de flashs ressassant ses souvenirs de l'événement. Il les revivait comme à l'instant même, avec toute l'intensité de la réalité qui le frappait.

Il en éplucha d'autres. Il était à plusieurs reprises question de meurtres, dont les victimes étaient assez souvent lui ou Marie –parfois les deux. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la confusion et l'incompréhension qui régnaient dans ses pensées. C'était trop bien fait pour être faux.

Tout s'accéléra lorsqu'il tomba sur diverses annonces de disparitions, de recherches, et d'appels aux témoins. La plupart d'entre elles avait été écrite à la main, et il reconnut sans mal son écriture sur une certaine partie. L'autre moitié des annonces avait été rédigée par la police, certainement.

Ces annonces décrivaient toutes la même personne. Tantôt une enfant, tantôt une jeune femme d'un peu moins de la vingtaine, aux cheveux rouges brûlants et aux yeux bleus brillants. Pour certaines annonces, des portraits robots avaient pu être faits et joints. Et malgré les époques auxquelles ces annonces avaient été publiées, elles faisaient toutes référence à cette fille chez qui il était, qu'il aurait apparemment autant recherché que la police.

À quelques reprises, les feuilles étaient barrées. Des pans de texte ou bien des paragraphes entiers noircis, dissimulant des yeux le nom de la personne recherchée.

Et tout cela portait _son_ écriture. Il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir de les avoir écrits !

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans sa nuque. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors qu'il entassait les dossiers avec précipitation, une enveloppe s'échappa du lot. La curiosité le poussa à l'ouvrir ; son visage devint livide à la lecture du contenu.

C'était un rapport d'analyse, une analyse réclamée par la police, et tout particulièrement par Vergier. Sur les lieux d'un vol que Fantôme R avait commis avaient été retrouvées diverses traces de son ADN. Et parallèlement à cela, leur suspect numéro un quant à la véritable identité du voleur avait été arrêté. Une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle était _partout._

Selon ses dires, la fille pouvait prévoir les lieux d'apparition du criminel. Suspectée d'être Fantôme R, on avait réclamé à procéder à un contrôle d'identité. Et elle n'avait jamais accepté de donner son nom.

En comparant les traces de Fantôme R aux prélèvements qu'ils avaient exécutés sur elle, les agents de la police scientifique avaient pu innocenter cette fille. Mais les analyses avaient aussi montré qu'elle était _très_ proche, génétiquement parlant, de lui. _Trop_ proche.

 _Qui était cette fille ?_

C'en était trop. Il glissa la feuille entre deux autres dossiers sans lire le peu de texte qu'il lui restait.

« Je vois que tu as tout trouvé... »

Il lâcha tout, et fit face à la voix, à _elle._ Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, les bras croisés, le visage baissé.

« Tu dois avoir une idée quant à qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je me souviens de quelques uns de ces événements, mais pas d'autres.

– Tu as dû les oublier. Normal. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« La mémoire humaine est bien étrange, après tout. »

Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, et lui arracha les feuilles des mains. Elle sortit un briquet d'une poche de son jean et y mit le feu, avant de jeter le tout dans une corbeille métallique. Sans la moindre parole.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire... ? »

Elle le regarda avec dédain, sans répondre.

« Tout ça, ça n'a aucun sens ! s'écria Raphaël.

– Parce que tu ne penses pas dans le _bon_ sens. »

Elle croisa à nouveau les bras. Elle optait toujours pour une position défensive. Elle attendait évidemment quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Tu te souviens de la fois où ta copine était morte, où tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital, où je t'en ai sorti, avant de te ramener à quelques instants avant sa mort. Et pourtant, ça ne s'est jamais passé. »

Il sentit son regard bleu le transpercer. Elle ne plaisantait _vraiment_ pas.

« Ta mémoire montre un paradoxe. Et pas n'importe quel type de paradoxe. »

Elle marqua une pause, fit durer le suspense.

« Un paradoxe _temporel._

– Impossible. On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps ! »

Raphaël se surprit lui-même par l'assurance qui émanait de sa voix.

« En es-tu bien sûr ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le défia du regard.

« Alors comment expliques-tu ce qui t'est arrivé ces derniers jours ?

– Je... je ne sais pas » bredouilla-t-il.

Elle ne retint pas un petit rire moqueur et sifflant.

« En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Elle prit un air intimidant, et avança vers lui, le forçant à reculer à l'aveugle, avant de heurter le mur. Elle le bloqua en plaquant sa main gauche sur son sternum, et lui glissa le canon froid de son revolver contre la tempe gauche, dans un silence pesant.

« Si tu veux la vie sauve, montre-moi que tu _sais_ qui je suis. »

Il déglutit. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son visage.

Il n'avait presque plus peur de la mort, au final. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il mourrait, il revivrait encore et encore selon la volonté de la jeune femme.

Un sourire sadique illuminait son visage, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi radieux.

Il voulut répondre, articuler quelque chose, lui dire qu'il ignorait son prénom, qu'il voulait le savoir, mais c'était stupide car elle allait certainement le tuer encore et il allait encore se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu avec la douleur et la peur sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé même avec le peu d'explications qu'elle lui avait fourni il n'allait pas réaliser qu'elle l'avait encore manipulé après tout elle l'avait entraîné dans une longue histoire alors qu'il n'en avait aucun lien mais––

Un déclic.

Un soudain déclic.

Il avait croisé son regard un bref instant.

Et ça avait été la révélation.

Il _savait_ quel était son prénom.

« Parle, avant que je ne m'impatiente » grogna-t-elle en pressant légèrement la détente.

Il inspira un grand coup.

« Ne me tue pas » supplia-t-il.

Elle sembla ne pas apprécier cette maigre réponse, puisqu'elle appuya encore plus sur la gâchette de son revolver.

Elle était à quelques millimètres de déclencher le coup de feu.

« Je t'en prie... »

Ses jambes l'abandonnaient. Il commençait à glisser.

Il détourna le regard. Il savait qu'elle allait tout de même tirer.

« Je t'en supplie, ne tire pas, _Hélène_ ! »

Il faisait froid.

En même temps, pieds nus sur un carrelage, comment voulait-elle ne pas avoir froid ?

À travers la maigre ouverture de la porte, elle pouvait distinguer un rayon de lumière. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Et pourtant, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se disait

Sitôt que leurs _invités_ furent arrivés, son tuteur lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher.

Mais elle voulait savoir.

Trois silhouettes se détachaient de la lumière. Elle reconnaissait celle de son tuteur ; grand maigre, sec et fragile. Il restait debout alors que les deux autres hommes étaient installés dans le canapé. L'un d'eux sirotait tranquillement un verre d'alcool. Il semblait bien plus détendu que son camarade, un homme crispé qui jetait des regards tout autour de lui.

« J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, sourit le premier homme en avalant une gorgée.

– Non, pas du tout » répondit simplement son tuteur.

Son ton était neutre, il en avait presque l'air absent.

« Il fallait qu'on parle du _projet_ » reprit le premier individu de sa voix grave.

L'enfant avait noté l'insistance sur son dernier mot. Cela piqua encore plus sa curiosité.

« Je fais tout mon possible, souffla son tuteur, mais...

– Il faut se débarrasser de l'enfant. »

La voix du troisième homme, qui jusque là était resté muet, avait complètement étouffé celle du tuteur de la petite fille.

« Ce gosse te préoccupe plus qu'autre chose ! On en a pas besoin ! » rajouta-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Son tuteur n'osa pas répliquer. Il avait simplement baissé la tête.

« Il faut que tu t'en débarrasses au plus vite !

– Et si elle nous servait à quelque chose, plutôt ? »

Elle trembla. Ils parlaient d' _elle_ !

« On peut peut-être voir ça. »

La première grosse voix avait clos le débat dans un semblant de satisfaction.

L'enfant frissonna. Elle _devait_ partir.

« Mais qui est-elle au juste ? reprit l'homme. Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais une fille.

– Ce n'est pas ma fille. J'ai promis à ses parents que je m'occuperais d'elle lorsqu'ils ne le pourraient pas.

– Et quel âge a-t-elle ?

– Quatre ans et demie. Bientôt cinq.

– Je vois. »

Il reprit quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

« Un enfant passerait inaperçu.

– Et si jamais elle ne fait pas correctement le boulot, elle peut facilement disparaître » renchérit le second invité d'un ton sadique.

C'en était trop.

L'enfant se dépêcha de se redresser, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Elle avançait dans un silence parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tapis jeté là et dissimulé dans l'ombre de la nuit la fît glisser. Le bruit de sa chute au sol retentit jusque dans le salon, suivi par un petit cri de douleur qu'elle n'avait pu réprimer.

Avant même qu'elle ne pût se relever, son tuteur était apparu face à elle. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait la punir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !? vociféra l'homme crispé en la voyant.

– Elle avait soif, répondit immédiatement son tuteur. La cuisine est après le salon. »

Il la souleva, et la remit debout.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle baissa la tête, et la secoua de droite à gauche. Des larmes commençaient à lui venir aux yeux, elle imaginait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui faire.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Elle haussa les épaules. Avant de fondre en larmes.

« Je l'avais bien dit, elle sert à ri– »

L'homme à la voix grave avait bousculé son camarade afin de le faire taire, ce qui ne lui avait visiblement pas amélioré l'humeur.

« Viens là ma chérie, souffla son tuteur en la prenant dans les bras. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle étouffa quelques sanglots contre le torse réconfortant de son protecteur, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle avait si peur ! Son pauvre petit corps en tremblait.

« Va te coucher, ma petite... ?

– Hélène. »

L'homme à la voix grave observa son tuteur, qui avait prestement répondu. L'enfant sortit une tête effrayée des bras de l'adulte.

« Ma petite Hélène, tu dois aller te coucher. Les enfants doivent dormir à cette heure-là. »

Il posa un genou à terre, se mit à sa hauteur.

« Nous allons nous en aller, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça. Son tuteur lui caressa la joue, essuyant les dernières traces de ses larmes dans un geste réconfortant.

« On se reverra bientôt, je pense » souffla l'homme dans un sourire.

Il se redressa, et alla chercher sa veste. L'autre individu en fit de même, non sans cacher son mécontentement face à leur discussion écourtée.

« Attends-moi là, je les raccompagne, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, encore, et le regarda s'éloigner. Quelques instants après, il revint vers elle. Il la souleva, et la porta jusque dans son lit.

« Ça va aller. Ils ne le pensaient pas quand ils parlaient de t'abandonner, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus confiant possible.

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, tétanisée à l'idée d'être seule et perdue.

– J'ai promis que je m'occuperais de toi. Tu le sais bien. »

Elle esquissa un sourire timide.

Il lui sourit en retour.

« Viens me voir si tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête, de bas en haut.

« Bonne nuit, Hélène » souffla-t-il en éteignant les lumières alors que la petite fille s'endormait paisiblement.

* * *

 _ **ENFIN !**_

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour publier ce chapitre ! D'autant plus que j'ai tout de même considérablement avancé dans l'histoire, et que j'hésite fortement à publier un chapitre par semaine. Je pense que ça va vite finir comme ça ! 8D _Et puis c'est pas comme si je disais ça à chaque publication de chapitre pendant la première partie..._

Quelques trucs vont changer pendant les quinze prochains chapitres. Déjà, le délire. Ça va être encore plus tordu. 8D

Ensuite, il faut que je règle ça, mais il y aura quelques passages qui seront illustrés par une chanson/musique. Je pense que je mettrai juste avant le début du passage (si c'est un flashback par exemple) le titre et le compositeur du morceau (et un lien si ça peut fonctionner) histoire que vous puissiez l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez. Pour le moment il n'y a qu'un passage comme ça, au **chapitre XVIII** , mais qui sait, il y en aura peut-être d'autres bientôt ! :D

Et enfin, _vous_ allez changer. Bien sûr, le temps va s'écouler entre chaque chapitre, vous allez changer, quelque peu vieillir... ok je sors. :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! _En plus je peux enfin appeler cette fille par son prénom,_ _ **quinze**_ _ **chapitres**_ _(plutôt dix-sept mais osef) que j'attends ça !_

Oh, et une dernière chose par rapport au titre de la partie. Vous aviez bien entendu compris que la première s'intitulait _Chrysanthème_ parce qu'il y avait des chrysanthèmes à tout bout de champ (bon, pendant un petit temps plutôt). Je pense que certains d'entre vous auront déjà compris de quoi parlera cette partie... dans un sens.

En vrai je n'aime pas trop la formulation employée. _Retourner vers le passé._ Ça implique beaucoup de choses, outre le fait que ça signifie qu'on y est déjà allé. En réalité, je l'avais pensé en japonais en premier lieu (d'un parce que je suis une kikoolol refoulée, de deux parce que ça en jette beaucoup plus qu'en français). **過去に戻る** , _Kako ni Modoru_. **Kako** signifie le passé, autrefois, autrement dit, une époque révolue, et **modoru** , c'est le verbe revenir, retourner sur ses pas. _Retourner vers le passé_ est dans un sens une bonne traduction, mais j'aime me justifier n'importe comment. :D

Enfin bref. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de toutes ces cachotteries et tous ces mystères qui n'attendent que d'être révélés ! :D


	19. Partie II - Chapitre XVII

\- Chapitre XVII -

Dès que son prénom avait retenti dans la pièce, _elle_ s'était calmée.

Elle avait ôté le canon du revolver de la tempe de Raphaël, et avait déchargé l'arme, avant de la ranger dans son holster, dans son dos.

Puis elle avait croisé les bras, et s'était mise à l'observer avec satisfaction.

« Donc tu te souviens de ça » sourit-elle d'un air songeur.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne comprenait pas plus ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu te souviens de l'appartement aussi ? »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je vois. »

Elle se déplaça, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Il y a autre chose dont tu te souviens ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Voilà qu'il perdait l'usage de sa parole.

« Tu peux parler tu sais » se moqua-t-elle.

Quelle ironie.

« Et tu peux t'asseoir aussi. Tu vas finir par avoir mal à force de te crisper contre ce mur. »

Elle souriait. _Gentiment._

« Il y a de tout dans la cuisine. Va te faire du café, ça va être long. »

Sitôt avait-elle fini sa phrase, elle se jeta dans un fauteuil. Les jambes croisées, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la joue collée à son poing, elle attendait qu'il fît quelque chose. Et son sourire s'allongea lorsqu'il se dirigea avec hésitation vers un placard pour en sortir une tasse, qu'il remplit de café brûlant.

« Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué ! » rit-elle d'un ton jovial.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face. Il ne broncha pas.

La boisson chaude lui revigorait l'esprit. Tant mieux, car il en avait grand besoin.

« Si tu as des questions à poser, vas-y.

– Hélène... c'est ça ? »

Elle soupira.

« Heureusement que t'y mets l'intonation, j'aurais jamais su à la syntaxe que c'était une question, fit-elle avec détachement.

– Désolé... » murmura-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée.

Tout cela n'avait _aucun_ sens.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, oui. Je suis Hélène. »

Il l'observa avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À un titre qui en jette, genre duchesse ou princesse ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement agacé. Désolée si je ne joue pas dans cette cour ! »

Elle partit dans un fou rire. Au moins, elle avait de l'humour. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas pu réprimer ce petit sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin bref, fit-elle en se reprenant soudainement. Autre chose ?

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Elle se massa doucement les tempes, montrant de ce simple geste qu'elle allait avoir _énormément_ de choses à expliquer.

« On est chez moi, commença-t-elle doucement. C'est mon QG, le point de départ de chacun de mes mouvements. »

Cela devait alors être un grand honneur de se retrouver dans le repaire de son ennemie songea Raphaël, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas forcément _chanceux_ d'être là. Après tout, il ignorait _où_ exactement se situait cet appartement, et de fait, il ignorait comment rentrer chez lui. Il était complètement vulnérable.

« Parlons plus sérieusement, veux-tu ? »

Elle décroisa ses jambes, et se pencha vers lui. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, un air grave s'était dessiné sur son visage.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. C'est primordial.

– Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle inspira un grand coup. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je déteste formuler ça comme ça, mais j'ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cela l'étonnait, en effet. Elle l'avait tellement malmené et semblait tellement le détester, il parvenait difficilement à croire qu'elle eût, en aucun cas, l'extrême nécessité de son aide dans ses projets, aussi fous pussent-ils être.

Il croisa le regard assassin qu'elle lui jetait. Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il rapidement.

– Tu es l'élément central du plan, reprit-elle en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux roux. À cause de toi, je suis obligée de m'allier à toi.

– Et pourquoi ? »

Elle le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleus.

« Tu dois me répondre franchement. Te souviens-tu de moi _avant_ ces derniers jours ? »

La question le laissa perplexe. Bien sûr que non !

« Quand tu étais petit, par exemple ?

– Non. Et même si je m'en souvenais, comment ça serait possible ? On a à peu-près le même âge.

– Tu marques un point. »

Elle se leva soudainement, et lui ordonna de rester là où il était, avant de quitter l'appartement par la porte d'entrée.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, et attendit.

Face à sa tasse vide, il alla se resservir, avant de retourner à sa place. À peine avait-il commencé à siroter son café au lait qu'elle apparut dans l'entrée. Elle claqua la porte, et reprit position face à lui.

« Et là ? demanda-t-elle. Tu te souviens de moi ?

– Évidemment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu venais souvent, pour discuter avec mon père, avant qu'il disparaisse. T'avais l'air bien plus sympa à l'époque qu'aujourd– »

Il se figea. Était-il en train de rêver !?

Elle acquiesça. Lisait-elle dans ses pensées !?

« _Comment_ ?! s'étrangla-t-il en manquant de lâcher la tasse brûlante. T'as pas vieilli depuis !

– Vois comment tu es déjà plus ouvert avec moi. Tu me parles comme à une vieille amie. »

Elle souriait. Ça n'était donc qu'un jeu pour elle !?

« Il se trouve que, pour moi, ce souvenir qui date d'il y a quatre ans chez toi, vient tout juste de se passer.

– Tu déconnes... »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle semblait passer un agréable moment, à le faire tourner encore plus en bourrique que d'habitude.

« Comment tu expliquerais ça autrement ? Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me croire. »

Malgré l'irréfutabilité de la chose, il continuait à y chercher une explication soit disant rationnelle ou plausible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Elle avait du mal à le comprendre.

« Je peux te montrer » ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il se leva à son tour, prêt à découvrir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

Elle qui l'avait trouvé bien trop absent et mollasson jusque là, elle n'en fut que trop ravie de retrouver cette lueur de défi qui brûlait dans son regard. Il était retourné à son état normal, c'était le _vrai_ Raphaël, curieux, aventurier, et à l'excitation équivalente à celle d'un gamin ; celui qui s'était endormi et dont elle avait attendu le réveil avec impatience.

« Derrière cette porte se trouve la réponse à toutes tes questions » souffla-t-elle en tournant la poignée, et en tirant la porte vers elle.

Il faisait froid.

Malgré son manteau d'hiver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter. Certes, il venait à peine de courir, mais cela n'avait en rien suffit à le réchauffer.

Et par dessus tout, il était perdu.

Il avait couru pour _le_ rattraper, mais _il_ ne l'avait pas attendu. _Il_ s'était à peine retourné pour lui adresser quelques mots.

« Pardonne-moi, Raphaël » lui avait-il dit avant d'entrer dans cette voiture noire et de disparaître au loin dans l'hiver.

À présent, il était seul. Pour de bon.

Un petit éclat lumineux attira son regard vers le sol, où il découvrit, partiellement recouverte de flocons de neige, une pièce au moins deux fois plus grosse qu'une pièce de deux euros, où étaient gravés d'étranges symboles.

Il savait que ça n'était pas un hasard s'il l'avait trouvée. Son père la lui avait laissée, il en était certain.

Il prit le chemin qui le mènerait à son appartement, en traînant quelque peu des pieds. Il ne vit pas la marche du trottoir, et manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Mais une jeune femme le rattrapa presque immédiatement, lui évitant une chute certainement douloureuse.

Il bredouilla quelque remerciement gêné, en levant la tête afin de dévisager sa bienfaitrice. Elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, malgré les vêtements d'été qu'elle portait.

Elle porta sur lui un regard réconfortant, et lui sourit. Une vague de chaleur l'emplit, alors qu'il lui rendait timidement son sourire, avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Alors, tu me crois toujours pas ? » lança-t-elle sur un ton moqueur et amusé.

Juste à côté d'elle se tenait un Raphaël grelottant, qui regrettait amèrement de n'avoir mis qu'une chemise d'été ce jour-ci. Des volutes blanches s'élevaient de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations. Il ne pouvait parler tant le froid le pétrifiait.

« Allez, rentrons » fit-elle en le dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée d'un magasin.

Il la suivit sans hésiter.

Enfin, il fallait admettre qu'il avait bien hésité un instant en voyant l'enseigne d'une charcuterie, et l'appartement de sa comparse qui apparaissait juste derrière la porte ouverte à la place de la boutique en question.

Elle lui saisit le bras et le força à entrer. Sitôt avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur, la chaleur lui fit tout oublier de cette froide journée d'hiver à laquelle il venait de retourner.

Mais les questions demeuraient.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! » demanda-t-il avec colère et effroi.

Oui, colère et effroi. Effroi car il état face à l'inconnu, à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait aucunement expliquer. Et colère car il refusait de se montrer faible face à cette fille qui jouait avec lui. Et il en avait assez.

Elle s'était volatilisée un instant pour reparaître avec deux tasses pleines à la main. Elle lui en tendit une ; il constata un sachet de thé qui y infusait.

« Maté, thé vert et citronnelle, annonça-t-elle alors qu'il saisissait la boisson brûlante. Ils appellent ça "Detox", c'est le nom qu'ils ont donné au mélange. »

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège, et le regarda avec une forme d'incompréhension et d'amusement qui lui était propre.

« Je t'ai mis un demi-sucre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus dans tout ça. »

Elle souffla un peu sur son thé afin de le faire quelque peu refroidir, avant de tirer sur la ficelle et de faire sortir le sachet imbibé et brûlant. Elle l'essora afin de le vider de son eau, et le posa sur la table.

Raphaël fit de même, et vint se positionner face à elle. Néanmoins, il ne toucha pas à la boisson. Trop de choses s'accumulaient, il saturait.

« À quoi ça rime tout ça ? cria-t-il, furieux de ne pas comprendre.

– Tu le sais très bien. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre » rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Elle but une gorgée ou deux du doux mélange, et lui lança un regard amusé, mais néanmoins sérieux.

« Fais-toi une raison, ajouta-t-elle en gardant un calme qui l'étonnait elle-même.

– Mais là c'est _pas_ possible ! »

Il se leva, et se lança dans une ronde de cent pas. Il se tenait le menton dans la main droite ; malgré toutes ses tentatives pour expliquer ce à quoi il venait d'assister, aucune ne parvenait à tout excuser.

« On ne peut _pas_ voyager dans le temps !

– Et pourtant... »

Sa voix se fondit en un murmure duquel émanait une certaine empreinte de regret. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement ; Raphaël se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Comment tu expliquerais ce à quoi tu viens d'assister ? Ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était bien trop réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il refusait de lui donner raison. C'était _inacceptable._

« Il faut bien que tu comprennes que _certaines_ choses doivent être acceptées, soupira-t-elle en contemplant le fond de sa tasse vide en faisant remuer les quelques restes de boisson et en observant les vestiges de marc d'un air détaché. Comme le fait que ton père t'ait abandonné, ou bien que l'on ait pu assister à cette scène. »

Elle jeta un rapide regard en sa direction, du coin de l'œil. Voilà qu'il devenait fou. C'était bien sa veine.

« De toute façon tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te résigner, conclut-elle brièvement.

– Tu n'es _pas_ sérieuse...!

– C'est vraiment ton seul argument ? Il faudrait que tu innoves » soupira-t-elle avec agacement et déception.

Elle posa la tasse, et croisa les bras.

« D'ailleurs, je peux t'en montrer bien plus, suggéra-t-elle avec toujours autant de détachement. Dis-moi à _quand_ tu veux te rendre et je m'en occupe.

– Non merci.

– T'as peur que ça te ravive des vieux souvenirs ? » lança-t-elle sur un air moqueur.

Il voulut l'empoigner au col et lui administrer une claque ou deux. Mais il se ravisa ; ce n'était pas son genre de s'emporter autant, et encore moins de frapper les autres. Par ailleurs, elle était encore certainement armée, et donc pouvait aisément se défendre, voire lui rendre la pareille.

Il lâcha un soupir d'hésitation.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

– On a tout notre _temps._.. »

Elle afficha un large sourire amusé, presque narquois.

Il fallait l'admettre, il ne savait quoi en penser.

Combien de temps avait-il passé à se tourner et se retourner dans les draps, cherchant le sommeil sans pouvoir le trouver, constamment harcelé par ses pensées ? Il avait cessé de compter les heures.

Elle lui avait _gentiment_ ordonné –était-ce seulement possible d'ordonner gentiment quelque chose ?– de s'installer dans la chambre supplémentaire dont disposait son appartement. Sa méfiance l'avait mené à fouiller de fond en comble l'endroit à la recherche de–

 _À la recherche de quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ignorait ce qu'il craignait d'elle. Peut-être des pièges. Mais ç'aurait été stupide, elle avait _besoin_ de lui, comme elle le répétait si bien. Pourquoi donc le piéger ?

Il soupira. Il devenait paranoïaque. Ou bien était-ce normal de réagir ainsi dans ces circonstances ? Il n'était plus sûr de lui.

Il inspira profondément une énième fois. Il n'avait ni réveil ni téléphone pour lui indiquer l'heure. Et dans le noir absolu de la pièce, il ne pouvait discerner les aiguilles de sa montre. Il soupira.

Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Il _s'était vu_ , lui-même, ce jour d'hiver quatre ans auparavant, où son père l'avait laissé seul, parti pour rejoindre Bonar et Jean-François dans leur plan insensé, et pour n'en jamais revenir. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir croisé quelqu'un ce jour-ci, sur le chemin, en rentrant chez lui. À présent, il se remémorait un peu plus des traits de cette personne. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, même si cela le répugnait, que cette femme, ce jour-ci, _était_ Hélène.

 _Hélène._

Ce prénom le dérangeait. Il avait le sentiment de toujours l'avoir su, mais il sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles, à la manière d'une note ni juste ni complètement fausse, simplement légèrement trop haute ou trop basse. Quelque chose le faisait tiquer, et il ignorait quoi.

Peut-être n'était-ce rien, après tout ?

Peut-être bien.

Il tenta de trouver le sommeil une énième fois, en chassant l'adolescente de ses pensées. Mais quoi qu'il fît, elle revenait à la charge, déterminée à l'empêcher de se reposer.

Il songea à Marie. Quand l'avait-il vue pour la dernière fois ?

La veille. Ou du moins ce qui s'y apparentait. Avant qu'Hélène n'arrivât et ne vînt le menacer et kidnapper.

Il espéra que là où elle se trouvait, elle était saine et sauve, et à l'abri de l'adolescente.

 _Et qu'elle s'occupe de Fondue_ , pensa-t-il subitement, s'étonnant de ne pas s'être inquiété pour son compagnon plus tôt.

Il était vraisemblablement dépassé par les événements. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon...

Il vit par le pas de la porte un brin de lumière provenant de la pièce principale. Quelques maigres bruits étouffés lui parvenaient. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Hélène, sûrement elle aussi prise d'une insomnie.

Il voulut se lever et la rejoindre, afin de discuter. Mais son corps refusa de bouger, comme s'il présageait ce qui allait se produire.

Il entendit le bruit des pas de la jeune femme qui venait vers la porte de sa chambre. Il vit une ombre prendre forme au seuil de la pièce –ombre qui ne bougea pas.

Puis, après un long moment, elle s'en alla discrètement, sans le moindre bruit, sans la moindre parole.

L'appartement replongea dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque Raphaël rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour.


	20. Partie II - Chapitre XVIII

\- Chapitre XVIII -

« Alors, tu as pu réfléchir ? »

Le son de sa voix le fit frissonner. Quelques instincts lui dictaient de ne pas faire confiance à ce ton amical et à ce sourire sympathique qui l'accueillaient à son réveil, accompagnés par une note douceâtre de café et de pâtisseries qui s'échappait de la cuisine.

Il se contenta de ne pas répondre, et de juste se servir un bol de café brûlant, avant de piocher un pain au chocolat encore chaud dans le lot.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » fit-elle avec ironie face au silence que le rouquin lui affichait.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui au minibar, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant elle, qu'elle sirotait à quelques reprises. Parfois elle croquait un bout de croissant, sans grande envie.

« On est partis du mauvais pied, dit-elle en brisant le long silence qui s'était imposé.

– Sans blague ? Tu t'en es rendue compte depuis longtemps ? »

Elle ne releva pas le sarcasme de Raphaël, et mordit à pleine dents ce qui restait de sa viennoiserie.

« Écoute, commença-t-elle en finissant de mâcher, si tu veux pas m'aider, je le comprends. Mais t'as pas le choix, donc autant que ça nous soit pas trop désagréable, à l'un comme à l'autre.

– Tu me proposes de coopérer, sans me donner le choix ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser » maugréa-t-il avant de vider sa tasse d'un trait.

Elle lui afficha un grand sourire ravi.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, grogna Raphaël comme un rappel à l'ordre pour la rouquine.

– Je sais, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée par son attitude de rabat-joie. Merci pour cette précision. »

Il se leva brusquement, et s'en alla sans dire un mot, laissant sa tasse vide sur le comptoir.

Hélène le regarda retourner vers la chambre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Elle voulut le rappeler, mais se ravisa. Tant pis. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il finirait bien par revenir vers elle à genoux, la suppliant de le laisser partir, et peu importeraient ses conditions. Il suffisait simplement qu'elle fît preuve de patience, bien qu'elle n'appréciât pas cela.

Elle saisit l'anse de sa tasse, puis celle de Raphaël, et les déposa dans l'évier. Une maigre marque de café gisait au fond de la tasse, encore chaude. Il s'était réellement hâté, constata-t-elle.

« Je vais faire un tour dehors, lui cria-t-elle afin qu'il l'entendît. Ne touche à rien. »

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir ; elle voulait juste être seule dans un endroit tranquille où elle était sûre qu'il ne la retrouverait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée boisée de son appartement et en traversa le seuil d'un pas pressé, en prenant soin de bien la refermer derrière elle.

/ _ **Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion**_

 _ **Sachiko Miyano & Hiroyuki Nakayama**_/

« Et donc ?

– Et donc voilà quoi. »

Elle jeta à pleine force un caillou dans les airs. Il plana quelques secondes, avant de descendre en piqué et de tomber dans l'eau avec la caractériel _plouf_ qui se devait de l'accompagner.

« Il n'a rien dit de plus ?

– Il a pas l'air d'avoir capté, surtout. »

Elle en lança un autre. Le même scénario se produisit.

« C'est pas de ma faute s'il est con comme un pigeon _et_ qu'il a réussi à tout faire foirer » ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle retourna quelques gravillons du bout de sa chaussure.

C'était à peine si elle voyait clairement le sol. Elle n'espérait pas trop que son interlocuteur se montrât en sortant de sa zone d'ombre non plus.

« Et toi alors, tu deviens quoi ? »

Changer le sujet de conversation pouvait certainement aider. C'était même la solution qu'il lui fallait.

« Une vie simple, loin de tout.

– Tu dois franchement te faire chier, hein » répliqua-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser un petit galet perdu parmi les cailloux.

Il parut secouer les épaules. Elle devinait assez facilement ses réactions.

« On s'y habitue. C'est sûr que moi, j'ai du temps. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme frémirent en retenant le sourire qui tentait de s'afficher.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu » grogna-t-elle en balançant de toutes ses forces un caillou de la taille d'un œil qui vint percuter l'eau bruyamment au loin.

Il ne lui répondit plus. Elle crut un instant qu'il était parti et l'avait laissée seule.

« Je vais rentrer » annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix grave.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser son sursaut.

« Ils t'ont retrouvé ? »

La détresse dans sa voix la surprenait elle-même.

« Non. »

Soupir de soulagement.

« Je veux juste rentrer. J'ai des connaissances là-bas, et elles me manquent.

– Je vois » murmura-t-elle en reculant du bord de l'eau.

Alors elle allait se retrouver réellement seule. Il avait été la seule personne à s'être occupée d'elle, et bien qu'elle ait voulu d'innombrables fois couper les ponts entre eux, le savoir prêt à partir lui laissait un goût amer.

« C'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir, plaisanta-t-elle. Ils vont juste t'empêcher de sortir jusqu'à ta retraite.

– Qui est dans longtemps. »

Ça, elle le savait bien. Pourquoi lui avait-il rappelé ? Y penser lui infligeait la même douleur que plusieurs poignards plantés et arrachés à répétition. Prenait-il un réel plaisir à se moquer d'elle et à jouer avec ses sentiments ?

« Tu me promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu tenteras ? demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton presque paternel.

– Comme si j'allais m'en tenir qu'à si peu d'essais. »

Elle jeta un dernier caillou. Il ne vola pas loin. Huit mètres, dix tout au plus.

Elle se retourna face à lui, et le fixa là où étaient censés se trouver ses yeux qui la fixaient dans l'ombre.

« J'y passerais des centenaires s'il le faut, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton des plus assurés, le poing serré. Cinq essais, ce n'est rien ! »

Il garda son silence pesant qui lui était propre.

« J'ai toute une vie, je peux m'en servir, _moi_ ! Je ne finirai jamais comme _toi_ , à attendre que mes jours passent, sans tenter _quoi que ce soit_ pour le sauver !

– Hélène. »

Bien qu'il n'eût pas haussé le ton, sa voix était ferme, et l'avait immédiatement rappelée à l'ordre. Elle avait crispé ses poings alors qu'elle s'emportait contre lui ; elle avait alors complètement desserré la pression.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-il sur un ton plus doux et posé.

– Parce que toi tu le sais ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Nouveau silence.

Alors elle comprit.

Elle comprit à quel point elle avait été sotte de croire à ces fantaisies.

« Combien de fois ?

– J'ai arrêté de compter. Puis quand j'ai compris que je n'y pouvais rien, j'ai abandonné. »

Il était encore plus distant qu'à l'habitude. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Et c'était qui ?

– Quelqu'un à qui je tenais plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser. »

Elle baissa la tête. Cette personne devait réellement compter pour lui.

« Je compte sur toi pour t'en rendre compte assez rapidement. Tu ignores les conséquences que ça peut avoir sur toi.

– Je m'en fiche. »

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui tenir tête. Mais elle était décidée à s'en tenir à ses plans.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi » acheva-t-elle en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant de lui.

Derrière elle, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Raphaël comprit que c'était Hélène qui revenait d'une quelconque promenade. Il ne vint pas pour autant à sa rencontre ; il préférait repousser le dialogue au plus tard possible.

Mais il semblait qu'elle en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'elle vint frapper à la porte de la chambre où il s'était enfermé.

Il ne l'invita pas à entrer, elle le fit d'elle-même.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

– Combien de fois tu m'as dit ça pour au final ne pas parler du tout ? » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il s'adossa à l'armoire, tandis qu'elle s'assit sur le lit.

« Cette fois c'est différent, soupira-t-elle. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Il se renfrogna, mais la laissa tout de même s'exprimer.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant. Mais rapidement, elle annonça d'un ton froid, détaché, de la même manière que l'on annonçait une vérité habituelle, comme « il pleut » ou bien « le ciel est en haut et la terre est en bas ».

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je peux voyager à travers le temps. »

Elle fit une pause, le fixa d'un air des plus sérieux.

« Ça peut paraître absurde, mais c'est la réalité.

– Ça, j'avais compris. Tous ces airs de déjà-vu, ou même revenir au jour où mon père m'a abandonné, ça n'indiquait que ça. »

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Au moins il acceptait la vérité.

« Même si j'ai du mal à croire à ça » ajouta-t-il.

 _Peut-être pas finalement_ , pensa Hélène en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas s'emporter.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle inspira profondément. Comment expliquer ça avec des mots simples ?

« Tu vois l'armoire à vaisselle ? Dans le salon ? »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est le panneau de commande. De là je programme la date, l'heure et le lieu. Puis j'enclenche tout le bidule, et le truc actionne un machin qui– »

L'air blasé qu'affichait le rouquin la dissuada de s'aventurer davantage dans une explication impossible.

« Puis j'ouvre la porte et voilà. »

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer intensément du regard. Elle allait bien finir par craquer et lui avouer que ça n'était qu'une mise en scène.

« Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ?

– Absolument pas.

– Je m'en doutais. »

Elle se leva, et sortit de la chambre. S'il refusait de prendre conscience de la réalité, elle allait le laisser se bercer dans ce monde fantastique dans lequel il vivait. Puis lorsque sa bulle éclaterait, il serait perdu, et n'aurait d'autre choix que de la suivre et l'écouter.

« Attends ! »

Elle se retourna. Il venait vers elle.

« Tu viens du futur, pas vrai ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L'intonation de sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion. Raphaël douta un instant, mais poursuivit tout de même.

« Tu me parais bien trop sûre de toi, comme si tout s'était déjà passé, que tu savais tout. »

Elle retint un rire moqueur, ce qui le laissa comprendre qu'il s'était trompé.

« Je te montrerai peut-être un jour. Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, fit-elle en s'en allant en direction du salon.

– Montre-moi maintenant. »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai pas envie de gaspiller un tour juste pour te montrer la synchro.

– Juste une fois » supplia-t-il.

Nouveau soupir.

« En vrai t'en as déjà vu une. Quand je t'ai renvoyé au jour où ta copine s'est fait tuer. Je t'ai synchronisé avec ton toi de cette époque. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Une réelle réflexion qui étonna Hélène, puisqu'elle jugeait une telle concentration impossible chez un tel concentré de stupidité que celui qu'il était.

« Le moi plus vieux s'est _synchronisé_ avec le moi du passé, en conservant les souvenirs d'une époque qui n'a au final pas eu lieu ? demanda-t-il en se tenant le menton de la main droite.

– C'est un des moyens de voyager dans le temps. Le plus sûr, qui empêche les paradoxes » dit Hélène en s'approchant de l'armoire à vaisselle –le poste de commande de sa machine temporelle.

Raphaël se contenta d'acquiescer. Il semblait comprendre, finalement. Peut-être était-il un tantinet intelligent, en définitive.

« D'où tu as une machine à voyager dans le temps ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mon tuteur la possédait avant. Il me l'a laissée. »

Elle sembla pianoter quelque chose, avant de tirer un levier ou deux et d'appuyer sur divers boutons.

« Mais tout de même... »

 _Allons bon. Quoi encore ?!_

« Quelque chose me chiffonne avec tout ça. »

Elle lâcha un soupir bruyant et agacé.

« C'est juste impossible que tu puisses avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps. Ça _n'existe pas_. »

Elle en avait assez. Elle s'était suffisamment retenue, et puisqu'il persistait à remettre en question sa vérité, il fallait la lui faire fermer une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu as vu une putain d'arme destructrice pouvant contrôler la neige et la foudre –et j'en passe ! Et c'était les _jardins suspendus de Babylone_ ! Tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est _impossible_ de traverser le temps !? »

Il voulut répliquer. Mais à défaut d'arguments, il se résigna.

« Choisis un moment. N'importe lequel. Je vais te montrer que je ne te raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

Il leva un sourcil, intéressé par l'étendue des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Quelle époque allait-il bien pouvoir choisir ?

« J'ai bien envie de voir mon futur, lança-t-il en souriant. Savoir si je vais vivre avec Marie, comment sera notre vie, si on aura des enfants, ce genre de choses. »

Hélène voulut se frapper à répétition le crâne contre un mur tant la stupidité de cet abruti l'agaçait. Comment était-ce possible d'être un tel crétin !?

« Je ne peux qu'aller dans le passé. Trop de variables pour un futur aussi instable que le tien. »

Cette remarque éveilla la curiosité de Raphaël. Instable ? En quoi un futur pouvait-il être instable ?

« Et connaître son avenir ça craint. Ceci dit, spoiler, tu meurs à la fin. »

Elle ferma les portes du placard, et s'installa dans son siège. Raphaël fit de même en face d'elle.

« Mais si tu veux je peux te raconter ce qui va t'arriver, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. C'est pas joli à entendre, mais au moins tu seras fixé.

– Non merci. »

Elle soupira. Ce gars-là changeait d'avis comme il respirait.

« Enfin bref. Quand tu te seras décidé, je te montrerai que tout ça est bien réel. »

Il faisait nuit. Et un peu frisquet.

C'était une de ces nuits où la lune brillait au-delà des quelques nuages sombres qui lui passaient devant d'une lueur pâle et froide.

Aucun son ne venait perturber le silence de plomb qui régnait. Pas même le bruissement du vent qui soufflait entre les branches. Pas même les feuilles qui s'agitaient sous cette brise.

C'était une de ces nuits où, malgré cette impression d'être une nuit comme les autres, quelque chose la rendait différente.

Et ça n'était pas sans compter sur le grincement d'une porte qui dérangea la tranquillité sur laquelle veillait la lune.

Deux silhouettes en sortirent. Deux jeunes personnes.

L'une avança prestement à quelques mètres de distance de l'autre, qui resta pantois face au panneau de bois qui s'était refermé derrière eux.

« Là où il y a la route, c'est là que sont censées être les chambres de ton appartement ! »

Les nuages cessèrent leur course dans le ciel, le vent cessa de souffler. Quelqu'un avait osé troubler le silence argenté.

« Hélène, j'hallucine pas, dis-moi qu'il y a un truc ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Un geste d'exaspération qui trahissait ouvertement son impatience et l'agacement que lui provoquait le rouquin.

« Je te l'ai _dit_ et _répété_ , grogna-t-elle en tapant du pied contre l'asphalte. Ça crée une _porte_ vers une autre époque, un autre lieu. L'appartement _est_ là, _sans_ être là. »

Il voulut saisir la poignée et tenter de rouvrir la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'empressa de le retenir, en le saisissant par le col, et en le tirant d'un coup sec vers l'arrière. Il manqua de trébucher, mais reprit rapidement son équilibre. Comme ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction.

« Allons-y » lança-t-elle sans attendre un instant de plus.

Il la suivit sans rechigner ; après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé à se retrouver là.

« On est où, exactement ? demanda-t-il en accélérant le pas afin d'être au même niveau qu'elle.

– C'est toi qui me l'a réclamé et tu as déjà oublié ?

– Je ne sais pas quel jour exactement c'était, se défendit-il. J'étais tout petit, je ne m'en souviens pas clairement. »

Hélène retint un grognement de mécontentement. Alors qu'elle accélérait le pas, elle énonça clairement ce à propos de quoi il devait être au courant.

« On est le 26 juillet 1993. Tu es né il y a pratiquement un mois, voilà pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas. Et aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais _si bien_ , c'est le jour où–

– Ma mère est morte, souffla Raphaël avec un nœud dans la gorge.

– Exactement. »

Ils firent plusieurs mètres dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le claquement des talons de la jeune femme contre le goudron.

« Si ce que tu vois est bien réel, alors tu devras admettre que j'ai raison, et tu me suivras sans faire d'histoire. C'est le deal. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il regrettait déjà amèrement d'avoir choisi de voir ce jour. Cela avait été comme une révélation.

Cependant, il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'il avait été _si jeune_ lorsque sa mère les avait quittés. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Nous y voilà. »

Elle l'avait mené jusqu'à l'appartement de son père. _Son_ appartement. Rien n'avait changé depuis, peut-être juste une ou deux façades qui avaient disparu avec les années.

Mais la porte de l'immeuble était bien la même. L'immeuble était bien le même. Rien n'avait changé.

Hélène lui fit signe de s'approcher de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de son père –la sienne à présent. Il se glissa près du mur, et épia l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il discerna deux silhouettes. Il reconnut facilement celle de son père ; il avait toujours été aussi grand et fin. Bien que les voyant surtout à contre-jour, il remarqua ses cernes, qui l'avaient apparemment toujours suivi. Son regard se posa plus longtemps sur sa mère, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns coupés au carrés dansaient à chaque mouvement que faisait sa tête. Elle avait beau avoir donné naissance à Raphaël quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'en restait pas moins svelte. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait bientôt...

Non, il fallait se reprendre.

« Si tu ne veux pas voir, on peut partir » murmura Hélène sans détourner le regard.

Il refusa poliment. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Elle lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes afin d'attirer son attention. Il se passait quelque chose.

La fenêtre insonorisée les empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce fût, mais ils devinaient aisément qu'une grosse dispute avait lieu. Celui qui criait le plus était sans conteste Isaac ; pour une raison qui leur échappait, il faisait de grands gestes, il était vraiment hors de lui.

Et malgré cela, la mère de Raphaël se défendait, et ripostait. Elle semblait fermement lui tenir tête, même si les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues montraient que le cœur n'y était pas.

Ses lèvres formaient souvent les mêmes syllabes, encore et encore.

 _Raphaël_

« Ils se disputent à cause de moi...? souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ? »

Hélène lui ordonna de se taire.

Il se figea.

Isaac venait d'empoigner sa mère par les épaules, et la tenait fermement. Elle pleurait, et se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Puis soudainement, elle cessa tout mouvement. Ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps, sa tête bascula en arrière. Elle ne répondait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a–

– Tais-toi un peu ! » coupa Hélène en se retenant de le frapper, et en gardant tout son sang froid.

Il voulut frapper à la vitre, la casser, faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait entrer et tenter de la réveiller. Hélène le retint, plongeant son regard bleu et sérieux dans le sien.

« On ne peut rien y faire, gronda-t-elle en retenant toute sa colère. Si tu te montres, tu pourrais complètement changer ton futur. »

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Isaac secoua doucement la femme dans une tentative de la faire réagir. Il cria, encore. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait !?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! »

Elle lui asséna une claque mordante.

« On peut encore faire quelque chose ! Remonte le temps, reviens à un peu plus tôt, on peut la sauver !

– On ne peut _pas_ ! »

Le cri d'Hélène était tremblotant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Une terreur indescriptible s'affichait dans ses yeux.

« C'est trop tard » murmura-t-elle en le lâchant, et en regardant à nouveau vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Quelque chose stoppa Isaac. Elle le vit se diriger vers un landau, et en sortir un nourrisson qui pleurait de toutes ses forces.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et une moue de dégoût. Pourtant, il le berça dans ses bras, et tenta de le consoler.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la fenêtre, il aperçut deux figures qui l'épiaient. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les deux figures avaient disparu.


	21. Partie II - Chapitre XIX

\- Chapitre XIX -

« Mais putain ! »

Hélène baissa la tête. Elle attendit patiemment la fin de l'orage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !? »

Elle serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre, et croisa ses jambes. Elle resta stoïque.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu avais derrière la tête pour me montrer ça !?

– C'est toi qui me l'as réclamé, rappela-t-elle d'un ton neutre sans détourner ses yeux du sol.

– Je voulais pas que tu me montres sa mort ! »

Il se laissa tomber dans un siège. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à ses émotions. Il essuya d'un geste rapide le coin de ses yeux.

« C'était ma mère !

– Ça l'est toujours.

– Elle est morte ! »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça » murmura-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard empli d'espoir.

« Suis-moi » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et ouvrit la porte. Elle la traversa sans se retourner ; il la suivit.

Il ne l'avait pas vue toucher à la console, et pourtant elle l'avait transporté ailleurs. D'immenses couloirs blancs, à perte de vue, tous plongés dans l'obscurité. Il apercevait vaguement plusieurs séries de portes, toutes numérotées. Un hôpital.

Hélène avançait à travers l'assemblée de chambres d'un pas rapide. Elle savait parfaitement où se rendre. Chambre 19-B, dans l'aile la plus reculée, celle où très peu de médecins et visiteurs pénétraient.

Elle s'arrêta un instant face à la porte. Elle regarda Raphaël d'un air grave, presque désolé. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, pour finalement appuyer sur la poignée et pousser la porte.

Il entra le premier. Il découvrit une pièce à moitié éclairée par un faible halogène dans un coin. Dans un autre, il vit un lit d'hôpital –le principal meuble d'une telle pièce– entouré par un fauteuil d'un côté, et du matériel hospitalier de l'autre.

Et sur le lit reposait sa mère.

Il accourut à son chevet, constata avec effroi les dizaines et dizaines de fils, cathéters et autres qui la reliaient aux machines. Il s'en saisit d'un ou deux, tenta de les arracher. Mais une voix, celle de sa conscience, le rappela à l'ordre, et le calma rapidement.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil, aux côtés de sa mère.

Elle respirait artificiellement, grâce à une pompe et un masque. Il remarqua un bandeau qui entourait sa tête et cachait ses yeux. Cela lui paraissait si irréel...

« Ma–Maman, c'est moi, murmura-t-il en retenant les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. C'est Raphaël... »

Pas de réponse. Évidemment.

« Je suis là, dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main. Je suis là, pour toi. »

Seuls les pulsations du cardiographe résonnaient en écho à ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à Hélène, qui était juste là restée les bras croisés et la tête baissée, adossée à la porte.

– Les médecins ne le savent pas, répondit-elle en s'approchant doucement. Elle est juste dans un état végétatif important, alors ils l'ont plongée dans le coma pour que ça soit plus supportable pour elle. Ça fait dix-neuf ans que ça dure. »

Il regarda douloureusement sa mère. Tout ce temps passé à dormir –si on pouvait appeler ça "dormir"...

« Ils ignorent ce qui l'a provoqué, ajouta-t-elle, en se tenant debout à côté du lit. Par chance, je le sais. »

Son ton n'était pas empli d'une fierté quelconque comme à son habitude, au contraire. Elle évoquait cela avec ironie et dégoût.

« Son esprit a complètement été détruit, suite à une amnésie forcée. Son corps est indemne, aussi fonctionnel que le tien ou le mien. C'est juste qu'elle n'a plus de conscience, si je puis dire. »

Il la regarda avec incompréhension. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Une telle technologie n'existait pas –même si à bien y réfléchir, une machine à voyager dans le temps n'était pas non plus supposée exister.

« Pauvre Sarah, soupira Hélène. Elle aurait pu avoir une belle vie...

– Tu connaissais ma mère ?

– Mon tuteur, oui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais ça n'était pas réciproque ; il la voyait juste comme une simple connaissance, rien de plus. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été une mère formidable. »

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il n'en doutait pas.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, elle "vit" un rêve heureux dans son sommeil. Elle ne souffre pas, ils s'en sont beaucoup soucié. »

Elle tourna les talons, retourna à la porte, et attendit sagement qu'il en eût fini.

Il resta un long moment assis aux côtés du corps immobile de la femme, sans dire le moindre mot. Il la regardait avec tristesse et regret. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça, et changer son destin. Peu lui importaient les conséquences qu'aurait eu sa décision ; il était prêt à tirer un trait sur la vie qu'il connaissait pour sauver celle de sa mère.

Il voyait sa poitrine monter et descendre au fil des inspirations et expirations provoquées par la pompe. Il entendait les bips incessants des machines autour de lui qui suivaient les battements de son cœur. Lorsque tout cela fut de trop, il se leva, murmura quelques paroles qu'Hélène n'entendit pas, et sortit de la chambre. Ils regagnèrent sans un mot l'appartement de la jeune femme au bout du couloir.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, lança-t-elle. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer demain. »

Il ne chercha pas de sens caché à ses mots ; il était au bout de ses forces. Difficile de croire que toutes ces émotions l'avaient autant fatigué.

Sitôt s'était-il affalé sur le lit que le sommeil le prit. Ce fut un sommeil agité, parsemé de cauchemars et de souvenirs flous, concernant sa mère et son père. Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises dans le silence de la chambre, et se rendormit à chaque fois après quelques instants dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Un bruit continu le sortit pour de bon de cette nuit difficile. Il reconnut l'écoulement caractéristique de l'eau d'une douche. Il comprit qu'il faisait désormais jour, et qu'il pouvait se lever, ce qu'il fit. Il alla machinalement dans la cuisine, et sortit une tasse. La cafetière vide le surprit quelque peu, puisqu'il était certain d'en avoir fait suffisamment la veille, puisque Hélène ne semblait pas en boire. Il fouilla dans les placards, à la recherche de filtres et de café moulu, et en trouva finalement après plusieurs placards de retournés, cachés derrière des tonnes et des tonnes de boîtes de thé. À croire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il les trouvât.

Alors qu'il attendait sagement aux côtés de la machine vrombissante, un autre appareil rugissait au loin, dans une autre pièce.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et se servit tranquillement une tasse, sans retenir un grand bâillement de fatigue.

Le tintement de la cuillère qui heurtait les bords en porcelaine en mélangeant le sucre et le lait berçait ses pensées. Il repensait à ce à quoi il avait assisté. Quelque chose le tracassait. Comment Hélène avait-elle pu savoir tout cela ?

Certes, elle voyageait dans le temps. Mais elle avait son âge, au mieux cela faisait cinq ou six ans qu'elle se promenait à travers le temps ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir autant de choses sur sa famille, c'était impossible.

Il engloutit la boisson d'une traite.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller laver la tasse, il vit une silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants arriver en trombe, lui barrer la route, empoigner la cafetière, et la vider intégralement dans l'évier. Sans un mot.

Puis elle se précipita vers l'armoire-console de commandes. Tout ce qui parvenait aux oreilles de Raphaël était ce pianotement effréné sur les nombreuses touches.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, supposa-t-il. Après tout, elle était très impulsive.

Lui qui avait voulu se détendre en prenant une longue douche, il fut déçu de voir qu'il n'avait droit qu'à un jet d'eau froide. Hélène était passée avant et avait complètement vidé le ballon d'eau chaude, pour son plus _grand_ plaisir. Cela l'agaçait, évidemment. Mais il prit sur lui ; elle avait forcément une raison pour agir ainsi.

Il la retrouva au même endroit, devant son armoire. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était revenu, elle se jeta sur lui, et le saisit au col. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais sa rage était palpable rien qu'en croisant son regard assassin.

Elle le força à s'asseoir, prit place face à lui. Elle gardait dans sa main droite son revolver. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– On a assez joué. Maintenant, parlons sérieux. »

Elle se pencha vers lui. Sourcils froncés, regard grave, tout y était.

« Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour une simple chose. Modifier le cours du temps.

– Arrête de blaguer un peu, soupira Raphaël. J'ai lu suffisamment de livres et vu assez de films pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas faire ça.

– Parce que c'est de la _fiction._ »

Elle se leva, et alla chercher une feuille enroulée qu'elle étala sur la table basse. Un réel cliché.

« Ça, c'est la ligne du temps, fit-elle en traçant une ligne droite continue. Notre présent est là. »

Elle fit une croix et écrivit " _présent_ " à côté de la marque.

« Là, c'est l'été dernier. Toute la semaine. »

Sept petits traits vinrent s'ajouter sur le schéma. Elle épaissit le trait des six derniers jours, et ignora le tout premier.

« Là, le premier, c'est quand tu as volé le bracelet, et rencontré ta blondasse. Là, le dernier, c'est quand toute la ville a acclamé la défaite de Napoléon. »

Elle griffonnait quelques mots-clés à chaque jour. Puis elle entoura le tout premier.

« On va voyager jusqu'à ce jour. Et t'empêcher de stopper Napoléon dans son coup d'état. »

Raphaël la regarda avec incompréhension. Était-elle seulement sérieuse ?

Le véritable plan de cette fille, depuis tout ce temps, était de laisser Bonar détruire la ville ?

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras. Peu m'importe que tu sois de ma famille ou non, je ne t'aiderai pas dans ton délire. »

Elle se stoppa, le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, puis se ressaisit en secouant la tête.

« Parce que tu croyais sérieusement que j'étais ta _sœur_ ? »

Elle retint un rire nerveux.

« Tu croyais _vraiment_ que quelqu'un comme _moi_ accepterait de partager un lien familial avec _toi_ ? se moqua-t-elle avec dédain. Autant se tirer une balle dans la tête au plus vite ! »

Elle souffla brièvement par le nez, mi-amusée, mi-outrée.

« Et tu l'as très bien vu. Sarah est morte trop tôt pour avoir donné naissance à une potentielle petite sœur. J'ose croire que tu es suffisamment stupide pour ne pas comprendre ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et le dévisagea avec mépris.

« Je me demande toujours comment tu as bien pu faire ça. Pauvre Sarah, elle aurait tellement honte de l'abruti que tu es. »

Il se renfrogna. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle parlât ainsi de lui, et encore moins de sa mère. Elle se permettait réellement tout, et cela l'agaçait.

« Enfin bref, reprit-elle en regardant à nouveau le schéma et en y ajoutant des annotations. Nous allons au mardi dix juillet. Le but est d'empêcher ton toi du passé de stopper Napoléon. »

Elle avait repris cet air sérieux, et mis de côté son arrogance.

« On a donc cinq jours ; il faut que le dimanche 15, au matin tout soit modifié. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec l'ai typique du "Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?" qu'on vous demandait nécessairement après un long debriefing quelconque. Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'avait rien à redire. Ce plan était stupide, il ne comptait en rien y participer.

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix » grogna-t-elle en pointant le canon de son revolver dans sa direction.

Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas contrôler son instinct primaire de recul à chaque fois qu'elle le menaçait avec une arme à feu. Elle sourit avec cruauté en voyant la peur se dessiner sur ses traits. Son cœur battait à en rompre ; elle devait certainement l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait...

« Si ça peut te motiver, fit-elle, toujours avec cet air hautain, en échange de ta _gentille_ participation, je peux m'arranger pour sauver ta mère, et pour que vous viviez tous, toi et tes proches, une vie de joie et de bonheur.

– C'est vraiment possible ça ? » demanda Raphaël en levant un sourcil.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se leva. Encore un mensonge, comprit-il. Elle tentait vraiment toutes les méthodes possibles pour l'appâter et l'enrôler dans son histoire, et cela lui déplaisait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il céderait, et elle profiterait de cet instant de faiblesse par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Hélène s'approcha du panneau de commande de l'armoire à vaisselle, et appuya sur quelques boutons.

« On devrait arriver à midi, le dix juillet. Le soir même, sur les coups de dix-onze heures, tu iras voler le bracelet. On guidera les policiers jusqu'à toi.

– Et s'ils venaient à arrêter mon passé, qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait ?

– Tu disparaîtrais. Comme un tas de poussière balayé par le vent. »

Il n'osa pas demander par quel moyen elle avait connaissance de ces conséquences. Au fond, peut-être que lui-même le savait. Ça coulait de source.

« Si ce plan-là foire, on va essayer plutôt d'empêcher ta blondasse–

– _Marie_ , trancha-t-il, peu ravi par ce surnom qu'elle donnait à son amie.

– L'empêcher de venir te chercher » termina-t-elle sans broncher.

Elle jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, observa le rouquin qui la dévisageait tout autant en retour. Elle retint un soupir, et se contenta de rapidement mettre fin à la discussion.

« Si ces deux plans ne marchent pas, on foncera dans le tas et on verra au jour le jour. »

Les cloches de la cathédrale de Notre-Dame sonnaient au loin leurs douze coups, qui résonnaient à travers la ville. Enfin, c'était ce qui avait été censé se passer.

« Oui, bon, je me suis trompée. Ça arrive. »

Hélène s'était emportée, et haussait le ton tout en faisant les cent pas en rond, tandis que Raphaël avait croisé les bras et l'avait longuement fixée, en lui jetant des regards noirs.

Aussi noirs que la _nuit_ autour d'eux.

« Oui j'ai mis _douze_ _heures_ , s'écria la jeune femme en donnant violemment un coup de pied dans un caillou qui s'envola au loin. C'est pas de ma faute si le cadran indique pas du _matin_ ou du _soir_ ! »

Elle se saisit d'une barre de fer jetée là et frappa à répétition une poubelle en acier qui –étonnamment– se bossela sous les coups.

« Du coup on passe au plan C en fonçant dans le tas ? » railla Raphaël en s'installant sur un banc.

Elle lâcha subitement son arme de métal, et se dirigea vers lui ; une fois qu'elle lui fit face, elle dégaina son revolver et le pointa dans sa direction, le canon frôlant son torse, au niveau de la clavicule.

« Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi, gronda-t-elle.

– Comme tu veux. »

Il croisa les bras, attendit. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ? Il ne voulait pas agir, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que patienter.

« On a encore le temps. Si on se dépêche, on peut encore la récupérer et la diriger vers Napoléon. »

Elle rangea son arme, et saisit son poignet. Étonnamment, elle avait _réellement_ de la force, puisqu'elle le releva sans peine, et le traîna derrière elle alors qu'il luttait pour qu'elle le laissât partir.

Raphaël ignorait précisément où ils se trouvaient. Mais une chose était sûre, ils se dirigeaient vers le pont Alexandre III, là où il avait retrouvé Marie, et pour la première fois rencontré _Napoléon_.

« Mais tu es au courant que Napoléon–

– N'a pas pu ressusciter ? Réfléchis un peu. On a une machine à voyager dans le _temps_. On peut _tout_ faire ! »

Il ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'elle se serait décidée à l'écouter, elle l'écouterait. Elle semblait pour l'heure complètement prise dans ses délires de mégalomanie.

Le pont était illuminé de tous les côtés. La lumière intense de la lune argentée, les lampadaires disposés à un intervalle de deux mètres sur chaque bord, les voitures qui y passaient de temps à autre en pleins phares, et les bateaux où se tenaient des soirées estivales, tous l'éclairaient de diverses couleurs, formant ainsi un patchwork chatoyant. Alors qu'ils le traversaient, en direction de l'avenue Roosevelt, Raphaël se prit à observer les bateaux-mouches qui sillonnaient la Seine.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du pont ; derrière eux se trouvait le musée des Invalides, brillant lui aussi dans la nuit.

Raphaël vit une silhouette –qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien– se diriger vers eux, et emprunter paisiblement le pont, le pas léger, les mains dans les poches, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, vers la rue. Il vit une jeune fille courir dans sa direction, serrant quelque chose contre elle. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien Marie.

« À l'aide ! »

Il voulut venir à sa rencontre, mais Hélène le stoppa en saisissant son bras et en refermant ses doigts, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Elle ne te connaît pas, grogna-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Pas en tant que _Raphaël._ »

Marie passa devant eux, presque sans les voir. À deux mètres derrière elle courraient Bonar et sa horde de Chevaliers Diaboliques, prêts à la rattraper.

Raphaël pouvait concevoir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, pour la simple raison qu'ils voulaient à tout prix rattraper l'adolescente. Mais malgré cela, pourquoi est-ce que _Marie_ ne s'était pas arrêtée pour leur demander leur aide ? Elle l'avait pourtant bien crié !

Tous se précipitèrent sur le pont. Il entendit à nouveau Marie crier, interpellant son passé. Donc la scène se répétait, comme elle s'était déroulée pour lui l'an précédent.

Hélène le lâcha soudainement, et prit la direction des Champs-Élysées, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cela alerta Raphaël, qui se retourna et la rattrapa.

« Je croyais qu'on devait empêcher notre rencontre !

– Tu l'avais déjà rencontrée. C'était déjà trop tard.

– Mais c'est toi qui a dit qu'on pouvait encore–

– C'était _trop_ _tard_. »

Avait-il rêvé ou bien sa voix avait-elle tremblé quelque peu ?

Il l'ignora. S'ils pouvaient ne rien changer, cela l'arrangeait. Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait avec Hélène. Son soudain changement d'avis lui déplaisait fortement ; ça n'était pas normal.

« Rentrons » murmura-t-elle en prenant la direction de la rue où ils étaient sortis.

Il ne put que la suivre ; où irait-il sinon ?

Mais il reconnut rapidement le chemin qu'elle empruntait. En passant par la Place de la Concorde et la station du Musée d'Orsay, elle ne faisait que faire un détour qui le menait vers son appartement.

« On peut pas aller chez moi, soupira Raphaël. J'y suis rentré direct, avec Marie.

– Tu croyais que je ne savais pas ça ? maugréa la jeune femme en retour. On a juste quelque chose à y faire avant. »

Une fois devant la porte principale de l'immeuble, elle lui ordonna de saisir le code qui verrouillait l'entrée, ce qu'il fit sans protester. Elle se faufila sans rien dire jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers ; elle fit le tour et s'approcha de la porte de la cave commune aux résidents de l'immeuble, qu'elle ouvrit sans effort. De là, contre toute attente, elle sortit un étui à violon.

« Je m'en étais occupée par le passé » souffla-t-elle avant que Raphaël ne put soulever la moindre interrogation.

Elle le lui tendit.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de le lui rendre.

– C'est celui de Marie ?

– Non, le mien » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Quand tu l'as laissée seule cinq minutes, pour te changer, il y a eu quelque chose ?

– Pas que je me souvienne... »

Elle lâcha un soupir bruyant.

« Ça va encore être à moi de m'en charger... »

Elle lui ordonna de se cacher dans l'ombre alors que la porte principale s'ouvrait, de laquelle apparurent Marie et Fantôme R. Elle se glissa elle aussi dans l'obscurité, loin de leurs yeux. Elle attendit qu'ils rentrassent dans l'appartement, puis vint frapper à la porte.

Ce fut Marie qui lui ouvrit, timidement.

Hélène lui tendit simplement son étui, et tourna les talons. Dans son passage, elle fit signe à Raphaël de la suivre. Tous deux sortirent sans un mot, laissant derrière eux la Marie du passé, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi il était question. Elle referma la porte de l'appartement, intriguée. Cette fille avait dû comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son étui, et avait voulu le lui rendre –et donc elle les avait suivis.

Oui, ça devait sûrement être cela, songea-t-elle en rangeant son instrument de musique à l'intérieur.

« Dépêche-toi putain. J'en ai ma claque d'être dehors. »

Raphaël accéléra le pas pour se mettre à hauteur de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner, de regarder en arrière. Personne ne les suivait. Ils paraissaient presque invisibles aux yeux des gens.

Hélène se stoppa brusquement. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il l'observa un instant, intrigué par ce soudain arrêt, avant de voir que, là où était porté son regard, il n'y avait rien.

« Eh, c'était pas là qu'était ta porte d'entrée... ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Il balaya à plusieurs reprises les environs du regard. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'endroit par où ils étaient arrivés. Et leur porte de sortie n'était nulle part.

Hélène gardait cependant son calme relativement bien. Elle ne céda pas à une quelconque colère, elle ne grogna pas de quelconques menaces à l'attention du rouquin.

Elle serra le poing, et retourna sur ses pas, en direction de l'appartement. Il ne fallut qu'un instant ou deux pour que Raphaël ne la rattrapât, et ne la bombardât de questions, toutes en rapport avec la disparition de la porte. Lorsqu'elle ne put en supporter plus, elle s'arrêta, et l'observa droit dans les yeux.

Ça n'était plus cette rage sans fond qui était revenue brusquement ce matin-là, éradiquant toute sympathie et gentillesse à son égard. C'était de la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières, et violaçait le creux de ses yeux, ternissant ce qui, d'habitude, brillait dans ses iris d'un bleu de saphir.

« Il n'y a que deux manières pour nous mettre dans cette situation. Manque d'énergie, ou retrait manuel de la porte. Et entre nous, tu ne veux pas savoir laquelle est la nôtre. »

Sans ajouter d'autres paroles, elle le mena jusqu'à un parc, situé à quelques pas de l'appartement où vivait Raphaël, et où son passé et Marie dormaient tranquillement.

Elle lui ordonna de lui faire la courte échelle, dos aux immenses barreaux de la grille du parc. À contrecœur, il l'aida à s'infiltrer ; de l'intérieur, elle l'aida à faire de même, en lui offrant de derrière les barreaux une prise pour qu'il s'élançât. Il retomba lourdement au sol, soulevant des nuages de poussière.

« On a de la chance qu'il fasse bon et qu'il pleuve pas, souffla-t-elle.

– Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi au juste ? »

Elle le regarda avec insistance. Mais elle avait beau appuyer son regard, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« On ne peut _plus_ retourner chez moi, fit-elle avec agacement. Ça veut dire pas de voyage, pas d'endroit où dormir, et vivre au jour le jour. »

Elle soupira. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Maintenant trouve-toi une place. On va dormir à tour de rôle et monter la garde.

– T'as peur de quoi ?

– On est jamais trop prudents. »

Il haussa les épaules, et s'assit sur un banc, face à un autre sur lequel Hélène se coucha. Elle plia son bras gauche, et vint glisser sa main sous sa tête, lui amenant ainsi un maigre coussin sur lequel se reposer. La tête tournée vers le ciel, et le regard perdu dans les étoiles, elle céda peu à peu à la fatigue.

Et bien que c'eût été au tour de Raphaël de guetter les environs, il s'endormit peu de temps après, de l'autre côté du chemin.


	22. Partie II - Chapitre XX

\- Chapitre XX -

Quelques rayons de soleil matinal vinrent caresser les paupières de Raphaël, qui frémirent avant de s'entrouvrir. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre pour quelle raison il dormait sur un _banc_ , tel un sans-abri, avant de se souvenir qu'il _était,_ dans un sens, un sans-abri.

Il regarda sur sa droite, là où Hélène était censée se reposer. Il ne la vit pas –il aurait parié qu'elle ne serait pas présente, qu'elle se serait enfuie en le laissant là pendant la nuit.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était six heures moins le quart. Et le soleil commençait déjà à prendre sa place dans le ciel. Il soupira, comprenant que ses nuits allaient être _très_ courtes, et ses journées _très_ longues.

Assis sur le banc, il attendit, se demandant si Hélène lui avait dit la vérité, au sujet de la disparition de la porte. Après tout, c'était _sa_ machine, elle la connaissait bien mieux que lui, elle pouvait aisément lui mentir. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à adorer les nuits à la belle étoile dans des parcs obscurs. Sa réaction l'avait surpris ; elle avait pris la découverte de la porte disparue plutôt bien. Il avait imaginé qu'elle se serait énervée, révoltée, et aurait peut-être à l'occasion passé ses nerfs sur lui. Au contraire, rien de tout ça, juste un ton sec et autoritaire.

Et là, _où_ était-elle ?

Peut-être l'avait-elle abandonné dans le passé. Quel triste destin, vivre avec un an de décalage par rapport au monde dans lequel il évoluerait. Cette pensée le fit frissonner ; pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait finir ainsi. Et au vu du nombre de fois où elle avait déclaré avoir besoin de lui, cela l'étonnait plus qu'autre chose qu'elle eût agi ainsi.

Alors _où_ avait-elle bien pu aller ?

« Tiens. Je me disais que t'en voudrais p'têt un bout. »

Il se retourna, faisant ainsi face à la jeune femme qui lui tendait à bout de bras un petit sac. Elle était rouge, elle avait couru.

« Je crois qu'il m'a vue les voler. Pas grave, j'ai fait six fois le tour du parc avant de rentrer pour le semer. »

Elle agita son bras d'une manière insistante pour qu'il prît le paquet qu'elle lui tenait, ce qu'il fit. En l'ouvrant, il constata quelques pâtisseries. Pas de pain au chocolat, ni de croissant, mais cette fois-ci, des chaussons aux pommes.

« J'me suis infiltrée dans la cuisine alors qu'il venait de les sortir du four. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était mal, de voler, après tout...

« Fais pas l'hypocrite, grogna-t-elle en s'avachissant sur le banc où il avait dormi. Tu voles pour te nourrir, toi aussi. »

Il ne répondit rien, et croqua dans l'un des chaussons aux pommes encore chauds. Il lui tendit le sac, qu'elle refusa en faisant la moue, justifiant une aversion pour ce type de pâtisserie.

« T'as du nouveau concernant la porte ?

– Ouais. C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est pas une panne d'alimentation. »

Elle retint un petit rire.

« En même temps, faut vraiment la pousser à bout cette bécane pour la vider de toute sa batterie. »

Il acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, il n'y connaissait rien à tout ça.

« Ça veut dire que c'est du sabotage ? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

– Quelqu'un a fermé la porte de l'intérieur, et nous a bloqués ici.

– Au moins on est déjà sur place, sourit Raphaël, qui tentait de voir le bon côté des choses.

– Mais on a le droit qu'à un seul essai. »

Il hocha la tête. C'était le prix à payer, dans un sens.

Hélène lui avait jusqu'alors paru extrêmement sûre d'elle. Mais à présent, alors qu'ils avaient commencé la "mission", face aux échecs et obstacles qui se présentaient à eux, elle semblait se relâcher. D'abord l'erreur dans l'horaire d'arrivée, qu'elle avait tout de même pu rattraper en changeant ses plans à l'instant même, bien qu'elle ne respectât pas pour autant ses nouvelles directives. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait dû improviser, elle avait été jusqu'à abandonner l'idée d'empêcher leur rencontre, alors que c'était la plus simple des choses à faire afin de changer complètement le cours du temps. Elle n'avait pas pour autant reculé, et avait préféré rester en retrait et réfléchir à une nouvelle approche, d'où la nuit passée dans le parc, à défaut d'avoir un lieu où dormir. Mais à présent, où allaient-ils aller ?

« Je sais où on peut aller se reposer, lança Hélène en se relevant. Dépêche-toi si tu veux pouvoir en profiter. »

Elle se dirigea vers le portail, et l'escalada sans demander d'aide au rouquin, qui attendit patiemment qu'elle l'aidât à faire de même.

Elle partit la première, en direction du nord-est de la ville. Raphaël reconnut le chemin pour se rendre à Notre-Dame, mais ce n'était pas là leur destination.

Ils passèrent devant une station de vélibs ; une idée germa dans la tête d'Hélène, qui se précipita vers les pauvres bicyclettes, et qui tenta de les arracher l'une après l'autre du pied auquel elles étaient verrouillées. Par chance, deux d'entre elles cédèrent, elles n'avaient pas été correctement replacées. Tous deux enfourchèrent leurs montures, et prirent en pédalant la direction qu'Hélène avait choisi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Raphaël pour comprendre vers où elle le menait.

Une immense bâtisse se dressait face à eux. Son clocher sonna sept heures.

« Pourquoi le _couvent_ _Saint-Louré_ ?

– Parce que t'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? »

Elle balança le vélo dans un boisson, peut-être avec l'intention que personne ne le trouvât. Il fit de même, et déposa doucement l'objet de son larcin au sol, en tentant de limiter les bruits métalliques des guidons qui s'entrechoquaient.

Hélène ne l'attendit pas, et se rua vers la cour intérieure du couvent. Elle se glissa derrière les arcades, épiant chacune des ombres qui se dessinaient autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était sûre que la voie était libre et sans danger, elle fonçait vers le point suivant.

Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Il la suivait difficilement, elle allait trop vite, et il faisait encore plus attention qu'elle. La peur d'être vu, sûrement. Mais vu par qui ? Une connaissance de Marie, qui pourrait le reconnaître et identifier son passé ? Ça serait improbable, mais il y avait toujours une infime possibilité. Il chassa ces mauvaises idées de son esprit, et s'engagea dans une cage d'escaliers circulaires, aux talons d'Hélène.

« Tu vas aller t'installer dans une de leurs chambres, d'accord ? fit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui menait sur un long couloir. Je t'y rejoindrai dans pas longtemps. »

Et elle disparut, l'air de rien, vers l'étage suivant.

Il entra dans l'aile du bâtiment, qui s'avéra être un dortoir complètement vide. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait des pièces, pas la moindre trace de vie non plus. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la dernière chambre, qui se révéla être toute aussi déserte que les autres. Une couette était soigneusement pliée sur le matelas, et des draps attendaient sagement d'être utilisés depuis la commode sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il remarqua au pied de l'étagère un sac à dos, dans lequel il trouva des vêtements à sa taille, et à son goût ; une simple chemise et un simple pantalon qui lui permettraient de se fondre dans la masse. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hélène avait prévu tout ça, elle lui avait _encore_ menti. À force, il en était habitué.

Il examina les alentours, ouvrit quelques portes, qui le menèrent à plusieurs autres chambres vides. Il trouva étrange que le couvent fût aussi vide, ça n'était pas normal. Il regretta aussi de ne pas en avoir discuté avec Marie, elle l'aurait beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là.

Mais apparemment, Saint-Louré était quelque peu spécial, et avait été aménagé tel un internat ou une pension, plusieurs chambres pour une personne, et des salles de douche collectives, disposant de plusieurs cabines individuelles. Le réfectoire devait se trouver ailleurs, dans le bâtiment.

Il profita de l'absence d'autres personnes pour se permettre de prendre une douche ; le jet d'eau chaude se ressentit comme une renaissance. Cela lui fit oublier la dure nuit qu'il avait passée, l'espace de quelques minutes. L'eau qui ruisselait le long de sa peau le relaxait, le faisait se sentir mieux, et presque oublier qu'il n'était plus à la bonne époque. Il parvint presque à se sortir Hélène de ses pensées.

 _Presque._

Il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, puis se claquer, juste avant que le grincement de la porte d'une cabine de douche que l'on fermait et verrouillait ne résonnât à son tour. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que l'écoulement d'un autre jet d'eau ne fît écho au sien, et encore moins pour qu'une voix ne lui parvînt de la cabine voisine.

« J'ai vérifié l'étage supérieur, y a que des chambres pleines. »

La voix de la jeune femme le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. N'avait-elle donc aucun respect, aucune pudeur... ?!

Il tourna le robinet, le ferma. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ rester un instant de plus dans cette situation gênante.

Il saisit la serviette de toilette qu'il avait _empruntée,_ et se la passa furieusement sur le corps, se pressant de se sécher pour enfiler les vêtements propres qui l'attendaient.

« J'ai croisé personne par contre. C'est bizarre. Y a des processions aussi tôt le matin ? »

Raphaël sentait ses joues le brûler sous l'embarras. La simple idée de la savoir à moins d'un mètre de lui, _nue_ qui plus était, faisait hurler une voix dans sa tête, qui lui ordonnait de partir.

« J'ai aussi trouvé la chambre de ta copine. Sobre, mais sympa. Je lui ai emprunté quelques vêtements d'ailleurs, tu lui rendras pour moi ? »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle... comme _ça_ , avec lui ?! Elle semblait adorer le mettre mal à l'aise, ou juste simplement le torturer. Il n'avait rien demandé, rien fait pour mériter ça, alors _pourquoi_ ?

Il se hâta de sortir de la pièce, et retourna dans la chambre où il avait trouvé le sac. Il s'assit sur le lit, et frotta de toutes ses forces la serviette contre ses cheveux, afin de les faire sécher. Hélène le rejoignit peu de temps après, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantacourt en jean. Raphaël imaginait difficilement que cela appartenait à Marie, mais si elle disait –pour une fois– la vérité en annonçant les lui avoir empruntés, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y croire.

« Ici, personne ne nous entendra » souffla-t-elle en s'adossant à la porte.

Elle brossa frénétiquement ses cheveux.

Il voyait qu'elle évitait de le regarder.

« Dans trois heures à peine, tu vas débarquer au couvent. Tu vas rencontrer Jean-François, et laisser ta copine, avant d'aller au commissariat. »

Il remarqua la grimace qui s'était formée, malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler, alors qu'elle énonçait sa seconde phrase.

« Au commissariat, tu rencontreras le détective privé, puis tu te rendras aux Invalides.

– D'où tu connais tout mon itinéraire ? » demanda Raphaël, angoissé par la capacité de la jeune femme à retracer des événements auxquels elle n'avait pas assisté.

Elle se stoppa, l'observa fixement, sans répondre. Il détourna les yeux, elle était bien trop intimidante, à l'instant.

« Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

Un sourire gêné s'afficha tristement, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« C'est une boucle sans fin. »

Un lourd silence vint peser dans la pièce.

Elle le dissipa soudainement, en lâchant un rire retentissant, quoi qu'un peu gêné.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, maintenant. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle soupira.

« Si c'est juste le simple fait que j'aie pris une douche à côté de toi qui te fait ça, c'est vraiment que t'as un problème, se moqua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte. Te fous pas de moi, je sais ce que t'as fait. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard lui hurlait quelque chose, comme le refus de croire qu'elle pouvait être au courant de _certaines_ choses.

« Je te parle d' _avant_. Quand tu es _parti_ et as laissé ta copine seule. »

Son ton était lourd de reproches. Et il avait de quoi...

« Tu comptes lui dire un jour, ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Raphaël s'était levé, un sentiment nouveau brûlant en lui ; les remords le rongeaient presque.

« Ce qui s'est passé par le passé reste dans le passé.

– Tu sais, la base d'une relation de couple durable, c'est de tout se dire. »

Il la fusilla du regard, lui ordonna silencieusement de se taire.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévisager ainsi, mais il souhaitait _réellement_ mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dévisagée ainsi, mais elle savait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie en ce moment et ce lieu précis ne l'aiderait aucunement, au contraire.

« Allons-y » grommela-t-il en ouvrant la porte, d'où elle s'était décalée pour le laisser passer.

Elle le suivit ; elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans les escaliers de pierre alors qu'ils les descendaient vers la cour intérieure du couvent.

Un individu s'y tenait, assis sur un muret, sous les arcades. Il lisait un livre épais, traitant de l'histoire de France du dix-neuvième siècle. De temps à autre, il remettait en place les lunettes rondes qui glissaient de son nez. Une légère brise agitait de temps à autre le jabot de couleur incarnat qu'il portait, ainsi que ses cheveux pourpres soigneusement fixés.

Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, il leva les yeux de sa lecture. Il referma le livre dans un claquement, et le posa à côté de lui, sur le muret, avant de se lever, sûrement par politesse. Néanmoins, il ne vint pas les saluer chaleureusement. Il les dévisagea, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

Raphaël frémit. Cela ne le rassurait aucunement, et les reflets des verres circulaires l'empêchaient de voir ses deux yeux simultanément.

« Tiens donc, Hélène, sourit l'individu –mais était-ce seulement _sourire_ ? On eût dit un rictus forcé, qui lui déformait le visage, lui donnant un air cruel. J'ignorais que tu traînais par ici. »

Il lança un regard méprisant et perçant envers Raphaël, qui le sentit le traverser de part en part –une étrange sensation.

« Et encore moins avec de telles personnes » lâcha-t-il.

Hélène passa nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux, et répondit avec un ton neutre, vide de mépris.

« Salut à toi aussi, JF. »

Il tiqua alors qu'elle l'avait appelé par ses initiales.

Un frisson glacial remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Raphaël. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas encore rencontré Jean-François dans le passé. Allait-il comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal lorsqu'il rencontrerait _Raphaël_ accompagnant Marie ?

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans _mon_ couvent ?

– On est que de passage. Justement, on y va, là. »

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais Hélène ne lui laissa pas le temps, et ordonna à Raphaël de presser le pas, ce qu'il ne refusa pas de faire tant la tension était palpable face à l'homme qui avait coopéré avec son père. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement du vieux bâtiment religieux, il ne tenta pas de les rattraper.

Ils traversèrent la Rue des Francs-Bourgeois à toute allure, bousculant quelques passants, en recevant des insultes de la part de quelques-uns. Ils ne se stoppèrent qu'une fois arrivés à la Rue Ramuteau, complètement hors de souffle.

« Bien, s'exclama Raphaël en ahanant, c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

– La cathédrale... »

Hélène écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut comme une révélation.

« LA _CATHÉDRALE_ ,PUTAIN ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu l'oublier !? »

Il se décala d'un pas sur le côté, manquant de peu un coup de poing de la part de la jeune femme, poing qui vint rencontrer la dureté des pierres des murs.

« Napoléon sera là, on ne peut pas les louper ! »

Raphaël regretta sur l'instant d'avoir abordé ce sujet-là. Déjà qu'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec le fait d'avoir fait la connaissance de Jean-François avant l'heure, cela ne le rassurait pas de jouer encore avec le temps.

« Tu te souviens de l'heure à laquelle vous vous êtes rendus à Notre-Dame ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant, avant de soupirer en voyant son hochement négatif de la tête. Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Sans l'attendre un instant de plus, elle se hâta de traverser la route, et de prendre la direction de la cathédrale, située quelque peu au sud-est de l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Raphaël la rattrapa vite, et malgré le fait qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide, il se calqua sur son allure, et entama la conversation.

« Tu connais Jean-François ? »

Il vit distinctement Hélène tiquer, un léger mouvement du nez, et un saut de la paupières. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, comme pour se ressaisir, avant de répondre.

« Je le connais ouais.

– D'où tu le connais ? Je veux dire– »

Il inspira profondément. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait croire.

« Tu connais _Graf_... ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il nota son froncement de sourcils, comme si la simple évocation de ce nom la dérangeait.

« Je le connais, ouais, répéta-t-elle simplement.

– Et lui te connaît ?

– Non. T'as fini avec tes questions ? »

Son ton était dur. On eût dit une carapace derrière laquelle elle se cachait pour échapper aux questions sensibles. Raphaël n'était pas dupe, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Et _Napoléon._..

– Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler. »

Elle accéléra encore un peu plus son allure. Bientôt, la cathédrale Notre-Dame s'imposa droit devant eux, dans toute sa splendeur. Quelques touristes se tenaient sur son parvis, sans pour autant y entrer. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de chinois –où étaient-ils japonais ? Raphaël ne savait faire la différence entre eux– qui martelaient le déclencheur de leurs appareils photo numériques, bombardant les environs de flashes lumineux. Hélène grommela quelque chose à leur intention, mais il n'en comprit que des bribes de syllabes.

Elle se stoppa un instant devant l'immense porte fermée, et prit une longue inspiration, avant de la pousser lentement, dans un long grincement d'agonie de la part du bois. Elle passa la tête, et ne voyant personne, elle entra dans l'édifice, suivie de près par Raphaël qui referma derrière eux.

« Ça fait une éternité que je suis venu là, souffla-t-il en balayant les environs du regard. La dernière fois j'étais avec Marie... »

Hélène serra son poing sans dire le moindre mot. Il ne le remarqua pas.

« C'est dingue, sourit-il. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'observer comme ça. »

Elle réunit le peu de patience qui l'animait afin de ne pas lui coller une droite pour le faire taire tant il l'agaçait, et continua son chemin. Elle traversa la cathédrale vide ; c'en était presque effrayant de voir les rangées de bancs et chaises sans la moindre personne assise dessus. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; elle se sentait épiée, surveillée à chacun de ses pas. Et plus elle avançait à travers la nef, plus cette impression s'alourdissait sur elle, lui pesant sur les épaules tel un fardeau qu'elle serait contrainte de traîner.

 _Heh, pas étonnant qu'on appelle cette porte le Portail du_ Jugement, songea-t-elle en retenant un rire nerveux. _On dirait un purgatoire._

Et là-bas, au bout de la cathédrale, sur l'estrade, face à la chapelle du Saint Sacrement, se tenait la raison de leur présence en ces lieux qu'elle haïssait. Elle fut tentée de se ruer sur eux, et d'assassiner sans ménagement de ses mains nues s'il le fallait le stupide adolescent qui avait empêché le retour de l'empereur, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par sa raison. Il fallait d'abord éloigner la fille. Par chance, Napoléon n'allait plus trop tarder et–

Elle vit le rouquin se retourner. Elle s'empressa d'empoigner l'abruti qui la suivait par les épaules, pour le jeter au sol dans un espace sombre à gauche de l'oratoire, avant de l'y rejoindre. Par chance, il ne les avait pas vus, et leur trouvaille de la couronne du dragon redevint le centre de son attention.

Puis des bruits de pas accompagnés de chocs métalliques résonnèrent dans la cathédrale, avant de s'arrêter non loin d'eux.

« Mes félicitations cher ami ! » souriait un grand homme en armure.

Raphaël aurait pu reconnaître ce heaume entre mille. Et cette voix aussi.

De même que son lui du passé, qui se retourna immédiatement et s'avança devant Marie, comme pour la protéger, sans lâcher la couronne incomplète.

« Je te remercie d'avoir trouvé la couronne pour moi. »

Un sourire grinçant s'afficha sur son visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'Hélène s'était complètement figée, et se tenait à genoux, prête à se lever si le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Et étonnamment, il vit dans ses yeux bleus des étoiles briller. Elle regardait avec admiration l'individu à la voix rauque.

« Encore toi ! grogna Fantôme R.

– Encore nous ! » répondit Napoléon avec moquerie.

Raphaël se redressa quelque peu. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir la horde de Chevaliers Diaboliques sans être vus ; il était possible d'agir au moindre signal.

« Tant que tu restes à Paris, tu es sur mon domaine » lança l'homme, comme une mise en garde.

Il vit qu'Hélène avait raidi ses muscles, parée à bondir.

« Alors donne-moi la couronne.

– Jamais ! »

Marie recula quelque peu. Fantôme R aussi. Des Chevaliers les encerclèrent, tentèrent de se saisir du voleur, qui les esquiva et s'éloigna aisément d'eux. Mais la fille, elle, n'avait pas été assez rapide. C'était le moment...!

Hélène se leva, et sauta par-dessus un banc de prière. Mais Raphaël fut tout aussi rapide qu'elle, et la plaqua au sol avant qu'elle ne pût se rapprocher davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !? cracha-t-elle en se débattant pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Raphaël, qui la maintenait fermement au sol en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos.

– Je ne te laisserai pas foutre le bordel dans le passé ! » articula-t-il en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

Elle fit de nombreux mouvements brusques, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le faire lâcher.

« On a bien ri, ok, mais c'est fini ! C'est à moi de décider maintenant de ce que je dois faire !

– Fais pas le con Raphie, tu sais _très bien_ comment ça va finir ! »

Elle parvint à dégager un bras. Elle s'en servit comme appui pour déstabiliser le rouquin, avant de le faire tomber. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle –ce fut une erreur.

Il revint à la charge, et la jeta contre le dur sol de pierres glacées, avant de s'agenouiller sur elle et de commencer à resserrer ses mains contre son cou. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Tout se brouillait autour de lui, il était incapable de savoir si c'était de la peur ou de l'amusement qui s'affichait sur le visage fin d'Hélène.

Elle joignit ses forces pour se saisir de son col. Elle agrippait difficilement le tissu.

« Fantôme R ! Au secours ! »

L'appel de l'adolescente le ramena à la raison ; instinctivement il avait répondu en appelant son prénom _exactement_ en même temps que son passé.

Le sourire d'Hélène s'agrandit, alors qu'il lâchait son emprise. Elle tira sur son col, et le fit basculer en avant.

« Faiblard » dit-elle avec mépris, tout en lui pliant le bras droit dans le dos, remontant lentement le coude jusqu'à ce que le rouquin gémît de douleur.

De l'autre côté, Fantôme R ordonna à Napoléon de lâcher Marie, avant de lever le bras gauche, autour du poignet duquel luisait le bracelet de Tiamat.

Une intense lumière se propagea à travers le chœur de la cathédrale, et les dizaines d'individus en armure s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hélène constata avec effroi que leurs proies allaient leur échapper ; tout ce que Raphaël put faire était de se retourner, et de lui saisir le bras, pour l'attirer contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter sur les deux adolescents qui s'enfuyaient de la cathédrale en laissant violemment retomber les Chevaliers au sol. Elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre, elle ne put qu'entendre impuissante leurs bruits de pas.

« Bande d'imbéciles, hurla Napoléon en tapant sur l'autel de la cathédrale. Vous les avez _encore_ laissés filer ! »

Aucune réponse ne parvint de la part de ses sbires.

« Nous l'attendrons au repère ; c'est là qu'il viendra ensuite. »

Ils s'en allèrent dans un claquement de métal qui était propre à leurs armures.

Raphaël poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et desserra son étreinte. Hélène ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle fixait le vide, recroquevillée contre lui, tétanisée. Ses yeux bougeaient comme à la lecture d'un livre invisible, et ses lèvres bougeaient en formant encore et encore les mêmes syllabes.

« Hélène ? » appela-t-il doucement avec inquiétude.

La vibration de ses cordes vocales eut un effet immédiat sur la jeune femme, qui se redressa sans plus attendre.

Toute trace d'effroi avait disparu de son visage.


	23. Partie II - Chapitre XXI

\- Chapitre XXI -

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça timidement. C'était presque stressant de se dire que tout se jouait ce soir-là.

« Si on te demande, tu t'appelles Émilie, énonça l'homme crispé en serrant une feuille de papier dans son poing. Tu es allée à la fête foraine avec ta mère. Elle devra t'offrir un ballon. »

Son tuteur hocha la tête aux propos de son collègue. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et passa une main dans ses _faux_ cheveux châtain foncé.

« Tu te souviens de maman ? demanda-t-il doucement. Elle va t'offrir un ballon. Et après, il faudra que tu restes avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Napoléon vienne la trouver, d'accord ?

– Pourquoi je dois avoir des cheveux pas à moi sur la tête ? »

Il sourit face à l'innocence de l'enfant.

« Parce que tes cheveux rouges brillent trop, il faut les cacher, sinon tu vas empêcher les gens de voir où ils marchent » avait-il répondu en riant.

Le troisième homme, celui qui l'impressionnait toujours de sa grosse voix, arriva, et demanda si elle était prête. Son tuteur acquiesça presque immédiatement en guise de réponse.

« Et tu dois faire en sorte que cet individu-là soit arrêté par la police » ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la photo d'une grande personne –mais pas aussi grande qu'eux– habillée en une tenue chic et sombre.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce devait être facile.

L'homme avança vers la porte d'entrée, et sortit de l'appartement, suivi par l'individu sec et cassant qui semblait être constamment sur les nerfs. Son tuteur referma la porte derrière eux, et se dirigea vers le placard à vaisselle, où il appuya sur quelques boutons.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Fais ce que tu peux pour retenir les deux personnes qu'on t'a montrées, mais ne dis jamais qui tu es et ce que tu dois vraiment faire. »

Il ouvrit la porte. Elle menait vers une fête foraine au jardin des Tuileries, où divers manèges brillaient.

« Amuse-toi Hélène. Je viendrai te chercher quand ça sera fini. »

Elle sortit en riant, quoiqu'en appréhendant un peu la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Elle resta debout, scrutant les ballons gonflés et accrochés par une ficelle, appartenant à un certain Maxime, qui clamait haut et fort qu'on pouvait presque s'envoler avec ses ballons. Les couleurs brillantes accentuées par les lumières des manèges aux alentours illuminaient son regard pétillant d'enfant.

Elle vit une silhouette s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête et reconnut la personne de la photo. Un grand garçon, bien plus jeune que les trois hommes qu'elle voyait d'habitude. Il portait un costume bleu foncé, et sa cravate rouge qui flottait au vent l'amusa beaucoup ; il était bien habillé. Elle se prit à rêver de porter son chapeau qui couvrait ses cheveux rouges, et cachait à moitié son visage dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de clamer haut et fort que sa mère allait lui donner un ballon. Il lui sourit, avant de reprendre la route. Un chien le suivait à la trace.

« Mon ballon... mon ballon... »

Elle se frottait les yeux ; de grosses gouttes coulaient sur ses joues. Finalement le monsieur des ballons lui en avait donné un joli, un mauve, mais il lui avait glissé des mains, et s'était envolé.

« Allons, sourit une jolie fille qui vint lui caresser la tête, ne pleure pas. »

Elle posa son violon sur son épaule, et commença à jouer une mélodie qui parut familière aux oreilles de l'enfant. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même ; le son de la musique effaçait tous ces mauvais souvenirs, dont celui de la perte du ballon.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle tomba nez à nez avec le grand garçon qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Il lui tendait son ballon, le même que celui qu'elle avait lâché. Elle comprit en voyant les bouts de bois accrochés sur la ficelle qu'il s'était coincé dans un arbre, et qu'il était allé l'escalader pour le lui rendre. Elle sourit à pleines dents, et le remercia, avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

« _... et donc tu vois, là, j'ai dit au mec..._ »

« _... prévenez-le que le rendez-vous de quinze heures..._ »

« _... je penserai à ramener du pain, t'inquiète..._ »

Les rues grouillaient de monde. La ville s'était réveillée. Des passants aux conversations diverses, au téléphone ou à plusieurs, passaient sans regarder autour d'eux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le regard vide.

Il y avait un soleil radieux.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-elle autant ?

Ça allait être sa fête lorsqu'elle irait les voir –ou plutôt quand ils viendraient la chercher. Ils allaient encore hurler, frapper le mur pour se retenir de la frapper elle, avant de finalement céder à la colère et lui asséner quelques coups. Pourquoi avait-elle promis de faire un rapport à ce moment précis ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était confiante, trop confiante. Elle pensait que ça serait simple, qu'elle pouvait cette fois réussir à tout changer dès le premier jour –elle avait tort. Les cinq dernières fois –ou bien y en avait-il eu plus ? Elle avait cessé de compter– avaient été les mêmes que celle-ci. Et peu leur importait si elle promettait de réussir la fois suivante, ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent.

Elle frissonna. Décidément la journée allait être longue.

« Tiens, Hélène. Ça va te faire du bien. »

Raphaël lui tendait un panini encore chaud qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle le prit, mais ne croqua pas dedans. L'envie n'y était pas.

« Il s'est passé quoi, à la cathédrale ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc où elle se trouvait. Je t'avais jamais vue comme ça.

– Honnêtement tu veux pas savoir. »

Elle refusait de se confier à lui ; elle fuyait aussi son regard.

« Ça ressemble à un traumatisme, genre comme dans les romans ou les films. »

Il rit. Essayait-il de dissimuler son malaise ?

« Ouais, fit-elle en passant sa main tremblotante dans ses cheveux. C'est ça. »

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'elle articulait les deux syllabes. Il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Alors comme ça elle aussi avait des faiblesses... Elle était vraiment _comme tout le monde_.

« Pourquoi le bracelet ne nous a pas fait léviter ? demanda Raphaël, d'un air pensif. Tous les Chevaliers lévitaient. Et pas nous.

– C'est parce que _primo_ la lumière ne nous affectait pas, et _secundo,_ il ne nous visait pas. »

Elle croqua sauvagement dans le panini. Il semblait qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

« En vrai, t'aurais dû t'inquiéter si on _avait_ flotté dans les airs avec les Chevaliers » ajouta-t-elle en mâchant.

Il acquiesça. Elle avait raison.

Le silence revint, à nouveau pesant et difficile à briser.

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Aller au commissariat ? »

Elle mâcha encore un peu, avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Elle fit la grimace ; le fromage de chèvre était de trop.

« J'aimerais bien que les flics t'arrêtent ouais, mais j'ai des gens à aller voir. Du coup tu as quartier libre jusqu'aux Invalides. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à six heures.

– Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il. Mais ça fait toute une journée ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi pour m'occuper ?

– Essayer de te fondre dans la masse sans te faire repérer ? » proposa-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique.

Il haussa les épaules. S'il n'avait que ça à faire...

« Bon, lâcha-t-elle finalement en avalant le reste du sandwich, on se retrouve plus tard. »

Elle se leva, et s'en alla, le laissant seul sur le banc, au milieu d'une foule grossissante.

Elle avait longé les murs, cherchant la porte de l'appartement où elle vivait avec son tuteur. Lorsqu'elle la trouva finalement, il l'accueillit en souriant, sans plus. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, et n'attendit pas plus pour enlever la perruque qu'il lui avait mise sur la tête, et libérer ses cheveux roux. Elle vint nouer la ficelle de son ballon sur une chaise, afin qu'il ne s'envolât pas jusqu'à toucher le haut plafond. Puis elle ôta son manteau couleur bordeaux, et balança à travers la pièce les bottines brunes qui lui serraient les chevilles. Elle alla d'elle-même se servir un verre d'eau, elle avait tellement soif.

Son tuteur ne dit rien. Il restait dans le coin de la salle, affairé à pianoter sur les touches de la machine qui reposait dans l'armoire à vaisselle. Hélène se demanda pour la énième fois ce que cette chose pouvait bien faire, bien qu'une petite idée lui traversait quelques fois l'esprit.

Il finit par s'en aller, sans dire un mot. Toutefois, au moment où il voulut ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce ; c'était l'homme crispé, qui était venu le voir. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, puis le tuteur de l'enfant s'en alla. Hélène se resservit un verre d'eau. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était constamment névrosé, et surtout ne perdait pas un instant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

La porte claqua.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Puis le ballon éclata soudainement.

« Hélène, viens ici. »

Elle sursauta. Il tenait dans une main un couteau pointu, et dans l'autre les vestiges mauves du ballon de baudruche.

Son ton était sec, tranchant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à lui, la tête baissée. Allait-il encore la gronder ?

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les policiers n'ont pas arrêté l'individu, et pourquoi la fille n'a pas pu être capturée par Napoléon ? »

Elle regarda ses pieds, honteuse. Elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle avait été censée faire.

« Pourquoi tu n'as _rien_ fait de ce qu'on t'a demandé ?

– Je sais pas » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge écarlate. Pourquoi avait-elle un aussi mauvais pressentiment ?

« Non seulement ni la police, ni Napoléon n'a pu intercepter leurs cibles, mais en plus ils se sont alliés. À cause de _toi_!

– Désolée, murmura-t-elle en rentrant encore un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

– Tu me _regardes_ quand je te parle ! »

Il avait crié. Il n'avait jamais crié.

Peut-être parce que d'habitude, elle n'était _jamais_ seule avec lui.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu terne luisaient avec fureur. Ses traits étaient déformés, un rictus immonde tordait ses lèvres, lui donnant un air encore plus terrifiant.

« _Pourquoi_ est-ce que c'est arrivé ? hurla-t-il, complètement hors de lui.

– Je– Je sais pas... »

Il lui asséna une violente claque qui lui brûla la joue. Elle y porta une main, caressa l'endroit où sa peau la lancinait. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux ; jamais on ne l'avait frappée avant...

« _Pourquoi_!? » rugit-il, sa voix faisant trembler les murs.

Elle bredouilla quelques excuses, qui ne le satisfirent pas, et qui lui valut de recevoir deux fois plus de coups.

Elle commença à pleurer, à appeler son tuteur. Cela déplut à l'homme, qui abattit à nouveau sa main punitive sur son visage. Ce dernier coup, plus violent que les précédents, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba au sol, et se roula en boule, ne pouvant cesser de pleurer. Elle avait si mal...

« Arrête de chialer » ordonna-t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère.

Elle ne pouvait stopper ses larmes. C'était une réaction naturelle, non... ?

« Je t'ai dit _d'arrêter de chialer_! »

Alors pourquoi lui criait-il dessus... ?

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus entendre ses déferlements de haine et d'insultes. Elle ne pouvait que gémir qu'elle était désolée, entre deux hoquets et sanglots.

« Tu _sais_ depuis combien de temps on bosse dessus ! D'où tu te permets de tout gâcher _comme ça_!? »

Elle sentit les vibrations de ses cordes vocales résonner jusqu'à ses os, et se recroquevilla de plus belle contre le sol gelé, tétanisée.

Puis un coup partit tout seul. Un violent coup de pied qui vint lui asséner une douleur percutante. Un spasme fit trembler son corps, alors qu'il se donnait à cœur joie de la frapper à répétition au ventre. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et il continuait de plus belle, encore et encore.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, sanglotait-elle. Ça fait mal... »

Il sembla avoir entendu sa demande, puisqu'il arrêta. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit –d'un sourire malsain et sadique.

« Tu sais bien qu'il faut punir les enfants, quand ils n'obéissent pas, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne dit rien, elle continuait de refouler ses larmes, espérant que cela le calmerait, le satisferait.

Il lui saisit les cheveux, et tira, lui faisant relever la tête, et ainsi croiser son regard assassin.

« _Regarde-moi_ quand je te parle. »

Elle trembla. Tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes ; la douleur se raviva lorsqu'il la souleva par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever et à s'appuyer sur ses jambes douloureuses. Elle ne put réprimer quelques gémissements.

« Je t'ai dit _de te taire_ ! » aboya-t-il violemment en l'empoignant fermement par le bras, et en la soulevant de plus belle.

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, à quelques centimètres. Son épaule était terriblement douloureuse. Pourtant elle ne cessa pas de pleurer pour autant.

La fureur emplit son regard. Il rugit encore, un long hurlement de colère, et lui cracha toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait à son visage, avant de la jeter contre un mur, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet. Sa respiration se coupa sous le choc, elle la retrouva difficilement après plusieurs secondes. Elle voulut se relever, mais elle entendit un craquement ; elle préférait ignorer ce que c'était, bien que la douleur cuisante inondait sa poitrine.

Il revint vers elle, se saisissant d'une barre en fer laissée là pour une obscure raison. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la frapper avec, sur tout son petit corps, en prenant soin qu'elle ne fût pas touchée à la tête.

Elle se roula en boule, priant pour que cela cessât au plus vite. Il lui fallut encore compter des dizaines de coups pour qu'il daignât cesser ce supplice. Il lâcha son arme, qui roula au sol dans un bruit de métal, et pencha une dernière fois à sa hauteur.

« La prochaine fois, tu feras attention à ne pas oublier ce qu'on te demande de faire. »

Il se leva, et quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui une forme tremblotante, recroquevillée sur elle-même, qui gémissait en retenant ses pleurs, et en supportant difficilement la douleur qui la transperçait de part en part, dans l'obscurité de l'appartement froid et muet.

Essayer de se fondre dans la masse sans se faire repérer, hein ? Cette idée avait fortement déplu à Raphaël. Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas trop rester seul, sans endroit où se rendre, à une époque à laquelle il n'appartenait pas.

Alors il s'était décidé à suivre discrètement Hélène, à travers la foule. Elle avait traversé la rue des Saints-Pères, était passée devant son appartement sans s'arrêter, et avait zigzagué entre quelques statues au Musée Rodin, avant de s'arrêter face à l'entrée des Invalides. Les lieux étaient déserts ; ils ne croisèrent aucune âme vivante. Elle ouvrit discrètement, sans se faire remarquer, l'immense porte d'entrée, et la referma soigneusement derrière elle. Il compta, attendit deux minutes, avant de faire de même et de reprendre sa filature.

Il l'avait facilement deviné, elle se rendait à la base secrète de Bonar, sous le tombeau de Napoléon. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer le passage derrière elle, à croire qu'elle souhaitait que quelqu'un la suivît. Il avança prudemment et à tâtons dans les dédales des catacombes, frémissant à chaque contact avec la pierre –était-ce de la _pierre_ au moins ?– froide et humide. De l'autre côté du tunnel, de la lumière et des voix lui parvenaient.

Il arriva prudemment dans la grande salle souterraine éclairée par des torches. À deux mètres de l'entrée, deux Chevaliers Diaboliques se tenaient droits, leur attention dirigée vers le centre de la pièce. Raphaël se faufila dans un coin obscur, où personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu ? »

L'imposante voix de Bonar résonna entre les murs. Il était assis sur son trône, et seul. Raphaël crut distinguer quelqu'un derrière lui, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce fût. Il reporta son attention sur la personne à qui il s'était adressé –Hélène.

Elle posa un genou à terre, et baissa la tête.

« Pas de bonnes nouvelles, j'en ai peur, _mon_ _empereur._ »

Elle ferma les yeux, attendit une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Il posa son coude droit sur l'accoudoir du siège, et reposa sa joue sur son poing, l'air songeur.

« Et quelles sont ces nouvelles ?

– J'ai échoué dans les premières étapes de la mission, mon empereur. Il m'a été impossible d'empêcher la fille de rencontrer le nuisible, puis de vous l'amener. »

Raphaël discerna un léger tremblement dans la voix de l'adolescente. Il ne pouvait cependant voir son visage ; ses mèches rouges avaient glissé et le cachaient.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Bonar. Tu sais de toute manière comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours, tu as intérêt à corriger tes erreurs. »

Elle acquiesça timidement, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui.

« Nous devons cependant nous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Il fit signe aux deux individus se tenant derrière elle, qui réagirent sur-le-champ, et la saisirent aux bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. Un air paniqué se dessina sur son visage.

« Je pense qu'une simple punition ne suffira pas, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il simplement en se levant, et en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Elle s'efforça de garder la gêne baissée ; elle ne pouvait se permettre de le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas le droit de poser son regard impur sur l'empereur.

Il ôta ses gants, les donna à un autre Chevalier, et se stoppa, à quelques centimètres à peine d'Hélène, qui tremblait déjà de tout son corps. Sa main à la peau abîmée par le temps vint lui caresser la joue. Un sourire tira les traits fatigués de son visage.

« S'il te voyait, il serait heureux de te voir aussi épanouie, souffla-t-il. Quel dommage qu'il lui faille attendre encore longtemps pour te retrouver. »

Hélène répondit par un hoquet de douleur. Il venait de lui asséner un coup de poing à l'estomac. Son corps voulut se courber sous le coup, mais les deux hommes la maintenaient d'une poigne de fer et l'en empêchaient.

« Voilà pourquoi tu dois nous aider, pas vrai ? Sinon, ce serait stupide de te garder en vie.

– Je–

– Silence ! »

Il lui asséna une gifle mordante.

« Nul ne parle sans mon autorisation ! »

Un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci au bas-ventre, la fit se tordre de douleur. On la lâcha, elle s'effondra au sol.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda-t-il en la toisant de haut.

– Je... je n'ai aucune excuse, mon empereur, articula-t-elle avec peine.

– Fais face à ton empereur lorsque tu t'adresses à lui. »

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, et le regarda avec hésitation. Elle le vit sourire avec satisfaction, avant qu'une de ses bottes d'armure ne vînt la percuter en plein visage, la projetant au sol. Napoléon lui redonna un coup deux fois plus puissant du même pied dans les côtes, ce qui lui valut de cracher du sang, qui se mêla à la poussière du sol.

« Vois-tu ma petite Hélène, continua-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son visage, si nous t'avons laissée nous rejoindre, c'est parce que nous pensions que tu nous aiderais, avec tes _capacités_.

– Je–Je le sais bien––

– Alors au moins pour _Alexandre_ , tu ne ferais pas l'effort de nous aider ? Je pensais que cela te pousserait à servir ton empereur » lança-t-il en se relevant.

Elle voulut répliquer, mais se figea en entendant le bruit d'une lame que l'on sortait de son fourreau. Le contact froid du métal contre sa nuque lui fit comprendre que c'était un des Chevaliers, déterminé à mettre fin à ses jours.

« Tu auras ta récompense, une fois que ce bon à rien sera hors d'état de nuire, et que la fille nous sera remise.

– Oui, mon empereur, gémit-elle en se retenant de cracher à nouveau du sang. Je vous promets que–

– Tu m'as toujours promis, Hélène, fit-il avec détachement. Mais pendant les treize ans où tu nous as servis, pas une fois tu n'as pu réellement nous être utile. »

Il lui tourna le dos, retourna s'asseoir à son trône, et ordonna aux deux Chevaliers de les laisser seuls, ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Une fois le silence revenu, il dialogua seul à seul avec la jeune femme, qui tremblait. Elle porta sa main à son visage avec une certaine difficulté, pour réaliser qu'à l'endroit où l'homme l'avait frappée, le métal avait coupé sa joue. Du sang coulait de la blessure, mais ce n'était qu'une parmi d'autres. Elle resta recroquevillée sur elle-même, bien trop terrifiée à l'idée de recevoir d'autres coups si elle daignait faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu sais le temps que nous avons sacrifié et les efforts que nous avons dû faire afin de mettre ce projet en œuvre. Tu sais à quel point ton tuteur s'est démené pour que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Alors pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas honneur, en remplissant la tâche qui t'a été confiée ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle respirait difficilement. Elle avait si mal... Il ne l'avait pas ratée. Il avait bien dû lui toucher les côtes, si ce n'étaient pas quelques organes en plus.

« Nous avions un contrat, Hélène, reprit-il. Tu te débarrasses du fils d'Isaac, et tu nous apportes la fille.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demanderait à ce qu'on tue son propre fils ? articula-t-elle douloureusement. C'est insensé...

– Tu connais Isaac, sourit Napoléon. Il a toujours été un peu réservé. Peut-être souhaite-t-il s'en débarrasser au plus vite ? C'est un fardeau après tout ; n'a-t-il pas cessé de le chercher après qu'il l'ait abandonné, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ? »

Les lèvres d'Hélène, rougies par le sang, formèrent un triste sourire à l'écoute de ces mots.

« Tu nous déçois tous, Hélène. Isaac me disait que tu étais la personne idéale pour s'occuper de son fils. J'ai eu tort de le croire.

– Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui... »

Son murmure résonna faiblement autour d'eux. Elle tenta de se lever, quelque chose craqua. Une côte. La même que la première fois –n'avait-elle pas toujours craqué, à chaque fois ?

« Arrêtez un peu de vous fier à ce qu'il vous dit, et laissez-moi faire mes preuves ! » supplia-t-elle en se relevant, et s'avançant en titubant vers l'empereur.

Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, à ses pieds. L'idée de ne plus pouvoir le servir lui était insupportable. Elle _devait_ le convaincre de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était son dernier espoir.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

« Isaac avait raison. »

Il se leva de son trône, la fit se relever. Il lui tendit une main amicale, qu'elle tenta de saisir, avant de lui donner un ultime coup de pied dans la poitrine, qui la fit dévaler les marches dans des gémissements de douleur.

« Tu n'es vraiment d' _aucune_ utilité. »


	24. Partie II - Chapitre XXII

\- Chapitre XXII -

Hélène ouvrit subitement ses yeux hagards, et se pencha en avant, toussant à s'en décoller les poumons, sous le regard effrayé de Raphaël. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, et palpa sa poitrine et son ventre, avant de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement et de se rallonger sur le dos, en se massant le crâne.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme, l'hésitation le poussant à garder ses distances avec elle.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, avant d'éclater de rire ; elle essuya quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je suis _vivante_ et _indemne_ , tu crois que ça peut pas aller ? »

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle mettait dans sa voix, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher qu'elle était terrorisée. Il le savait très bien, il l'avait clairement vue se faire humilier par Bonar aux Invalides. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu conscience suite au dernier coup qu'il lui avait porté, un Chevalier était sorti de l'ombre pour la soulever et la jeter hors du musée, comme un vulgaire jouet cassé. Raphaël s'était discrètement échappé après lui, et avait emmené la jeune femme à l'abri. Et puis...

« T'en fais une tête, rit-elle d'un ton léger, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

– J'ai vu, ce qu'il t'a fait. »

La mine grave du rouquin l'avait stoppée net dans son fou rire forcé. Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de s'asseoir sur le banc où il l'avait amenée, en gardant la tête baissée, ses yeux ternes dissimulés derrière ses cheveux roux qui avaient perdu de leur flamboyant.

« Tu sais te battre, s'exclama Raphaël, hors de lui. Alors _pourquoi_ tu t'es pas défendue ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'utiliser comme une esclave !

– Tu ne comprendrais pas, ce n'est pas aussi simple, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux de sa silhouette.

– Alors explique-moi quand même ! insista-t-il, sans contrôler ses éclats de voix, qui résonnèrent autour d'eux et leur valut quelques regards des passants.

– Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. »

Sa voix se fondit dans un sanglot qu'elle étouffa avant qu'il ne pût le percevoir. Elle se retint de hausser le ton, elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, de toute façon, grogna-t-elle. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est m'aider. En silence. »

Il inspira un grand coup. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il se redressa, droit devant elle, les poings serrés, et le ton ferme et déterminé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais plus te suivre, ni t'aider. Et encore moins me taire. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, ni demandé mon avis, tu es complètement en tort là. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre ce qui se passe. Tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

Elle leva ses yeux bleus fatigués vers lui. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle prenait un ton moqueur.

« Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

– De quoi j'aurais peur ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

– De moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et baissa à nouveau son visage vers le sol poussiéreux. Il fallait bien lui dire à un moment donné.

« Raconte-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé après que j'aie perdu connaissance. »

Il ignorait quelle idée lui traversait l'esprit, mais il lui répondit. Il voulait comprendre ; si elle pouvait répondre à quelques unes des questions qui lui retournaient l'esprit, alors il coopérerait peut-être.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, et fait. Depuis sa chute le long des marches jusqu'à sa sortie des Invalides. Il lui dit qu'il l'avait amenée là où elle se trouvait, sur un banc près du musée Rodin, ni trop loin des Invalides, ni trop près ; il fallait avouer qu'il était lui-même au bout de ses forces, et qu'elle n'était pas aussi légère que ce dont elle pouvait avoir l'air. Et c'est après que l'étrange s'était manifesté. Il hésita longuement avant de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, cherchant ses mots et tentant de même de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à tout ça.

« Il y a eu de la lumière, pas vrai ? » fit-elle sans la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa voix.

Il acquiesça. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sans trop trouver ça bizarre –et pourtant ça l'était déjà ! Une étrange lueur était apparue, et avait parcouru le corps d'Hélène, en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les endroits où elle avait été blessée.

Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué l'esprit du rouquin était les traits d'Hélène tirés par la douleur alors qu'elle recouvrait de ses blessures. Sa respiration s'entrecoupait à plusieurs reprises, et ses paupières se resserraient. Elle gémissait aussi, de temps à autre, lorsque l'endroit était gravement touché.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de guérir comme ça de simples fractures et coupures, soupira-t-elle. C'est grâce à un artefact que j'ai pu survivre. »

Elle tira sur la longue chaîne qui pendait à son cou, faisant sortir de sous son débardeur un pendentif en forme de triangle –non, il faisait erreur, c'était une pyramide inversée. Il ignorait par quel moyen il l'avait su, mais il était certain de lui.

« Ça représente la cohésion, la déesse Ishtar. La légende veut que son appui est nécessaire pour pouvoir diriger un royaume. »

Elle caressa tendrement les reliures dorées gravées sur le bijou du bout des doigts.

« Elle maintient l'équilibre entre le jour et la nuit. C'est une étoile, à mi-chemin entre le soleil et la lune. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'étrange bracelet argenté serrant son poignet gauche. Il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue le porter auparavant.

« Ishtar, Sîn et Shamash. La pyramide, la lune et le soleil. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Bien sûr que si, il s'en souvenait. C'était là les composants de la marque laissée par son père ; une pyramide renversée au-dessus de laquelle brillait un soleil, entourée par une couronne lunaire pointue...

« Ensemble, ces trois artefacts peuvent procurer un pouvoir certain. Mais s'il n'y en a que deux, tout ce qu'il peut faire est accélérer la régénération des cellules du corps, pour guérir.

– Tu veux dire que si tu avais le _soleil_ , tu serais immortelle...? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela ne semblait pas réellement l'intéresser.

« Je voyage dans le temps, c'est un peu comme être immortelle, au fond, dit-elle simplement, sans plus relancer la discussion.

– Mais où est le soleil ? » demanda Raphaël, intrigué.

Il ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute qu'Hélène avait un lien profond avec l'organisation de Bonar et de Jean-François, qui étaient tout de même à la recherche d'artefacts babyloniens. Si Bonar n'avait été qu'un imposteur, et que, comme l'avaient stipulé des rapports d'enquête, le vol du tombeau de Napoléon s'était fait avec le corps de son occupant, alors il était très probable qu'ils tenteraient de le ramener à la vie. Et si ces trois artefacts pouvaient rendre immortel, Raphaël était certain que les membres de l'organisation devaient être à leur recherche.

« Il est en sécurité, loin d'ici » murmura Hélène, d'une voix brisée.

Elle croisa les bras ; le sujet était clos.

Elle se leva, et grommela en constatant que ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et de poussière.

« On passe vite-fait chez toi, fit-elle en allant vers l'est du musée. J'ai des trucs là-bas. »

Il la dévisagea, quelque peu interdit, avant de la suivre. À force, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Hélène réclama à nouveau qu'il entrât le code de l'interphone, et attendit patiemment devant la porte d'entrée les bras croisés.

Il attendit lui aussi.

Quelques instants passèrent.

Pourquoi attendaient-ils au juste... ?

Il vit la jeune femme porter lentement sa main droite à son visage. Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent le long de son nez fin, amenant sa douce paume à cacher l'expression d'irritation qui se dessinait progressivement.

« Ouvre. La. Porte. »

Elle décortiqua sèchement chacun de ses mots, en marquant bien un temps entre chacun d'eux.

Raphaël la regarda d'un air penaud, les mains dans les poches. Il se retenait de sourire, tant l'ironie de la situation était comique. Mais l'air sévère d'Hélène le faisait néanmoins hésiter.

« Je n'ai pas mes clés. »

Elle releva soudainement la tête, le fixant avec fureur. Elle avait beau être quelque peu faible suite à sa "régénération" –comment pouvait-il appeler ça, autrement qu'ainsi ?– elle ne se priverait pas pour autant de lui asséner un quelconque coup douloureux –ce qu'elle, par chance, ne fit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer la serrure du regard quelques secondes avant de soupirer, et de s'agenouiller afin d'avoir l'œil à la hauteur de la maigre fente. Elle retira son collier, et enleva le pendentif de la chaîne, et dévissa la petite boucle par laquelle passait la chaîne, transformant le simple bout de métal en minuscule crochet.

« T'as vraiment de la chance, grogna-t-elle en tentant de crocheter la serrure de son appartement. C'est franchement pas très sympathique de trafiquer un bijou aussi ancien juste pour ça. »

 _Et c'est pas très légal ce que tu fais_ , se retint Raphaël de rétorquer, même s'il l'autorisait à en venir à un tel recours.

La situation était digne des clichés hollywoodiens de la jeune femme parvenant à ouvrir la porte fermée à clé grâce à une épingle à cheveux, ou un quelconque bijou, afin de s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment auquel elle n'était pas censée avoir accès. Et étrangement, cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça –sûrement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entrer dans cet appartement.

Elle sourit lorsqu'un déclic lui indiqua qu'elle était parvenue à débloquer la serrure. La porte grinça lorsqu'elle la poussa en s'infiltrant dans l'appartement. Raphaël la suivit de près, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Par chance, aucun de ses voisins n'était passé par là, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Mais par chance rien ne s'était produit.

Hélène se rua vers la chambre vide de l'appartement, qui n'était autre que l'ancienne chambre de Raphaël, qu'il avait occupée pendant son enfance. Il avait décidé de s'installer dans celle de son père après avoir découvert l'existence de la cave secrète ; après avoir déplacé tous les meubles, il s'y était senti parfaitement bien, et avait pour de bon laissé la pièce déserte dans l'ombre. Il ne l'avait pas rouverte depuis quatre ans, à vrai dire.

Il entendit la rouquine grogner puisque l'ampoule ne fonctionnait plus, et avancer à tâtons dans l'obscurité, en poussant quelques jurons lorsqu'elle se heurtait à des meubles. Finalement elle en ressortit indemne, quoi qu'un peu poussiéreuse, quelques vêtements dans les mains.

« D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Raphaël, étonné qu'elle eût trouvé des affaires lui allant dans une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt de meubles depuis des années.

– T'y vas jamais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. J'ai largement eu la possibilité de venir apporter quelques unes de mes fringues depuis le temps, en prévision de cas comme ça. »

Il soupira face à l'argument plus ou moins valide de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle l'abandonna pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et troquer ses vêtements sales contre d'autres propres.

Il tenta de se remémorer l'ordre des événements de la journée de son passé. Il devait certainement sortir des Invalides à l'heure qu'il était, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose ; il était en route pour la Sorbonne. Il serait par la suite occupé à rechercher un livre aux archives, autrement dit, ils avaient bien plusieurs heures devant eux, trois ou quatre.

Raphaël s'autorisa une sieste ; il s'écroula sur son lit telle une baleine échouée sur la plage. La fatigue eut raison de lui, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

« Raphaël... »

Il discernait une voix qui l'appelait. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir.

Le silence était entrecoupé de battements, un tempo andante.

La voix l'appelait encore, plus distinctement. Il crut la reconnaître –était-ce bien Marie ?

Mais pourquoi était-elle empreinte de tristesse et de douleur... ?

Il voulut l'atteindre, la saisir, à travers cette obscurité oppressante.

« Raphaël. »

Le ton était moins doux, même bien plus sec. Vide de sentiments.

Ça n'était pas Marie.

« Réveille-toi. »

Il se senti secoué par une force le tenant fermement aux épaules. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller ; la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une Hélène hors d'elle, assise à côté de lui sur son lit, qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau du rouquin. Il croisa ses yeux qui brûlaient de fureur. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était éveillé, et en pleine possession de ses capacités de réflexion, elle le lâcha et se leva. Elle s'adossa à la porte, et grogna quelques mots inaudibles en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la chambre, avant de le fixer du regard.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, les bras croisés.

– Tu aurais pu me réveiller moins brutalement, fit Raphaël sur un ton tout aussi désagréable.

– Ça fait _cinq_ _minutes_ que je t'appelle ! s'offusqua Hélène en serrant les poings. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête ; il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Tout débat avec la jeune femme était voué à la stérilité, il l'avait bien compris. Et il devait encore tenir trois jours avec elle –quelle torture.

Il se leva avec difficulté de son doux lit moelleux –les bancs étaient franchement bien moins confortables, les couvertures lui manquaient déjà. Il massa sa nuque douloureuse, balancée dans tous les sens par le réveil forcé. Hélène allait finir par le tuer d'épuisement, c'était certain.

Il se permit de se passer un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage, croisant au passage son reflet dans le miroir, reflet qui le laissa un instant perplexe ; les cernes sur lesquelles se reposaient ses yeux étaient violacées, sûrement dues à ses courtes nuits de sommeil grâce à sa charmante compagne. Il était tout aussi pâle, vide d'énergie. Difficile de se reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Hélène l'appela une énième fois, d'un ton pressant. Il ne se fit pas prier, et essuya rapidement sa peau, avant de la rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. Ils quittèrent l'appartement sans un bruit, aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés.

« Il est quelle heure, au juste ? demanda Raphaël alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc où ils avaient passé la nuit précédente.

– Il doit être deux heures. Il faut bien ça pour rentrer à pied depuis les archives. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi les archives sont ouvertes jusqu'aussi tard. Surtout qu'il y a énormément de gens qui y étaient, et y bossaient.

– Va savoir, soupira Raphaël. Peut-être que le soleil s'est couché anormalement tôt, et qu'il n'est que sept heures. »

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, qui cependant lui ordonnait de se taire. Il n'eut qu'à croiser ces yeux assassins pour ressentir ce frisson glacial habituel glissant le long de sa colonne, et cesser toute tentative de blague douteuse. Il était clair qu'elle était exténuée, elle aussi.

« On va éviter parler de ces incohérences, parce qu'on en a pas fini » dit-elle afin de mettre un point final sur la discussion.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux bancs sur lesquels ils avaient dormi la veille, et s'y installèrent. Raphaël fixa longuement les étoiles au-dessus de lui ; il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil, en partie à cause de la sieste dont il avait pu profiter pendant quelques heures, qui lui avait contre toute attente redonné un élan d'énergie.

De l'autre côté du chemin, à deux mètres à peine, Hélène faisait de même. Elle perdait dans le vague ses yeux bleus qui luisaient faiblement, en écho aux éclats argentés des astres suspendus au ciel noir. Deux éclats de saphir brisés, qui cherchaient quelque chose dans le firmament inatteignable. Ses sourcils haussés lui donnaient un air mélancolique, à moins que ce ne fût un air perdu. Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle ne détachait ses iris du dôme étoilé, elle désirait y trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi... ?

Raphaël resta longuement là, la tête tournée vers sa droite, à l'observer, et à penser.

"Qui était-elle ?" était une question qui lui revenait souvent. Il avait beau connaître son prénom, _Hélène_ , ainsi que son âge, approximativement, cela ne l'avançait pas réellement. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle ; _quand_ elle était née, qui étaient ses parents, quel était son but dans tout ça.

Il semblait évident que son objectif était de permettre à Napoléon de remonter sur le trône. Mais il n'avait jamais été question de Napoléon –du vrai, tout du moins– mais de Léonard Bonar, l'imposteur qui travaillait avec Jean-François, et malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Isaac, son père. Hélène cherchait à laisser l'homme mégalomane à réaliser son coup d'état, grâce aux jardins suspendus de Babylone.

Mais Raphaël avait beau consulter le ciel, et faire appel à tous ses souvenirs des événements, jamais il n'avait été dit comment l'organisation de son père comptait procéder. Effrayer la population et le gouvernement grâce à cette arme massive et plutôt imbattable semblait être le moyen le plus logique.

Et Hélène dans tout ça ?

La manière dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de _Napoléon_ , l'effroi qui l'emplissait à l'idée d'être écartée du projet, et la rage qu'elle montrait à l'égard de Raphaël lorsqu'il semblait manquer de respect à l'empereur, tout cela indiquait qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à sa résurrection, et à la possibilité d'un renversement du pouvoir qu'il mettait en place.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle ne savait rien de la vérité. Elle avait été utilisée, on lui avait rabâché encore et encore les histoires d'un empereur révolu, à qui elle devait rendre sa gloire.

Ou bien était-ce cela aussi une mascarade ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Cette fille... Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Elle était imprévisible, et il fallait admettre qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Peut-être avait-elle tout simulé dès le début. Peut-être savait-elle dès le départ qu'il leur avait été impossible d'empêcher la rencontre entre Marie et son passé, et que ça n'était en rien une erreur de sa part. Peut-être était-ce comme ce que l'on disait dans les romans de science-fiction, un de ces points bloqués dans le temps, qu'on ne pouvait changer, peu pouvait importer la raison.

« Hélène ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Un grognement à l'intonation interrogative lui parvint en retour de la part de la jeune femme.

« Les chrysanthèmes, c'était toi non ? »

Il l'entendit remuer ; il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, pour la voir se retourner, et le regarder. Il détourna immédiatement son regard, par peur de croiser celui de la jeune femme à travers l'obscurité.

« T'es encore là-dessus, alors que ça fait une éternité que c'est fini ? Tu peux pas passer à autre chose ?

– Alors c'était bien toi... »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était évident. Qu'il eût été question d'une adolescente, serveuse dans un bar, ou d'une guitariste assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, il avait toujours vu Hélène accompagnée de chrysanthèmes, de diverses couleurs.

« Ça symbolise la mort ces trucs-là, fit-il en se frottant les yeux. C'était un avertissement ?

– Ça veut pas dire ça. »

Elle était assise sur son banc, tournée vers lui. Elle ne regardait plus le ciel, mais le sol.

« Rouge, c'est l'amour passionnel. Rose, l'amour dont on connaît la fragilité. Blanc, l'amour pur...

– Tu n'as jamais laissé de blancs, murmura Raphaël avec ironie.

– Et jaune, c'est l'amour méprisé. »

Étrangement, hormis le tout premier bouquet, qui était d'un rouge remarquable, chaque autre chrysanthème qu'elle lui avait apporté avait été jaune. Cette remarque le fit frissonner. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« En général, c'est l'éternité, aussi » acheva Hélène dans un souffle faible.

Elle se leva, commença à s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

« Où tu vas ? interpella Raphaël, s'inquiétant quelque peu à l'idée qu'elle l'abandonnât.

– Marcher, un peu. Me changer les idées. »

Il se retrouva bientôt seul à nouveau, sous les étoiles argentées brillant de mille feux, guettant le sommeil, ainsi que le retour incertain d'Hélène.


	25. Partie II - Chapitre XXIII

\- Chapitre XXIII -

L'excitation de Marie était à son comble ; elle parvenait difficilement à tenir en place. Tout le long de la journée de la veille, elle avait fait part de sa joie immense à Josette, qui avait elle aussi pris un air enjoué. Ensemble, elles avaient cherché de quelle manière il était préférable que Marie se présentât à la duchesse –sa mère. Elle avait fini par répéter encore et encore la Princesse de la Lune afin d'être sûre de la jouer correctement, avec l'espoir que cela la convainquît de son identité.

Elle l'avait entonnée une dernière fois, et avec toute la détermination et l'émotion qu'elle avait pu canaliser dans ses coups d'archet, elle l'acheva dans une trille en decrescendo résonnant en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Elle avait respiré un grand coup après avoir séparé les crins des cordes. Josette l'avait observée silencieusement, d'un air songeur. Elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie ; bien sûr c'était là la chance de sa vie, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir être séparée d'elle. Une fois qu'elle aurait emménagé chez la duchesse, qui veillerait sur elle ? Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle l'enviait ; elle aussi avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour elle aussi trouverait une famille qui voudrait d'elle. Marie avait été cette famille. Et bientôt elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule.

« Oh Josette, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! rit Marie en rangeant son violon dans son étui. Je rêvais de ce jour depuis si longtemps, je commençais presque à perdre espoir !

– Et pourtant, il est venu, sourit la jeune fille en replaçant son bandeau coloré pour maintenir sa tignasse de boucles châtain. Tu vas pouvoir goûter à la joie d'avoir une famille, enfin ! »

Elle faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler l'amertume qui lui brûlait la gorge. Par chance, Marie ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Je te promets de revenir souvent, fit la jeune blonde en se relevant et en lui faisant face. Rien ne te remplacera.

– J'espère bien, ricana Josette. Ça me tuerait de m'occuper de toi pendant seize ans pour que tu m'oublies comme ça ! »

Elles partirent dans un fou rire retentissant. Jean-François arriva rapidement pour leur ordonner sèchement de se calmer, et sans dissimuler son regard assassin à l'attention de la jeune fille, il renvoya Josette dans sa chambre, lui interdisant d'en ressortir avant le lendemain.

Cela l'arrangeait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Marie aussi heureuse. Elle devait admettre que la jalousie la rongeait. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité que leur situation changeât.

Elle entendit Jean-François rappeler une énième fois à Marie la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir retrouver sa mère, grâce aux nombreuses recherches qu'il avait faites pendant toutes ces années, avant de se détacher de la porte de bois, et de rejoindre sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir.

L'homme resta quelques minutes à peine, adossé à la porte de la chambre, et lui rappela quelques consignes à suivre pour le grand jour. Marie se contenta d'acquiescer, préférant le laisser tranquille. Elle voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, quelque chose avait dû l'agacer dans la journée. Elle espérait juste que cela irait mieux le lendemain.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il fallut partir du couvent le lendemain, il était transformé, un tout nouvel homme. Jamais Marie ne l'avait vu aussi radieux et confiant.

Le rendez-vous à l'opéra avait été fixé en début d'après-midi, avant une représentation d'une œuvre obscure et méconnue. La jeune violoniste crispait sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts autour la poignée de l'étui de son instrument. Jamais elle n'avait autant appréhendé une rencontre de sa vie. L'inquiétude que ça ne fût qu'une erreur la hantait, malgré la main réconfortante de Jean-François posée sur son épaule.

Tous deux cherchaient à travers la foule la silhouette de la duchesse. Ils étaient au premier palier des escaliers ; elle était forcée de passer par là.

Soudainement, Jean-François fit quelques pas en avant, et s'inclina face à une femme élégante à la fine silhouette qui s'avançait sur les marches. Il l'accueillit avec tout le respect qu'on devait à la duchesse, sans pour autant retenir son attention. Elle passa à côté de lui, pour ne se retourner que quelques pas plus loin. Elle jeta un regard froid à Marie, qui n'osait pas la regarder en retour.

« Alors c'est _elle,_ qui prétend être ma fille ? fit-elle avec détachement et mépris.

– Je m'appelle Marie, souffla l'adolescente en avançant de quelques pas vers elle. Êtes-vous vraiment ma mère, Madame ? »

La duchesse lui tourna le dos, faisant tressaillir ses boucles d'oreilles colorées. Elle reprit son ascension des marches, sans accorder plus de temps aux deux individus qui l'importunaient.

« Ne m'ennuie pas avec ces sottises, Jean-François, trancha-t-elle sèchement. Ce n'est _pas_ ma fille. »

Marie avait deviné que sa simple présence n'aurait pas suffi à la convaincre. N'importe quelle fille aurait pu faire l'affaire. Sauf qu'elle disposait de la preuve irréfutable de son identité. Elle s'était hâtée, avait sorti son violon de son étui. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y poser le coussin ; tant pis, elle pouvait se débrouiller sans. Elle tourna rapidement le bouton servant à tirer les crins de l'archet, et joua.

Instinctivement, elle avait entonné le refrain de la Princesse de la Lune. La mélodie avait provoqué un silence total dans le hall de l'opéra, et la duchesse s'était stoppée net.

« Ma mère m'a laissé cette chanson, annonça Marie en se rapprochant encore quelque peu d'elle. Je l'ai répétée chaque jour, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais la lui jouer. »

Élisabeth ne daigna même pas se retourner. Elle reprit son ascension des escaliers, en ordonnant à son majordome de la suivre.

Marie sentit son cœur cesser de battre pendant un instant. Elle sentait ses espoirs se briser, réduits à néant. Sa plus grande crainte s'était réalisée, et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes.

Elle sentait aussi le regard des personnes présentes là –quel spectacle ! Des murmures s'élevaient, on parlait d'elle. "Pour qui elle se prend ?" "Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se faire remarquer." Autant de remarques blessantes qui n'étaient que vraies ; après tout, n'avait-elle pas été stupide de croire qu'elle était la fille d'une personne aussi importante que la duchesse ?

La fuite était sa seule option pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle devait quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Et elle devait voir Raphaël. Le besoin de le voir la rongeait ; elle savait qu'il saurait la réconforter, même s'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

Marie dévala les escaliers, violon et archet à la main –elle ne pouvait simplement pas les ranger, et encore moins les lâcher. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient peut-être. Était-il donc à l'opéra ? Avait-il assisté à cette scène... ?

La foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle sortit de l'opéra étouffant avec soulagement, comme si une part de ses tracas était restée à l'intérieur, derrière elle.

Une voix attira son attention. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Elle releva la tête, cherchant l'origine de cette voix éclatante qui lui redonnait espoir. Elle vit une tignasse rousse entre deux arbres. Raphaël était assis là, sur un banc. Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit de joie en le voyant, et elle se précipita pour le rejoindre. Mais elle se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua la jeune femme à ses côtés, avec qui il discutait agréablement. Sa poigne se resserra sur le manche du violon. Il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. N'avait-il pas une vie après tout ? Elle n'était personne pour lui. Pourquoi aller l'embêter avec ses problèmes insignifiants ?

Elle fit demi-tour, et déambula dans les rues. Elle n'avait pas de destination précise, elle n'avait envie d'aller nulle part.

Si elle s'était retournée une dernière fois, peut-être aurait-elle croisé le regard de Raphaël. Peut-être se serait-elle finalement ruée vers lui. Peut-être se serait-il inquiété à son sujet.

« Arrête de la fixer comme ça, taquina Hélène en donnant un coup de coude au jeune homme. On dirait un psychopathe. »

Il secoua la tête. Il voulut se lever, mais elle le retint.

« C'est trop tard, soupira-t-elle en lâchant son bras alors qu'il se rasseyait. Laisse-la aller à Montmartre. Faudra qu'on récupère son violon de toute façon. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait d'avoir à comploter dans le dos de son amie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de la voir aussi mal, sans pouvoir l'aider de n'importe quelle manière qu'il pût être. Il avait assisté à cette scène l'an passé, et n'avait pu aller l'aider à cause de sa mission, qui était de récupérer le pendentif de la reine porté par Élisabeth.

« T'es sûre qu'on y peut rien ? » demanda-t-il, un pincement dans la gorge.

Hélène croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle colla son dos au banc de bois, et soupira.

« Si jamais tu as de quoi payer le métro, on peut se permettre d'attendre. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas te montrer à elle puisque ton passé va aller la voir plus tard. »

Il se retint de protester. Elle connaissait incroyablement _trop_ bien le déroulement des événements, comme si elle les avait épiés encore et encore. Il frissonna à cette idée, cette fille était vraiment flippante.

« Mais si tu y tiens tant... »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Opéra Garnier. Elle attendit patiemment sur les marches.

Raphaël hésita à la rejoindre, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un policier ne le reconnût, ou pire, qu'il vînt à croiser son passé. Mais lorsqu'il vit Jean-François sortir par les immenses portes, l'étui du violon de Marie à la main, son instinct lui ordonna d'être présent aux côtés d'Hélène. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable ? Il était aussi imprévisible qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

« Je vois qu'il te suit toujours, fit-il avec un air amusé, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au rouquin. Tu lui as promis quoi ? Son père ?

– Ferme-la _JF,_ grogna-t-elle en retour, en saisissant la boîte de l'instrument. Mes méthodes ne te regardent pas. »

Une expression de mépris se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne répondit rien de plus, se contenta de reprendre sa route. Il allait certainement prévenir ses acolytes qu'Élisabeth restait réticente à l'idée de reconnaître Marie comme étant sa fille. Il devait probablement avoir quelqu'un surveillant Fantôme R à l'opéra, par rapport au vol du pendentif qu'il avait prévu, ce qui lui permettait de s'en aller tranquillement.

Raphaël frissonna. À bien y réfléchir, Jean-François n'avait pas réellement caché son implication dans cette histoire, il n'avait jamais cherché à justifier ses propos, et encore moins ses escapades hors du couvent. Depuis le début il aurait pu savoir qu'il était contre eux. Il aurait pu empêcher beaucoup de choses, si seulement–

« Bon, je vais récupérer le violon. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

La voix d'Hélène le sortit de ses pensées. Il acquiesça, et la suivit jusqu'aux Halles, en empruntant un raccourci douteux. Face aux tourniquets d'entrée aux rames, elle lui tendit un ticket, avec un sourire complice. Il ne la questionna pas sur sa provenance. Il l'accepta juste. Il avait probablement été volé, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre argent dans ses poches. Mais au moins, dans un sens, ils étaient en règle, c'était déjà ça.

Les rames étaient pratiquement vides. Au vu de l'heure, la plupart des habitants travaillait, ce qui expliquait ce désert dans lequel ils voyageaient. Mais au fil des stations, petit à petit, de plus en plus d'usagers empruntèrent le métro ; ils furent rapidement séparés par la masse grisâtre et difforme. D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne tenter de se rejoindre qu'une fois arrivés à Montmartre.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Raphaël n'eut aucun mal à se glisser hors du wagon. Hélène dut batailler, se retenir d'insulter allègrement les autres passagers, pour au final se plaindre au sujet de la saturation des transports une fois sur le quai. Elle gardait serré contre elle l'étui à violon ; elle refusa sèchement lorsque le rouquin voulut lui proposer de le prendre. Il n'insista pas plus, et la suivit jusqu'en bas des marches de la Basilique du Sacré-Cœur.

« Je veux juste qu'elle ne te voit pas, dit-elle en tournant le dos aux marches. Il faut éviter qu'elle ne parle de toi à ton passé et foute tout en l'air.

– De toute façon tu vas détruire mon présent en changeant le passé. Je vois pas ce que ça change, grommela Raphaël en croisant les bras sur son torse.

– Écoute... »

Hélène parut hésiter. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle en arrachait même des morceaux de peau.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint.

« Tu peux venir, fit-elle finalement en lui tournant le dos, tant que tu restes loin de son champ de vision. »

Elle agrippa la poignée de la boîte à instrument, et commença à escalader l'escalier. Il se contenta de faire le tour, et d'arriver dans le dos de Marie afin qu'elle ne le vît pas. Il s'adossa à un muret, les bras croisés. Il les observait, et les écoutait, sans dire un mot.

Marie parut surprise lorsque Hélène apparut devant elle. Elle la reconnut comme étant la personne qui discutait avec Raphaël alors qu'elle sortait de l'opéra, mais elle fit aussi le lien avec cette fille qui lui avait rendu son étui à violon deux jours plus tôt. Elle la suivit du regard, la dévisageant avec incompréhension alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait à sa gauche.

« On m'a dit de t'amener ça, pour que tu ranges ton violon, fit-elle en posant la boîte entre elles. Si tu veux, je peux le ramener au couvent, c'est sur mon chemin pour rentrer.

– Merci... » souffla Marie en rangeant délicatement son instrument, avec un léger pincement au cœur.

Elle tira la fermeture éclair, et appuya sur les boutons qui maintenaient l'étui fermé, avant de le poser à côté d'elle, à sa droite.

Elle scruta sa voisine ; jamais elle ne l'avait croisée auparavant. Était-elle une pensionnaire du couvent, elle aussi ? Si elle savait où vivait Marie, alors elle devait forcément venir de ce même quartier.

« Je suis désolée, reprit alors Hélène, brisant le silence. Désolée que ça ne se soit pas déroulé comme prévu.

– Ha, ce n'est pas grave, soupira tristement Marie. J'ai eu tort d'y croire autant. C'est en partie de ma faute... »

Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Si elle m'a abandonnée, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi... »

Son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, ses lèvres se crispèrent.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que _maintenant_ elle voudrait me retrouver ? » gémit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et pleura. Elle exprimait toute sa souffrance due à ce rejet en laissant couler des larmes salées le long de ses joues.

Hélène la regarda avec hésitation, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle glissa ses bras le long du dos de l'adolescente, et la serra contre elle, en la balançant doucement de gauche à droite. Marie s'accrocha à elle ; elle avait le sentiment que cette fille était digne de confiance, sans comprendre d'où venait cette impression.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle. Ça va s'arranger.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ? renifla Marie en reculant quelque peu, se dégageant de l'étreinte, la tête relevée, et les yeux fixés dans les siens avec un air fatigué.

– Mon intuition ne me trompe jamais » sourit la rouquine, d'un ton des plus encourageants possibles.

Elle approcha sa main du visage de Marie avec hésitation. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue, et caressa sa peau du bout du pouce, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient. Le contact la fit frissonner.

« Tout va bien se passer... » répéta-t-elle doucement, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Ce fut ce moment précis que Raphaël choisit pour passer devant elles, et descendre les escaliers du Sacré-Cœur, la tête baissée, sans rien dire, bousculant même Hélène sur son chemin. Marie voulut l'appeler. La jeune femme l'en empêcha.

« C'est pas celui que tu connais, souffla-t-elle. Oublie-le. Pense à celui qui va venir te chercher. »

Elle se releva, et s'étira légèrement, avant d'emprunter le même chemin que le jeune homme.

À peine était-elle descendue de deux marches qu'elle fit demi-tour.

« Je ramène ça au couvent ; il attendra ton retour dans ta chambre » fit-elle en se saisissant de l'étui du violon, sans perdre son sourire réconfortant.

Marie la remercia timidement.

Peu de temps après que la jeune femme l'eût quittée, Fondue apparut, suivi par un Fantôme R au large sourire.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain ? »

Hélène asséna une claque puissante à Raphaël. Il la prit de plein fouet, sans tenter de l'esquiver.

« Merde elle aurait pu comprendre !

– Et alors ? »

Ses yeux bleus naviguèrent entre ceux de Raphaël, passant furieusement de l'un à l'autre. Aucune réponse suffisamment cinglante ne lui vint à l'esprit pour boucler le bec du stupide rouquin. À la place, elle recula, et le contourna, avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle l'avait rattrapé de justesse, avant qu'il ne montât dans une rame de métro. Il avait refusé de répondre lorsqu'elle avait crié son nom. Et là, sur les quais, elle faisait passer sa colère.

Elle sauta dans le premier métro qui arriva, il lui sembla qu'il fit de même.

Adossée aux portes du wagon, Hélène fixait les voyageurs. Beaucoup d'individus portaient des costards, et tenaient fermement leurs mallettes dans les mains. D'autres gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur leurs téléphones. Elle en repéra plusieurs qui, bercés par leur musique crachée à travers des écouteurs ou des casques, ne faisaient plus attention au monde qui les entourait. Le désir de vouloir être de cette catégorie, de ce groupe de gens libres lui envahit pendant un instant l'esprit. Mais le devoir la rappela aussitôt, la stoppant dans sa rêverie, et dans son envie d'échapper à sa mission.

Elle resserra l'étui dans ses bras, le pressant contre elle, tentant de ne pas déranger les autres voyageurs. Elle sentait l'âme du violon résonner –ou du moins, _tenter_ de résonner malgré l'absence de vibrations– face à son pendentif. Elle resta songeuse ; comment était-ce possible que de simples objets, sans âme si la moindre trace de vie, pussent montrer une volonté et provoquer ces lueurs.

Elle vit un homme la fixer du regard intensément. Elle espéra pendant un instant que ce fût à cause de la lumière du collier qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière la boîte. Mais elle comprit assez rapidement qu'il l'observait _elle_ , et non le bijou. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps. Sa respiration devint difficile, et l'impression d'étouffer n'améliorait en rien les choses. Il fallait sortir. Elle _devait_ sortir.

Le métro se stoppa, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de la station où elle était descendue, elle se contenta de fuir cette rame où elle pressentait un danger. Par chance, personne ne la suivit. Et au détour de quelques rues, elle se retrouva devant l'Opéra Garnier.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée qui peu à peu se changeait en un rose agréable à observer. Il fallait revenir au couvent au plus vite, elle était exténuée. Par chance, Jean-François ne montait pas la garde ; il n'était pas si impatient de retrouver la fille, alors qu'elle était vitale à son plan. Elle était la seule à pouvoir jouer de ce violon, et sa place d'héritière aux deux civilisations était la dernière condition à la sortie des jardins suspendus. La nonchalance de l'homme la surprenait. Lui qui avait toujours voulu que tout fût réglé selon ses désirs, cela était surprenant.

Hélène gravit rapidement les dernières marches des escaliers des dortoirs, puisant dans ses dernières ressources. Cette ascension était une torture, elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle retrouva facilement la chambre de la jeune fille blonde, et laissa le violon sur sa commode, avant de rejoindre l'étage des garçons, et de s'affaler sur le lit d'une chambre vide, là où personne ne la retrouverait. Le sommeil la gagna rapidement, plongeant dans les ténèbres sa conscience, dans la pièce froide et vide.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, et prit une rapide mais brève inspiration. La panique la gagnait ; elle se leva rapidement, et posa les pieds au sol.

 _Où est-ce qu'il est ?!_

Elle avança à tâtons à travers la pièce, cherchant le moindre repère la menant vers la sortie. Elle trouva un interrupteur, celui du plafonnier. Malgré son insistance, la lampe ne s'alluma pas. Sûrement une panne de courant. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Au pire des moments possibles.

Elle trouva la porte de la chambre. Il lui fallut plusieurs fois tirer la poignée et enfoncer la porte avant de pouvoir sortir. Son cœur s'affolait. Ses mains moites tremblaient. Ses jambes se dérobaient presque sous son corps.

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce tout aussi sombre que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre autre que ceux de ses mains qui palpaient les murs avec hésitation.

Sentant sa gorge se resserrer et sa respiration s'affoler, elle chantonna doucement, comme pour se rassurer, quelques mots, un vieux charme dont elle avait le souvenir. Cela l'apaisa un peu, la baignant dans une impression de chaleur réconfortante issue de vieux souvenirs oubliés. Et, en résonance avec la mélodie, la pyramide renversée du pendentif se mit à briller, d'abord faiblement, avant que la lumière ne s'intensifiât et vînt à éclairer les environs. Elle discerna progressivement autour d'elle le salon de son appartement –comment avait-elle pu y revenir...!?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peu lui importait la manière dont elle avait pu retrouver son chez-elle, au moins elle pouvait reprendre le contrôle sur la situation, comme retourner au premier jour et–

Elle se figea.

Debout, face à l'armoire –et au poste de commandes– se dressait une silhouette bien trop familière. Elle recula sous la stupeur, croyant à une apparition. C'était impossible qu' _il_ se tînt là. Après tout...

Elle heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une version plus jeune d'elle-même, qui la fixait avec de grands yeux inquiets, et une mine interrogative.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement avait disparu, elle s'était retrouvée dans un lieu public, cernée par des dizaines de versions plus ou moins âgées d' _eux_ , tous autant qu'ils pouvaient être.

C'en était trop. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, à genoux, les mains plaqués contre les oreilles, les suppliant de disparaître. Sa voix se mua en un cri, un hurlement qui transperça leur silence pesant.

Et d'un clignement des yeux, elle s'éveilla en sursaut dans le lit du dortoir du couvent où elle s'était abandonnée à la fatigue.

Il faisait noir.

Elle était seule.


	26. Partie II - Chapitre XXIV

\- Chapitre XXIV -

C'était tard dans la nuit, à l'heure où tout le monde dormait, où la ville était silencieuse et éteinte. Rares étaient ces fois où l'on pouvait entendre le vrombissement des insectes nocturnes, seuls êtres vivants dans l'obscurité. Une voiture passait là de temps à autre, ou bien un passant. Mais personne ne souhaitait affronter l'extérieur hostile, il fallait une excellente raison pour quitter le confort et la chaleur de son chez-soi et de s'exiler en-dehors.

Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait ; elle voyait son père s'affoler, et sa mère retenir des gémissements de douleur. Il passait un coup de fil, et manquait presque de hurler à son interlocuteur face à l'incompréhension de celui-ci, tout en cherchant aux quatre coins de la pièce les clés de la voiture, qui se faisaient une joie de jouer à cache-cache dans un moment pareil. Lorsqu'il les trouva finalement, il ordonna à sa fille de s'habiller seule –manteau, écharpe, bonnets, gants, bottes d'hiver– et d'attendre sagement, ce qu'elle fit. Elle le suivit sans faire d'histoire, alors qu'il aidait avec difficultés sa femme à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, puis de monter dans la voiture. Il s'empressa d'attacher correctement le siège auto de la petite fille, et prit le volant. La voiture fila à travers la nuit glaciale. Il était quatre heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Elle fut séparée de ses parents, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. On l'avait menée dans une salle avec des jouets, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait _comprendre_.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? avait-elle demandé à un homme au sourire rassurant.

– Ils vont vite revenir, répondit-il. Tu peux aller jouer avec les blocs, là, tu vois ? »

Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle et avait commencé à empiler quelques blocs de bois, de forme parallélépipédique et rectangulaire. Elle ne le rejoignit pas dans sa construction. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de passer le temps avec ça, bien sûr. Il n'avait fait que répéter ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ça n'était pas une réponse à sa question, qu'elle réitéra, espérant se faire correctement comprendre. L'homme la regarda d'un air étonné, et sans perdre son sourire ni sa patience, l'invita à nouveau à le rejoindre dans sa construction peu convaincante. Elle secoua la tête, et fit la moue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour se faire entendre –c'était les enfants mal élevés qui faisaient des caprices. Mais elle voulait vraiment rejoindre ses parents ; pourquoi refusaient-ils de la laisser les voir ?

Peu pouvaient importer ses protestations, on lui interdisait formellement de quitter la pièce. Et cela l'agaçait. L'incompréhension se mua en une anxiété terrible ; sa respiration se bloquait soudainement, le rythme des battements de son cœur accélérait et décélérait, et elle en venait à se ronger les ongles. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tant l'inquiétude la rongeait. Ses jambes la lâchaient même, en partie à cause de la fatigue.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, et attendit. Elle attendit la fin de cette crise de panique. Elle attendit le retour de ses parents. Elle attendit, et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par les émotions.

À son réveil, son père était là. Mais il était changé.

Il ne souriait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Son regard était terne, fatigué, vide.

Des cernes violacées se reposaient sous ses yeux rougis.

Avait-il... pleuré ?

Pourquoi... ?

Il ne pleurait jamais. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Si, peut-être une ou deux fois, sous la joie. Mais ses traits tirés indiquaient tout, sauf de la joie.

Il était assis, et elle était sur ses genoux. Quand l'avait-il retrouvée ? Elle l'ignorait. Ils étaient dans un couloir, un long couloir vide. Une personne venait de temps à autre à passer, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers eux.

« On attend quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle timidement, croisant les doigts pour ne pas déranger son père.

– Quelqu'un... va venir, lui répondit-il simplement, hésitant quelque peu sur le ton à adopter.

– Et maman, elle est où ? »

Sa question innocente eut un effet auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle vit le visage de son père se crisper, ses yeux se plisser. Il hoqueta, son corps se secoua. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et ne répondit plus.

Elle resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer, ni sa mère d'ailleurs, et elle ne comprenait pas la raison de son état. Elle voulut l'enlacer, lui murmurer quelque chose de réconfortant, mais son corps refusa de répondre.

Elle ne put que rester silencieusement là, impuissante.

Elle ne comprit qu'après qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa mère.

Il avança péniblement dans la neige, mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre, et manquant de perdre l'équilibre à chaque pas. Les nombreuses épaisseurs qu'il portait en guise de protection contre le froid n'arrangeaient rien. Son bonnet avait beau être maintenu par un cache-oreilles, il n'en glissait pas moins pour autant. Et son écharpe en laine épaisse commençait presque à l'étouffer. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de s'en débarrasser.

Elle l'accueillit par une boule de neige lancée de toutes ses forces, qui le heurta à l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourna vers elle, prêt à riposter, un amas difforme de poudre blanche au creux de ses gants. Il courut vers elle, et tenta de jeter le peu de munitions dont il disposait, mais elle esquiva aisément son tir maladroit, et lui rendit la pareille. Le contact avec la glace le fit frissonner.

Elle se moqua de lui, blaguant sur ses pauvres capacités de tir, alors qu'il retentait un coup. La boule de neige qu'il était parvenu à faire tomba à ses pieds, après lui avoir glissé des mains. Il s'agenouilla pour la remodeler, espérant pouvoir enfin atteindre sa cible.

Mais cette dernière se rua vers lui et le fit rouler avec elle dans la neige. Les deux enfants rirent aux éclats, couverts de la tête aux pieds de morceaux du manteau blanc qui recouvrait le parc où ils jouaient.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille. Elle proposa de former des anges de neige, et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'étendit sur le dos, et bougea de haut en bas ses bras, tout en écartant et resserrant ses jambes simultanément. Il vint s'allonger à côté, et faire de même, créant ainsi l'empreinte d'une seconde figure dans la neige.

Quand ils eurent fini, elle se releva la première, et l'aida à faire de même. Ils observèrent fièrement leurs créations, les mains sur les hanches et la tête haute. Mais il fallut rapidement trouver autre chose à faire, plutôt que de rester debout sans raison. Aussi se lança-t-elle dans la confection d'un bonhomme de neige. Elle commença à former une petite boule, qu'elle grossit en ajoutant et tassant encore plus de neige, avant de la faire rouler à travers tout le terrain. Il la regarda faire, et répéta ses mouvements, afin d'obtenir une boule légèrement plus petite, qui constituerait le milieu du corps. Il vint finalement la hisser, grâce à l'aide de la petite fille, sur la base qu'elle venait de terminer. Puis il entreprit la fabrication du bout manquant, la tête, alors qu'elle fouillait les environs à la recherche de cailloux et autres objets pouvant servir à habiller leur bonhomme.

Elle le retrouva sagement assis près du tas de neige. Il avait guetté son retour pour qu'elle plaçât la tête sur le corps, puisqu'il était trop petit pour le faire de lui-même. Elle soupira, et se moqua gentiment de sa petite taille, avant de lui prêter main forte, et de hisser le dernier morceau. Il se chargea de le décorer ; elle tenta de le porter pour qu'il atteignît le sommet.

« Je crois que c'est fini, souffla-t-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– Il est splendide ! » répondit-elle dans un joyeux éclat de voix.

Des volutes d'air se dessinaient alors qu'ils respiraient. Le froid revint rapidement les assaillir, puisqu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Dans une tentative de jeu, elle lui toucha le bras en criant « chat ! » avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il tenta de la rattraper ; il fit un pas. Et il s'arrêta.

« Quelque chose va pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en se rapprochant.

Le visage du petit garçon blêmit. Seuls le bout de son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par le froid. Il ne parvenait même plus à bouger le moindre membre ; il était paralysé jusque dans ses doigts.

« Dis... Ça va pas ? »

Son ton était pressant, empli d'inquiétude.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, tentant d'articuler quelque chose.

« Réponds-moi, supplia-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules, tétanisée. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Son visage aux joues rosies fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout ne devînt sombre, et qu'il ne basculât en arrière, en entendant la voix de l'enfant en larmes appeler encore et encore son prénom.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils comme ça ?

Elle leva les yeux en direction de son père, effondré sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait gribouillé une sorte de plan d'un certain lieu, avec un surplus d'annotations. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, lui demandant un peu d'attention, elle reconnut certains symboles sur ses dessins, et frissonna en comprenant certains mots annotés autour. Elle priait intérieurement pour que tout cela ne fût qu'une méprise, qu'elle eût mal lu son écriture.

Et cela faisait à présent quelques instants qu'il s'était endormi, succombant à la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas osé aller le réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher ; ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, et ça n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Elle lui apporta une couverture, qu'elle glissa sur ses épaules avec bienveillance.

Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. Entre deux brouillons rayés au stylo bille, et quelques nombreux livres d'histoire éparpillés, elle trouva un article de journal évoquant le vol de bijoux anciens. La marque qui était gravée sur chacun d'entre eux lui parut familière ; elle était certaine de l'avoir souvent vue, et pas seulement sur les notes prises par son père.

Elle chassa ces mauvaises idées de ses pensées, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler de pyjama, et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond à travers l'obscurité, ses pensées naviguant de son père à sa mère. Elle serra contre elle la petite peluche de panda délavée qui reposait jusque là à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui serait mieux ? » lui demanda-t-elle tristement à voix basse.

Elle attendit une réponse. Rien.

Elle soupira, et tenta de fermer les yeux, espérant pouvoir s'endormir.

Des images surgirent dans son esprit, comme des éclairs lumineux, des images qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle voyait son père, allongé au sol, inerte. Elle voyait sa mère, blottie dans un coin, en larmes. Elle se voyait elle-même, maigre et tremblante. Elle le voyait _lui,_ aussi. Des dizaines et des dizaines de scènes, plus ou moins ressemblantes, qu'elle revivait sans les avoir réellement vécues. Certaines lui inspiraient un tel sentiment d'horreur qu'elle tentait à tout prix de les oublier, en orientant ses pensées vers d'autres souvenirs plus heureux, ou encore en chantonnant un petit air qu'elle pensait connaître depuis toujours. Rien ne se produisait. Elle la revoyait encore s'effondrer, elle le revoyait fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir... Non– Pourquoi avait-elle de tels souvenirs ? Cela ne s'était jamais produit, avait-elle rêvé de tout ça ? Mais cela semblait si réel...

Elle hurla.

Un appel à l'aide, accompagné de chaudes larmes, auquel son père vint répondre, l'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il tout de même avec douceur, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Il la berça, et caressa tendrement sa tête, tentant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. La chaleur de son parfum la réconforta ; elle n'avait qu'imaginé tout ça, il était là, avec elle, vivant et indemne. Elle cessa de pleurer, tout allait mieux.

« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, sa voix trahissant son terrible manque de sommeil.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Bien que l'idée de revoir toutes ces images simplement en fermant les yeux la terrorisait, savoir que son père était là en cas de besoin la rassurait. Et ce fut blottie dans ses bras qu'elle trouva le sommeil, à l'abri des visions effroyables auxquelles elle avait assisté.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sous quelques rayons de soleil, la place qu'avait occupée son père était vide. Elle était seule, il était parti.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

L'homme lui avait tendu une main amicale. Elle avait refusé de la saisir.

« J'avais promis à tes parents que je m'occuperais de toi s'ils venaient à ne plus être là. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulait voir son père, et personne d'autre.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester ici seule. Allez, Hélène, viens avec moi. »

Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, déterminée à ne pas le suivre. Il ne chercha pas à insister plus, elle avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, alors qu'elle restait dans la maison vide, avec cet homme qui s'occupait d'elle sans qu'elle ne le désirât réellement pour autant. Sa présence la dérangeait, elle était convaincue que c'était à cause de lui si son père n'était pas rentré. Puis finalement, au fil des jours, elle prit conscience que cet homme n'avait aucune raison de mentir ; elle était absolument certaine de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, aux côtés de ses parents. Alors elle s'était laissée amadouer, l'autorisant peu à peu à se rapprocher d'elle, à la manière d'un animal sauvage et méfiant au premier abord. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la toute première fois, une chaleur brûlante berça son corps. Elle repensait aux jours passés avec sa mère, ceux avec son père, ceux où ils étaient tous ensemble. Un sentiment de tristesse la gagnait alors qu'elle revivait ces souvenirs ; pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la chaleur d'un foyer.

Il était devenu son tuteur légal, et s'était occupé d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille. Il l'avait initiée à tout ce qu'un enfant de son âge devait savoir. Il était tout pour elle, la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Lorsqu'un ses collègues avait suggéré de la jeter face à son inutilité, il avait été le premier à la défendre. Même si cela n'avait pas suffi à la protéger de la rage et de la violence de l'homme qui la haïssait.

Elle avait été surprise, la première fois qu'il lui avait exposé la mission à laquelle il l'avait entraînée. Elle avait dû la préparer pendant une dizaine d'années, en intervenant à quelques dates fixes dans la vie de la cible. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il lui rappelait que c'était de la faute de ce _Raphaël_ qu'elle était à présent seule, elle ressentait cette haine intense avec laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de vivre. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle repensait à sa famille. Elle avait compris avec le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas décédés par hasard, que c'était ce rouquin aux faux airs innocents le responsable, même s'il paraissait ne rien savoir. Le rôle qu'elle devait jouer était de le déstabiliser, en répétant ses interventions sur une durée de deux semaines maximum. Au bout du compte, il perdrait peu à peu confiance en lui-même, en doutant peu à peu de ses souvenirs. Le projet avait plus de chances de réussir s'il perdait aussi le soutien de ses proches, mais à part son stupide chien et sa blondasse de compagnie, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner en cas de problème, rendant cette tâche plus aisée.

Et finalement, après tant d'années de préparation, elle était à deux pas de réussir ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, sans l'aide de qui que ce fût.

Hélène s'assit sur le lit de la chambre du couvent sombre et vide. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, qui éclaira faiblement autour d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; il était quatre heures du matin.

Elle entendit un bruit, un craquement, comme une latte de parquet sur laquelle on marcherait.

Elle appela doucement son prénom. Elle n'appelait jamais les gens par leurs prénoms.

« Raphaël ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

Alors elle se leva, et s'apprêta à sortir pour le trouver ; il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se rendre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit, étendu au sol, inerte. Son corps baignait dans une marre de sang, ne bougeait plus, ne vivait plus. Elle fut prise de nausée, et recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas au couloir que cette porte menait, elle ne reconnaissait aucunement les lieux. Elle la claqua, dissimulant le cadavre de sa vue. Elle s'effondra, et tomba à genoux sur le sol dur, courbée en deux sous la douleur de ses intestins, retournés par cette vision d'horreur.

C'était impossible que cet abruti pût être mort. C'était _impossible_ !

Elle rouvrit fébrilement la porte, priant pour avoir été témoin d'une hallucination. Le couloir lui parut au-delà du seuil de la pièce, aussi sombre et vide que sa chambre.

Les visions revenaient. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe.

Elle risqua un pas dehors, puis un autre. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle à cet étage.

Elle l'entendit hurler son prénom. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, seules les ténèbres du couloir lui répondirent de leur silence. Elle se tapa doucement la tête ; il fallait que cela cessât. Elle n'avait qu'à retourner se coucher, et–

Si c'était si facile, elle le ferait bien évidemment. Quelque chose l'empêchait de retourner se coucher. Peut-être était-ce l'idée d'avoir laissé le rouquin seul dans le passé. Au pire, il tomberait nez à nez avec lui-même, et causerait quelques problèmes. Au mieux il se retrouverait face à Napoléon, qui saurait quoi faire de lui.

 _Non._

Au pire il se ferait tuer. Et elle devait à tout prix empêcher une telle chose de se produire. Mais, pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Elle avança à travers le couloir, à la recherche du moindre rayon de lumière de la lune. La fatigue l'avait quittée pour de bon, permettant à ses réflexes et autres capacités de pleinement se réveiller. Elle manqua la première marche d'un escalier descendant, et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, évitant ainsi de causer un vacarme à en réveiller les morts ou de se blesser.

Elle connaissait suffisamment les lieux pour savoir vers où elle se dirigeait. En passant devant le bureau de Jean-François, elle se retint de profiter de la nuit pour le saccager. Mais elle savait tout aussi bien qu'il devinerait son implication assez rapidement ; il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes le haïssant pouvant être capable de venir lui détruire son quartier général.

 _Reprends-toi, Hélène_ , pensa-t-elle. _Tu vaux mieux que ça._

Un bruit lui parvint dudit bureau, chose anormale, puisque Jean-François n'avait pas pour passe-temps d'y dormir, et encore moins de s'y rendre en pleine nuit. Elle se risqua à y entrer –depuis combien de temps était-elle venue là ?– en constatant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Le bureau était sombre, chose normale à cette heure-ci, mais une lampe sur le bureau était restée allumée et brillait faiblement, éclairant suffisamment pour permettre de voir la tête rousse posée sur le bois de chêne.

Hélène ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Au moins cet abruti n'était pas allé trop loin, ou ne s'était pas perdu, même s'il aurait tout de même été préférable qu'il trouvât refuge ailleurs que dans le sanctuaire de Jean-François.

Elle resta muette, et s'approcha de lui. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras, il dormait profondément. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un air aussi serein sur le visage ; elle ressentit quelque chose, une sorte de regret. Elle l'avait vraiment poussé à bout–

Mais c'était normal, là était le plan. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle mal vis-à-vis de lui ?

Elle secoua la tête. Le manque de sommeil devait jouer sur ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus, elle avait déjà beaucoup de choses dont il fallait s'occuper.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi sur des documents, des papiers divers ainsi que des photos. Elle reconnut l'écriture sur chacun d'eux, c'était celle de son tuteur –tout du moins, sa signature. C'était un formulaire, une sorte de contrat, attestant qu'il garderait secrets les agissements ainsi que l'existence de l'organisation de Jean-François. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il était de mèche avec eux depuis une éternité –bien avant sa naissance apparemment– mais elle ignorait qu'il avait dû signer un tel papier. Une seconde feuille, agrafée au contrat, était un mot, écrit au stylo bille, dans lequel il attestait, en tant que tuteur, son autorisation à l' _utilisation_ d'Hélène dans leurs missions si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle frémit ; ils l'avaient toujours considérée comme un objet. Mais pourquoi était-ce Jean-François qui disposait de tout ça ? Il n'était pas à la tête de l'organisation, et surtout n'avait jamais gagné la confiance de son tuteur. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser Hélène dans un tel piège.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Accompagné à tout ça, il y avait une photographie. Deux adultes se tenaient debout, et au bout de leurs mains se tenait une jeune Hélène, souriante, qui sautillait. Le papier avait été brûlé, on ne voyait des parents plus que leurs jambes, leurs visages ayant été réduits en cendres. Tant mieux, elle ne souhaitait pas les revoir.

« Réveille-toi, souffla-t-elle en le poussant un peu. Réveille-toi ou on est morts. »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'esprit encore complètement brumeux. Il grommela quelque chose, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'ils devaient quitter le bureau au plus vite. Il se leva et tituba ; elle l'aida à aller jusqu'au dortoir, où il termina sa nuit sans aucun problème, sans rechigner.

Hélène redescendit rapidement dans le bureau. Elle rangea le bazar qu'il avait sorti, et remit à sa place une des statuettes étranges qui servaient de décoration au bureau de Jean-François qui était tombée au sol –voilà donc l'origine du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Elle remit tout à sa place, jusqu'au contrat et à la photo, qu'elle glissa dans un tiroir avec le reste.

Puis elle attendit sagement la fin de la nuit, guettant les premiers rayons du soleil levant.


	27. Partie II - Chapitre XXV

\- Chapitre XXV -

Quelques rayons de soleil de ce début de nouvelle journée vinrent traverser les rideaux ternes de la chambre, pour réveiller doucement Raphaël. Il se retourna dans les draps, bien trop réticent à l'idée de devoir se réveiller. Mais quelqu'un vint soudainement tirer la couette, l'extirpant du cocon qu'il s'était forgé grâce à celle-ci. Il leva ses yeux noisette vers la silhouette qui s'affichait à contre-jour, et grommela quelques mots entremêlés, incompréhensibles.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, siffla Hélène en s'adossant à la porte, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre en face. Dépêche-toi de te lever, je t'attends dans la chambre en face. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus de paroles. Elle était distante, mais pas aussi froide et sèche qu'elle avait pu l'être. Quelque chose n'allait pas –ou bien au contraire, peut-être était-elle au meilleur de sa forme ?

Raphaël secoua la tête ; il se faisait des idées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser qu'il pouvait comprendre les changements d'humeur et d'attitude de la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait absolument pas, dans un premier temps, et même s'il la connaissait même un peu, il ne pouvait dans aucun cas comprendre cette fille. Elle était dérangée, elle avait de sacrés problèmes pour en être là. Seule une personne folle pouvait avoir des tendances meurtrières telles que les siennes, et une fâcheuse habitude d'être lunatique.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à songer à tout cela. Il n'était que huit heures, à peine, et il venait tout juste d'être réveillé. Un pressentiment lui disait que la journée allait s'avérer être longue, aussi prit-il tout son temps afin de prendre une douche avant de retrouver Hélène, dans une autre chambre du couvent.

Elle commençait à perdre patience alors qu'il débarqua. Assise sur le lit, les jambes et les bras croisés, elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Cependant, elle ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque, et reprit son ton autoritaire habituel.

« On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut aller voir JF. »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes ici, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit– »

Elle se stoppa soudainement en plein milieu de sa phrase, et renifla.

« Tu sens ça ? »

Il l'imita, mais la pièce n'avait pas la moindre odeur. À quoi jouait-elle ?

« Ça sent l'essence... »

Elle devint livide.

« Et le brûlé ! »

Elle se jeta dans le couloir, et lui ordonna de la suivre.

« Le couvent est en feu, magne-toi il faut sortir ! »

Il la suivit sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fumée, ni de quelconque odeur caractéristique d'un incendie. Était-elle en train de délirer complètement ?

Malgré tout, il la rattrapa rapidement, et fuyait les lieux à ses côtés. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant presque de tomber. Les seules fois où il avait pu croiser le regard d'Hélène, Raphaël y avait vu une horreur indescriptible. Elle semblait éviter des obstacles enflammés, et se retournait parfois pour constater avec terreur que le feu était plus proche d'eux que ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Jean-François ; elle hésita à y faire une halte. Peut-être pouvait-elle sauver quelques documents ou encore–

Non, elle _devait_ fuir.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la cour intérieure lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Plusieurs sorties s'offraient à eux, mais elle ne savait laquelle choisir ; elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire demi-tour, le feu la rattraperait bien trop rapidement.

Elle saisit le poignet de Raphaël, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, et le tira derrière elle jusqu'à l'entrée principale du couvent. En courant sur les pavés vers la route, son pied heurta une dalle mal enfoncée, et elle chuta de tout son long, entraînant le rouquin avec elle. Il parvint à se rattraper et à rouler au sol, mais elle resta incapable de se lever, terrifiée par le feu qui se rapprochait et–

« _Hélène_ ! » hurla Raphaël à côté d'elle, la saisissant par les épaules.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, et cherchant de l'aide partout où ils se posaient.

« Hélène, il n'y a _pas_ de feu, dit-il sur un ton plus doux, mais néanmoins ferme.

– Mais, le couvent... »

Elle regarda à nouveau vers le bâtiment, duquel s'échappaient encore quelques secondes auparavant des volutes de fumée noire. Il était intact, illuminé de toutes parts par un soleil éblouissant, sans la moindre trace de l'incendie qu'elle avait vu.

Il n'y avait _pas_ eu le moindre incendie.

« Hélène, tu as rêvé. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, et navigua entre ses yeux noisette, qui lui procuraient un sentiment de sécurité.

Sécurité ? Avec lui ? Quelle blague.

Elle le repoussa, et se releva. En dépliant son genou, elle ressentit une forte douleur la saisir ; elle s'était entaillé la peau, heureusement ce n'était que superficiel. Au bout de quelques pas hésitants, elle retrouva une allure de marche normale.

Il la vit faire demi-tour et revenir vers le couvent d'un air déterminé. Il la suivit alors qu'elle de dirigeait vers le bureau de Jean-François. Sa voix méprisante lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte après qu'elle eût frappé.

« Vous revoilà, tous les deux » sourit-il en la voyant entrer.

Elle se retourna, et constata que Raphaël était venu avec elle. Cela lui déplaisait, mais elle n'exprima pas son avis sur la question.

« Où est Napoléon ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau, le visage penché vers l'homme qui la regarda à peine.

– Avec Isaac, à l'endroit habituel, répondit-il simplement en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra pas te voir. »

Il replaça la monture argentée sur son nez, et leva son regard glacé vers elle.

« Il est assez furieux contre toi, suite à ton échec répété, ajouta-t-il avec moquerie. Mais tu sais mieux que nous que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

Hélène baissa les yeux, et recula de quelques pas. Elle détestait cela, mais il fallait admettre que cette raclure avait raison.

« Si tu vas les voir, salue-les de ma part, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que tu ne causeras pas de problèmes en ramenant son fils à Isaac, même si ce n'est pas le bon.

– Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, grogna Hélène en retour, son mécontentement grandissant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

– Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te voudrais du mal. »

Elle l'ignora, et tourna les talons, prête à quitter les lieux, la poignée de la porte au creux de sa main.

« Et autre chose. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui une dernière fois.

« Évite d'échouer cette fois-ci. »

Elle ouvrit d'un grand geste la porte, l'envoyant heurter l'étagère collée au mur derrière, et sortit du bureau, suivie par Raphaël, qui n'avait soufflé le moindre mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par "cette fois-ci" ? finit-il par demander à Hélène alors qu'ils empruntaient le chemin menant aux Invalides.

– Il parle des voyages. »

Il la fixait avec de grands yeux vides. Elle soupira.

« Quand je voyage dans le temps, c'est pour modifier un événement. D'habitude, je m'en sers parce que je veux t'empêcher de stopper Napoléon. À ton avis, pourquoi je connais aussi bien le déroulement des événements ? »

Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux certaines choses.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis ces trucs-là, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton agacé, mais quelque peu fatigué. Et il le sait, alors qu'il n'est pas censé le savoir. »

Raphaël ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Jean-François ne serait-il pas au courant de tout ça ? Ils faisaient partie de la même organisation, poursuivaient le même but, il était tout à fait naturel qu'il eût été prévenu de cette mission qui se déroulait en parallèle de la sienne.

« Je te rappelle qu'il ne sait pas que ça va échouer. Et justement, on est là parce qu'on doit empêcher ça. »

Ah. C'était donc ça.

Elle accéléra le pas, déterminée à atteindre sa destination au plus vite. Le toit doré du musée des Invalides leur parut, reflétant la lumière du soleil jusque dans leurs yeux. Il n'y avait aucun touriste aux alentours, seuls quelques gardiens surveillaient les lieux sans grande envie. Ils entrèrent sans difficulté dans le bâtiment, et ne se stoppèrent qu'une fois au pied du tombeau de Napoléon. Hélène s'agenouilla et déplaça les panneaux nécessaires à l'ouverture du passage ; le socle bougea lentement, dévoilant les escaliers menant aux catacombes.

« Si tu me suis, je veux que tu restes discret, et caché. Sinon, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, même si Isaac est présent. »

Il acquiesça. Bien qu'il craignait avoir à faire face à son père, il la suivit dans les dédales sombres et moites. Pas le moindre homme de main ne vint les croiser, cela l'étonna. Il s'attendait à devoir fuir ou bien être traîné jusqu'aux pieds de Bonar, mais ce n'en fut aucunement le cas, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Le couloir de pierres déboucha vers la salle du trône de Napoléon. Elle était vide, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie. Les pas d'Hélène sur les dalles résonnaient en un écho interminable. Elle resta finalement immobile au milieu de la pièce, le nez levé vers le haut plafond, et fut bientôt rejointe par le rouquin, qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

« Hélène ? »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Raphaël resta muet ; il le revoyait enfin... !

« Je vois que tu es bien accompagnée, soupira l'homme en avançant vers eux.

– Comme si j'avais eu le choix » grogna-t-elle en détournant les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme fixa intensément son père. Il n'avait pas changé ; il avait toujours cette barbe de trois jours et cet air exténué qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Il ne pouvait contenir le mélange de joie et de colère qui se formait en lui, il était tellement heureux de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé, mais il lui en voulait terriblement pour son abandon. Il s'était écrit des centaines de scenarii pour cette scène de retrouvailles et pourtant aucun mot ne lui venait à présent qu'il le voyait en face de lui.

Ce fut Hélène qui lui fit la conversation.

« Où sont les autres ? T'es tout seul ?

– Ils préparent le nouvel avènement de l'empereur, la couronne sera prête ce soir, ils la récupéreront demain. »

Il gardait ses yeux posés sur Hélène, comme s'il la disséquait du regard. Elle lui rendait la pareille en l'examinant silencieusement, mais néanmoins sur un air de défi.

« Et si je vous la récupère ce soir ? lança-t-elle avec confiance. Vous pourrez trouver les Jardins dès demain, je me chargerai de ramener la fille.

– Il va sans dire que notre empereur en sera agréablement surpris. »

Isaac haussa négligemment les épaules, comme s'il se moquait de savoir qu'elle voulait –et pouvait !– réussir là où eux échouaient. Raphaël nota qu'il avait pendant tout ce temps gardé un livre sous le bras. Il le glissa dans ses mains, et l'ouvrit. Il navigua quelques peu à travers les pages pour en lire quelques lignes, avant de le refermer.

« Je doute que tu sois à la hauteur de tout ça. Tu ferais mieux de t'en tenir à ce qu'on t'a demandé. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester ; Raphaël mit fin à leur conversation pour en démarrer une nouvelle avec lui.

« _Père._.. »

Ces mots lui paraissaient tellement étrangers.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à maman ? »

L'homme ne le regarda pas, comme s'il craignait honteusement de devoir croiser son regard.

« Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé !

– Sarah... »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son père prononcer le prénom de sa mère. Isaac leva sur lui ses yeux bleu glacé, et le fixa droit dans les siens.

« Sarah t'aimait beaucoup trop.

– _Raphaël_ – »

Une voix l'appelait, et répétait son prénom. Il en chercha l'origine, elle semblait venir de partout. Isaac se tut, et resta figé, debout, à les observer tous les deux. Hélène grogna quelque chose, et resserra ses doigts sur le poignet de Raphaël, en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

« Je dois encore parler avec mon père ! protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi y retourner !

– Tu restes avec moi. C'est encore trop tôt !

– Trop tôt pour quoi ? »

Il tenta de la faire lâcher prise, elle l'agrippait de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'interdis de m'abandonner maintenant. »

Elle le tira jusqu'en dehors des Invalides. Il voulut faire demi-tour, et rouvrir les portes pour retourner dans les souterrains et ainsi reprendre cette discussion écourtée. Hélène lui barra la route, déterminée à lui faire changer d'avis.

« Ce n'est pas ton père ; c'est une version passée de lui, siffla-t-elle en écartant les bras, bloquant ainsi le passage. Tu sais des choses qu'il ne sait pas encore–

– Et toi aussi, pourtant tu lui parles comme si de rien n'était » riposta Raphaël en haussant le ton.

Quelques passants les observèrent brièvement du coin de l'œil, avant de les ignorer et de reprendre leur route.

« Parce que je le connais, on bosse ensemble ! » rétorqua la jeune femme dans un éclat de voix.

Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient un regard assassin. Elle tentait désespérément de l'empêcher de revoir son père, il sentait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu n'as pas à remettre sur mon dos ta frustration d'être un échec ambulant ! » lança finalement Raphaël, bouillonnant de rage.

Elle encaissa le coup, ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui montrer le moindre signe d'affaiblissement, en _aucun_ _cas._

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, prit une longue inspiration, pour finalement rouvrir ses paupières et l'observer silencieusement. Elle resta calme, beaucoup trop calme, et s'écarta docilement du chemin ; il attendit quelques secondes avant de gravir les marches du parvis du musée dans un silence de plomb. Il sentait le regard lourd de reproches de la jeune femme qui pesait sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment, elle lui lança pour son information qu'elle se rendait au couvent, peut-être pour discuter avec Jean-François. Il entendit ses talons claquer au sol alors qu'elle le laissait seul.

Cela lui importait peu d'être séparé d'elle. Plus ils étaient éloignés et mieux il se porterait. Il poussa à nouveau les grandes portes de bois sombre, et emprunta en toute discrétion le passage secret. Il traversa à nouveau les catacombes dans une obscurité aveuglante, et fut soulagé de ne croiser aucun homme de main de Bonar, ni Bonar lui-même.

Il fut, de même, étonné que son père n'eut plus été là.

Hélène attendit longtemps, dans le bureau confiné de Jean-François, à faire les cent pas. Elle avait pris le temps de lire le titre et le résumé de chacun des ouvrages entreposés sur ses nombreuses étagères, et ce plusieurs fois. Elle les connaissait désormais pratiquement par cœur. Et il n'était toujours pas venu.

Elle évita d'aller jouer avec les sculptures –ou peu importe ce qu'étaient ces choses– car, connaissant la personnalité maniaque de l'énergumène, elle y risquait sa peau. Plutôt que de tenter quoi que ce fût, elle s'assit en face de son fauteuil de cuir –sérieusement, un fauteuil de cuir ?– et patienta quelques instants de plus. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et il vint tranquillement s'installer à sa place, sans faire la moindre remarque sur sa présence. Il resserra son jabot blanchâtre autour de son cou, et ôta ses lunettes pour passer un rapide coup de chiffon sur les verres correcteurs, avant d'enfin lui adresser quelques mots.

« Tu reviens souvent me voir, ces temps-ci. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son ton moqueur déplut à la jeune femme, qui cependant ne protesta pas.

« Je dois attendre encore un peu avant d'agir ; c'est le plan.

– Le plan ? répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle avec étonnement. Le plan a changé Hélène. Tu oublies que tu as été renvoyée de l'organisation. »

Il replaça les lunettes sur son nez. Ses yeux bleus la transperçaient, comme s'il voyait à travers elle. Il allait sans dire qu'il le devinerait aisément si elle tentait de se servir de lui.

« Tu es condamnée à devoir t'occuper du fils d'Isaac pour un long moment, ajouta-t-il en esquissant ce sourire cruel qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. J'imagine que depuis le temps, vous vous êtes rapprochés, non ?

– Il n'est rien de plus qu'un moyen pour parvenir à mes fins, se défendit-elle en reculant au fond de sa chaise. Ça aurait été bien plus simple de ne pas l'avoir avec moi.

– Pourtant c'est toi qui a insisté pour ne pas être seule » rappela-t-il sèchement.

Elle roula des yeux, et soupira. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'allait pas le reprendre là-dessus, cela ne servirait à rien.

Il croisa les doigts, et posa ses coudes sur la table. Le cuir de son siège pivotant grinça lorsqu'il se pencha lentement vers elle, en la fixant intensément avec un lourd mépris.

« Cela ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu as trouvé Isaac non ?

– Ça n'a servi à rien.

– Donc tu es revenue vers moi. Tu changes beaucoup de camp ces temps-ci. »

Elle répondit du tac au tac, sans réellement prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu vaux rien toi non plus, dès qu'ils auront sorti les Jardins ils te laisseront derrière comme un déchet ! »

Jean-François ne répliqua pas, et se contenta de sourire. Il fit un simple geste de la main, et deux chevaliers vinrent saisir Hélène. L'un la souleva dans les airs en la maintenant par les épaules, tandis que l'autre immobilisa ses jambes. Elle fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne les avait ni vus, ni entendue. Elle tenta de se débattre ; rien n'y faisait, elle était bien trop faible en comparaison d'eux. Elle hurla, espérant que quelqu'un pût l'entendre et venir la sauver. Elle voyait déjà l'homme s'approcher d'elle, et jouer avec quelque chose –une statuette ou bien un autre objet pouvant aisément faire des dégâts. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer des poignes des deux individus en armure. À côté, Jean-François riait. Un coup bien placé et tout serait fini.

« _Tu ne sers plus à rien. Tu serais mieux morte, au moins tu ne me dérangeras pas_ » l'entendait-elle répéter bien qu'il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot –c'était encore un de ces souvenirs...

Elle s'attendit au choc contre son crâne et à perdre connaissance, mais à la place, elle sentit la poigne du Chevalier qui lui maintenait les bras se desserrer. Elle glissa et tomba au sol ; il lui fallut quelque peu jouer du bassin pour dégager ses jambes immobilisées par l'autre, et asséna un coup vif à son visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une voix lui cria de la suivre, et on la tira par le poignet. Elle s'enfuit du bureau en courant de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était Raphaël qui était intervenu, elle se stoppa, et le força à la lâcher. Il l'observa sans rien dire ; il se posait de nombreuses questions, mais ne savait pas réellement comment les poser. Il opta finalement pour celle qui lui revenait toujours en premier lieu.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Jean-François ? demanda-t-il finalement en jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux afin de s'assurer d'être en sécurité.

– Rien, y a rien du tout. »

Hélène était sur la défensive, elle s'était réfugiée sur un banc, les genoux collés à la poitrine et les bras serrés autour. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux, s'isolant une fois de plus du monde autour d'elle.

« Ne mens pas, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il allait te tuer ! »

Il serra le poing. Il savait Jean-François dangereux –après tout lui-même avait reçu une balle de sa part– mais, malgré tout, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi fou. Il était prêt à la frapper à mort au crâne, ce n'était pas la manière la plus agréable pour tuer quelqu'un, aussi bien pour la victime que pour le bourreau. Et surtout, il la connaissait, ils avaient travaillé ensemble –peut-être même depuis toujours– et ne voyait pas le moindre problème au fait de l'éliminer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » redemanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hélène.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, et mit quelques instants avant de formuler une réponse.

« Ils veulent me dégager...

– Ça, j'avais cru comprendre. »

Hélène trembla. Il voulut poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais ne le fit pas.

« Ils pensent que sans moi, ils parviendront à leurs fins, souffla-t-elle en relevant le visage, mais sans regarder Raphaël. Et pour ne pas que je les dérange, en remontant le temps par exemple, il a voulu me tuer. »

Elle marqua une pause. Elle avait l'air d'être tellement fatiguée...

« Mais pourquoi Jean-François le ferait-il lui-même ? Il n'a jamais réellement aimé avoir les mains tachées–

– Si c'est moi, il adore ça. »

La voix d'Hélène était rauque, elle se battait avec elle-même pour pouvoir parler. Était-ce si dur pour elle de se confier ? Après tout, il était son ennemi, son outil, elle n'avait pas à lui révéler tous ces petits détails qui ne le concernaient pas, qui plus étaient, ses faiblesses qu'il pouvait par la suite exploiter contre elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le bienfaiteur du couvent.

« Depuis que j'ai rejoint leur organisation, vers mes cinq ou six ans, c'est lui qui s'est le plus souvent opposé à ma présence. Il voulait me tuer dès le premier jour. »

Une femme promenant son chien passa devant eux, l'air de rien. L'animal les renifla rapidement, avant de reprendre sa route, l'air de rien.

« Lorsque j'échouais dans une mission qui m'avait été donnée, c'était avec lui que je me retrouvais, seule. Je me souviens de la toute première fois, j'avais vraiment tout foiré, il m'a presque tuée. »

Elle baissa la tête, l'enfouit à nouveau dans le refuge offert par ses genoux.

« Si seulement il s'était contenté de juste vouloir me tuer à chaque fois... » murmura-t-elle avec une empreinte de tristesse et de douleur dans sa voix.

Raphaël posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup sa compagnie –et c'était plutôt réciproque, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser dans un tel état sans rien faire.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repoussât, en reprenant cet air déterminé à mener à bien sa mission, mais contre toute attente, elle resta sans rien dire, assise sur ce banc.

Les yeux noisette de Raphaël naviguèrent entre les passants occupés par leurs vies tranquilles et Hélène, qui restait silencieuse.

Il avait beau y réfléchir sous tous les angles, il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait passé sa vie à voyager dans le temps pour préparer cette fameuse _mission_ dont elle lui parlait depuis le début, et il venait tout détruire –mais il avait raison de s'y opposer, non ? C'était pour le bien de la ville, du pays même, et aussi pour sa propre existence...

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui pour venir saccager ses plans.

Jean-François n'était qu'un premier nom dans la liste des personnes qui souhaitaient voir Hélène échouer. Il avait forcément une raison d'être aussi hargneux envers elle ; ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, puisqu'il affichait sans cesse un visage amical et réconfortant. Difficile de croire qu'il avait commis tant d'horreurs...

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir la mettre en-dehors de tout ça ? Ils étaient une _équipe_ , une _organisation_. Toute aide serait la bienvenue. Pourquoi la détestait-il à ce point ?

« Fais-moi une place » grogna soudainement la rouquine et s'allongeant sur le banc.

Elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Raphaël, le visage tourné vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux, commençant quelque peu à s'assoupir. Il ne put pas réellement protester, et la laissa faire.

« Ce soir on va à Versailles, il faut qu'on soit en forme » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, avant de s'endormir.

Il observa pendant quelques minutes le visage de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait apaisée, comme si le simple fait de s'être confiée avait fait fuir tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux flamboyants, et esquissa un sourire. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle lui rappelait un peu Marie, avec ses yeux pétillants et son large sourire amusé.

Et dire qu'à cet instant-là, elle fouillait les archives de Paris avec lui. Et la Marie du futur –de son époque– devait s'inquiéter, à moins que le temps ne fût figé pour elle.

Il soupira. Il avait hâte que tout fût fini pour retrouver une vie normale.


	28. Partie II - Chapitre XXVI

\- Chapitre XXVI -

« Allez, dépêche-toi, sors de là ! » pressa Hélène d'un ton exaspéré.

Raphaël retint un gémissement de protestation.

« C'était obligé, le costume ?

– Sinon ils nous dégagent. C'est ton choix. »

Elle poussa la porte de la cabine où il s'était enfermé, et le vit se retourner d'un air gêné. Elle resta songeuse un instant. Le queue-de-pie était-il de trop comme ce qu'il lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises ?

« Je préférerais rester habillé _normalement..._

– C'est hors de question. Soit le smoking, soit le queue-de-pie.

– Ces longues basques me dérangent...

– Alors smoking. Dépêche-toi de te changer. »

Elle claqua la fine porte, le laissant seul avec le costume noir ; elle s'installa dans une cabine non loin et se changea elle aussi, en silence.

Il fallut à Raphaël plusieurs tentatives avant de pouvoir faire correctement son nœud papillon. En s'observant face au miroir, il dut admettre qu'il était à l'aise dans la tenue qu'Hélène lui avait trouvée. Il tira légèrement sur le blazer qui s'arrêtait à la taille, il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter une telle veste. Son costume de Fantôme R lui manquait presque. Il maudissait cependant ses cheveux roux d'être d'une couleur aussi vive, on le remarquait à des kilomètres, et il ne voulait en aucun cas être repéré.

Il soupira. Si c'était pour un soir, il pouvait peut-être s'autoriser de sortir de ses habitudes.

« T'es prête, toi ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabine.

Il vit Hélène tournoyer sur elle-même. Le bas de sa robe volait légèrement, dévoilant discrètement sa paire d'escarpins noirs. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, la jeune femme était méconnaissable. Elle s'était dégoté d'il ne savait où une splendide robe bustier noire qui touchait le sol et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes –il s'étonna de voir sa taille aussi fine, il ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue porter de vêtements taillés de sorte à autant la mettre en valeur. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants étaient coiffés en une tresse lâche partant sur le côté droit qui se reposait sur son épaule, et de laquelle s'échappaient quelques mèches.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, un large sourire illumina son visage. En la voyant de face, il vit qu'elle avait raccourci la chaîne de son pendentif, la pyramide renversée reposait à présent au creux de sa poitrine, cependant elle ne portait plus son bracelet. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui tourna autour, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures.

« Y a pas à dire, le smoking te va le mieux. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ils s'étaient rendus à Versailles en fin de journée, avant le coucher du soleil, et bien avant l'arrivée de son passé. Hélène était convaincue qu'elle saurait obtenir la couronne du dragon complète ce soir-là. Son plan avait été de s'infiltrer et se glisser dans les jardins du château pour dérober la croix, avant de prendre le passé de Raphaël en embuscade pour récupérer le reste des éléments. Mais avant tout, il leur avait fallu entrer dans l'enceinte du Château, et la sécurité ne leur avait pas permis ce luxe, au vu de leur non-invitation à la soirée. Hélène avait su persuader les vigiles, en affirmant être la représentante de la duchesse Élisabeth, et bien qu'ils parurent peu convaincus au premier abord, ils changèrent rapidement d'avis et les laissèrent entrer.

Cela avait surtout surpris Raphaël car il était clairement visible qu'ils n'étaient pas prévus à cette fête par leurs simples vêtements décontractés ; il se demandait comment les deux hommes avaient pu croire aux mensonges d'Hélène. Certes il avait pu l'an passé entrer avec Marie, mais uniquement parce que l'aide de son amie avait été nécessaire pour l'orchestre. Et il avait fini par revêtir sa tenue de Fantôme R en milieu de soirée. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la chance de bénéficier d'un tel traitement de faveur, il leur avait fallu changer de tenues, et opter pour quelque chose de plus adéquat. La rouquine l'avait alors guidé jusqu'à une sorte de vestiaires, où elle avait trouvé toute une panoplie de tenues, chose improbable dans un tel endroit. C'est là qu'elle l'avait forcé à revêtir, tour à tour, un queue-de-pie bleu foncé lui rappelant beaucoup la tenue qu'il avait portée à l'opéra, puis le smoking noir qu'il portait à présent.

Il leur restait un peu de temps avant que le Raphaël du passé –ainsi que Marie– n'arrivassent, si bien qu'Hélène se permit de se promener tranquillement dans les nombreuses allées de la vieille bâtisse, savourant les jeux de lumières autour d'elle. Elle était telle une enfant, découvrant avec émerveillement les riches décorations scintillantes qui l'entouraient de toutes parts. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, deux saphirs dans un océan de dorures. Raphaël la suivait, tout en essayant de se fondre dans la masse, toujours sur ses gardes.

Hélène lui avait paru bien trop à l'aise, elle avait complètement changé d'attitude et d'expression. Elle souriait, elle riait, innocemment, comme si elle avait décidé de laisser tomber ses plans, et profitait de leur privilège d'être de la partie. S'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il l'aurait vue foncer tout droit vers son passé lorsque ce dernier arriva dans le hall d'entrée ; il fut soulagé d'avoir pu empêcher le drame –mais pour combien de temps ?

« Regarde ça ! J'arrive pas à croire que ça soit aussi vieux ! »

Un autre détail avait surpris Raphaël. Elle lui parlait sans animosité, elle semblait sincèrement amicale. Cela l'étonnait tout autant que ça l'inquiétait ; elle essayait très problème d'endormir sa confiance pour mieux frapper, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Elle savait être très convaincante. Pourtant, il l'avait clairement vue perdre facilement patience dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas jouer la comédie –sinon, pourquoi s'embêter à montrer des faiblesses aussi rapidement ?– aussi était-il convaincu que les sentiments qu'elle exprimait en ces lieux étaient _réels_. Et cela l'effrayait.

« La représentation va bientôt commencer, annonça un homme en une tenue soignée. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous rendre à la Galerie des Glaces. »

Hélène retint un rire léger, en se couvrant légèrement les lèvres de sa main, et monta les escaliers, aux côtés de nombreux invités qui souhaitaient assister au concert et danser au rythmes des mélodies jouées. Elle tenait fermement Raphaël au poignet, le forçant à l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix, il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre de vue.

Seul un petit comité d'heureux élus pouvait prendre place sur la piste. À chaque fin de danse, avant que l'orchestre ne changeât de morceau, ceux qui venaient de danser devaient se retirer et laisser place aux suivants, et ainsi de suite. Lorsque Raphaël vit les musiciens s'installer, il resta obnubilé par Marie, installée avec d'autres violonistes, dans une splendide robe de bal blanche et légèrement teintée de rose. Elle ne sembla pas le voir, par chance. Il écouta silencieusement les morceaux qu'elle se mit à jouer avec tous les autres, le son de son violon se mêlant aux nombreux instruments autour d'elle.

Au bout du troisième ou du quatrième morceau, Hélène sembla perdre patience, et l'entraîna avec elle au cœur de la danse. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reculer et de quitter la piste, mais elle s'empressa de glisser sa main gauche sur l'épaule du rouquin, et lui prit sa main gauche. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se mettre en position pour danser une valse qui se préparait, et posa sa main droite sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui disait rien, mais son regard parlait de lui-même ; elle paraissait tout bonnement _heureuse_ d'être là. Et il devait admettre qu'il ne détestait pas non plus sa compagnie et–

Non. Elle le bernait. Il ne supportait pas d'être avec elle. Elle était dangereuse, elle avait déjà menacé de tuer Marie ou lui-même –elle y était même parvenue plusieurs fois ! Il ne pouvait _pas_ lui faire confiance.

Avant qu'il ne pût le réaliser, il fut entraîné par Hélène dans la danse. Au début hésitants, ses pas se firent plus réguliers, et il put aisément mener leur valse. La jeune femme le regardait, ses yeux cherchant profondément au fond des siens. Il ne parvenait pas à rester calme et concentré lorsqu'il croisait ce regard fixe et muet. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction de la scène où jouaient les musiciens afin d'apercevoir Marie. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle jouait, elle ne pouvait le voir. Cela le réjouissait et l'attristait tout à la fois.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer qu'elle te voit, murmura Hélène à son attention. Profite un peu du spectacle. »

Elle lui glissa un sourire discret, il la fit tournoyer. Elle revint se coller à lui, peut-être même un peu trop. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, et son doux parfum l'enivrait. Il tenta de rester neutre, de faire semblant de s'amuser. Il restait tiraillé par le déroulement du plan qu'elle avait prévu, en espérant que jamais il ne pût se produire.

« Désolée si je te dérange » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sa main glissa de celle de Raphaël, et elle lui lâcha l'épaule. Ils cessèrent de danser, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le jeune homme était terriblement gêné, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Les yeux bleus d'Hélène se promenaient sur le sol, et elle battait des cils, comme pour chasser des larmes qui montaient. Elle s'excusa brièvement, et quitta la piste de danse, prenant la direction de la grande porte de la Galerie des Glaces. Raphaël s'empressa de la rattraper en-dehors, elle s'était adossée à une colonne et regardait des petits groupes d'invités qui discutaient. Peu importait qui avait organisé ce gala, il y avait eu énormément de noms réputés dans la liste, et les distractions étaient nombreuses. Ils virent une silhouette rousse passer rapidement près d'eux. Raphaël reconnut immédiatement son père, qui arrivait d'un pas pressé du rez-de-chaussée. Il le prit en chasse immédiatement, bien que précédé par Hélène, et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il ne l'y trouva pas, de même qu'il ne vit pas Hélène, et tenta de se dissimuler dans le peu de personnes présentent dans la pièce afin d'échapper au regard de son passé, qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier alla demander à une jeune femme si elle avait vu son père, ce à quoi elle répondit en s'énervant qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue. Il repartit d'un air penaud vers la Galerie des Glaces pour retrouver Marie, le concert touchant à sa fin.

Alors que Raphaël reprenait doucement son souffle, il entendit une porte claquer, suivie d'éclats de voix.

« C'était _toi_ depuis le début ?! »

Il reconnut sans mal Hélène, hors d'elle, qui avait fait taire les autres personnes présentes.

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, afin de limiter les problèmes qu'elle pouvait causer, et resta figé en voyant la scène qui se dessinait devant lui.

Hélène faisait face à son père, la fureur dessinée sur son visage, et le tenait par le col de sa chemise blanc cassé. Isaac semblait vouloir se justifier de quelque chose, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter, et le coupa.

« À cause de toi mes journées ont été un enfer ! Tu mériterais que je te fasse la même chose ! »

Raphaël intervint et parvint difficilement à les séparer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, espérant avoir une réponse digne de ce nom.

– Sache que celui qui a fermé la porte derrière nous n'était autre que ton père ! » grogna la jeune femme en croisant les bras, l'air complètement exaspéré.

Il dévisagea l'accusé, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux ; il restait muet et imperturbable. Raphaël sentit un frisson glisser le long de son dos en constatant son regard froid.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? cria-t-elle en manquant de se jeter sur lui, rattrapée de peu par Raphaël. Bordel j'aurais pu réussir !

– J'ai mes raisons d'agir seul. Je veux que le plan se déroule comme il se doit, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me déranger. »

Isaac recula de quelque peu. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'eux, les gens les dévisageaient, intrigués et dérangés par la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu vaux pas mieux que JF !

– Hélène ! Calme-toi ! »

Raphaël la tenait par les épaules, dans son dos. Elle se débattait, et tentait de frapper l'homme en face d'elle. À chaque nouveau mouvement, elle lui échappait un peu plus de son contrôle...

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous rejoindre. »

Les mots d'Isaac la stoppèrent dès l'instant où il les prononça.

« Tu n'es vraiment d'aucune utilité. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu avoir pitié de toi au point de te laisser nous aider. »

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent subitement, elle cessa tout mouvement. Elle chercha un signe, quelque chose dans les yeux bleus froids de l'homme qui trahirait cet air sérieux et lui dirait qu'il mentait. Il restait droit, il ne cillait pas. Et plutôt que de garder le silence, il reprit la parole.

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

La respiration d'Hélène s'accéléra. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et se libéra complètement de Raphaël.

Il la vit s'enfuir en courant et quitter la salle de réception, le laissant seul face à son père. Il crut un instant l'entendre lui dire d'aller la rattraper, mais tout ce qu'affichait son visage était un air neutre, insensible. Il resta impassible, alors que Raphaël l'abandonnait là pour suivre les traces d'Hélène.

Les autres invités présents aux alentours ne purent lui dire la direction qu'elle avait prise, certains avaient même complètement ignoré sa question, bien trop occupés à montrer leur influence à qui voulait l'entendre. Raphaël dut fouiller chaque recoin du rez-de-chaussée, avant de réaliser qu'il savait exactement où elle avait pu se rendre. Il échappa à la surveillance des gardiens, et se faufila dans les jardins de Versailles.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre réverbère d'allumé, puisque l'accès aux jardins était interdit, mais la lune et les étoiles permirent à Raphaël de trouver aisément son chemin. Il passa entre de nombreuses haies et parterres de fleurs, et appela à plusieurs reprises le nom d'Hélène, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui répondît. Il se dirigea jusqu'au parterre de Latone, éclairé inlassablement par plusieurs petits projecteurs, la fontaine dorée jaillissant, et brillant tout autant que le reste du château. Il y fit une halte, et observa les alentours. Il était convaincu qu'Hélène s'était rendue dans ce coin-ci du domaine.

Il cria une nouvelle fois son nom. Le silence de la nuit lui indiqua qu'elle ne s'y cachait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'il la trouva finalement, assise entre deux bosquets.

Elle était à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre elle, les bras les serrant. Il put remarquer qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux, et que sa robe était déchirée le long d'une jambe. Elle sursauta en le voyant s'approcher, elle devait sûrement croire qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Elle ne lui dit rien, garda le silence comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la soirée.

« Tu veux parler ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en s'accroupissant face à elle.

Il se surprenait de lui-même ; il tentait de réconforter quelqu'un qui ne lui rendrait probablement jamais la pareille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire, il se sentait mal pour elle.

Mais Hélène ne sembla aucunement participative, et l'ignora simplement.

« Écoute, souffla-t-il en tentant de trouver les mots justes. Tu ne m'aimes pas, et c'est réciproque. »

Ça commençait déjà mal.

« Mais je vois clairement qu'il y a un problème avec Jean-François, mon père et même avec Bonar. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'énonciation du dernier nom, comme s'il lui posait problème.

« Je sais que je comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, mais je vois très bien que rien ne va comme tu le veux. Entre Jean-François qui a tenté de te tuer et mon père qui t'a trahie, y a peut-être tout de même quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu as ton tuteur, non ? Tu m'as déjà évoqué son existence... »

Elle retint un rire nerveux, et lui répondit enfin.

« Si cet enfoiré venait à m'aider enfin, ça se saurait. »

Il soupira. Elle n'avait donc réellement personne à qui accorder sa confiance. Cela expliquait son attitude renfermée.

Et c'était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tout lui dévoiler. Pas à _lui._

« Tu sais pourquoi ils te haïssent autant, alors que tu les aides ?

– Ils savent que je ne suis pas censée être là. Si tout allait bien, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'avoir cette fille qui connaissait tout leur avenir et qui devait absolument ne rien leur dire. »

Ce qui, d'un autre côté, était logique.

« Ma simple présence parle d'elle-même » ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle le contourna et commença une promenade nocturne dans les jardins. Il se releva, et la suivit. Il vit que la déchirure de la robe remontait le long de la jambe gauche, jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Il voulut demander à la jeune femme la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée ainsi, ce à quoi elle lui répondit rapidement qu'elle avait eu besoin de courir, et que c'était plus aisé ainsi. Puisque le tissu était trop serré, il l'empêchait de faire de grands pas, aussi avait-elle pris l'initiative de gâcher une robe plutôt que d'avancer plus lentement qu'une _mamie en déambulateur_ , comme elle disait.

Raphaël continuait de l'examiner par-delà son silence. Il tentait de se récapituler mentalement tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet.

Elle avait été élevée par un tuteur dont l'identité était inconnue, qui lui avait laissé l'appartement –et par extension la machine– et l'avait menée à rejoindre l'organisation de Bonar, où elle l'avait rencontré, aux côtés de Jean-François et sûrement d'Isaac aussi, même si à bien y réfléchir, il se pouvait qu'elle eût rencontré son père avant les autres. Il se souvenait de bribes des conversations échangées entre l'un d'eux et Hélène, dans lesquelles il avait souvent entendu dire qu'Isaac avait beaucoup aidé à la faire rejoindre l'organisation. Il devait certainement être un ami de son tuteur, ou bien connaître Hélène lui aussi. Cette dernière idée n'était pas complètement improbable puisqu'il avait quelques souvenirs d'Hélène aux côtés de son père, peu avant sa disparition. Mais avec cette machine permettant de voyager dans le temps, il aurait été facile pour elle de développer une amitié de longue date en quelques instants.

« Encore à te demander qui je suis, pas vrai ? grommela-t-elle en respirant le parfum d'une fleur à demi fermée. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna de la fleur.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes recherches. Tu vas trouver des choses que tu préférerais ne pas savoir.

– Comme quoi ? »

Sa question eut un air de défi, et fut perçue comme un affront par Hélène, qui lui fit face.

« N'oublie pas que c'est _moi_ qui décide où et quand on agit, cracha-t-elle en plantant son regard assassin dans les yeux de Raphaël.

– Je n'oublie pas non plus que c'est mon père qui possède la machine surtout » lâcha-t-il en retour avec un large sourire moqueur.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Hélène, qui le gifla. Sa paume bouillante vint claquer violemment la joue de Raphaël rafraîchie par le début de la nuit. Cela le calma immédiatement. Il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie et la massa ; elle le fixait avec autant d'intensité et de rage qu'aux premiers jours où il l'avait connue.

Il sourit. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Alors ils allaient jouer.

« À part me frapper, est-ce que tu sais faire autre chose pour affirmer ton autorité ? »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et bien qu'elle le dissimula de son mieux, Raphaël la vit serrer les dents.

« C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi, ajouta-t-il en conservant son air supérieur. Seuls les faibles utilisent la violence pour se sentir forts. »

Hélène serra le poing, et se jeta sur lui. Il l'esquiva de justesse en se déplaçant sur sa gauche. Elle le manqua de peu, mais revint rapidement à la charge, tentant de le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Il évita cette fois-ci sans mal chacun de ses coups, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de le rater.

Puis elle finit par cesser toute offensive. Elle était exténuée, elle respirait avec difficulté. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa tête aussi.

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? railla Raphaël en prenant quelques peu ses distances. Quel dommage, je commençais à m'amuser.

– Depuis quand... »

Elle leva la tête, et prit ses appuis.

« ...a-t-on échangé nos places ?! »

Il ne la vit pas arriver, elle fonça à travers l'obscurité pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied circulaire en plein visage, qui le projeta à terre. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers elle, il la vit le dévisager de haut, la colère brûlant dans son regard.

« N'essaie plus jamais de te montrer meilleur que moi » cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, et de retourner à l'intérieur du château.

Il la regarda sans pouvoir bouger ; il avait horriblement mal. Il avait espéré pouvoir la faire parler, la pousser à se trahir, mais au final, il n'avait fait que raviver la haine qu'elle lui portait.

Il soupira.

 _Est-ce que je ne suis pas allé trop loin... ?_


	29. Partie II - Chapitre XXVII

\- Chapitre XXVII -

Une odeur caractéristique, ainsi qu'un bruit continu atroce.

Elle avançait difficilement à travers les couloirs, la vue brouillée par la fumée qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle respirait difficilement, l'oxygène lui manquait terriblement. La main couvrant sa bouche, elle tenta de voir un peu plus loin, le regard tourné vers la sortie.

Encore un pas. Puis un autre...

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à quitter les lieux, elle ne put que se retourner et constater l'horreur autour d'elle. Le couvent était en feu. Seules quelques personnes avaient pu s'en échapper avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Elle tomba à genoux, et fixa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux grands ouverts. Autour d'elle, on criait. Des pompiers étaient intervenus et tentaient désespérément de contenir les flammes. Et elle, elle restait là à les regarder.

« C'est elle ! C'est de sa faute tout ça ! »

On la pointait du doigt, on la tenait pour responsable. Leur principal argument était l'odeur d'essence qui lui collait à la peau.

 _Non !_ Elle voulut protester, mais il lui était impossible de parler. _Vous vous trompez..._

Des policiers vinrent l'arrêter. On tenta de lui passer les menottes, elle se débattit, bien que la force lui manquait. Elle parvint à se libérer et prit la fuite. Puis...

Hélène secoua la tête. C'était encore une de ces visions tordues. Cela lui déplaisait, ce n'était pas supposé survenir aussi souvent.

« Mademoiselle ? Souhaitez-vous une autre flûte ? »

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'un homme tenant un plateau vint lui parler. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle s'apaisa, et prit un des verres qu'il lui proposa. Il tourna ensuite les talons, et alla aborder d'autres invités de la même manière.

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Elle s'était accoudée à un muret, et regardait les environs sans trop y prêter attention. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les jardins de Versailles, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Raphaël devait toujours y être, elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Elle crut apercevoir une tignasse rouge accompagnée d'une autre, blonde, traverser la Galerie des Anges. Cela la frappa comme un éclair, elle avait complètement oublié de récupérer cette maudite croix du Roi Soleil. Elle posa la flûte encore pleine sur le rebord du muret, et se précipita derrière eux, en manquant de trébucher à cause de ses escarpins à talons hauts qui la gênaient plus qu'autre chose.

Elle parvint à passer devant un gardien qui ne tenta même pas de la stopper. Au loin, elle put voir Fantôme R se pencher sur la fontaine du parterre de Latone pour appuyer sur les grenouilles et ainsi jouer la mélodie de la comptine des amaryllis. Elle arrivait trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait avertir Jean-François, pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier. Elle fit demi-tour, se rua vers l'intérieur du château. En entrant dans la Cour du Prince, elle tomba nez à nez avec Napoléon.

« Tiens, Hélène, sourit agréablement ce dernier. J'aurais dû me douter que je te croiserais ici ce soir.

– Mon empereur, je viens vous avertir, articula-t-elle difficilement en récupérant sa respiration. Ils se trouvent au parterre, ils vont découvrir la croix. Si vous y allez maintenant, vous pourrez les séparer, et nous pourrons récupérer la fille ici. Je me chargerai de la couronne... »

Il posa sa main gantée sur son épaule. Elle se tut, bien trop surprise par la tendresse de son geste.

« Si nous parvenons à capturer la fille, tu pourras t'en occuper ? » demanda-t-il simplement dans un sourire.

Elle acquiesça timidement.

« Alors vas-y, prépare ton piège » ordonna-t-il en prenant la direction des jardins.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il lui donnait une nouvelle chance ! Cette fois elle ne le décevrait pas, elle en était convaincue.

Elle n'eut qu'à trouver Jean-François à l'étage. Après lui avoir rapidement mis au courant de la situation, et expliqué qu'il n'aurait qu'à cueillir Marie au vol, il descendit patiemment les escaliers, et attendit sagement au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne lui avait pas fait la moindre remarque au sujet de sa tentative pour l'éliminer, et elle ne tenta aucunement de le provoquer. Napoléon voulait que tous fussent unis dans leur mission, aussi souhaitait-elle que tout se déroulât au mieux.

Alors qu'elle retournait vers l'extérieur pour coincer Fantôme R, elle vit Marie surgir dans l'immensité de la Galerie des Anges. Elle courrait à toute allure pour se cacher des hommes qui la cherchaient. Étrangement il n'y avait pas le moindre chevalier dans les environs –Hélène se doutait qu'ils gardaient chaque sortie. L'adolescente alla dans les escaliers, et ce fut là-bas qu'elle croisa Jean-François.

Il était évident qu'il avait pris son air des plus surpris en la voyant. Mais ce fut de courte durée, puisque le cri de terreur de Marie retentit alors que plusieurs individus habillés normalement se jetèrent sur elle. C'était donc ça la technique de Napoléon. Même sans avoir été prévenu par Hélène de la réussite de leurs plans, il avait pris les devants et fait s'infiltrer plusieurs de ses hommes de main au gala. Un frisson d'effroi glissa dans son dos. Il aurait pu lui arriver la même chose.

Elle chassa cela de ses pensées. Elle devait à présent s'occuper du rouquin. Celui-ci était occupé à discuter avec Napoléon, alors que ce dernier se vantait de l'avoir berné.

Hélène vit l'homme décrocher un téléphone portable. C'était Jean-François qui l'avertissait que, conformément au plan, il était parvenu à récupérer la première clé –il laissait par là entendre Marie. Cette dernière cria dans le téléphone, convaincue qu'elle pouvait avertir son ami du danger. Tout ce qu'elle y gagna fut une violente claque de la part de son ravisseur, qui résonna à travers la pièce. Aucun invité du gala ne semblait avoir vu tout cela, comme s'ils préféraient ignorer la scène qui se déroulait près d'eux. Tous devaient se dire que quelqu'un allait agir à leur place. Hélène les remercia silencieusement pour leur non-réactivité.

Elle se précipita en-dehors du château, et traversa les jardins pour arriver dans le dos du passé de Raphaël. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement près de lui, Napoléon venait de le quitter. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, d'un air abattu. À côté de lui, son chien le regardait d'un air tout aussi désespéré. Le rouquin avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, abattu par l'échec qu'il venait d'essuyer. Il avait pu sauver la couronne, certes, mais en échange il avait perdu Marie. Qui savait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour la secourir, ni la moindre piste pouvant mener à l'endroit où ils la gardaient captive –bien que les catacombes lui effleurèrent rapidement l'esprit et n'étaient pas improbables.

Hélène serra le poing.

Avancer. L'assommer. Ou même le tuer. Le noyer ? Voler la couronne. Partir.

C'était simple.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Elle inspira profondément. Elle allait réussir. Au pire des cas elle avait toujours–

Ah non, son revolver était resté avec le reste de ses affaires dans les vestiaires. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise dans cette robe pour en venir au corps à corps –pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour se changer d'ailleurs ?– mais s'il fallait en venir à une telle extrémité, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle fit un pas en avant dans sa direction. Elle ressentit une vive pression sur son crâne, comme si on l'écrasait, ou quelque chose de similaire. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, et se concentra pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur. Ce fut peine perdue, elle fut même forcée de s'agenouiller au sol. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de contrôler sa respiration et de ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle devait rester calme, c'était la seule manière d'apaiser ces visions.

La douleur s'évapora d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Hélène se releva, et constata avec surprise –et néanmoins méfiance– qu'elle était seule. Tout était éteint autour d'elle, même le château, et seule la lune qui se reflétait timidement dans l'eau de la fontaine amenait assez de lumière pour permettre de voir les environs sans trébucher sur de quelconques obstacles. Elle avança d'un pas, avant d'être tirée vers l'arrière. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et agripper ses doigts, avant de la forcer à faire demi-tour. Elle tenta de discerner la personne qui l'entraînait avec elle, il n'y avait personne. Alors comment pouvait-elle sentir cette main ?

Elle entendait quelqu'un lui parler. C'était une voix difforme, tantôt grave, tantôt aiguë, qui lui articulait des mots incompréhensibles. Elle ignorait qui c'était, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle l'emmenait, mais elle la suivait aveuglément. La jeune femme parvint néanmoins à formuler une question, et demanda jusqu'où la personne comptait la mener. Elle crut comprendre une réponse vague, telle que « _loin des regards_ » ; c'était suffisant pour elle, même si elle ne voyait pas la moindre âme vivante dans les environs.

La sensation de chaleur de cette main qu'elle tenait se dissipa, la laissant seule. Elle se stoppa, et chercha dans les rayons de la lune la silhouette qui l'avait menée jusque là. Elle appela, un prénom –lequel ?– mais rien n'y fit.

« _Pardonne-moi, Hélène._ »

Elle distingua enfin un visage en face d'elle, celui de son tuteur. Était-il revenu la voir... ? Malgré tous ses échecs, il tenait encore à elle ?

« _J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça._ »

Sa voix était faible, presque irréelle, et venait de partout à la fois.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'ouvrir dans son esprit, à la manière d'une porte la menant à ses souvenirs. Elle vit un nombre incalculable de scènes se jouer simultanément, et revivait tous ces souvenirs avec douleur. Un haut-le-cœur la prit, elle se plia en deux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que des centaines de souvenirs ressurgissaient. Autour d'elle, le décor changeait, et oscillait, tantôt dans l'obscurité, tantôt éclairé de toutes parts.

Une voix l'appela par son prénom, lui faisant relever la tête et en chercher le détenteur ; quelqu'un courrait dans sa direction. Elle tenta de faire un pas vers lui, avant de tituber et de s'évanouir.

Après qu'Hélène l'eut laissé seul au fond des jardins de Versailles, Raphaël y était resté seul quelques instants. Il avait apprécié la douceur de la nuit, en respirant à plein poumons l'air qui se rafraîchissait. Sa joue était encore chaude, il y sentait toujours l'impact du coup de pied qu'elle lui avait infligé. Il avait longuement songé à retourner prendre part à la fête, mais le cœur n'y était pas ; il ne pouvait s'amuser en sachant que Marie allait être enlevée et trahie par Jean-François non loin de lui. Il pouvait peut-être empêcher justement ça, et s'assurer que les jardins suspendus de Babylone ne fussent jamais éveillés.

Il secoua la tête ; c'était aussi stupide, si ce n'était plus, que de laisser Bonar gagner. Il ne fallait pas changer le cours du temps. Jusque là il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, alors pourquoi abandonnerait-il ses principes ? Il était parvenu à empêcher Hélène de mettre la ville sens dessus dessous, il n'avait plus que deux jours à tenir, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Une faible mélodie le tira de ses pensées. Il crut vaguement la reconnaître, et en se concentrant suffisamment, il parvint à entendre le coassement des statuettes aux formes de grenouilles disposées sur la fontaine du parterre de Latone. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que son passé ne découvrît la croix du Roi Soleil, et avant d'être interrompu par Napoléon. Il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas se faire voir, si bien qu'il retourna dans le château en attendant la fin des événements.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'immense bâtisse d'un pas léger, il croisa Hélène. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, bien trop pressée de sortir. Il se doutait qu'elle voulait intercepter la croix avant son passé ; la voir se stopper soudainement à l'entrée des jardins le fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Elle se tourna violemment et se dépêcha de retourner sur ses pas, sûrement pour prévenir Bonar ou encore Jean-François. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était plus censée être avec eux. Peut-être voulait-elle se racheter pour ses erreurs passées. Quoi qu'il pouvait en être, cela ne le regardait plus ; tout se déroulait comme il se le devait, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Un gargouillis de son estomac lui rappela son régime forcé des derniers jours, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il se dirigea dans la salle à manger où s'étendait une immense table garnie de dizaines de plats tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Il n'attendit pas d'autorisation et se permit de piquer dans quelques plats. Le cuisinier qui s'était attelé à cette tâche avait du mérite, en témoignaient les petits fours qui avaient été réalisés pièce par pièce. Un succulent rôti coupé en tranches encore chaudes attendait dans son plat que quelques affamés s'en servissent une part, ce que fit sans attendre Raphaël. L'arrière-goût de poivrons le ravit, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir les moyens de cuisiner aussi bien. Il trouva aussi non-loin de là un saladier dans lequel se trouvait un punch sucré dont il sirota un verre.

Lorsqu'il fut repus, il se décida à retourner dans les jardins. Il ne voulait plus prendre part au gala –auquel il n'était, dans un premier temps, même pas invité– et avait le pressentiment qu'Hélène tenterait quelque chose malgré tout. Elle était vraiment têtue, et surtout déterminée à changer les événements –ce dernier point lui faisait même assez peur, elle était capable de n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il la trouva dans un coin faiblement éclairé des jardins, seule. Elle était pliée sur elle-même et se tordait de douleur –il l'entendait même pousser quelques gémissements. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et courut vers elle. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il l'appela par son prénom. Il la vit relever difficilement la tête et tenter d'avancer vers lui. Elle tituba, et s'effondra au sol dans un bruit étouffé sans qu'il ne pût la rattraper.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la tourna sur le dos. Il fallait en un premier temps vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours, il passa donc le dos de la paume de sa main près des lèvres d'Hélène. Il sentit un faible souffle en sortir –c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Peut-être devait-il l'amener voir quelqu'un, un docteur ou bien les urgences, elle n'avait certes aucune blessure apparente, mais rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas quelque chose de fêlé ou même pire. Mais que dirait-il ? Il ignorait son identité, il n'avait que son prénom et une vague tranche d'âge. Hélène n'avait de plus aucun papier d'identité, cela ne l'aidait pas...

Un garde arriva vers eux, et commença à hausser le ton, criant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver là puisque les jardins étaient fermés pour le gala et interdits de visite. Il planta la lumière de sa lampe torche dans les yeux de Raphaël qui, aveuglé, tentait de se défendre.

« Il faut de l'aide, bredouilla-t-il, elle ne se sentait pas bien et puis–

– Comment êtes-vous entrés dans les jardins ? » coupa l'officier, visiblement peu enclin à être d'une quelconque aide.

Raphaël se releva lentement, en portant Hélène du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses bras, et se tourna vers l'homme.

« Elle pourrait être en danger de mort, il lui faut quelqu'un, supplia-t-il en espérant pouvoir faire le réagir. Vous ne pouvez pas appeler une ambulance ou un médecin ? »

Il parut hésiter et réfléchir. Raphaël espérait pouvoir gagner un peu de temps, et échapper à la vigilance du garde. Là il emmènerait Hélène loin de Versailles et trouverait un moyen de la réveiller. Et après–

« Ils sont avec moi, je vais m'en occuper. »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui était soudainement apparue près d'eux, et se figea. Le garde protesta quelque peu, mais tourna les talons, le laissant seul avec le nouvel arrivant. Il restait quelque peu dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais Raphaël pouvait reconnaître cette silhouette entre mille. Son père était revenu, tel un fantôme.

« Donne-la-moi, je vais la porter. »

Il passa doucement Hélène dans les bras d'Isaac, qui la prit sans faire réellement attention à ses gestes. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas obéir, il avait peur pour la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-il à son père alors que celui-ci jetait des regards aux alentours. Je croyais que tu étais avec Bonar et les autres.

– Je suis resté derrière, pour m'occuper d'elle. »

Il ne reconnaissait pas là son père. Son ton était glacial, et il parlait d'Hélène avec mépris, ou peut-être même était-ce du dégoût.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez me gêner, grogna-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Chacun restait sur la défensive, c'était impossible d'établir un réel dialogue. Isaac semblait vouloir en profiter puisqu'il s'en alla prestement, revenant d'un pas décidé dans le château de Versailles. Raphaël le rattrapa, et le suivit à la trace.

« Si je laissais les choses telles qu'elles étaient, vous auriez empêché le vrai plan de fonctionner.

– Le vrai plan ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Son père prévoyait un coup encore plus gros que celui de Bonar ?

« Attends, de quoi tu me parles là ? »

Il dut se heurter au silence d'Isaac, déterminé à ne pas lui répondre. Ils rejoignirent à nouveau la foule présente pour le gala, et trouvèrent refuge dans un coin de la salle de réception. Il reconnut sans mal le lieu où Hélène s'était emportée un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait découvert que c'était Isaac le responsable de la fermeture de la porte qui leur avait permis de voyager dans le temps le premier soir. Tout cela parut tellement lointain à Raphaël, il se représentait difficilement le faible nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de ce voyage peu ordinaire.

Il resta surpris de voir une porte dissimulée des regards par un rideau, par laquelle Isaac sortit de l'immense salle richement décorée. Raphaël lui colla aux talons sans réellement réfléchir, et fut forcé de constater que cette porte qui paraissait un peu bizarre au premier abord menait vers l'appartement d'Hélène. Il la ferma derrière lui, puisqu'il valait mieux garder ce passage secret, et chercha son père du regard. Celui-ci revint dans la pièce principale, les bras vides –il venait de déposer Hélène dans sa chambre. Son fils ne le quittait pas des yeux et le surveillait alors qu'il se penchait dans l'armoire à vaisselle et y bidouillait quelque chose. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il ferma les placards du meuble, et s'assit sur le canapé, l'air de rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hélène ?

– Elle s'est juste souvenue de sa mission. Il se peut qu'elle ait oublié certaines choses que vous avez vécues. »

Il croisa son regard froid.

« De toute façon elle est sans importance. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser nous rejoindre.

– Tu connais son tuteur, pas vrai ? »

Silence.

« Il a le même avis que moi sur la question. Hélène est un problème pour tous. »

Il se leva.

« Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais naître, lâcha-t-il d'un air lourd de reproches.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! »

Raphaël serra le poing, et se retint de se jeter sur son père.

« Elle a tout fait pour vous aider et–

– Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ? »

Le ton sec d'Isaac coupa net Raphaël dans son éclat de voix, le laissant muet.

« Elle veut vous aider, non ?

– Elle ne fait que mentir, depuis des années. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, forçant Raphaël à se décaler sur sa droite.

« Vos affaires sont dans vos chambres respectives, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui menait à présent dans une rue sombre. Vous ne pourrez plus voyager. N'essayez plus d'interférer avec nous. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, et de disparaître dans la nuit.


	30. Partie II - Chapitre XXVIII

\- Chapitre XXVIII -

« _N'essayez plus d'interférer avec nous._ »

Les mots de son père résonnaient encore dans les pensées de Raphaël. Cela faisait une heure approximativement qu'il s'était étendu sur le lit de la chambre qui lui était attribuée, à tenter de s'endormir, en vain. Il aurait eu tellement de questions à lui poser, si seulement il était resté un peu plus longtemps.

Il se tourna sur le côté, face au mur.

Tout cela le menait à se demander si l'homme avec qui il avait discuté ces derniers jours était vraiment son père. Il l'avait toujours connu aimant, même lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné quatre ans auparavant. Alors pourquoi, à présent qu'il le retrouvait, le repoussait-il autant ? Jamais il n'avait perçu autant de haine dans sa voix, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« _Tu gardes des souvenirs bien mignons de ton père_ » s'était moqué Jean-François l'an passé, alors qu'il lui avait fait face dans le passage central fumant des Jardins suspendus.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison, bien que cela lui déplût fortement. Il ne savait quoi penser. Avait-il toujours été aussi distant avec lui pendant sa jeunesse ? Il en doutait. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui durant les trois années où il avait été porté disparu.

Il se remit sur le dos et contempla le plafond à travers l'obscurité.

Et quel plan son père préparait-il ? S'il était question de faire revenir les morts à la vie, à commencer par Napoléon Bonaparte, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'opposer à lui. Certes il voulait le revoir, et peut-être reformer une famille normale même si cela paraissait impossible, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que la résurrection de Napoléon ne fût un malheur pour Paris, ainsi que toute la France. L'empereur avait été connu pour ses tentatives ambitieuses de conquêtes –il était tout de même allé jusqu'en Russie et avait pris Moscou– et Raphaël craignait qu'il ne voulût recommencer. Mais en deux siècles, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, y compris les relations diplomatiques. Napoléon n'aurait pas connaissance des deux guerres mondiales, et ignorerait certainement que tenter d'envahir l'Europe en déclencherait une troisième. Et _personne_ n'avait besoin –et encore moins envie– d'une troisième guerre mondiale. Il fallait s'opposer à tout ça si cela venait à avoir lieu.

Et Bonar dans toute cette affaire ? Il s'était fait passer pour le défunt empereur afin d'effrayer la population et ébranler le gouvernement. Peut-être qu'en forçant les dirigeants à abandonner leurs postes, et en laissant ainsi une place fraîchement disponible pour l'organisation, il aurait été plus simple de placer le véritable Napoléon à la tête de la France. Savoir que lui-même était capable de parvenir à un tel plan terrifiait Raphaël ; ne valait-il donc pas mieux que tous ces gens ?

Il secoua la tête, et tenta de penser à autre chose ; ces histoires revinrent le frapper à la manière d'un boomerang. Lui qui croyait que tout s'était fini alors que les Jardins s'étaient effondrés, voilà qu'il était toujours poursuivi par le passé, en partie à cause d'Hélène.

En parlant d'Hélène...

Il soupira. Il ne craignait rien, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était _souvenue de sa mission_ comme l'avait dit Isaac, elle n'oublierait tout de même pas les derniers jours, si ?...

Puis il se remémora les premières fois où elle s'était montrée offensive avec lui, avant qu'il ne restât bloqué avec elle. Elle avait été terriblement violente et effrayante. Son corps se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, et il ne voulait absolument pas recommencer. Si elle oubliait tous les événements des derniers jours, alors elle allait retrouver sa violence première.

Il fallait empêcher ça.

Il se leva, sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hélène, de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Il frappa à sa porte par pure politesse avant d'entrer –non pas qu'il s'attendait à une quelconque réponse.

Il la trouva allongée paisiblement dans son lit, profondément assoupie. Une petite lumière d'un bleu pastel brillait sur la table de nuit et éclairait faiblement la pièce, juste assez pour qu'il distinguât les environs ainsi que le visage de la jeune femme. Elle eut un faible mouvement des paupières et laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement lorsqu'elle l'entendit venir dans la chambre par-delà le sommeil. Il nota que son père avait pris soin de la coucher, et lui avait enlevé les lambeaux de la robe qu'elle portait, si on pouvait toujours appeler ça une robe. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il disait la haïr et pourtant il prenait soin d'elle comme il l'aurait fait avec Raphaël quand il était encore enfant... À moins que cela ne fût un mensonge aussi.

Il l'appela doucement. Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance dans les jardins de Versailles, et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle fût redevenue la bête assoiffée de sang qu'elle était autrefois lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait à nouveau. Peut-être qu'en la réveillant maintenant il pouvait empêcher ça, même si cette pensée était réellement stupide.

« Hélène, réveille-toi, dit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle. Je veux te parler. »

Elle grogna quelque chose en retour, et bougea dans son sommeil ; elle fit face au mur, lui tournant son dos nu. Sa peau luisait, et prenait une teinte particulière avec l'éclairage bleuté.

« Hélène, je veux que tu laisses tomber la mission » fit-il d'un ton grave.

Un grognement lui parvint en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle tourna vers lui son visage marqué par la fatigue. Ses cheveux hirsutes ressemblaient à une véritable crinière de lion flamboyante. Elle tenait fermement la couverture contre sa poitrine, comme par réflexe.

« Abandonne-les, enfuis-toi. Vis ta vie. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec incompréhension. Elle attendit qu'il sourît pour lui annoncer qu'il blaguait. Mais il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

« Les Jardins n'apportent rien de bon et–

– Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi... »

Sa voix s'estompa dans un faible murmure alors que ses doigts se refermaient en un poing difficilement retenu.

« Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de ton petit monde utopique ! » souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard, maîtrisant à peine la force de sa voix.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre la parole, elle le coupa sèchement.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je fais ça pour moi ou pour eux ? La réponse est non ; je n'ai _pas le choix_.

– On a toujours le choix, répondit calmement Raphaël.

– Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça arrive ! »

Elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, il avait croisé ses yeux brûlants de rage et de douleur. Cela le figea quelques secondes, il eut presque cru revoir la Hélène des premiers jours où il l'avait connue. Elle avait aussi violemment haussé le ton, dans cet éclat de voix que Raphaël percevait surtout comme un appel au secours.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... » souffla-t-elle en baissant son visage, le faisant disparaître derrière ses longs cheveux en désordre.

Le rouquin prit une seconde pour réfléchir, avant de se décider à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, elle sursauta. Sa paume était si chaude, et la peau de la jeune femme était glaciale.

« C'est en rapport avec Alexandre, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle chassa la main posée sur son épaule, et se recoucha, tournant le dos à Raphaël.

« Peu importe où tu as entendu ce nom, il n'a plus aucune importance pour moi.

– C'est qui ?

– Personne. »

Elle s'était immédiatement braquée dès qu'il avait un tant soit peu insisté. Cela ne pouvait que montrer qu'elle lui cachait la vérité à ce sujet. Il avait deux possibilités, il pouvait tenter de la pousser à en dire plus, ou bien la laisser tranquille. Il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner dans cet état de détresse –et il saurait peut-être la débarrasser de sa haine de lui.

« Est-ce qu'il a un lien avec tes parents et ton tuteur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Hélène, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je sache.

– Et ça te mènerait à quoi, hein ? »

Elle dissimulait sa peur et son appréhension derrière un ton sec et agressif. Il avait vu ses poings se serrer, et l'avait sentie se replier un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Mon père m'a parlé, alors que tu étais inconsciente, souffla-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Tu lui as fait confiance et il t'a aidée à rejoindre l'organisation, mais il veut que tu meures, Hélène.

– Ça je le sais bien je te signale.

– Pourquoi tu continues alors à l'aider ? C'est pour Alexandre ? »

Elle se releva brusquement, et le fusilla du regard, complètement hors d'elle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce type bordel ! »

Elle saisit Raphaël au col de son t-shirt, et approcha son visage du sien ; un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle le menaçait de le tuer s'il continuait à poser des questions.

« Le sujet est clos. _Fin._ »

Elle le lâcha et attendit patiemment qu'il se levât et sortit de la pièce avant de se remettre en position allongée sous la couette. De l'autre côté de la porte, Raphaël soupira. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, et restait toujours autant sur la défensive. Peut-être qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison en fin de compte.

Il soupira avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'Hélène lui avait laissée. Même couché sur le lit, il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Il songea longuement à ce qui allait se produire le lendemain. D'abord le rendez-vous à la Tour Eiffel, puis Élisabeth se ferait enlever, et enfin, les jardins sortiraient. Il valait mieux se reposer pour l'instant, s'il voulait tenir toute la journée qui allait suivre, et empêcher Hélène de changer les événements. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il s'endormit, pour se réveiller quelques heures après, en début de journée.

Pendant son sommeil, il était parvenu à réfléchir à la manière dont il pouvait aider Charlie ; bien qu'il eût oublié le cheminement de ses pensées, il avait compris que la première couronne du dragon que Fantôme R allait _donner_ à Napoléon n'était pas fausse, juste _trafiquée_ , et était en réalité celle de son époque –c'est-à-dire du futur de l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait– qu'il trouva sans réellement comprendre pourquoi sur la table basse du salon. Il ignorait qui l'y avait déposé et quand, mais il était convaincu que ça n'était pas un hasard.

Les mots de son père revinrent brutalement le ramener à la réalité. « _Vous ne pourrez plus voyager._ » Avait-il sous-entendu _dans le temps_ ? Cela voulait-il dire que l'appartement n'était plus ancré dans le passé ?

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la porte principale, Raphaël nota quelques détails lui indiquant qu'il était au bon jour, à commencer par les drapeaux tricolores disséminés ça et là, et l'air de fête qui se dégageait des environs. C'était bel et bien le quatorze juillet _2012,_ le jour de la fête de Paris où Napoléon a fait sortir les jardins, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il trouva son costume de Fantôme R dans la chambre qu'il occupait, et l'enfila, avant de saisir la couronne et de s'en aller.

Il sortit de l'appartement, le menant dans la rue voisine de son propre lieu de résidence, sans avoir croisé Hélène de la matinée. Elle semblait ne pas être sortie de sa chambre depuis la veille, peut-être dormait-elle encore. Quoi qu'il pût en être, il prit la direction nord-ouest de la ville, à la recherche du café où il avait trouvé Charlie ce matin-là. Après être revenu à plusieurs reprises sur ses pas, il parvint enfin à le retrouver, mais les serveurs qui voulurent bien lui répondre lui annoncèrent que l'adolescente était partie peu de temps avant. Il réfléchit un court instant ; elle était très certainement partie chercher son deltaplane chez elle, et–

Il ignorait où vivaient les Vergier. Génial.

Il se souvenait avoir demandé à ce qu'elle entrât par l'entrée principale de la Tour Eiffel, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Il n'eut qu'à l'y attendre, et il avait eu raison ; il la vit bientôt arriver, deltaplane plié sous le bras.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu partais devant, lui dit-elle avec étonnement une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. Je t'emprunte ça et te le rends dans pas longtemps ; si j'ai des problèmes je compte sur toi pour intervenir ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, et le vit s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot de plus, le deltaplane à présent dans ses mains. Il put croiser son passé à temps, et lui tendit sa Couronne du Dragon, à laquelle il avait attaché quelques fumigènes. D'un hochement de tête ils se mirent d'accord, et il se précipita vers le troisième étage, d'où il frapperait.

Le plan était simple. Pendant que l'autre attirerait l'attention sur lui, il s'envolerait au-dessus des Chevaliers, et alors que les fumigènes de la couronne se déclencheraient, il en jetterait d'autres pour tous les aveugler. Nul doute qu'ils allaient échouer, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; cela s'était déroulé comme ça, alors il fallait refaire la même chose.

Sa seule crainte désormais était de sauter avec ce deltaplane. Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué.

Il devina sans problème l'instant T où il lui fallut sauter. Il prit un grand bol d'air et recula, avant de courir et de s'élancer dans le vide.

Qui l'eut crû ? Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que décollait un deltaplane.

Il entama ainsi une chute en piqué, augmentant sa vitesse d'une manière incontrôlable qui le fit presque paniquer. Il comprit rapidement qu'il fallait simplement jouer sur le harnais qui lui serrait la taille pour se redresser et ralentir sa chute. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de contrôler dans les grandes lignes l'appareil, mais il se retrouva bientôt à survoler tranquillement les têtes des suppôts de Bonar. En voyant un faible nuage de fumée artificielle se profiler, il sortit de ses poches les autres canettes trafiquées qui devaient servir à ce moment-là, empêchant pour un peu plus longtemps ses ennemis de voir correctement autour d'eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à atterrir, et...

Comment faisait-on atterrir un deltaplane au juste ?

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le corps alors qu'il se rendit compte de la stupide situation dans laquelle il s'était jeté. Il tenta de se remémorer des vidéos qu'il aurait pu avoir vues dans des reportages, en vain. Cela allait devoir se jouer au feeling. Et il y risquait bêtement sa vie.

Il commença par perdre progressivement de l'altitude, en tentant par le même biais de décélérer. En voyant le sol s'approcher, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir atterrir de force. Il choisit alors l'étendue des Champs de Mars pour piste d'atterrissage, et tenta d'amorcer la descente. Il dégagea tant bien que mal ses jambes du harnais, et se prépara. Il fallait courir pour guider le deltaplane et ainsi le forcer à s'arrêter, c'était là la seule information dont il avait pu se souvenir. En théorie cela semblait facile, mais il dut admettre avoir mal calculé l'angle avec lequel il toucherait le sol, et il manqua presque de s'effondrer de tout son long sur l'herbe. Par chance, il parvint à maîtriser l'engin, et s'arrêta sans encombre.

C'était un véritable coup de chance.

« Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? »

Une Charlie écarlate vint le retrouver, essoufflée après lui avoir couru après. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se détachât du harnais pour lui asséner une violente claque. Bizarrement elle se comportait de manière très familière avec lui, alors qu'elle avait juré ne l'aider que pour protéger la ville.

« Merci beaucoup, Charlie, sourit-il en lui tendant la main afin qu'elle la serrât. Je t'en dois une. »

Elle ne lui fit aucunement l'honneur de compléter son geste. À la place elle conserva cette moue qui paraissait être son expression faciale la plus habituelle.

« Et Marie ? Elle est où ?

– Justement... »

Il haussa brièvement les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on a _vraiment_ besoin de toi là-haut » fit-il avec un grand sourire en désignant le second étage de la Tour Eiffel avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il entendit Charlie l'appeler et l'insulter dans son dos, pour au final se résigner et suivre son conseil. Il l'aperçut se diriger vers le lieu de la confrontation où il devinait qu'à l'instant même Jean-François venait de faire son apparition et de tirer sur Fantôme R, alors que lui trouva refuge dans un coin de rue peu fréquentée. Et dire qu'il avait cru que c'était Charlie déguisée en lui qui lui avait prêté main forte là-haut, il n'aurait jamais cru que c'eût été lui-même, provenant du futur. Il sourit à cette pensée. Finalement il n'avait pas trop posé de problème dans la continuité des choses.

« Avec elle aussi il se passe des choses ? » lui demanda une voix au ton désabusé dans son dos.

Il se retourna dans un sursaut, faisant face à Hélène.

« Une de plus, qu'est-ce que ça change ? ajouta-t-elle en s'adossant au mur à côté d'elle. C'est pas différent de toutes les autres. »

Les bras croisés, elle affichait un air distant, qui rappela beaucoup trop à Raphaël les premières fois où elle était entrée en contact avec lui.

« De quoi tu parles ? grogna-t-il sur la défensive en reculant quelque peu.

– Tu le sais très bien. Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis elle soupira face à l'absence de réponse de la part du rouquin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment passé un an à la recherche de ton père, souffla-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard mauvais. Tu as laissé tomber au bout de quelques semaines, et n'ayant pas le courage de faire face à ta blonde, tu as repris une vie normale... »

 _D'où sort-elle tout ça !?_

« En te donnant à n'importe quelle fille faisant l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ponctua sa question dans un fier sourire carnassier, se délectant de la mine décomposée qu'affichait Raphaël en face d'elle. Il serra les dents, comment était-ce possible qu'elle sût toutes ces choses ?

« Et après tout ça tu es revenu la voir en lui disant que tu l'aimais toujours, en lui cachant ces _douze mois_ de mensonges. Bravo, je te tire ma révérence. »

Elle mima une courbette et s'inclina devant lui, sans perdre cet immense sourire pourpre.

« Ce n'est pas...

– Oh non, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je connais les noms. Rose Allory, Valentine Aubert, Juliette Benard...

– Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

– Et pourquoi j'arrêterais ? »

Il serra le poing, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir de se jeter sur elle. Il avait cru qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus cette fille détestable qui le haïssait. Il avait même cru qu'elle l'appréciait. Il avait eu tort.

« Tu l'as laissée tomber, cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Tu es parti en laissant derrière tous tes proches, et tu as l'audace de me dire que tu as une excuse pour ça ? Tu n'hésites jamais à le faire encore et encore ! »

Il déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'elle prenait.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle tourna les talons, et traversa la rue en sens inverse.

« Tu te trompes, lui lança Raphaël alors qu'elle fit quelques pas. J'aime vraiment Marie.

– Alors pourquoi toutes ces filles ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu l'aurais jamais trompée. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots qui lui venaient bien trop difficilement.

En face, Hélène revint vers lui et, une fois devant lui, le saisit par le col en approchant son visage près de celui du jeune homme.

« Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas essayé de la _posséder_ comme ces autres filles. »

Son ton se fit petit à petit plus mordant, plus violent. Sa voix vacillant sous la rage.

« Ça te _manquait,_ ça te _rongeait_ de pas pouvoir te la taper ta petite catho, pas vrai ?

– Je n'ai jamais voulu... ! »

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne pût se justifier, peut-être parce qu'il était frappé par la part de vrai dans les paroles d'Hélène.

« Cette fois chez toi là, t'as pas dit non pour m'embrasser, t'en étais même plutôt ravi ! Et _devant elle_ en plus !

– Tu m'as forcé, tu me menaçais ! répliqua-t-il dans un éclat de voix.

– Et les autres aussi ? »

Quelques personnes passèrent à côté d'eux en détournant le regard d'un air gêné. Hélène tenait si fermement le col de la chemise de Raphaël et le tirait tant qu'elle le soulevait presque. Ajoutée à cela la discussion, il était compréhensible que ces passants souhaitaient faire leur bout de chemin au plus vite, en tentant de les ignorer le plus possible.

La jeune femme sembla réaliser qu'on les dévisageait, et le lâcha. Il replaça correctement son col et réajusta sa cravate, avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

« J'ai mes raisons pour tout ce que j'ai fait, dit-il finalement. Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses.

– Tu devrais réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes plus souvent » grommela Hélène avant de le quitter.

Quelque chose passa au-dessus de sa tête peu après, une forme triangulaire aux couleurs du drapeau français, transportant Charlie et son passé évanoui. Un frisson passa le long de son dos au souvenir de la balle que Jean-François lui avait si gentiment offerte, dont il n'avait gardé qu'un mauvais souvenir plutôt que des marques. Puis il remarqua que la trajectoire du deltaplane était hésitante, qu'il allait vite, et surtout, qu'il se dirigeait fatalement vers le sol.


	31. Partie II - Chapitre XXX

\- Chapitre XXX -

« _Ça fait longtemps que je te cherche._

– _Longtemps ?_

– _Quelque chose comme quatre ans. Enfin, pour moi._

– _Je vois._ »

Encerclée de très près par plusieurs chevaliers, Élisabeth ne put contenir plus longtemps sa crainte des événements, qui se mua en une colère sans fond dirigée vers la personne de son cousin. Ce dernier la regardait avec satisfaction, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres. Depuis dix-sept ans elle vivait avec ce poids sur le cœur, celui d'avoir abandonné la seule fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, à cause de cet homme appâté uniquement par la promesse de richesse de l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait. Il lui avait proposé de rejoindre _officiellement_ cette organisation, ce à quoi elle avait refusé ; elle ne pouvait se permettre de céder, il en allait du sort de sa fille, elle voulait terriblement lui épargner les atrocités que Jean-François était capable de commettre.

« Vois-tu, chère cousine, comme nous avons pu mener à bien notre tâche ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'avais pas refusé de coopérer. »

Il conservait avec aisance cet air narquois qui lui allait si bien, et semblait si heureux de la torturer en appuyant sur cette culpabilité qui lui avait toujours rongé les tripes.

« Si tu n'avais pas caché la fille, tout aurait pu se passer si bien. Mais tu as décidé d'enfreindre une des règles principales. »

Il releva légèrement le visage, le soleil se reflétant dans le verre de ses lunettes dissimula complètement de la vue de la duchesse le regard de l'homme.

« Il est impossible de quitter l'organisation _vivant_. Une chance que notre Empereur ait été aussi clément avec elle et toi. »

Il y eut un silence, qu'Élisabeth ne souhaitait aucunement briser. Puis il revint à l'assaut.

« Tu comptes lui dire, pour son père ?

– Elle n'a pas de père, s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. Elle n'a que _moi_ ! »

Elle se calma presque immédiatement alors que Jean-François la menaça en sortant prestement un revolver, et lui ordonnant de se taire.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Marie tenter de s'avancer vers elle, avant d'être rapidement rattrapée par cette fille sortie de nulle part. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation de Jean-François –ils n'avaient aucune moralité, c'en était effarant. Elle était jeune, elle n'avait aucune raison de partager leurs idéaux, et n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier pouvant les aider...

« Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à nous qu'autant d'importance t'est accordée. Tout le monde ne te vénérerait pas si tu n'avais pas été _aussi proche_ de leur chef.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ce pouvoir, grogna-t-elle, sur la défensive.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a vingt ans. »

« _Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ?_

– _J'ai mes raisons._

– _T'as pensé aux autres ? T'as pensé à Hélène ?_

– _Hélène ? Elle n'a aucune utilité autre que de me servir._

– _Arrête avec ça, c'est pas vrai. Tu tiens à elle, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne tient à toi._

– _Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?_

– _J'ai fouillé l'appartement_ –notre _appartement. J'ai trouvé cette photo d'elle avec toi. J'ai toujours cru que c'était moi ce bébé, mais les yeux, ça colle pas._ »

« Je n'avais pas conscience des conséquences à l'époque, rétorqua-t-elle tout de même.

– Et à présent nous en sommes là, souffla Jean-François avec amusement. Quelle belle conséquence, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il tirait une certaine satisfaction à lui rappeler ses erreurs passées, et cela la répugnait. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était de sa famille ; ils avaient toujours été droits et s'étaient comportés de la manière la plus juste possible. Son cousin était la seule dérive de cette famille parfaite.

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été réellement louable dans tes actes toi non plus, à vouloir soi-disant "redorer le nom de la famille".

– J'ai été stupide de te faire confiance » cracha Élisabeth avec amertume.

« _Ah. Je croyais l'avoir brûlée._

– Qui _est Hélène ?_ »

« Mon Empereur, si je puis me permettre, nous devrions nous préparer à une offensive. »

Hélène s'était avancée vers Napoléon, et agenouillée face à lui avant de lui adresser la parole. Cette attention le fit sourire et le ravissait ; Isaac était vraiment parvenu à manipuler cette fille, c'en était incroyable de voir à quel point elle était convaincue de la moralité de ses actes.

« Et pour quelle raison viens-tu me dire ceci ?

– J'ai le pressentiment que le fils d'Isaac tentera de nous stopper dans notre avancée, annonça-t-elle en relevant la tête, ses yeux bleus brillant avec fermeté.

– Il est encore en vie ?! »

Il ne retint pas la claque mordante qu'il asséna à la jeune femme, lui arrachant un maigre cri de surprise mêlée à de la douleur.

« Tu étais pourtant supposée le tuer !

– Il nous était nécessaire afin de compléter la Couronne du Dragon, s'excusa-t-elle en se courbant vers lui, tête baissée. Et sans lui nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre la main sur la fille...

– Si nous courrons à notre perte par ta faute, attends-toi à un châtiment dont même la mort ne suffira pas à te soulager. »

La rouquine voulut à nouveau plaider sa cause, mais il la coupa court en la saisissant au cou. D'une main il parvint à la soulever quelque peu du sol sans grande difficulté, tout en resserrant peu à peu ses doigts sur sa peau fine. Elle tenta de se débattre, de lui faire lâcher prise, et espéra pouvoir le faire lâcher en lui griffant la main, avant de se rendre compte de la futilité de son geste puisqu'il portait des gants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Isaac voyait en toi pour que tu nous sois d'une quelconque utilité ? » grogna-t-il alors que le visage de l'adolescente devenait cramoisi.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, articula quelque chose. Mais l'air ne passait pas. Impossible de parler.

« Tu lui as échangé une place parmi nous contre ton corps, non ? »

Elle voulut crier, lui dire qu'il se trompait. Rien n'y faisait.

« Sale chienne » acheva-t-il en la jetant dans la poussière.

« _Hélène est sous ma tutelle._ »

Il détourna les talons et alla rejoindre un groupe de Chevaliers Diaboliques un peu plus loin, sans jeter le moindre regard en direction du corps qui avait roulé au sol et qui ne remuait plus. Elle attendit un peu plus longtemps avant de se redresser, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de se rouler en boule en toussant alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement son souffle.

« _Depuis combien de temps ?_

– _Depuis toujours._

– _Qui sont ses parents ?_ »

Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle allait certainement en garder des traces. Ce n'était pas la première fois, elle n'y était plus sensible du tout à force. Tout ce qui pouvait la blesser restait ces mots qui, bien que répétés encore et encore, la transperçaient de part en part et effritaient toujours un peu plus ce qu'il restait de son âme.

C'était là la fin du voyage. Elle ne supporterait pas de recommencer encore une fois, elle ne supporterait pas de tout retrouver et de tout perdre à nouveau. Elle était si près du but, elle n'avait jamais pu parvenir jusqu'aussi loin... Si cette fois-ci échouait elle se donnerait certainement la mort alors qu'une nouvelle partie recommencerait, sans elle.

« Qui _sont ses parents !?_

– _Ils sont morts. Tu ne les aurais pas connus._ »

 _Serait-ce trop facile d'abandonner maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-elle en observant ses mains recouvertes de poussière, tout comme ses vêtements. Au loin elle voyait Jean-François la dévisager avec ravissement. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une gêne dans leur plan parfait.

« _Est-ce que tu me mens encore ?_ »

 _Non !_ lui cria une voix. Sans elle, jamais ils ne sauraient mettre Fantôme R hors d'état de nuire, jamais ils ne mèneraient le plan à son terme... !

Mais même sa présence n'avait été d'aucune utilité, elle n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Elle ne saurait jamais changer le passé pour arranger le futur. Isaac lui avait toujours menti, à lui répéter qu'elle lui serait la plus grande aide qu'on aurait pu lui apporter.

« _Est-ce que tu me mens comme tu lui mens !?_

– _Je ne lui ai jamais menti. Je n'ai fait que lui cacher la vérité._

– _Est-ce qu'elle sait qui ils sont ?_

– _Oui._

– _Est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ?_

– _Pourquoi veux-tu sauver des inconnus ?_

– _S'ils étaient encore vivants, Hélène n'aurait jamais fini avec toi. Je veux la protéger. De toi._ »

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne avant qu'on ne l'aidât à se relever. Lorsqu'elle chancela, on la soutint afin qu'elle ne tombât pas. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mêlé à du dégoût quand elle vit que cette personne qui l'aidait n'était autre que la stupide petite catholique de Raphaël. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire timide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Hélène lui envoyait des signaux clairs, mais elle semblait refuser d'accepter qu'elle ne lui inspirait rien de plus qu'un profond dégoût pour sa personne. C'était donc ça, cette capacité à voir du bon en chacun...

« _Tu es vraiment borné._ »

« Le fils d'Isaac est parvenu à monter dans les Jardins, grogna Napoléon à l'attention de Jean-François. Il faut être prêt à riposter s'il se montre.

– Nous avons toujours la possibilité de solliciter les _chevaliers diaboliques_ , répondit l'homme dans un rictus qui dévoilait ses dents blanches. S'il parvient à les déjouer, je me chargerai de lui avec joie. »

En disant cela il tourna son regard vers Élisabeth qui paraissait décidée à les éviter, aussi bien lui que son chef. Il devinait sans mal qu'elle avait extrêmement honte d'elle-même, et cette souffrance l'amusait beaucoup.

« N'as-tu pas envie de participer à la discussion, _cousine_ ?

– Elle sait de quoi il retourne. Elle était dans l'organisation avant toi, Graf, réprimanda Bonar en fronçant les sourcils.

– Grâce à mes recherches, ce qui n'est pas rien. Elle s'est beaucoup intéressée à mon domaine d'études, c'est comme ça que tu l'as trouvée. »

Il semblait que, malgré sa position proche du dirigeant du groupe révolutionnaire, Jean-François désirait toujours plus de reconnaissance de la part des autres membres, comme s'il tentait de se donner une place et une importance qu'il n'avait pas. Cela exaspérait grandement _Napoléon_ qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait eu de grands espoirs pour le brillant étudiant qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais à présent que la phase finale de leur plan pour se débarrasser de ce monde afin de bâtir un nouvel ordre était lancée, il se rendait compte que celui que les Chevaliers surnommaient "le crispé" avait d'autres ambitions qu'il prenait soin de dissimuler au reste de l'organisation. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas réellement rassuré de le savoir parmi eux. Peut-être cela leur permettait-il de ne pas être opposés à lui, ce qui paraissait être une bonne chose au vu de la satisfaction qu'il avait tirée de sa chasse aux adolescents qui avait tenté de secourir la blonde.

« _Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, tu veux quand même la sauver ?_

– _Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait._

– _Crois-moi que si._

– _Elle ne sait pas que c'est_ Bonar _et non_ Napoléon, _elle y croit dur comme fer !_ »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna Hélène en reculant encore, mettant un peu plus de distance entre la blonde et elle.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai vue avec Raphaël, tu devrais être de son côté, notre côté... »

Sa voix se fit hésitante, comme si elle regrettait de lui avoir adressé la parole juste après avoir posé sa question. Elle vit les lèvres de la jeune femme se crisper involontairement un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne parvînt à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Je n'ai rien de semblable à ce minable, cracha-t-elle. J'ai une bonne raison pour faire ce que je fais, et c'est à cause de lui que j'en suis arrivée là.

– Il y avait forcément un autre moyen ! riposta pourtant Marie, apparemment assez sûre d'elle pour s'opposer à Hélène qui pourtant la terrifiait. Tu n'es pas obligée de causer autant de dommages pour parvenir à tes fins !

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! »

Hélène criait, hors d'elle. Comment cette fille osait-elle la critiquer sur ses actes ?

« Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Il n'a pas détruit _ta_ vie ! »

« _Tu es déterminé à stopper les Jardins, pas vrai ?_

– _Tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent exactement ?_ »

Quatre chevaliers s'approchèrent d'elles, et deux d'entre eux encadrèrent Marie. Elle se figea, terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils s'en eussent après elle, mais cela ne sembla pas être l'ordre qu'ils avaient reçu ; ils l'emmenèrent près de Napoléon, Jean-François et Élisabeth, ainsi que de quelques autres chevaliers.

La duchesse gardait la tête baissée, le regard dans le vague. Elle se tenait ses mains gantées de velours du bout des doigts, et restait en retrait, muette. À distance d'elle, celui que Marie avait toujours considéré comme un proche ami, si ce n'était presque un parent, se tenait à côté de l'empereur qu'il servait, toujours ce sourire de vautour aux lèvres. Depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée contre son gré avec lui à Versailles, elle nourrissait à son égard un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement ressenti auparavant, un mélange de haine et de déception vis-à-vis de son attitude.

Et devant lui, comme si Jean-François s'était caché derrière son imposante figure comme derrière un bouclier, se dressait Napoléon. Marie n'avait pas eu beaucoup de cours d'histoire à son sujet, mais elle était plutôt convaincue que celui qui se trouvait là était bien différent de l'image que le monde avait de lui –cet homme affichant toujours une main contre son cœur, en costume d'époque, et non en tenue de chevalier comme elle le voyait là. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il était parfaitement réel, peut-être avait-il réellement été ramené à la vie ?

« _Il n'y a qu'une manière de sauver Hélène. Mais ça a un prix._

– _Je m'en fous, dis-moi ce que je peux faire._ »

Marie frémit en remarquant la présence d'un revolver à la ceinture de l'empereur dans un furtif mouvement de sa cape d'un violet sombre, presque noir. Elle espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir, encore moins contre elle ou bien contre la duchesse ; elle avait toujours du mal à se remémorer la scène à la Tour Eiffel sans se sentir mal. Mais Raphaël allait bien, elle avait entendu sa voix. Ils allaient pouvoir agir contre ces gens, et faire quelque chose pour protéger la ville, elle en était sûre.

Soudainement tous se turent alors qu'une silhouette mince s'approcha d'eux en marchant d'un pas décidé. À ses côtés, avec la même détermination, un chien au poil court et blanc avançait. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir tandis qu'Hélène retint un violent haut-le-cœur qui la prit soudainement. Elle avait un terriblement mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida de se réfugier hors de sa vue, derrière les quatre chevaliers qui encerclaient la blonde.

« Bonjour Marie, dit le rouquin d'un ton ferme mais néanmoins avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis revenu pour toi. »

« _Il ne faut pas qu'Élisabeth se prenne cette balle._

– _Mais ça reviendrait à laisser Marie mourir !_ »

« Apparemment, le petit voleur ne sait pas quand il doit mourir ! » se moqua Napoléon en croisant les bras.

Il toisa le rouquin et l'examina de haut en bas. C'était donc lui, le fils d'Isaac venu les stopper. _Qu'il essaie donc_ , défia-t-il mentalement. Il l'attendait.

« Je les ramène Napoléon. Toutes les deux. »

Il peina à dissimuler le sourire qui affichait sur ses lèvres. Ce garnement ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était cerné de toutes parts, dans un territoire ennemi, et surtout, qu'il était _seul_. Il hésita un instant à envoyer Hélène se charger de lui, mais il constata d'un rapide coup d'œil que son visage avait pris une teinte blafarde. Bien que n'étant pas la fille d'Isaac, elle partageait cependant sa faible résistance. Était-il possible de transmettre un tel trait entre le tuteur et l'enfant à sa charge ? Le doute était permis.

« _Tu peux tout aussi bien empêcher la mort des deux._

– _Comment ?! Dis-moi !_ »

Il ordonna à plusieurs de ses hommes de main de se charger de lui ; ceux-ci se jetèrent sur le rouquin qui les esquivait habilement en tentant de riposter. Certes il était agile, mais il restait incapable de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il était et resterait un faible gringalet sans la moindre force.

Il entendit la blonde appeler son nom –ou plutôt son pseudonyme– dans un murmure d'encouragement. De même, il entendit la respiration d'Élisabeth tressaillir dans son dos. Jean-François lui jeta un regard mauvais qu'elle ne releva pas, apparemment trop inquiète de la tournure que les événements pouvaient prendre pour les deux jeunes gens.

Finalement, le fils d'Isaac parvint à s'échapper de la horde de chevaliers qui l'avait entouré. Il arborait un sourire espiègle, comme s'il avait apprécié ce divertissement outre la situation dans laquelle il y avait eu droit, mais son sang se glaça rapidement alors qu'il remarqua le revolver braqué vers lui.

« Ceux qui s'opposent à moi sont punis de manière humiliante. Je t'en donne ma parole de Français. »

Les yeux de l'empereur brillaient intensément, tant son excitation était grande. Il était près du but, et bientôt plus rien ni personne n'allait être en mesure de le stopper.

Il pivota vers sa droite. L'heure était aux jeux de pressions psychologiques.

« La fille va mourir, et il ne vous restera plus qu'à contempler votre faiblesse. »

Il plissa quelque peu les yeux, se concentra pour toucher le cœur de la blonde. Une balle bien placée et il sera impossible de le stopper.

« Non, pas ça ! »

Les chevaliers profitèrent de cet instant pour se jeter sur lui et le retenir, certains le tirant par les épaules, d'autres par les bras.

Marie, quant à elle, voulut reculer et fuir, mais le mur humain qui se dressait derrière elle l'en empêchait. La vue de cette arme pointée vers elle la figea sur place, elle ne put que serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine dans une prière silencieuse pour que quelqu'un vînt la sauver, et fermer les yeux, attendant le moment où la douleur la frapperait et lui ôterait la vie. Elle espérait juste que cela fût bref afin qu'elle n'eût pas à trop souffrir, c'était là ce qui la terrorisait le plus.

Elle entendit une détonation, un bref coup duquel une balle partit. Puis un silence de plomb gagna les lieux, seule l'eau jaillissant de la fontaine le troublait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut frappée par le choc. Quelqu'un s'était mis en travers de la balle, et cette personne n'était autre que _Raphaël_ –non, _Fantôme R_.

« _C'est à toi de prendre cette balle._ »

Les bras écartés, comme pour mieux la protéger, il gardait le regard fixe vers Napoléon. Celui-ci, comme tous ceux présents sur la place de la fontaine, eut un bref instant d'incompréhension ; comment pouvait-il être là alors qu'il se tenait en même temps à trois mètres de lui sur sa gauche !? Cela était d'autant plus incompréhensible que l'autre le regardait avec stupeur, comme s'il le découvrait tout juste.

Il retint un grognement de douleur et chancela, avant de tomber à genoux. Sa main droite pressait son sternum, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur sa main gauche pour ne pas s'effondrer face contre le sol. Le sang vint rapidement tâcher sa chemise immaculée ; sa main était recouverte du liquide carmin qui coulait à flots de la plaie. Il sourit nerveusement. Comment une si petite balle pouvait-elle faire autant de dégâts ? Il se le demandait bien.

« Raphaël, tiens bon ! » souffla Marie en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, les larmes commençant à monter à ses yeux.

Il voulut tourner sa tête vers elle, mais c'était impossible, son corps ne répondait plus à ses souhaits. Il vacilla une nouvelle fois, et s'écroula sur le côté droit, soulevant de la poussière autour de lui.

« _Tu enverrais ton propre fils se faire tuer ?!_ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hélène pour réagir. Elle bouscula les chevaliers qui la séparaient du rouquin, et se jeta à ses côtés. Elle parut hésitante, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la panique et toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis. Elle était _perdue_.

« Ne m'abandonne pas ! ordonna-t-elle en forçant le rouquin à se coucher sur le dos. Tiens bon ! »

Elle commença à dénouer sa cravate, et voulut ouvrir sa chemise afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Peut-être pouvait-elle y faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...!

« Arrête Hélène, souffla-t-il en posant sa main poussiéreuse sur celles de la rouquine. Il fallait que je le fasse...

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? cria-t-elle en retour, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Tu aurais pu tout laisser se produire et–

– C'était le seul moyen pour te sauver... »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible à chaque nouveau mot de prononcé. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, supplia-t-elle en lui prenant les deux mains. J'ai encore besoin de toi !... »

Sa voix se déchirait, c'était un réel cri de détresse qu'elle lui adressait.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour te sauver...

– Qui t'a dit ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée ! Pas comme _ça._..! »

Raphaël leva ses yeux noisette autrefois pétillants de vie vers elle, et lui sourit gentiment.

« Mon père me l'a dit.

– Je t'en _supplie_ , tiens bon ! »

Il toussa, du sang remplissant sa bouche. Elle l'aida à se relever quelque peu, et l'aida afin qu'il crachât. Un filet écarlate coula le long de ses lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de mon collier et– et de mon bracelet ? » demanda-t-elle en hoquetant.

Il avait les yeux à demi clos. Sa respiration était devenue terriblement lente.

« C'est toi qui me les as donnés... »

Il sembla esquisser un sourire amical –pour la première et dernière fois.

« Tu les avais depuis le début... »

La tête du rouquin tomba sur le côté, vers elle. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, comme s'il avait pu trouver la paix en ces derniers moments. Elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre, et cela se mua en un cri de douleur accompagné de ses sanglots incessants.

« _Tu as cessé d'être mon fils à partir de l'instant où tu t'es mêlé à cette histoire._ »

« M'abandonne pas, pleurait-elle en serrant le corps inanimé contre elle. Reviens ! Reviens avec moi... »

Sa voix était la seule qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Élisabeth gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol. Marie restait figée, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues roses. Et le Fantôme R de cette époque restait muet, choqué par la vision d'un individu lui ressemblant en tout point, ainsi que par sa mort.

Puis Napoléon fit un geste discret à l'un des chevaliers se tenant derrière le rouquin, afin qu'il l'assommât d'un coup sec porté à son crâne. Au même moment Jean-François plaqua un mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche de sa cousine, qui perdit connaissance. Il en fut de même pour Marie, dont la stupeur avait fait d'elle une cible bien trop facile.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hélène.

« Lâche ce cadavre et reviens défendre notre cause » ordonna sèchement Napoléon.

Elle secoua la tête, et s'agrippa de plus belle à Raphaël. Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer. _Pourquoi_... ?

« Si tu refuses d'obéir, alors nous allons t'y obliger. »

Un homme de main vint la saisir à la taille et la força à se relever, avant de la tirer vers lui. De l'autre côté, un second s'occupait de lui arracher le corps sans vie des mains, qu'elle finit par laisser partir par manque de force. Elle criait, elle gémissait, elle ne voulait pas –elle ne _pouvait_ pas– le quitter. Elle se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus personne ne pouvait rien pour lui.

On l'emmena avec Napoléon et Jean-François au cœur de la salle des machines, une salle immense à éclairage bleuté, au centre de laquelle brillait un immense cristal de forme pyramidale. L'empereur prit place aux commandes et actionna quelques boutons et leviers. Un vrombissement se fit entendre, et chaque petit panneau qui constituait les murs de la salle prit une teinte dorée.

« Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hélène nous ramène aussi _sa_ version du fils d'Isaac, soupira Jean-François. Par chance, il nous a permis de mettre hors d'état de nuire les autres.

– Qu'allez-vous faire du corps ? demanda-t-elle, sa démarche titubante l'amenant presque à tomber de la plateforme suspendue au-dessus du vide.

– Il restera dans une cellule, non loin des autres, pour leur rappeler leur sort s'ils tentent de fuir. »

Elle frémit. Elle ne connaissait pas ce chemin. Et à quoi bon ? Il n'était plus...

« Les policiers ont tenté de monter à bord ; quelques hommes les ont repoussés. »

Napoléon haussa les épaules, faisant s'emmêler les franges de ses épaulettes.

« J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, souffla Hélène d'une voix brisée. À vous d'honorer votre partie du contrat.

– Oh mais je l'ai déjà honorée, ma chère. Il ne souffrira plus.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

Elle se mit sur la défensive ; bien qu'épuisée mentalement, elle restait prête à réagir en cas de besoin.

« Il ne pourra pas naître. De fait, je lui épargne toutes ces souffrances. Pas vrai ? »

Hélène se figea, paralysée par ses propos. Empêcher _sa_ naissance ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un monde sans _lui_ , elle devait agir et–

Avant qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce fût, l'odeur douceâtre d'un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme lui fut plaqué contre le visage. Elle lutta pour rester éveillée, mais finit par tomber dans les bras de son assaillant, qui la passa à un chevalier afin qu'il l'éloignât des lieux. Napoléon salua le nouvel arrivant d'un signe de tête, et d'un large sourire.

« Les Jardins seront-ils suffisants afin de détruire le monde ? demanda l'homme en passant une main distraite dans sa tignasse rouge terne, ses yeux bleu clair balayant la salle.

– Plus personne ne peut nous arrêter, répondit son interlocuteur en se penchant à nouveau sur la console. Nous allons mener à bien notre projet. »


	32. Interlude -bis

– Interlude –

 _L'oiseau volant tourbillonne_

« Dis, tu me chantes la chanson de maman ? » demanda-t-il en sortant sa tête des couvertures de son lit.

 _L'oiseau volant se pose_

« Pourquoi tu veux que je la chante ? rit-elle, amusée. C'est pas mieux quand c'est ton papa qui te la chante ? »

 _Sur un ancien sentier_

« J'aime bien quand c'est toi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Même dans des moments comme celui-ci il restait lui-même... Cela lui fendait le cœur de savoir qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus beaucoup de temps.

 _Suspendu dans le vent_

Elle lui caressa la joue. Sa peau était brûlante. Un sentiment de malaise la prit.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, souffla-t-elle. Je te la chanterai une autre fois. »

 _Odorant dans le vent_

« J'ai pas envie de dormir, protesta-t-il. Je veux pas rester là.

– C'est provisoire ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt tu seras sur pied et on pourra retourner jouer dehors. »

 _Dans un ciel illusoire_

Il ferma tranquillement les yeux, et s'assoupit. Elle leva les siens vers le calendrier qu'il avait affiché près de la tête du lit. Le festival était fixé au lendemain.

 _Mes pensées demeurent en ce jour où tu as disparu..._

* * *

 **Les paroles proviennent d'une traduction un peu hasardeuse de ma part de la chanson _Shoujo no Gensou_ (少女の幻想), interprétée par Riya, qui est une _insert song_ dans l'anime Clannad. Vous pouvez la retrouver facilement sur YouTube si vous souhaitez l'écouter (ce que je vous conseille).**  
 **Ça faisait un certain temps que je voulais l'utiliser en _insert song_ dans Quatorze Juillet, et donc voilà ! Un de mes rêves se sera concrétisé ! :D**

 **Je suis actuellement dans l'écriture du Chapitre XXXV, et je dois dire qu'avec les cours qui se sont intensifiés ces dernières semaines (vive la fac) je ne sais pas trop comment je peux gérer mon temps et avancer tout en gardant des notes potables. Il suffit de voir pour L'Autre Moitié, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas avancé dedans. :/ Mais ça devrait vite être corrigé, les deux semaines à venir vont être l'occasion idéale pour à nouveau plancher sur des projets en suspens depuis trop longtemps !**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !** \o


	33. Partie III - Chapitre XXXI

\- Partie III ~ Feux d'Artifice -

\- Chapitre XXXI -

Une lumière blanche éblouissante l'aveugla. Ou alors était-ce la pièce qui était aussi immaculée qu'éclairée ?

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas dans ce vieux tunnel dont on parlait, celui dont la sortie était vivement illuminée d'une couleur pure, qui menait inexorablement vers l'au-delà. Un rire nerveux lui fit hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de réel moyen pour vérifier cette théorie.

Il tenta de faire un pas, mais son corps refusa d'obéir, comme retenu par une force invisible et insensible qui le clouait au sol.

Instinctivement, il tendit sa main devant lui, peut-être pouvait-il tout de même atteindre cette lumière. Son bras se leva difficilement. Pourquoi ne disait-on jamais que dans l'après-vie le corps ne répondait plus correctement ? Peut-être que c'était parce que personne n'était revenu pour le dire, songea-t-il alors.

Mais alors, cela signifiait qu'il était mort ? Voilà que ça posait problème. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ce qui l'avait mené là, essentiellement des réflexes, et il ne parvenait presque pas à se remémorer son nom...

Quelqu'un sembla l'appeler. Une voix claire et féminine, qui répétait doucement un prénom qu'il reconnut comme étant le sien. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier cette fille, à mettre un visage sur sa voix réconfortante. Il percevait juste la provenance de sa voix –de l'autre côté de cette lumière. La confusion s'empara de lui alors qu'il entendait ces trois mêmes syllabes dans son dos, dans cette partie sombre du tunnel qu'il voulait quitter –pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas, il en avait ce besoin pressant– et résonner dans sa tête. Était-ce la même personne qui l'appelait de là, ou bien y avait-il une autre fille qui souhaitait qu'il vînt vers elle ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait quoi faire.

Et avant même qu'il ne le réalisât, il se retrouva plongé au fond obscur de ce tunnel, perdant la lumière blanche et réconfortante de vue.

Une goutte tomba, s'écrasant sur le sol de pierre avec vacarme.

Hélène ouvrit les yeux.

Elle prit rapidement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas pour quelle raison elle se trouvait _encore_ en ces lieux. Couchée sur le côté gauche, son dos collé au mur, elle attendit quelques instants avant de bouger. Elle n'avait pas encore repris pleinement le contrôle de ses capacités motrices, et commença doucement en bougeant sa main droite, remuant lentement ses doigts endoloris, puis son poignet. Jusque là ça allait, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle put ainsi après quelques instants bouger chaque articulation de son corps, non sans quelques douleurs qui la lançaient ici et là, pour au final se lever et mieux discerner les environs.

Elle se trouvait dans une cellule formée à partir de dalles de pierre, gardée par quelques chevaliers dont elle entendait vaguement les voix au loin. Elle avait de l'espace, peut-être neuf mètres carrés ; c'était dur d'évaluer la superficie de sa prison, à demi plongée dans l'ombre, et éclairée seulement par un de ces étranges cristaux verdâtres translucides qui projetaient leur étrange lumière glauque.

Un frisson parcourut son corps dans une décharge glacée. Quelque chose était _différent_. Quelque chose avait changé par rapport aux fois précédentes. Peut-être était-ce parce que jamais Raphaël n'avait osé s'interposer, empêchant ainsi le moindre changement des événements. Et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, à présent elle ne souhaitait plus que s'interposer face à Napoléon et son organisation. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais était-ce _utile_ ? Elle ignorait combien de temps il lui restait, fallait-il utiliser ces derniers instants dans une vaine lutte désespérée ou devrait-elle attendre que tout recommençât ? Peut-être que dans ce nouveau monde elle aurait la possibilité de mieux connaître ses parents, et peut-être les sauver...

Hah. Très drôle.

C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'ils allaient de toute manière répéter leurs erreurs. Ce n'était pas dans une nouvelle partie qu'ils changeraient d'avis ; ils l'abandonneraient encore une fois. Ça n'avait jamais changé, peu importait la manière, ils la laisseraient encore une fois seule dans les bras de l'organisation, pour la plus grande joie de Jean-François et d'Isaac.

 _Isaac._

Elle se remémora violemment les derniers instants qui avaient précédé sa perte de conscience.

Cet enfoiré était revenu.

Il avait juré qu'il se mettait désormais hors de tout ça. Il avait mené son propre fils à la mort en disant que ça allait sauver la rouquine. Et après ça il l'avait mise, _elle_ , hors d'état de nuire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle devait tout faire revenir à la normale. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quelque chose attira son attention et la détourna de ses pensées. Elle avait cru voir un faible éclat de lumière briller dans le coin de la cellule. Les contours d'une silhouette se détachèrent de l'obscurité, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle l'identifia.

Elle se jeta vers lui, terriblement inquiète. Le corps de Raphaël avait été amené là, et jeté au fond de la cellule. Hélène s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras ; il était encore tiède, elle crut un instant qu'il somnolait. Elle le serra contre elle, refoulant ses larmes au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout... » murmura-t-elle doucement, son étreinte se faisant plus ferme au contact de la poitrine silencieuse du jeune homme.

L'éclat de lumière persista, la forçant à en chercher l'origine, qu'elle trouva dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Fantôme R. Elle en sortit avec tristesse un pendentif de forme triangulaire sur lequel elle passa ses doigts, caressant les gravures qui le décoraient. La pyramide d'Ishtar –tel était le nom de cet artefact– n'avait pas su guérir ses blessures, peut-être que le rouquin n'était pas sensible à sa magie. Pourtant il avait activé les pouvoirs de lévitation du bracelet de Tiamat avec aisance. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Même si tout souffle de vie avait quitté son corps, le pendentif avait réagi, et tenté de le sauver, et c'était ça qu'elle comprenait le moins.

Elle tira sur la chaîne pour la démêler, et passa le collier autour du cou de Raphaël dans un geste doux et tendre, en récitant une prière qu'elle avait apprise il y avait longtemps de ça, et attendit.

Peut-être que finalement seule elle avait droit à cette malédiction régénératrice, songea-t-elle en constatant que rien ne s'était produit.

Le pendentif brillait toujours autant, et illuminait la cellule entière, puisqu'à présent le tissu de la poche ne retenait plus ses rayons. C'était inutile, on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant ?...

Il y eu un bruit, une inspiration, longue et profonde.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

L'expression paisible du visage de Raphaël s'était changée en une grimace de douleur alors que la lumière perçait son corps, à la recherche de la balle afin de l'expulser. Elle tinta faiblement en tombant sur la pierre, comme voulant discrètement se faire oublier.

Hélène ne bougea pas, stupéfaite par ce qui se produisait devant elle. En quelques secondes, il avait pleinement repris vie, quoiqu'un peu sonné et ankylosé, sa respiration retrouvait peu à peu un rythme régulier, de même que les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire illumina son visage encore un peu pâle lorsqu'il la vit. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte, elle le serra contre elle, ses mains s'agrippant aux pliures de sa veste, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il fallut quelques instants à Raphaël pour réaliser la situation ; la première phrase qu'il articula fut mêlée de stupeur et d'incompréhension.

« Je ne suis pas mort... ? »

Hélène se sépara de lui, et l'observa longuement, des larmes de joie manquant de déborder à chaque seconde.

« Le collier t'a sauvé, souffla-t-elle en prenant doucement le pendentif qu'elle avait accroché autour du cou du jeune homme. Je n'y croyais plus.

– Mais c'est pas le tien ? »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de sortir elle-même son pendentif de son haut. Elle veilla cependant à ne pas mettre en contact les deux.

« C'est une version future du tien...

– Après que je te l'aie donné... » compléta-t-il d'un air songeur.

Elle acquiesça. Il s'éloigna d'elle, et s'adossa au mur froid. Elle fit de même et vint s'asseoir à sa droite.

« Quand est-ce que je te l'ai donné ?

– Il y a longtemps, souffla-t-elle en regardant le pendentif. Je ne sais plus quand c'était pour toi. »

Il soupira. Il venait tout juste de revenir d'entre les morts, mais aussi il retrouvait des bribes de souvenirs de ses derniers instants –notamment la douleur qui le transperçait là où à présent il n'y avait plus qu'une tâche de sang sur ses vêtements– et il avait espéré qu'elle pût répondre à certaines de ses questions. Il sembla pourtant que les souvenirs de la rouquine étaient aussi flous que les siens.

« D'où est-ce que j'ai ce pendentif ?

– Tu avais les trois, avec le bracelet et la bague, expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton premier vol en tant que Fantôme R ? »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Mais c'était il y avait terriblement longtemps, pourquoi avait-il toujours le collier sur lui ? Et où étaient passés les deux autres artefacts ?

« Ils sont chez toi, quelque part dans le bazar, ajouta Hélène comme si elle avait su lire dans ses pensées. Quant à la pyramide d'Ishtar, tu n'as jamais voulu t'en séparer.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

– Isaac me l'a dit. »

Il n'insista pas plus ; il avait besoin de souffler. Mais beaucoup de questions le taraudaient tout de même, il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre.

« Où est passée la bague après que je te l'aie donné ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec... »

Hélène baissa la tête, libérant quelques mèches qui lui tombèrent devant les yeux, avant qu'elle ne les remît à leur place.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le soleil. Tu l'as laissé à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Son ton était rempli de regrets, il le sentait. Hélène lui était soudainement apparue bien plus amicale, si ce n'était pas _proche_ de lui. Elle paraissait vidée de ses forces, comme poussée à bout ; tout espoir semblait être perdu pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors que j'étais...

– Ils ont neutralisé ton passé, Marie et Élisabeth. Et je crois bien que l'embuscade qu'ils ont manigancée a valu aux troupes policières d'y rester...

– Vergier en faisait partie ? s'inquiéta soudainement Raphaël en écarquillant les yeux.

– Il a même été le premier visé... »

C'était une hécatombe. Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils vivaient dans ce nouveau monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais ils savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils avaient perdu conscience suffisamment longtemps pour que Napoléon eût le temps de détruire de nombreux bâtiments, et de poser un ultimatum au gouvernement. C'était là un beau projet pour un quatorze juillet.

« Mais on a pas créé un paradoxe ? Je suis plus censé exister puisque j'ai été assommé dans le passé et–

– Si tu croyais qu'un paradoxe suffisait, tu te trompes. »

Sa voix était lourde de reproches, elle avait détourné le regard. Décidément elle en savait beaucoup.

« Napoléon m'a trahie, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix brisée après un long silence. Il a abusé de moi.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– On avait un contrat. Je t'empêche de le stopper, en retour il me rend ce que j'ai perdu. Et en l'occurrence, il a refusé de me le rendre. »

Raphaël acquiesça. Elle restait vague dans ses propos, mais il commençait à cerner la situation.

« Et Isaac est dans le coup.

– Il est revenu ?

– Ça me surprend que t'en sois étonné, grogna-t-elle avec ironie. Tu l'as vu _très_ récemment, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Ses souvenirs s'étaient éclaircis, et il se remémorait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père, notamment au sujet de la rouquine qui désespérait à ses côtés. Elle restait une coquille presque vide, à peine animée par un faible espoir pour remettre les choses à leur place.

« C'est lui qui m'a fait amener là, j'en suis sûre. Il serait capable de me tuer si ça pouvait amuser Napoléon.

– J'en doute. Tu sais qu'il tient à toi ? »

Elle se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas sincère. Raphaël sentait le sarcasme suinter de sa faible voix.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il est allé te raconter, mais tu te trompes. Isaac ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi. Il m'a toujours utilisée pour son but personnel.

– Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de te sauver ?

– Parce qu'il pensait que tu serais mort au final » cracha-t-elle d'un air excédé.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte du ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé, et s'en excusa.

Raphaël resta silencieux. Rêvait-il, ou bien depuis qu'il avait reçu cette balle et avait vu la mort elle était devenue bien plus sympathique envers lui ?

« Tu as changé, Hélène, sourit-il.

– Les gens ne changent jamais, murmura-t-elle. On a toujours été les mêmes. »

Un nouveau silence prit place entre eux. Quelques gouttes tombaient à un intervalle régulier, s'écrasant sur la pierre avec ce petit bruit doux et agressif à la fois. Puis Hélène reprit la parole.

« À ton premier vol, tu t'étais méchamment blessé la jambe avec une vitre cassée. Une fois rentré chez toi avec ton chien, le pendentif a pu te guérir. Et quand Jean-François t'a tiré dessus à la Tour Eiffel, c'était pareil. C'est pas la première fois. »

Il la scruta, surpris par l'étendue des connaissances dont elle disposait sur son passé. Elle savait tellement de choses sur lui, et lui en savait si peu sur elle...

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son pendentif, qu'elle serrait dans ses poings, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« J'ai revu mon père, il y a peu, dit-elle dans un murmure hésitant. Dans mes souvenirs, il a toujours été présent pour moi, et attentionné... »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Mais l'homme que j'ai rencontré ne l'était pas. »

Raphaël se retint de lui demander quand avait-elle pu le revoir, et si son père lui-même la connaissait à cet âge-là ou non. Il ne voulut pas l'interrompre.

« Il ne se rend pas compte de la souffrance qu'il m'a infligée, ajouta-t-elle difficilement, sa voix s'enrouant à chaque son guttural. Il était irresponsable, et vraiment pathétique. »

Il lui prit la main, avec l'idée que cela allait pouvoir l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il avait toujours voulu qu'Hélène lui parlât à cœur ouvert, tout du moins, comme à un ami ou à un proche, mais à présent que c'en était le cas, il était un peu perdu, et ne savait pas réellement comment réagir avec elle.

« Je– J'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux... ! J'aurais jamais dû autant désirer le revoir...

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

C'était là malheureusement les seuls mots qu'il avait pu articuler pour la réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-il doucement.

– À cause de moi, ce monde est foutu...

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est mon père qui t'a entraînée là-dedans, tu ne savais pas– »

Elle leva vers lui son regard, et le croiser fit taire Raphaël. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses se refléter dans les grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme, mais la souffrance qu'il y aperçut en cet instant était nouvelle. Hélène _voulait_ lui dire quelque chose, il le voyait clairement, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait elle ne le pouvait pas. Et cela la dévorait.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela une voix faible, sortie de nulle part.

Apparemment les autres avaient été emprisonnés dans les mêmes environs. Raphaël voulut répondre à Marie, qui semblait avoir repris conscience récemment, mais Hélène l'en empêcha.

« Je suis là, articula Hélène en maîtrisant au mieux le son de sa voix pour que les Chevaliers ne l'entendissent pas. Tu es seule ?

– Non, la duchesse est dans la cellule en face, elle dort encore... »

Raphaël se souvint alors que Marie ignorait toujours qu'Élisabeth était sa mère. Elle devait très probablement se demander pour quelle raison la femme avait été mêlée à tout ça.

« Raphaël est là ?

– Après le coup qu'il a pris derrière la tête, j'espère pour toi qu'il est encore vivant. »

Il lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes ; l'adolescente avait besoin d'être rassurée, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait.

« Il est peut-être juste encore inconscient, ajouta-t-elle prestement.

– J'espère... »

Marie devint silencieuse après cela. Ce devait sûrement être à cause du chevalier qui arriva dans le couloir des cellules dans un lourd bruit métallique. Il s'arrêta près d'elle lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était éveillée, et sous son heaume argenté se dessina un sourire ravi. Il ne lui adressa aucun mot, se contentant simplement de l'observer, en s'amusant de l'air terrifié qu'elle affichait. Il aurait pu passer sa journée là tant cela lui plaisait, mais on lui avait confié une mission, et il était bien déterminé à la remplir.

Hélène jura lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il venait vers sa cellule. Elle murmura au rouquin qu'elle avait un plan pour les sortir de là, et que pour le réussir, il devait se remettre à sa place d'origine et faire le mort, ce qu'il fit sans trop se poser de questions. Elle ajouta, et même appuya bien sur ce point, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas tenter quoi que ce fût. Elle s'affala dos au mur, face aux barreaux d'acier, et leva lentement la tête en direction de l'homme lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa cage. Elle puisait dans toutes ses forces pour se donner un air faible et vaincu afin d'endormir la vigilance de l'individu dont la dure voix tonna entre les murs.

« Notre empereur te réclame. Lève-toi. »

Raphaël sursauta en entendant ce grondement soudain, et fut soulagé que le larbin de Bonar n'eût d'yeux que pour la rouquine, l'empêchant ainsi de remarquer que le cadavre dans le coin de la pièce n'était pas si inerte que ça.

« Je ne le répéterai pas trois fois, gronda-t-il.

– Je peux pas me lever, souffla Hélène en guise de réponse. Venez me chercher si vous voulez m'amener à lui... »

Si son plan consistait en manipuler l'homme en simulant sa faiblesse, elle sembla fonctionner puisqu'il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha d'elle. Elle aurait largement eu le temps de l'assommer afin de s'enfuir selon Raphaël, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle attendit sagement qu'il vînt à ses côtés et l'aidât à se tenir debout, avant de le suivre hors de la cellule. Elle avait beau avoir pleinement repris le contrôle de son corps douloureux depuis un certain temps déjà, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas se permettre de se révolter ; elle était dans une part des Jardins qu'elle ignorait, dans une ligne d'univers qu'elle découvrait tout juste, cela aurait été du suicide que de tenter quoi que ce fût.

Elle fut menée jusque dans une pièce située à l'autre bout de la forteresse volante, parmi une des plus hautes salles de la structure, située sous la place de la fontaine. Elle était immense et de forme pentagonale, le trône de Napoléon se trouvait dans l'angle faisant face à la porte à la hauteur démesurée permettant d'y entrer. De la lumière filtrait de toutes parts bien qu'il n'y eût aucune fenêtre ou lucarne, et tout cet éclairage était concentré à mettre en valeur l'homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'années qui patientait sur le siège décoré de pierres et de gravures. Il avait ôté sa cape et son heaume, ainsi que ses gants. C'était la première fois en des années de travail pour lui que la jeune femme le voyait ainsi. Il était on ne pouvait plus satisfait de la réussite de son plan.

Aux côtés de l'empereur se tenaient deux hommes. À sa gauche patientait Jean-François, un sourire mesquin dessiné sur ses lèvres pincées, les bras croisés sur son torse. Puis il y avait Isaac à son opposé, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis qu'Hélène était apparue dans son champ de vision. Elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer une réplique cinglante, et l'aurait très certainement fait si elle avait été en l'état, mais elle se contenta de rester silencieuse. La pièce était remplie de chevaliers prêts à bondir en cas de besoin, il valait mieux ne pas les exciter.

Elle fut forcée de s'agenouiller à quelques mètres de l'empereur, même si on aurait plutôt eu à dire qu'elle avait été jetée violemment au sol, et qu'elle avait eu la chance d'être tombée sur ses genoux, avant de se rattraper dans un semblant de révérence désespérant.

« Eh bien Hélène, commença Napoléon sur un ton moqueur et duquel elle percevait quelques notes de reproches, je vois qu'après tout ce temps tu ne sais toujours pas dans quel camp te placer. Depuis combien d'années nous aides-tu ?

– Environ quatorze ans, peut-être un peu plus, répondit-elle.

– Dans cet univers, oui, mais _en_ _vrai_ ? »

Il avait bien appuyé sur ces deux derniers mots. N'importe qui aurait levé un sourcil d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais Hélène savait. Elle savait qu'il savait.

« Environ soixante-dix ans, souffla-t-elle honteusement en baissant la tête.

– Et jamais tu n'as obtenu ce que tu voulais. N'est-ce pas stupide d'autant persister ?

– Si je n'avais pas persisté jamais vous ne seriez assis sur ce trône. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, vous trouvez encore des excuses pour pouvoir me rejeter la faute. Vous êtes tombé bien bas. »

Napoléon lui jeta un regard mauvais, et préféra ne rien rétorquer sans réfléchir à ses mots au préalable. Ce fut Jean-François qui s'emporta à sa place.

« Maudite garce, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? Tu ne nous sers à _rien_ ! J'aurais mieux fait de mettre le feu à ce couvent alors que tu t'y trouvais. »

Elle esquissa un triste sourire. Ce type ne changeait pas, peu pouvait importer la ligne d'univers dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les mêmes idées sournoises lui passaient par la tête, encore et encore...

« Il suffit Graf, calme-toi, reprit alors l'homme le plus âgé d'eux trois en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je n'ai pas fait chercher notre chère Hélène pour lui rappeler ses échecs. Au contraire. »

Il se pencha quelque peu en avant sur son siège.

« Je peux te proposer de recommencer ta vie à zéro, à nos côtés, en tant que troisième membre d'honneur aux côtés de Graf et d'Isaac. »

Elle leva la tête et le dévisagea avec surprise. Était-il sérieux ?

« N'avez-vous pas peur que je vous trahisse à nouveau ?

– Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

Elle restait sur la défensive, bien trop terrorisée à l'idée d'être encore utilisée contre son gré. Il acquiesça. C'était normal.

« Nous avons discuté, Isaac et moi. Nous pouvons te permettre de retrouver cet enfant que tu tiens tant à protéger. »

Son cœur rata un battement alors que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Serait-ce réellement possible... ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers Isaac, qui détourna le sien. Pourquoi est-ce que sa réaction ne l'étonnait même pas ?

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Il ne peut plus exister.

– Tu sais toi-même que le temps est une chose étrange, sourit-il. Nous avons ce pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie, et de transgresser l'écoulement naturel du temps. C'est ta dernière chance de pouvoir le retrouver, Hélène. »

En proie à un fort tiraillement, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Chaque visage autour d'elle la dévisageait, l'examinait. Cette sensation la dévorait.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis regarda Napoléon dans les yeux avec détermination.

« J'accepte de vous aider une dernière fois. »


	34. Partie III - Chapitre XXXII

\- Chapitre XXXII -

Hélène était partie depuis bien trop longtemps. Et cela inquiétait fortement Raphaël.

Sitôt avait-il su que les chevaliers n'étaient plus aux abords des cellules, il s'était relevé et précipité –si ce n'était pas jeté– sur la porte de sa prison, en espérant qu'elle fût laissée déverrouillée, mais le bougre de geôlier avait pensé à la refermer derrière lui. Il secoua les barreaux, dans un geste empli de rage et de désespoir. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il était convaincu qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, et il était bêtement enfermé là dans cette maudite cellule en pierre.

Le bruit qu'avait fait toute son agitation alerta Marie, qui était très probablement recroquevillée sur elle-même, le menton collé aux genoux, et qui attendait en comptant les minutes que quelqu'un vînt la chercher. Elle demanda d'une voix timide si quelqu'un était présent et conscient. Il ne put répondre. Il avait assez foutu en l'air le passé, il ne pouvait pas continuer en faisant clairement comprendre à son passé quelle était son identité.

Pourtant, quelqu'un répondit.

« Marie, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

C'était une voix faible mais qui se voulait tout de même rassurante qui lui avait répondu. L'entendre avait immédiatement eu de l'effet chez Marie, qui s'avança aux barreaux de sa cellule, et orienta son visage en direction de la provenance de cette voix. Raphaël fit de même, tentant de comprendre l'agencement de l'endroit.

Il y avait un couloir d'environ deux mètres de large qui séparait les cellules, faites à même les murs. Chacune d'elles avait trois murs de pierre, et le quatrième était fait de barreaux d'acier bien plus que résistants. La cellule d'Hélène, dans laquelle ils avaient aussi placé le corps alors sans vie de Raphaël, était la plus éloignée de la porte. Il y avait dix cellules, cinq de chaque côté, placées de telle sorte à ce qu'on pût voir l'occupant de la cellule en face et légèrement celles à côté de cette dernière, mais aucunement ses propres voisins. Et leur cellule étant la toute dernière, Raphaël ne pouvait qu'en distinguer deux autres, vides. Marie occupait certainement la troisième, celle du milieu de la pièce, et Élisabeth était dans celle en face. Il restait donc trois cellules vides, la quatrième restante étant occupée par celui qui venait à peine de s'éveiller.

« Fantôme R, s'exclama Marie avec soulagement, tu vas bien ?

– J'ai un peu mal à la tête et au dos à cause de leur foutue pierre, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Où est la duchesse ?

– À ta gauche, elle dort encore. »

Il entendit son passé lâcher un vague soupir.

« Et où sommes-nous ?

– Dans les cachots des Jardins, j'imagine. »

Raphaël retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule, désemparé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour sortir de là. Et quand bien même s'il sortait de sa geôle, il fallait _descendre_ des Jardins, dont le concept même était de flotter dans les _airs_ , et cela s'annonçait bien difficile. Il faudrait trouver un haut bâtiment sur lequel se rattraper, et c'était quasiment certain que Bonar allait manœuvrer sa forteresse pour éviter à ceux se prenant pour des héros de monter à bord et tenter de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Putain... » lâcha-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il se ressaisit soudainement, espérant que ni Marie ni son passé ne l'eussent entendu.

« Tu as entendu ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il contrôlait sa respiration, la rendant la moins audible possible, et se maudissant intérieurement de s'être laissé aller. Il y a une quatrième personne.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Il fut impressionné par le calme dont son passé pouvait faire preuve en de telles circonstances –donc lui-même était ainsi, non ?– et manqua presque de leur annoncer sa présence. Mais sa raison le rattrapa ; il ne _pouvait_ pas se dévoiler, tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son propre futur à ce moment-là –après tout il n'avait jamais vécu ces événements– et il ignorait les changements qu'une telle modification incomberait, et il ne voulait pas réellement les découvrir par lui-même.

« Peut-être que j'ai rêvé, murmura Marie comme pour s'excuser. Ça devait encore être un coup de vent... »

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsque le bruit des pas d'un chevalier avançant dans le couloir de pierre se fit entendre. La torche qu'il avait à la main éclairait un peu plus à chaque instant les lieux.

Tous se recroquevillèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné que chacun put trouver. Raphaël se retrouva à nouveau allongé face au mur, pour ne pas que l'on sût qu'il était vivant. Cette position lui était d'autant plus inconfortable qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Il ne pouvait que se repérer à l'oreille, et deviner les événements qui avaient lieu. Il entendit le chevalier s'arrêter à la porte de sa cellule. Il entendit la clé se tourner dans la serrure. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

Il crut que c'était Hélène, revenue le sortir de là afin de tout remettre en ordre. À la place, ce fut une voix grave qui l'appela sèchement.

« Je sais que tu es en vie. Arrête de te cacher. »

Il pivota sous la surprise, presque choqué de revoir son père dans ces circonstances. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés à peine plus tôt, il avait paru épuisé et semblait n'avoir clairement aucune intention d'intervenir sur la situation. Or il se tenait là, et à ses côtés patientait un chevalier apparemment peu surpris que le mort ne fût pas si mort.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? grogna-t-il en se relevant, la tête haute et le regard planté dans celui d'Isaac. Je croyais que je n'étais plus rien pour toi.

– Arrête. On ne peut plus rien pour vous, ni pour ce monde. Abandonne.

– C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ? Combien de fois vous avez jeté Hélène et l'avez forcée à recommencer pour vous ? »

Raphaël s'emporta rapidement contre son père. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il lui dire quoi faire si lui-même ne suivait pas ces principes qu'il lui dictait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois comme ça ? »

Il tentait de cacher au mieux sa détresse. Son père était la dernière personne qui aurait pu l'aider, mais il restait ce même individu froid et passif qu'il avait toujours été. Les temps pouvaient changer, les années pouvaient s'écouler, mais jamais lui ne serait différent. Et Raphaël refusait d'accepter cela.

Il était convaincu qu'en son for intérieur, Isaac était contre tout ce qui se faisait là. Quelque chose le forçait à se replier dans ce semblant de carapace et à agir ainsi, il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était indéniable que ce fût quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, pour qu'il en vînt à renier son propre fils. Pourquoi abandonner maintenant un enfant qu'il avait protégé, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger ? Il avait volé des originaux d'œuvres d'art, fait des copies de ces derniers pour les intervertir avant de revendre ces chefs-d'œuvre au marché noir, ce n'était pas rien tout de même. Et cela uniquement dans le but de sauver son fils mourant, fils qu'il était prêt à abandonner et laisser mourir à présent, après tout ce temps. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Des choix se sont imposés, j'ai dû les respecter, point final.

– C'était ton choix de m'abandonner aussi ?

– J'ai mes raisons. »

Voir son père aussi têtu à le laisser dans le vague le poussa à bout. Il se leva précipitamment et le saisit au col ; il faisait sa taille à présent, et le dépassait peut-être même de quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur et s'entrecroisaient dans une certaine tension palpable.

« Réponds-moi, vociféra le rouquin. Dis-moi _pourquoi_ t'as fait tout ça !

– Lâche-le. Tout de suite. »

Il s'exécuta sans réellement vouloir obéir à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner ; il desserra les poings et s'éloigna d'Isaac –dont l'expression était restée toujours aussi neutre– afin de mieux voir la nouvelle venue.

Hélène était là, de l'autre côté des grilles, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Elle demanda calmement au chevalier et à Isaac de sortir, ce qu'ils firent, et tous trois se tinrent dans le couloir, face à Raphaël.

« Réponds-lui, Isaac, fit-elle sans détourner son regard du jeune homme qu'ils retenaient prisonnier. Il a le droit de savoir.

– Bien. »

Il soupira, et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait longtemps espéré que ce jour ne vînt pas, même s'il savait que tôt ou tard il aurait fallu qu'il s'expliquât.

« Après la mort de Sarah je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'occuper de toi. Si je t'ai sauvé quand tu étais petit c'était uniquement à cause de sa famille qui me harcelait pour récupérer ta garde, et je devais te garder. J'avais de grands projets pour toi. »

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ses paroles. Il récitait son texte machinalement, comme s'il l'avait déjà rabâché des dizaines de fois et était lassé de ces mots.

« Le plan était de t'enrôler au plus tôt dans l'organisation, une fois que tu serais prêt, d'où le départ précipité. Mais on ne m'a pas écouté, et ils sont partis chercher la fille trop tôt. Et tu t'es mêlé à cette histoire. »

Les reproches qu'Isaac lui faisait dérangeaient Raphaël. C'était comme s'il tentait de lui rejeter la faute pour se déresponsabiliser. De plus il lui était impossible de savoir s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, ou au contraire à encore plus être détesté.

« Dire que j'étais fier d'être ton fils, ricana le jeune homme. Faut croire qu'on est des traîtres tous les deux, que c'est de famille. »

Son père ne releva pas sa remarque. Il reprit la parole sans montrer la moindre émotion.

« Je te propose une dernière chance pour nous réunir. Nous avons besoin de jeunes, comme toi, pour promouvoir nos idées. Accepte.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

– La liberté. »

Il y eut un silence, au long duquel Raphaël parut réfléchir. Beaucoup d'idées traversaient son esprit, dont une grande partie n'était que des manières d'utiliser cette proposition afin de s'échapper. Mais même s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, il y avait toujours la duchesse, Marie, son passé et Hélène à sortir de là. L'idéal était de tout remettre en ordre en mettant Bonar hors de nuire, mais il n'était absolument pas capable de le battre. Et même s'il était vaincu dans un simple duel d'épées décisif, allait-il à nouveau se jeter du haut de cette plate-forme ? Rien n'était sûr, il ne basait son raisonnement que sur des suppositions.

Et Hélène devinait ce à quoi il songeait.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac.

« Laissons-le réfléchir, je pense qu'il a besoin de temps. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il nous aidera, c'est son devoir après tout. »

Il acquiesça, et tourna les talons avant de quitter la prison des Jardins, laissant Hélène seule face à Raphaël. Il se rapprocha des barreaux, et les empoigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sortir de là ? souffla-t-il à voix basse au cas où quelqu'un les espionnait. Plus le temps passe et moins on peut réparer toutes nos conneries !

– Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais sauver un monde où la seule personne que je voulais retrouver n'existe plus ? »

Le ton de la question de la jeune femme était posé, presque neutre. Elle était sincère, et demandait réellement _pourquoi_ , selon lui, elle ferait une telle chose.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas partir de là sans tout remettre dans l'ordre, insista-t-il, ses doigts se resserrant autour des barreaux. Je refuse de partir tant que ces Jardins flottent !

– Qui a dit qu'on allait partir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté, cherchant le détail qui trahissait Hélène. Elle blaguait, pas vrai ?

« Tu ne veux pas quitter cette ligne d'univers et recommencer ? fit-il d'un air des plus étonnés.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est toujours supposé finir comme ça.

– Tu vas vraiment l'abandonner alors ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Lui qui détestait faire pression sur les gens en utilisant leur faiblesse psychologique, voilà qu'il le faisait. Il se détestait à chaque fois un peu plus et regrettait amèrement ses décisions.

« Tu vas vraiment abandonner Alexandre ?

– Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, tu ne le connais pas. »

Hélène croisa les bras, sa voix calme faisait quelque peu écho contre la pierre autour d'eux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait –ce qu'il trouvait bien étrange– elle ne s'emportait pas et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Ses iris bleutés parsemés de nuances grisées faisaient naître en lui un sentiment de malaise qui le poussait à détourner les yeux, ne fût-ce qu'un bref instant.

« Tu as le temps de réfléchir. Pense bien sous tous les angles. »

Elle partit à son tour, sans lui faire le moindre signe. Ses talons tapaient contre le sol à une allure similaire à un tempo _allegro_ qui s'en allait au loin en un decrescendo laissant derrière lui un vague sentiment de vide.

« Je vois que tu as un lien étroit avec nos ravisseurs, dit quelqu'un non loin de lui, à quelques cellules sur sa droite. Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur ton identité ? »

Élisabeth venait de reprendre connaissance et, de sa faible remarque, l'avait fait savoir. Il soupira. Il se sentait au pied du mur, bloqué de toutes parts, et dans l'incapacité d'être aidé par qui que ce fût. S'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Hélène, encore moins à son père, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à ses compagnons de geôle. Il savait que ces derniers étaient les seules personnes présentes sur cette maudite forteresse volante dont il était sûr de la fiabilité.

« Écoutez-moi, soupira-t-il. Ça va vous paraître complètement tiré par les cheveux, mais il faut me croire. »

Il sembla qu'il avait attiré l'attention de chacun. Il leur expliqua que la fille qu'ils venaient de voir était au service de _Napoléon_ aux côtés de Jean-François et d'Isaac, et qu'elle était à l'origine de sa présence en ces lieux. Il voulut éluder la question de son identité, mais c'était difficile d'ignorer l'insistance de la duchesse, aussi finit-il par répondre. Tous encaissèrent son existence, aucun ne remit en question le fait qu'il vînt d'un futur désormais parallèle au leur. Même son propre passé l'accepta. À croire que cette situation dans les Jardins suspendus de Babylone avait rendu n'importe quelle histoire de science-fiction possible.

« De là d'où je viens, Napoléon a été vaincu et les Jardins détruits. La mission que Hélène et moi avions, contre mon gré, était de m'empêcher de le stopper dans le passé. Elle a plutôt bien réussi. »

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire amer. Il réalisait tout juste à quel point Hélène avait su le manipuler, dès le début. Peut-être que tout ce qui avait eu lieu, tous ces _imprévus_ avaient été décidés dès le début, afin de créer chez lui un sentiment de dépendance vis-à-vis d'elle afin qu'il suivît inconsciemment toutes les étapes de leur plan tordu. Il avait été tellement stupide.

« Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

Élisabeth sembla être la seule à pleinement prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Marie ne disait rien, et il ne valait pas la peine de parler du passé de Raphaël.

« Sortir de là, et tout remettre dans l'ordre.

– Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? »

Elle cassait ses plan d'un ton froid et sec, mais néanmoins juste. Le sujet était trop grave pour être pris à la légère, il _devait_ réfléchir sous tous les angles. Ce n'était pas le genre de problème qu'on réglait en se jetant à corps perdu dans la mêlée en espérant que cela réglât tout.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, le futur d'où je viens n'existe plus à cause de moi.

– Elle t'a bien dit de réfléchir sous tous les angles, pas vrai ? »

La voix de Marie, emplie d'un faible espoir, lui parvint.

« Pourquoi elle te guiderait si elle était du camp adverse ?

– Peut-être qu'elle le manipule encore. »

Le passé du jeune homme avait enfin manifesté son avis sur la question. Du simple ton de sa voix, on devinait qu'il était sur la défensive, et se tenait très certainement les bras croisés sur son torse. C'était comme ça que Raphaël se serait tenu à sa place en tout cas.

« Je dois dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fausses larmes tout à l'heure, rétorqua Élisabeth.

– Pardon ? »

Pourquoi évoquait-elle des larmes ? Qu'avait-il raté ?

« Lorsque tu as intercepté cette balle –ce dont je te remercie– et que tu es décédé... »

Elle s'interrompit et réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore tu as survécu. Mais passons. Lorsque nous avons cru à ta mort, elle te serrait et hurlait. Elle était hystérique de t'avoir perdu et refusait de lâcher ton corps. »

Il en resta silencieux. Hélène avait réagi comme ça ?

Cela étant dit, elle avait été incroyablement heureuse de le savoir en vie. Il était convaincu que cela n'avait pas non plus été de la comédie.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir, grogna son passé. Cette fille est complètement folle, ça se voit sur son visage ! »

Il ne voulait pas se laisser influencer par lui-même, mais il fallait tout de même prendre en considération que son propre passé qui ne connaissait pas les détails concernant Hélène se méfiait d'elle à sa simple vue.

« Je reste convaincu qu'elle veut que je la sorte de là. C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait.

– Pourquoi tu la défends ? »

Incroyable. Voilà que lui et son passé débattaient s'il fallait ou non croire en la rouquine, tout en restant chacun sur ses positions. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire du mal d'elle, c'était impossible.

« Hélène... a eu un passé difficile. C'est dans le désespoir qu'elle les a rejoints, elle croyait que les aider arrangerait tous ses problèmes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Son interlocuteur ne répliqua plus.

« Que feras-tu si elle te ment encore et te trompe ? reprit finalement la duchesse. Face à Napoléon ou même à ses hommes de main tu ne ferais pas le poids.

– Je trouverai une solution. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Et lorsque je saurais comment partir des Jardins, je vous ferai sortir vous trois. »

Raphaël s'attendit à une remarque désapprobatrice venant de son passé, mais celui-ci ne souffla pas le moindre mot.

Il soupira, quelque peu rassuré qu'au moins Élisabeth l'aidât dans sa réflexion. Certes ils n'avaient toujours pas élaboré de plan, mais elle était déterminée à l'aider, et cela lui redonnait confiance.

« Dis-moi... »

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement poser sa question.

« Dans ton monde, qui a pris cette balle ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mis extrêmement mal à l'aise par la curiosité de la duchesse. Malgré cela elle parut comprendre ce que son manque de réponse signifiait, et ne relança pas le sujet. Elle y mit fin en articulant un faible « _je vois_ » qu'il entendit à peine.

« Admettons que tu parviennes à t'échapper de ta cellule, reprit-elle finalement, comment comptes-tu te débarrasser de Napoléon ?

– J'esquiverai ses gardes, et attendrai qu'il soit seul. Là je frapperai.

– Et comment comptes-tu stopper les Jardins ?

– Il me faut un réceptacle et une manière de canaliser l'énergie... »

Il se maudit de ne plus avoir le bracelet de Tiamat à son poignet. Il pouvait peut-être emprunter celui de son passé, mais rien n'était sûr –il ne savait même pas si l'un des sous-fifres de Napoléon ne lui avait pas pris pour éviter ce scénario. Mais même s'il trouvait quelque chose pouvant faire office de réceptacle, il n'avait aucune manière de rassembler ce _peu-importe-ce-que-c'est_ qui avait permis de briser le cristal alimentant les Jardins. Il ne pouvait pas amener Marie avec lui, c'était trop dangereux, et une fois de plus, il ignorait ce qu'était devenu son violon.

« C'était bizarre, mais le désir de chaque habitant de Paris, si ce n'est pas de France entière, de faire cesser cette folie s'était matérialisé sous forme de lumière. Et tout ça s'est regroupé dans le bracelet, à l'époque. J'ai peur que ce soit impossible de recommencer. »

Il y eut un dernier silence, qui s'installa et ne quitta pas les lieux. Raphaël préférait cela à leurs discussions pour préparer un plan qui n'avaient pour seul résultat que celui de les enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus dans le désespoir en détruisant leurs idées pour sortir de là.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Hélène revînt, alors. Il prit la veste de son costume et la roula en boule afin de s'en servir comme oreiller. Le visage tourné vers le plafond en dalles de pierres dont certaines étaient couvertes de mousse, il réfléchissait. Et si elle ne venait pas le voir ? Et si elle ne l'aidait pas ? Et s'il ne retournait jamais dans son univers d'origine ? Il refusait d'y penser, et pourtant ces doutes l'assaillaient. Il ne voulait pas croire que ses derniers échanges avec _sa_ Marie avaient été aussi chaotiques alors qu'elle lui dévoilait tous les mensonges qu'Hélène lui avait fait avaler. Il voulait ne serait-ce qu'une fois la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, être inondé de son parfum apaisant, sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, embrasser ses douces lèvres une dernière fois...

Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, à commencer par la vérité quant à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Mais comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il avait cherché pendant des jours toute trace de son père, avant de jeter l'éponge ? Il avait passé trois ans à tenter de le retrouver, et même s'il avait donné un seul signe de vie après tout ce temps, rien ne disait qu'Isaac souhaitait le retrouver. De plus, s'il avait tant voulu faire la lumière sur sa disparition, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dans cette urgence que son manque avait créée. Mais après trois ans, il avait mûri, il savait se prendre en main, et il tenait bon malgré tout. Il avait travaillé tout ce temps, parfois en joignant plusieurs petits boulots affreux, et à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu revoir Marie et lui signaler sa présence, la honte était venue l'assaillir, brûlante et perçante. Il n'avait jamais su trouver le courage de la revoir et de montrer son échec. Il voulait la protéger, et même s'il ignorait les sentiments que ressentait la jeune fille à son égard à l'époque, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le vît dans une telle faiblesse.

Hélène avait vu juste. Il avait su trouver du réconfort dans les bras de chaque fille faisant l'affaire, du moment qu'elle lui rappelait un tant fût peu celle qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Il sentit ses joues virer au rouge tant il avait honte de lui-même. Comment avait-il _osé_ revenir la voir et lui dire qu'il l'aimait après ça ? Il s'en voulait tant de lui avoir menti à ce propos.

Il voulut fermer les yeux, tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit et se reposer. Un léger bruit de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol l'empêchait de se détendre, même s'il tentait de l'ignorer. Peut-être méritait-il sa punition. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un retour de bâton que d'avoir croisé la route d'Hélène. Oui, c'était très certainement ça, il n'avait que ce qu'il pouvait mériter.

Quelqu'un vint le secouer ; il constata en ouvrant les yeux qu'il s'était assoupi pendant une durée indéterminée.

Il se redressa et dévisagea Hélène, dont les cheveux entremêlés dévoilèrent son visage tuméfié aux nombreuses coupures lorsqu'il les dégagea. Il voulut lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, elle le força à rester silencieux en plaquant son index sur ses lèvres. Ses splendides yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser sous la douleur. Cela avait été très certainement un coup de Bonar et de ses hommes de main, qui l'avaient encore passée à tabac pour la énième fois.

La respiration de la jeune femme était irrégulière et interrompue par un semblant de sanglots. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle restait à genoux près de lui, et peinait presque à se tenir droite.

« J'ai retrouvé la machine, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec l'expression de son visage. Je peux t'envoyer loin d'ici, dans un endroit où tu n'auras pas à me sauver. »

Elle leva ses yeux tristes vers lui. Il se sentit terriblement mal de la voir dans cet état.

« Je ne peux pas te synchroniser, c'est trop dangereux, mais tu peux recommencer ta vie là-bas. Fais-le je t'en prie... »

Il acquiesça et se leva, avant de l'aider à faire de même. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et reprit lentement son souffle.

« Tu vas vivre heureux, loin de ces horribles types, promets-le-moi.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, rassura-t-il, je me débrouillerai. Mais viens avec moi. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux plus... »

Son visage se tordit de douleur, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, avant de fondre en larmes. Il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il savait que Bonar n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle le laissa faire et continua de pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais seule ici, Hélène. »

Il recula, et lui prit la main.

« Viens avec moi, loin de tout ça. »

Il fallait pour le moment la protéger, elle. Concernant cet univers, il pouvait s'en charger plus tard en revenant au moment où il avait tout chamboulé, afin de remettre en place les événements comme ils étaient censés se passer.

Il lui demanda où était la porte, elle lui montra celle de la cellule. Il se souvint de la fois où elle l'avait fait sortir de l'hôpital via le même procédé –cela lui paraissait si lointain...

Il poussa la maigre porte constituée de barreaux épais, et aperçut de l'autre côté une ruelle sombre et vide.

Il fit un pas.

Il sentit la main d'Hélène se glisser hors de la sienne.

« _Adieu_... »

Il se sentit violemment poussé dans le dos, sans pouvoir se retenir de traverser la porte.

Et alors que l'ouverture se refermait, il remarqua une profonde blessure le long de l'abdomen d'Hélène tandis qu'elle tombait au sol, inerte.


	35. Partie III - Chapitre XXXIII

\- Chapitre XXXIII -

« Hélène ! _Hélène_ ! »

Il frappait comme un fou contre le pan du mur où se tenait quelques secondes auparavant la porte qui l'avait mené là. Il n'était pas fou, il l'avait vu, elle était _mourante_ ! Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner là-bas, et–

« Tu peux arrêter toi, là !? lui hurla quelqu'un depuis un des appartements qui menaient sur cette ruelle. T'es pas seul dans cette ville ! »

Il ne répondit pas à l'individu –à vrai-dire ce dernier avait fermé la fenêtre tout de suite après lui avoir crié dessus– et reprit son assaut contre le mur. Ses mains lui faisaient mal à force de frapper, et bientôt les rougeurs se transformèrent en blessures desquelles commençaient à perler quelques gouttes de sang. Il se laissa tomber, adossé au mur, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire... ? Il fallait qu'il trouvât la particularité de cette ligne d'univers, et surtout qu'il retrouvât son père ou Hélène. Il devait à tout prix retourner dans l'univers qu'il venait de quitter et la sauver, elle avait _besoin de lui_ , bon dieu !

Rester assis là n'allait pas grandement l'aider, Raphaël le savait. Mais cette fois-ci plus que jamais, il ignorait tout de l'endroit où il s'était retrouvé. Il se doutait bien qu'il était toujours à Paris, mais la date lui restait incertaine. L'avait-elle ramené à sa véritable époque ? Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et mit le nez hors de la ruelle. Le ciel resplendissait d'un bleu teinté de gris par la pollution de la capitale, et le vacarme assourdissant des voitures, motos et autres véhicules le frappa de plein fouet, l'accueillant d'une manière peu habituelle pour son retour à la réalité. Cela lui avait presque manqué, le quotidien insouciant qu'on pouvait vivre...

À première vue, rien n'avait beaucoup changé, si ce n'était quelques voitures dont il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu le modèle auparavant. Peut-être était-ce tout récent, il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à tout cela. Il reconnut les bâtiments, tous aussi immenses les uns que les autres, qui firent naître en lui un sentiment de réconfort ; il était arrivé non loin de son appartement, et cela l'apaisait de savoir qu'il avait son chez-lui qui l'attendait depuis un certain temps déjà. Ces quelques jours d'absence avaient été une terrible éternité.

Une personne sortant de son immeuble lui tint la porte. Lorsqu'il la remercia, il croisa son regard gêné, qui fixait son torse. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait laissé sa veste dans le passé, et perdu son chapeau quelque part là-bas aussi. De plus, il avait toujours cette large tâche de sang aussi bien sur la peau que sur la chemise. Ajoutée à cela sa cravate à moitié défaite, il faisait pitié à voir. Heureusement qu'il ne croisa aucune connaissance sur son chemin, il avait honte de son apparence délabrée.

En fouillant les poches des son pantalon, il trouva la clé de son appartement. Il était convaincu ne jamais l'avoir prise. Peut-être était-ce Hélène qui la lui avait donnée. Le jeune homme fit glisser la clé dans la serrure, et la tourna. Après un quart de tour elle se bloqua et refusa d'aller plus loin. Il eut beau retenter, quelque chose la bloquait. Comme s'il n'avait pas la bonne clé.

Pour quelle raison sa serrure avait été changée ? Y avait-il eu un problème pendant son absence ?

Il sortit sa paire de lunettes d'une de ses poches –en se réjouissant au passage qu'elles fussent en bon état malgré ses aventures– et jeta un coup d'œil au mécanisme. Rien ne semblait apparemment bloquer, c'était donc un changement imprévu de la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Il sentit dans sa poche sa version du pendentif d'Ishtar, qui lui rappela qu'Hélène possédait toujours le sien, qui lui permettrait de guérir de ses blessures, en priant pour qu'elle l'eût autour de son cou. Elle avait donc une chance de survivre encore. Cela le rassura.

Il tenta de se remémorer comment elle avait crocheté sa serrure grâce au pendentif trafiqué. Elle avait commencé par dévisser le crochet permettant à la pyramide de tenir sur la chaîne, ce qu'il fit. Ledit crochet se révéla être un bout de métal de cinq centimètres environ, incurvé au bout. Il plaça un autre morceau de métal à l'intérieur de la serrure en guise de support, avant d'insérer son crochet et de tenter de déverrouiller la porte de son propre appartement. Après plusieurs minutes il entendit un cliquetis qui l'avertit de la réussite de son crochetage. Il s'empressa de rentrer, en prenant soin de ne pas verrouiller la porte derrière lui au cas où il lui aurait fallu sortir.

Il fut frappé par ce qu'il vit. Son chez-lui ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été. La décoration avait entièrement été refaite, les meubles avaient tous été remplacés par des nouveaux, bien plus luxueux, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre d'acheter à aucun moment. Dans la chambre qu'il occupait, il retrouva le chevalet de peintre de son père, et la bibliothèque qui n'avait jamais bougé. Il se risqua à tirer le livre qui ouvrait le passage souterrain, et descendit à la cave. Ce fut le seul lieu qui était resté au plus près de ses souvenirs. Il nota cependant quelques rares nouvelles œuvres, et d'autres qui avaient semblait-il été rendues. Un plaisant sentiment de sécurité l'enveloppa ; il en avait bien besoin.

La dernière chose qui l'inquiétait était de savoir _quand_ avait-il atterri. Certains indices ne trompaient pas, il s'était absenté un certain temps. Mais même si le temps s'était écoulé normalement pour son univers, il n'était parti _que_ quelques jours. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour revendre l'appartement ; il devait y avoir forcément des avis de disparition ou tout simplement des personnes qui le recherchaient. À commencer par Marie.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retourna au rez-de-chaussée, fermant avec soin l'accès à son refuge secret derrière lui. Il se précipita à travers le salon, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal du jour. Il resta figé un instant.

Sur le maigre papier était écrit la date du _cinq_ _mai._ _**2038.**_

Il se frotta les yeux ; il remit même ses lunettes sales sur son nez. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

2038 ? Alors il était censé avoir quel âge... Quarante-quatre ans et deux mois ?

Ça c'en était un, de bond. Pas étonnant qu'Hélène ait refusé de le synchroniser. Ça aurait été du suicide.

Mais dans ce cas, tous ceux qu'il connaissait devaient avoir une vraie vie de famille bien rangée. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer refaire sa vie avec plus de vingt ans de retard sur ce monde. C'était impossible.

Il devait retrouver son futur, et Marie. Même si cela le dérangeait fortement de faire face à lui-même avec vingt-cinq ans de plus. Peut-être qu'il saurait l'aider pour fuir ce futur dont il ne voulait pas, puisque lui-même l'aurait vécu ? Il l'espérait fortement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi, avec sa chemise tachée de sang. Il voulait rester discret et éviter qu'on le dévisageât au moindre coin de rue. Même s'il n'approuvait pas réellement son geste, il emprunta au résident de son appartement quelques vêtements ; un jean foncé, une chemise grisâtre dont il ne boutonna pas le col ainsi qu'un polo coloré. Le hasard faisait bien les choses puisque tout lui alla comme un gant, et il put discrètement sortir, non sans prendre soin de cacher ses vêtements de Fantôme R dans un coin de la cave, et de subtiliser un double des clés au cas où il devait revenir.

Sa première idée fut de se rendre au manoir. Alors qu'il se hâtait pour s'y rendre, il constata avec un léger étonnement que le futur n'était pas si futuriste que ce qu'il aurait cru ; il n'y avait toujours pas de voitures volantes –le contraire l'aurait étonné– et la ville était pratiquement inchangée, hormis quelques bâtiments remis à neuf. De nouveaux modèles de voitures avaient été mis en vente –mais il l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt– et il en allait de même pour les téléphones portables toujours plus performants que certains passants avaient dans leurs mains. Tout lui paraissait plus neuf et propre, et c'était plutôt encourageant que de savoir le futur ainsi. Il devait admettre qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé quelque peu sombre et funeste.

Il était heureux de se mêler aussi facilement à la foule, même s'il parvenait difficilement à contenir sa stupeur lorsqu'il découvrait de nouvelles choses bien différentes de son époque. Peut-être que quelques personnes l'avaient remarqué alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en scrutant un individu qui pourtant leur paraissait tout à fait normal, mais il était intrigué par les nouvelles micro-technologies dont ils disposaient, qui étaient tellement avancées que cela paraissait être de la science-fiction.

Puis il arriva devant le manoir.

Ce fut un choc pour lui.

Là où était censé se tenir le manoir gisait un chantier de construction.

Il recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi le manoir aurait-il été détruit ?

Il se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put, et s'approcha d'un des ouvriers du chantier.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il, lui tapotant l'épaule pour attirer son attention, qu'est-il arrivé au manoir qui se tenait là ?

– Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes pas venu dis donc, répondit l'homme en souriant.

– J'étais hors de la capitale, mentit le rouquin, je viens de revenir... »

Il espérait que cela ne fît pas trop louche. Il avait peur de faire un pas de travers.

« Le manoir a brûlé il y a quoi, six ans ? Plus personne n'y vivait de toute façon.

– Et la duchesse Élisabeth ? »

L'employé de chantier fronça les sourcils, et secoua les épaules.

« La dernière duchesse en date est décédé il y a longtemps, et personne ne lui a succédé. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Il le remercia, et s'éloigna. Voir ce bazar et tous ces individus qui s'affairaient à construire un nouveau bâtiment flambant neuf le rendait malade. Sa tête lui tournait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire en tout ce temps pour que de telles choses arrivassent ?

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut son corps. Où pouvait-il trouver son futur ou celui de Marie s'ils ne se trouvaient ni à l'appartement, ni au manoir ? Encore plus inquiétant, qu'étaient devenues Marie et Élisabeth ? La duchesse n'ayant jamais eu de successeur signifiait que Marie avait refusé de suivre ses traces, ou pire encore, qu'elle était décédée avant sa mère. Non, c'était impossible. Elle était en bonne santé, elle faisait attention à elle, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle décédât aussi jeune.

Peut-être avaient-ils quitté la ville alors, pour un mode de vie plus provincial. Oui ce devait être ça. Ce devait _forcément_ être ça.

Une nouvelle piste s'envolait. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Son instinct lui dicta de tenter sa chance au commissariat. Peut-être y trouverait-il un moyen de pister son futur. Cela lui demanderait du temps, et il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir laisser seule Hélène dans l'autre univers aussi longtemps, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il traîna la patte jusqu'au commissariat, peu enclin à s'y rendre. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait se présenter et formuler sa demande. Et si on lui refusait l'entrée ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Lorsque la personne chargée du secrétariat lui demanda s'il avait un rendez-vous, il bégaya. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, il ne connaissait aucun des agents en fonction à cette époque. Machinalement il pensa à l'inspecteur Vergier, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il fût toujours dans le métier.

« Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais j'aurais aimé voir l'inspecteur Vergier... »

La secrétaire lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil dans ses fichiers informatiques. Puis elle releva la tête, et lui répondit.

« L'inspecteur Vergier n'est pas encore disponible, mais vous pouvez rencontrer son assistant si vous le souhaitez. »

Raphaël accepta, bien qu'il imaginait difficilement Vergier avec à ses côtés un assistant. Mais il fallait tout de même admettre que son bon vieil ennemi devait avoir depuis le temps la soixantaine bien passée. Il se demandait quel type de personne le malheureux pouvait bien être, outre le fait d'être particulièrement courageux pour pouvoir supporter les changements d'humeurs du policier.

On lui demanda un nom –il en inventa un bidon, Ralph Lefort– avant de lui indiquer la salle d'attente où il se rendit et patienta quelques instants. Puis ledit assistant vint l'appeler, il manqua de ne pas répondre à l'appel de son faux nom.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à serrer la main de ce courageux jeune homme qui avait choisi de souffrir au quotidien en partageant chaque jour les mêmes quatre murs avec Vergier.

Or, ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme déstabilisé. Lorsqu'il réalisa la maladresse de son geste, il secoua la tête, et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, je suis Alex, l'assistant de l'inspecteur Vergier. J'espère pouvoir vous aider. »

Il lui tendit sa main droite amicalement, que le rouquin serra fermement en le saluant en retour. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi.

Il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au bureau, non sans l'étudier silencieusement pendant le court trajet. C'était un type banal, sans grande particularité, qui devait avoir environ son âge –enfin, l'âge qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir– même si ses traits fins lui donnaient un air légèrement plus jeune. Ses cheveux blonds parsemés de teintes de châtain quelque peu en bataille lui tombaient parfois sur les yeux, et il donnait de temps en temps de légers coups de tête afin de les déloger, même s'il ne le faisait que si ses mains étaient prises ; Raphaël le remarqua alors que l'assistant avait pris dans ses mains plusieurs lourds dossiers. Ce qui le frappa le plus, et ce dès l'instant où il le vit, était ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait de splendides yeux à la couleur proche de celle du caramel, dans lesquels se dispersaient des notes de terre de sienne, d'autres ambrées, et quelques-unes proches du brun de Bismarck.

Chose étrange, l'assistant – _Alex, c'est ça ?_ – portait un épais pull-over, ce qui n'était pas courant pour la saison. Raphaël aurait aimé lui demander s'il avait si froid que ça, mais n'osa pas ; là n'était pas la raison de sa présence.

Alex ouvrit la porte du bureau d'une main, l'autre prise par bien trop de dossiers qu'il avait amassés auprès des collègues qu'ils avaient croisés, et l'invita à entrer. La pièce était propre et bien rangée, certainement grâce à ce pauvre assistant, tellement dévoué à son travail qu'il proposa à Raphaël de s'asseoir au bureau, et de lui servir une tasse de boisson chaude. Bien entendu, il ne put refuser ; à peine avait-il accepté qu'il se retrouva avec un gobelet de café dans ses mains. Le jeune homme resta debout, et sirota un thé chaud dont les légers effluves lui donnaient à lui aussi l'envie d'en boire.

« Pour quelles raisons vouliez-vous rencontrer l'inspecteur ?

– Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, et je sais que c'est la seule personne qui peut m'aider.

– Je vois. Pouvez-vous me décrire la personne que vous voulez retrouver ? »

Il s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau, dans le siège de son supérieur, et s'apprêta à taper au clavier, attendant la réponse de Raphaël.

« Il s'agit de la duchesse Élisabeth. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles ni d'elle, ni de sa fille depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils et l'observa sans rien dire. Cela fit hésiter Raphaël, qui regretta d'avoir formulé sa demande ainsi.

« Depuis combien de temps _exactement_ attendez-vous de leurs nouvelles ? »

Le ton de sa voix était grave et bien trop sérieux.

« Plusieurs années...

– Sont-elles des membres de votre famille ? »

Il baissa la tête et répondit par la négative.

En face de lui, Alex tint son menton dans sa main droite d'un air songeur. Il étudiait le rouquin dans une profonde réflexion. Sa pose lui donnait un air mature, bien plus que Raphaël qui, tout penaud, ne savait trouver ses mots.

« La duchesse Élisabeth nous a quittés il y a quelques années, finit-il par répondre d'un ton compatissant. La maladie l'a emportée. Et son manoir a été la cible d'un terrible incendie peu de temps après. Une tragédie. »

Élisabeth aurait eu aux alentours de soixante-dix ans, si ce n'était pas un peu plus, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi affaiblie par divers problèmes de santé avant d'y succomber. Raphaël fut accablé par la nouvelle. Il se prit à songer que, dans un sens, c'était mieux pour elle de ne pas avoir vu sa résidence ravagée par les flammes, cela l'aurait détruite. Des incendies ne se produisaient pas par hasard, il y avait forcément eu quelqu'un pour le déclencher. Un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, celui de Jean-François, mais il ne pouvait pas être assez fou pour en venir à là, si ? Enfin, techniquement, il était censé croupir en prison –sauf si dans cet univers les Jardins n'avaient pas pu être stoppés, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas– et en espérant qu'il n'eût pas été libéré.

« Quant à sa fille, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre, je suis navré. »

C'était déjà suffisant que l'assistant d'un commissaire pût lui en dire autant. Il lui en était déjà reconnaissant.

« C'est Vergier qui a enquêté sur la duchesse et le manoir ?

– Non, les médias en ont simplement beaucoup parlé. Élisabeth était loin d'être inconnue. »

Il se leva et alla s'adosser au bord de la fenêtre. Peut-être était-il mal à l'aise quand il prenait la place de son supérieur, ou bien était-ce le sujet qui le dérangeait. Il regarda machinalement sa montre, avant de reprendre.

« Vous espériez que l'inspecteur puisse vous aider à retrouver la duchesse et sa fille, ou bien aviez-vous une autre requête ?

– J'aurais aimé pouvoir accéder aux archives de personnes portées disparues. Je fais aussi des recherches sur ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt-six ans, avec les Jardins de Babylone.

– Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur cette affaire ? »

Il s'était violemment tendu et crispé sans crier gare. Raphaël en fut surpris et sursauta tant il ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement d'humeur.

« Pas tant de choses que ça, mentit-il. Mais il se pourrait que j'aie des proches qui aient été enrôlés là-dedans... Est-ce que Jean-François et Bonar ont été arrêtés ? »

Il s'en voulut à nouveau d'avoir parlé pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'était pas censé être né à cette époque, il n'aurait pu en avoir entendu parler que par les médias, ou par des proches si ceux-ci avaient été présents en ville lorsque cela s'était produit. Mais quels parents iraient raconter une telle horreur à leurs enfants ? On préférait oublier tout cela plutôt que de le ressasser.

Et deuxièmement, l'assistant s'affola totalement et sortit son téléphone, avant de composer un numéro à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Un instant. Je demande à l'inspecteur de venir tout de suite. Il faut que vous la voyiez. »

Avait-il rêvé ou bien avait-il entendu « _la_ » ? Avaient-ils une personne ayant un rôle particulier dans tout ça, ou bien se faisait-il des idées ?

Il eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et qu'une femme entra dans la pièce.

« Alex qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor– »

Elle se stoppa.

Elle fixa Raphaël.

Raphaël la fixa.

Il ne rêvait pas. Si ?

« Inspecteur, voilà Ralph Lefort, fit l'assistant d'une petite voix. M. Lefort, voici l'inspecteur Vergier. »

Il se figea sur sa chaise. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

 _C'est une blague c'est pas possible !_

« Charlie... Vergier ? articula-t-il difficilement.

– Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Alex se tenait innocemment à ses côtés, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce fût.

La femme vint s'asseoir à sa place derrière le bureau. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bois verni, et l'observa, le menton collé à ses mains jointes. Ses mouvements faisaient tinter les perles accrochées aux nombreux bracelets qu'elle portait au poignet droit, qui contrastaient avec la montre sobre enroulée autour du gauche. Elle ne détacha pas son regard bleu-vert de lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire, ni comment rebondir. Les rides naissant aux coins de ses yeux se pliaient lorsqu'ils clignaient. Quel âge avait-elle ? Quarante ans au moins, non ? En tout cas, elle ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle était. Bien qu'elle eût toujours les cheveux courts à la garçonne, son léger maquillage et son tailleur la rendaient beaucoup plus féminine que ce qu'elle avait pour habitude de porter étant plus jeune.

Mince alors. Charlie Vergier, inspecteur dans la police de Paris. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle eût choisi de suivre les traces de son père.

« Vous vous attendiez à mon père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça timidement.

« Malheureusement, il n'est plus ici. Il n'est plus là tout court.

– Je– Je suis désolé, je–

– Je lui disais bien que fumer autant allait lui coûter cher. À cause de ce foutu Fantôme R. Enfin bref. »

Il déglutit. Il devait paraître le plus naturel possible. Il était censé ignorer qui était ce cher Fantôme.

« Alex m'a dit que vous étiez au courant de l'identité des responsables de l'affaire des Jardins.

– Si c'est à propos de Bonar et de Jean-François, bégaya-t-il, c'est juste que l'un de mes proches avait été enrôlé à leurs côtés... Et je souhaite la retrouver...

– Tous les complices de Bonar sont morts dans la destruction des Jardins. Il n'y a que Graf qui en soit sorti vivant. »

Son esprit fonctionna à toute allure. Dans ce cas, Hélène aussi... ?

« Il n'y avait pas avec eux une fille ? Environ dix-huit ans, rousse, yeux bleus...

– Un nom ?

– Elle s'appelait Hélène, elle– dites-moi qu'elle s'en est sortie.

– C'est impossible. »

Charlie et Raphaël tournèrent leur visage vers l'assistant, qui avait murmuré comme pour lui-même.

« Les dossiers et les autopsies ont été formels, il n'y a jamais eu une telle personne dans cette affaire.

– Isaac alors ! Un homme, la quarantaine à l'époque, grand, roux, yeux bleus aussi, le bras droit de Bonar, il y était ! »

Dans sa détresse il s'était levé de son siège, et avait presque hurlé. Avec un temps de réaction assez court, Charlie s'imposa en se mettant debout elle aussi, et en le calmant doucement. Elle lui assura que cet homme avait été vu à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais mis sous les barreaux. Au moins, il existait. Alors pourquoi Hélène n'avait-elle pas été à ses côtés ?

« Croyez-moi M. Lefort, les enquêteurs ont été formels. Isaac est un fantôme à présent, et cette jeune femme que vous cherchez n'a peut-être jamais existé. »

Un monde où Hélène n'existait pas ? Impossible. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il devait la retrouver !

« J'ai une dernière question, inspecteur. »

Elle posa son regard sur lui, intriguée.

« Qu'est devenue la fille de la duchesse Élisabeth ? »

Il vit qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son assistant. Ce dernier haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

« La duchesse Marie... n'est plus de ce monde. Il ne reste plus rien de la famille, je suis désolée. »

Raphaël ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas être concevable pour ces personnes qu'il eût été son petit-ami, et peut-être même que le simple fait de l'avoir connue était contradictoire.

Tout ça c'était à cause d'Hélène. Pourquoi l'avait-elle envoyé là ? Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avaient semblait-il disparu, sauf Charlie qui, apparemment, était satisfaite de sa vie.

Il se leva, et les remercia de l'avoir reçu, en s'excusant du dérangement qu'il avait pu avoir causé, avant de sortir du bureau.

À peine fut-il sorti du commissariat qu'il se réfugia dans un coin où il s'effondra au sol. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains tant le désespoir l'avait gagné. Il était perdu dans un futur où il n'avait pas sa place, parce qu'Hélène avait cru bon pour lui, dans un acte _égocentrique_ , de se trouver dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas à _la_ sauver, _elle_. Elle aurait parfaitement pu deviner que peu importe l'univers il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, et encore moins si elle tombait sans vie, _devant_ _lui._

Il avait peur, il était terrorisé. Il ne retint plus les larmes qui lui étaient monté aux yeux sous les nouvelles qu'on lui avait apportées. Il n'y avait ni Marie, ni Élisabeth, ni même Isaac. Et son futur allait s'avérer être aussi compliqué à retrouver...

« Excusez-moi... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il essuya rapidement les traces humides au coin de ses yeux, et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait des plus neutres.

« Ouais. On va dire ça.

– J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être simple... »

L'assistant de Vergier se rapprocha de lui, et lui tendit un gobelet de thé chaud. Ce n'était pas un simple thé qui allait tout arranger, songea Raphaël en sirotant le liquide.

L'odeur fit revivre en lui des souvenirs ; il revit Hélène, dans son appartement et assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle lui en avait proposé une aussi. Ce thé qu'Alex était venu lui apporter, c'était le même que celui qu'elle buvait. Son cœur se serra.

« C'est du thé de marque. Je le choisis moi-même, et le prépare comme ma mère le faisait.

– Votre mère ? »

Le jeune homme retint un petit rire amusé et lui demanda à ce qu'il le tutoyât en-dehors du commissariat.

« Votre mère est-elle rousse, avec de grands yeux bleus ? » demanda Raphaël, empli d'espoir.

Il vit son interlocuteur secouer la tête, et sourire d'un air désolé, avant d'ajouter qu'il doutait que Raphaël eût connu sa mère par le passé.

« Vous semblez être terriblement inquiet pour cette Hélène. Pourquoi ne vouloir la retrouver qu'à présent ? »

Raphaël leva ses yeux vers le blondinet. Il aurait bien aimé tout lui dire, mais il devait rester silencieux quand à sa réelle identité, bien qu'il manquât de peu de tout avouer.

« Je n'ai jamais pu jusqu'à présent, beaucoup de choses m'en ont empêché. Mais je dois la retrouver, c'est le seul moyen pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre ! »

Alex l'observa avec de grands yeux intrigués. Puis il acquiesça, et lui répondit d'un ton encourageant.

« Dans ce cas je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous aider » sourit-il à pleines dents.


	36. Partie III - Chapitre XXXIV

– Chapitre XXXIV –

Raphaël était retourné au commissariat en compagnie d'Alex, et avait à nouveau fait face à Charlie. Il fallait dire qu'il était toujours perturbé de la voir bien plus vieille, mais il respectait grandement sa carrière ; son assistant lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'était intéressée très jeune aux forces de l'ordre, même s'il le savait déjà, et dès que cela lui avait été possible, elle avait accédé à toutes les formations pouvant la mener là où elle en était à présent. Elle avait été quelque peu ralentie et méprisée par la réputation de son père –qui était un grand inspecteur, pour reprendre les mots d'Alex– mais elle avait toujours refusé le piston qu'il aurait pu lui apporter. Après qu'il eût quitté son poste, elle avait tout mis en œuvre afin de reprendre ses recherches et de récupérer son bureau, qui était le seul héritage qu'elle avait pu obtenir de lui. Lorsque Raphaël demanda quelles étaient les recherches qu'avait mené Vergier, le jeune homme lui expliqua l'affaire Fantôme R, ce qui l'amusa bien. Il y avait environ quatorze ans de cela à présent, Fantôme R avait effectué un dernier vol en laissant une marque et un message étrange, qui avait laissé tout le monde perplexe, policiers comme journalistes. Vergier avait passé les neuf années suivantes à tenter d'élucider ce mystère, en vain.

Alors qu'il aidait Alex à sortir plusieurs dossiers des nombreuses étagères dans le but de faire ses recherches, Raphaël demanda ce qui avait mené Vergier à arrêter sa carrière.

« Il n'a pas eu le choix, souffla le jeune homme avec regret. Son cancer l'a emporté...

– C'était un cancer du poumon, expliqua Charlie qui venait d'apparaître dans le bureau sans crier gare, ce qui fit sursauter le rouquin. Il a commencé à fumer après le décès de ma mère, et encore plus lorsque Fantôme R a commencé à sévir. C'est de la faute de ce foutu voleur. »

Raphaël déglutit, et se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'envers du décor. Il avait vraiment contribué à la destruction de l'inspecteur Vergier...

« Si un jour je parviens à décrypter son message et à le retrouver, je lui ferais payer pour tout ça.

– L'important étant de rester dans la légalité, chef, plaisanta Alex en descendant de l'escabeau qu'il avait utilisé afin d'atteindre les dossiers les plus élevés. Ce serait dommage que votre désir de vengeance détruise votre carrière remarquable. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond d'un air désespéré.

« Ce n'est pas un voleur comme lui qui va m'arrêter.

– Je n'en doute pas. »

Alex mit fin à la conversation avec son supérieur, un léger sourire au coin de ses fines lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Raphaël, et l'informa.

« Nous avons là tous les dossiers des personnes portées disparues des trente dernières années. Si la disparition de celle que vous cherchez a été signalée, elle sera forcément là-dedans, même si son cas a été réglé. »

Il lui demanda le nom de famille de celle qu'il recherchait, les dossiers étant classés par années et noms. Le rouquin le regarda, tout penaud, et s'excusa de ne pas se souvenir de son nom –avant de s'en souvenir, il aurait fallu le _connaître,_ mais c'était autre chose– ce à quoi Alex répondit que cela posait pour seul problème que leurs recherches allaient être ralenties. Néanmoins il se sentit stupide, de savoir si peu de choses à son sujet ; en même temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle situation.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'elle a été vue ?

– 2012. Le quatorze juillet je crois bien.

– Et elle avait quel âge à cette époque ?

– Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, pas plus. »

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

« Donc elle devrait avoir quarante-quatre ou quarante-cinq ans. Elle a dû beaucoup changer des photos que vous avez pu voir. »

Il releva la tête et plongea innocemment ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Raphaël.

« Elle fait partie de votre famille ?

– C'est une précieuse amie. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Un nouveau froncement de sourcils d'Alex lui fit comprendre la bourde qu'il avait commise.

« Comment l'avez-vous connue si vous n'étiez pas né lorsqu'elle a disparu ?

– Mes parents m'en ont tellement parlé que j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontrée, mentit-il dans une tentative désespérée pour essuyer les soupçons qu'il pouvait avoir.

– Je vois. »

Non loin d'eux Charlie était plongée dans l'écriture d'un rapport, et tapait furieusement sur son clavier. Elle paraissait être complètement ailleurs, absorbée par son travail, et faisait une totale abstraction de ce que disaient les deux jeunes hommes. Heureusement que Raphaël était supposé la voir elle et non son assistant, parce que ce n'était absolument pas ce qui se passait au final. Mais d'un autre côté il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ; Charlie paraissait crouler sous le travail, et Alex était sérieux et étudiait son cas attentivement. De plus, le rouquin se sentait plus à l'aise à ses côtés, peut-être parce qu'il avait en partie peur que l'inspecteur le reconnût. La situation était mieux ainsi.

Il ne compta pas le temps qu'ils passèrent à retracer une vingtaine d'années de disparitions ; en voyant qu'Hélène n'était pas répertoriée dans les listes de personnes portées disparues après l' _Incident des Jardins_ , ils s'étaient attelés à vérifier chaque dossier des années suivantes, jusqu'à la date présente.

Mais rien n'y fit, elle n'apparaissait nulle part. Et cela en était de même pour Isaac ou même le futur Raphaël, rien. Dans un sens, ne pas les trouver dans ces listes était réconfortant, ils pouvaient toujours être vivants après tout. Mais ne pas en avoir la moindre trace était tout aussi inquiétant, il fallait le dire.

Une fois les rapports de disparitions étudiés, Alex proposa d'éplucher ceux répertoriant les décès sur la même période ; ce fut le même long travail difficile et épuisant, mais avec une crainte encore plus tenace qui rongeait les tripes de Raphaël. L'assistant de Charlie lui montra quelques dossiers de personnes ressemblant et pouvant correspondre à ceux qu'il cherchait, en vain. Il crut même le voir un instant rester bloqué sur une fiche tirée du dossier de 2024, avant de la remettre dans la pile.

Cela fut encore plus exténuant pour Raphaël, physiquement et émotionnellement. Il ne trouva aucune correspondance là non plus parmi les dossiers qu'Alex l'avait autorisé à éplucher. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalisât, il se retrouva dans un bar à siroter un verre à ses côtés. Il l'avait invité à sortir ; le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais inconsciemment il était prêt à faire confiance à ce type. Quelque chose dans son regard l'intriguait, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

« On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? »

Raphaël recula dans sa chaise, quelque peu surpris par cette question inattendue que le blondinet lui avait posée.

« Au vu de votre réaction j'imagine que le sentiment est partagé, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de boire une gorgée de la pinte de bière qu'il avait commandée.

– Je dois dire que oui, acquiesça le rouquin. Votre visage m'est familier. »

Alex leva les yeux vers les siens avec malice.

« Je vous avais autorisé à me tutoyer, vous savez.

– J'ai un peu de mal à tutoyer des personnes qui me vouvoient en retour » admit-il sur le même ton plaisantin.

Le rire léger qu'il eut pour réponse témoigna une fois de plus de la sympathie de l'assistant de Charlie. Il hocha légèrement la tête, et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Son geste fit qu'il releva légèrement le bout de la manche de sa chemise gris clair, dévoilant une gourmette argentée qui tinta légèrement. Raphaël avait déjà noté la montre qu'il portait à l'autre poignet, et fut étonné que le jeune homme dissimulât avec autant de précautions ses bijoux ; pourquoi les porter s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les vît ? Par ailleurs, il avait gardé son épais pull couleur crème toute la journée. Ce gars-là était très frileux apparemment.

« Et donc, _Ralph_ , tu as connu le père de l'inspecteur ? Il m'a semblé te voir avec une mine stupéfaite lorsqu'elle est entrée.

– On m'avait dit qu'il y avait un inspecteur borné qui travaillait toujours sans relâche sur ses affaires. Mais j'ignorais que sa fille avait repris le flambeau. »

Pour une fois, il ne mentait pas complètement. Alex acquiesça une fois de plus.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça te plaît tant que ça d'être l'assistant de Vergier ?

– C'est provisoire. »

Raphaël baissa la tête et regarda le fond de sa tasse de café presque vide. Il lui avait gentiment proposé de la lui offrir, et à présent qu'il l'avait bue, il en voulait plus, même si tout le café du monde ne suffirait jamais à lui donner toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin.

« Je suis là moi aussi pour des recherches. L'inspecteur m'a pris sous son aile et je lui en suis terriblement reconnaissant.

– Tu recherches qui ?

– C'est une longue histoire. »

Il s'était quelque peu refermé ; son attitude lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas la lui expliquer.

 _Évidemment_ , songea Raphaël, _qui irait raconter toute sa vie à un individu rencontré quelques heures auparavant ?_

Il acquiesça silencieusement et balaya les environs du regard. Autour d'eux, plusieurs groupes de personnes, d'une vingtaine d'années pour la plupart, discutaient et riaient. Il était à peine sept heures, et pourtant le lieu débordait de vie.

Il se figea soudainement, complètement stupéfait. Parmi tous ces gens, il vit un visage extrêmement familier ; il se leva et fit un pas vers cette personne, en manquant de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans la table, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était trompé, et avait rêvé. Alex parut surpris lorsqu'il lui confia qu'il avait cru voir Hélène. Il se pencha même pour voir la fille qu'il avait méprise, et qui riait au loin en faisant onduler ses cheveux châtain mi-longs.

« Pourtant elle ne ressemble pas à la description que vous m'avez faite d'elle, remarqua-t-il.

– Elle a toujours été douée pour se déguiser, j'en ai fait les frais. Elle aurait pu se teindre les cheveux pour mieux se fondre dans la masse...

– Je vois. »

Il se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'il avait encore trop parlé. Alex avait certainement remarqué son erreur, et ne l'avait volontairement pas relevée. Il allait finir par se douter de quelque chose...

Pourtant il resta naturel, et se leva en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit en poussant sa chaise, même si on pouvait difficilement être plus bruyant que l'ambiance chaleureuse des lieux. Raphaël l'imita machinalement.

« Je vous ramène ?

– Non, merci, répondit le rouquin en affichant un sourire poli. Je préfère marcher jusque chez moi.

– On se revoit demain au commissariat alors » salua Alex alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ouest de la ville, laissant Raphaël seul sur la terrasse du bar.

Il soupira et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Voilà qu'il était à nouveau seul. Il aurait bien apprécié cela, si seulement il savait où aller. Il sentit le pendentif qu'il avait glissé dans la poche droite du pantalon emprunté au nouveau résident de son appartement. Le maigre contact avec le métal froid le réconforta tout de même ; cela lui rappelait que, peu importait où elle se trouvait, Hélène avait le sien avec elle et restait hors de danger.

Il traîna des pieds à travers la ville, errant à travers les rues. Il revint machinalement vers la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé le matin même. Elle était toujours aussi vide, et même encore plus sombre à présent que le jour commençait à décliner. Son cœur se serra alors que la vision d'Hélène s'effondrant devant lui jaillit dans ses pensées. Il voulu tourner les talons et reprendre sa route, mais quelque chose attira son attention ; un petit éclat lumineux, un maigre reflet des phares d'une voiture passée par là lui indiqua que quelque chose reposait au sol. Il s'en approcha, et s'agenouilla afin de le ramasser. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, avant d'être amoindri par un sanglot bien plus violent qui le gagna. Raphaël se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et serra contre lui le second exemplaire de la pyramide de Shamash.

Il se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé. Hélène avait lâché sa main, et l'avait poussé. Il s'était retourné, et dans son basculement, il s'était raccroché à la seule chose qu'il avait pu saisir, son pendentif.

Alors elle n'avait plus de chances de survivre ? Et tout bêtement _à cause de lui_ et de sa maladresse.

Et à présent, à cause de lui, Hélène était morte.

Il resta là, quasi immobile au fond de cette ruelle, à pleurer en silence en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se relever et à chercher un lieu où passer la nuit, il voulait juste rester là et attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Un signe, une présence, une parole qui le rassurerait et lui dirait que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Une idée lui passa par la tête. Il pouvait peut-être encore la sauver. Il fallait qu'il trouvât l'appartement d'Hélène pour actionner sa machine et remonter dans le temps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer. Il pouvait le faire. Il _devait_ le faire.

Cette énergie nouvelle le fit se remettre sur ses jambes, et partir à nouveau à la recherche d'un lieu où dormir. Il songea au seul lieu où il avait pu trouver du réconfort et se sentir un tant fût peu à l'abri lors de leur séjour dans le passé, et s'y rendit au plus vite.

La façade du couvent Saint-Louré n'avait pas changé, du peu qu'il pût voir grâce aux lampadaires environnants. Elle gardait toujours cet aspect ancien qui rappelait que le bâtiment avait traversé des siècles entiers, ce que Raphaël adorait voir dans les vieilles structures.

Il serra fermement le collier d'Hélène dans sa main et escalada un coin sombre du muret afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la cour intérieure à cause de l'obscurité, mais il se rendit sans mal à l'étage où il avait dormi à quelques reprises. Il se demanda par ailleurs qui était chargé du couvent, puisque jusque là il n'avait rencontré que Jean-François qui ne s'était chargé que de s'occuper de Marie et non des autres résidentes ou adeptes du couvent. Il retrouva la chambre qu'il avait occupée lorsque Hélène l'avait mené dans le passé. Elle n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours la même boîte un peux vétuste du genre _quatre_ _murs_ _et_ _un_ _toit_ , mais il l'appréciait grandement. Il trouva même des habits dans les tiroirs de la commode, et constata que ces vêtements correspondaient pour la plupart à sa taille. Il avait décidément une sacrée chance dans ce futur.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de rester éveillé plus longtemps. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et s'endormit en moins de deux dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur une étendue lumineuse et claire. Il se tenait là, debout, une infinité brillante s'étendant tout autour de lui. Il regarda ses mains, son corps, et se palpa le visage. Tout semblait réel.

Il pivota sur lui-même, et remarqua une silhouette qui se tenait debout en lui faisant face. Il fit un pas vers elle. Il constata que c'était Hélène, qui lui souriait. Il accéléra le pas et courut vers elle, avant de se jeter contre elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, ses mains s'agrippant aux pliures dans ses vêtements.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué...

– Ra... phaël... »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la libéra de son étreinte, et constata son visage pâle et vide d'expression.

Elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle chancela, et s'il n'avait pas réagi à temps, elle se serait effondrée violemment au sol. Il s'agenouilla, la tint entre ses bras. Son regard était terni, presque vide.

« Prends soin de... pour moi...

– Pardon ? Hélène, tu vas bien ! Je vais bien, tout va bien, et on va vivre nos vies chacun de notre côté... »

Il remarqua alors l'immense tâche rouge qui s'étendait au niveau de son ventre et gagnait en largeur. Une plaie dont le sang qui s'en échappait coulait entre ses doigts, chaud et visqueux.

« Hélène réveille-toi ! supplia-t-il en la secouant, des larmes commençant à déborder de ses yeux. J'ai encore besoin de toi... ! »

Elle afficha un tendre sourire et ferma doucement les yeux. Il sentit son corps lui échapper ; il la vit se changer progressivement en cendres, qu'un maigre coup de vent balaya au loin, et...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un sursaut. Cela n'avait été par chance qu'un rêve, un terrible rêve.

Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux, baignant la pièce d'une lumière douce et agréable. Il passa ses mains sur son visage ; il fallait qu'il se dépêchât de partir à la recherche de l'appartement d'Hélène. Elle avait forcément laissé une porte menant là, elle n'aurait jamais coupé les ponts avec son futur, ce n'était pas son genre.

Après une rapide douche –il espéra d'ailleurs que l'on ne l'entendît pas– il se faufila hors du couvent avec toute la discrétion dont il put faire preuve. Il s'arrêta malgré cela sous les arcades, dans un coin, afin d'observer le splendide jardin, où se côtoyaient entre autres des rosiers, des cactus, et même un petit amas de fleurs qu'il reconnut comme étant des chrysanthèmes. Leurs couleurs chatoyantes caressaient les yeux alors que le vent faisait légèrement remuer les pétales. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prenant le temps de savourer cet écrin de sérénité dans l'immense agglomération parisienne. Il crut presque entendre les rires d'Hélène, ou même ceux de Marie. Leurs deux voix s'entremêlaient dans ses souvenirs pour n'en former qu'une ; cela le heurta violemment comme un coup au cœur, et le déstabilisa.

Avait-il, n'avait-ce été que le temps d'un instant, éprouvé le même sentiment chaleureux qu'il ressentait pour Marie que pour Hélène ?

Non, c'était impossible.

Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, refusant d'y croire. Hélène n'était personne pour lui. _Personne ?_ Ou bien était-elle tout de même une amie, mais il n'y avait _rien_ de plus, pas vrai ? Il l'espérait. Lorsqu'il essayait de s'imaginer le visage fin de Marie, ses grands yeux bleus et amoureux, et ses longs cheveux dorés, il ne l'entrevoyait que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne laissât place aux traits d'Hélène.

Il tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et repartit en direction du commissariat. Une longue journée l'attendait. Mais il ne pouvait se sortir cela de sa tête, cela revenait l'assaillir sans cesse.

Et faire face à Alex n'arrangeait rien. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, Raphaël ne pouvait se souvenir d'où il aurait pu le connaître. Ce type lui était presque _trop_ familier, c'était effrayant.

« Tu as mauvaise mine aujourd'hui, _Ralph_ , est-ce que ça va ? »

Il afficha un faux sourire qui convainquit apparemment le jeune homme puisqu'il n'insista pas plus. Il était aussi jovial que la veille, apparemment satisfait de son quotidien oscillant entre des montagnes de paperasse qu'il ne cessait de trier, d'empiler et de ranger. Charlie ne s'était toujours pas présentée, il était bientôt dix heures trente.

Alex tendit au rouquin un dossier bien rempli, dont certaines pages menaçaient de s'envoler. Il le fixa intensément de ses yeux ambrés qui l'invitaient à prendre ce qu'il lui offrait.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a pu trouver sur l'incident des Jardins, ajouta-t-il sans détourner son regard. L'inspecteur a passé sa soirée à rassembler quelques dossiers, j'ai pu terminer son travail en arrivant ce matin. »

Raphaël le prit de ses mains, et le remercia d'un air gêné.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné par le dévouement de Charlie. Elle avait pourtant des montagnes de dossiers à faire...

– J'ai mes raisons, répondit l'intéressée en entrant dans le bureau, un gobelet de café à la main. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, c'est pour ça. »

Il l'observa s'asseoir à son bureau et prendre place à son poste, intrigué. Faisait-elle référence à Fantôme R ? Si cela avait été le cas, ça aurait été parfaitement ironique...

« Enfin. J'espère que tu la retrouveras, cette fille. »

Il crut entendre un soupir d'Alex, murmurant que lui aussi l'espérait. Sa sympathie le surprenait. Il ne le connaissait absolument pas, et pourtant le jeune homme était agréable avec lui, comme s'ils étaient de très vieux amis. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il avait besoin de chaleur humaine plus que jamais, mais cela le perturbait sans qu'il ne connût le fondement de ce sentiment.

Charlie prit congé, puisqu'elle avait une affaire qui lui nécessitait d'être sur le terrain qui l'attendait. Au vu du sourire complice que lui adressa son assistant, Raphaël devina que c'était l'aspect du métier qu'elle préférait de loin, et il la comprenait tant la pièce dans laquelle elle travaillait l'étouffait. Elle lui souhaita une bonne chance, et ajouta sur un ton plaisantin, juste avant de fermer la porte, qu'elle avait hâte qu'ils ne se retrouvassent plus qu'à deux dans l'étroit bureau.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre au travail, lança Alex après son départ. Nous avons chacun beaucoup à faire. »

Il sortit de nulle-part des classeurs épais desquels il sortait des morceaux de journaux et d'articles imprimés, qu'il étudiait et triait, en annotant certains avant de glisser ceux qu'il retenait dans un autre dossier, bien plus maigre que les autres.

Raphaël voulut le questionner sur la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Il eut pour simple réponse que c'était pour faire cela qu'il était entré au service de l'inspecteur. Le silence de plomb qui régna par la suite n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit que chacun faisait en tournant les pages des dossiers.

Raphaël découvrit à la lecture des articles et rapports qui constituaient le sien que les événements étaient strictement identiques à ceux qu'il avait connu _à l'origine_. On n'avait pas retrouvé de traces du corps de Bonar, Jean-François croupissait en prison, Élisabeth avait reçu une balle mais s'en était sortie... Il ne fallait donc pas passer trop de temps à chercher des différences de ce côté-ci. Il nota que jamais il n'avait été fait mention d'Hélène, et il avait bien aperçu le nom de Fantôme R inscrit dans quelques rapports, notamment ceux de Vergier.

Alex le tira alors soudainement de ses pensées et réflexions, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui était _différent_ cette fois-ci.

« Je vais te demander de quitter le bureau. Je dois y aller, l'inspecteur m'a demandé de fermer derrière moi. »

Il était à peine cinq heures.

Le blondinet le salua d'un simple geste de la main et partit. Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en filature ; ce type l'intriguait, et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, légère et rafraîchissante pour ce mois de mai. Il mit la capuche de sa veste sur ses cheveux blonds, et enfouit sa main droite dans sa poche. Dans la gauche, il tenait fermement un sac en toile rigide au fond duquel patientait un pot duquel émergeait des fleurs quelque peu refermées sur elles.

Il poussa l'immense grille, et avança sur le chemin rocailleux, jusqu'à parvenir là où il devait se rendre.

« Me voilà, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant face à elle. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. »

Il s'agenouilla et sortit le pot du sac, avant de creuser un trou face à _elle,_ pour y planter ce qu'il contenait.

« On a quelqu'un au commissariat qui en sait beaucoup sur les Jardins. Tu sais, ce dont on nous parlait souvent quand on était petits. »

Une faible brise vint faire glisser la capuche, qu'il remit sans attendre.

« Il est à la recherche de quelqu'un, j'ai presque cru que c'était toi, mais c'est pas possible, pas vrai ? »

Il afficha un maigre sourire.

« C'est ta fleur préférée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. »

Il s'essuya ses mains salies par la terre, et se redressa. Le maigre bosquet de chrysanthèmes semblait ne pas apprécier la pluie, puisqu'il resta toujours aussi fermé. Quel dommage, il aurait aimé voir ses fleurs colorées.

Il entendit un bruit de pas, léger et étouffé derrière lui. Il sourit.

« Je sais que tu m'as suivi, _Ralph._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le rouquin afficha un air penaud alors que sa filature venait d'être percée à jour par le jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules, et s'approcha de lui.

« Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu venais dans un cimetière aujourd'hui.

– C'est le jour de son décès, j'ai le droit de venir la voir non ? » grogna-t-il en guise de réponse, sur la défensive.

Raphaël baissa la tête. Il était un peu stupide de faire aussi preuve d'aussi peu de tact.

« Et qui est-elle ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il recula, déstabilisé. Il avait cru pendant un instant entendre et voir Hélène face à lui, à la place d'Alex.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce possible... ?

« Désolé, soupira-t-il. C'est encore un peu sensible... »

Il se poussa, lui permettant de voir la pierre tombale sur laquelle il était venu se recueillir.

« C'est ma sœur. Elle aurait eu vingt-et-un ans cette année... »

Raphaël observa la photo encadrée sur le bloc de marbre sculpté. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la personne sur cette photo, même si elle n'avait que sept ans selon les dates gravées.

« Elle s'appelle Hélène. »


	37. Partie III - Chapitre XXXV

– Chapitre XXXV –

« Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, dit Alex en étudiant en détail Raphaël, ses yeux le balayant de bas en haut.

– Je suis du même avis. »

La pluie avait cessé de tomber, laissant derrière elle un sol humide et quelques gouttes glissant le long des pierres tombales.

« À en voir votre réaction, j'en déduis qu'elle ne vous est pas aussi inconnue qu'elle devrait l'être.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Alex retint un rire nerveux. Il devenait quelque peu hostile à son égard.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous en parle _ici_ ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

Il nota qu'il s'était remis à le vouvoyer. Cela n'indiquait rien de bon.

« Allons dans un endroit calme, ailleurs qu'ici, proposa-t-il. Je pourrais moi aussi m'expliquer sur certains points... »

Il acquiesça, apparemment à contrecœur, et lui demanda poliment –mais néanmoins sèchement– de sortir le premier du cimetière, ajoutant qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Raphaël obéit et l'attendit sans rechigner, dos à la grille du grand portail. Quelques instants après, Alex le rejoignit. Il ne lui adressa qu'une fois la parole, pour lui ordonner de le suivre jusque chez lui.

Raphaël se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Alex était donc le petit frère d'Hélène. Cela ne l'étonnait plus vraiment qu'il reconnût une part d'elle en lui alors. Il avait même quelques réactions qu'il avait pu observer chez elle, comme cette manière de se replier sur soi-même lorsque le sujet devenait bien trop sensible.

Cette information, pourtant anodine, laissait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Premièrement, Hélène venait du futur. À présent, cela sonnait comme une évidence ; il aurait pu s'en rendre compte tellement plus tôt. Elle ne cherchait pas à modifier son _passé_ en intervenant auprès de Bonar, mais son _futur._ Le même futur qu'il lui avait apparemment ruiné. Le futur auquel elle n'appartenait plus, à présent qu'elle était décédée.

Mais pourquoi n'était-elle plus de ce monde ? Pourquoi et comment s'était-elle retrouvée enrôlée dans tout ça ? Et quel était ce monde dans lequel elle ne vivait plus ?

Le jeune homme le mena jusqu'à son appartement ; Raphaël tenta de dissimuler sa surprise en remarquant que c'était le même bâtiment que celui dans lequel il vivait, et plus encore en voyant Alex tourner sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Ce devait être une blague, il n'en revenait pas. C'était donc lui le nouveau locataire de son appartement ?

Il l'invita à entrer. Raphaël découvrit à nouveau son ancien chez-lui, entièrement redécoré, ce qui lui pinça légèrement le cœur. Alex lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il préparait du thé –décidément il en buvait constamment. Il ne refusa pas, par simple politesse.

« Que savez-vous sur Hélène ? » demanda alors le jeune homme en s'installant face à lui, ses jambes serrées et son corps quelque peu penché en avant vers lui.

Par où devait-il commencer ?

« Elle avait dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans quand je l'ai connue...

– Vous devez savoir que c'est impossible, s'étrangla-t-il.

– Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle voyageait dans le temps. Elle a quitté son époque pour modifier les événements lors de l'Incident des Jardins. »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, apparemment sceptique quant à ses propos.

« Elle est entrée en contact avec moi parce que j'étais le premier concerné par tout ça. Je... Je suis Fantôme R. »

Il aurait aimé garder son identité secrète plus longtemps, mais la situation en avait apparemment décidé autrement.

« Admettons que ce que vous dites est vrai, et que vous avez voyagé dans le temps –ce qui est _impossible_ soyons clair– alors, si êtes le vrai Fantôme R, vous devriez pouvoir me donner votre véritable identité.

– Et comment savoir si ce que je dis n'est pas un mensonge ? »

Raphaël joua le petit jeu d'Alex ; si ce dernier souhaitait ruser, alors il allait être plus futé que lui.

« Il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi connu Fantôme R, en civil. Il s'appelait _Raphaël..._

– Girard, coupa Raphaël. _Raphaël Girard_. »

Il en resta muet, son avis était apparemment toujours autant partagé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de dissiper sa surprise derrière un masque neutre auquel Raphaël croyait difficilement.

« Mon père, Isaac, a disparu trois ans avant l' _incident_ ; c'est à cause de ça que j'y étais mêlé, ajouta-t-il. Et c'est pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai rencontré Hélène et–

– Arrêtez de mentir. »

Il se mit soudainement debout, et le toisa d'un air mauvais.

« Ce que vous dites est faux, vous n'auriez jamais pu la connaître, puisqu'elle n'est plus, à cause de... »

Il s'était violemment emporté sur ses derniers mots, avant de se calmer rapidement de lui-même.

« Je peux le prouver, Alex. »

Alors qu'il s'était mis sur pied à son tour et avait fait un pas dans la direction du jeune homme, les souvenirs d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hélène peu après les événements de Versailles lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _C'est en rapport avec Alexandre, pas vrai ?_

– _Peu importe où tu as entendu ce nom, il n'a plus aucune importance pour moi._

– _C'est qui ?_

– _Personne._ »

« Votre nom, ce n'est pas Alex, mais _Alexandre_ de France, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il recula de deux pas, la stupeur figée sur son visage. Ses yeux grandement écarquillés cherchaient quelque chose, un indice qui lui prouverait qu'il bluffait.

« Pour le nom de famille, j'ai supposé que c'était le même que celui d'écrit sur la tombe d'Hélène. Et pour le prénom... »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Il a très souvent été mention d'un Alexandre, qui était la raison pour laquelle Hélène était aussi indécise sur les ordres à suivre. C'était pour lui qu'elle obéissait et subissait tout ce qu'on lui infligeait. Si ce n'était pas pour un ami ou ses parents, ce devait forcément être pour son frère qu'elle faisait tout ça.

– Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

– Elle a toujours refusé de m'expliquer. Elle s'en voulait pour quelque chose, j'en suis convaincu. »

 _Alexandre_ resta silencieux. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et tenta de paraître détendu, mais il était clairement au bout de ses forces. Il cherchait à tout prix à détruire son mensonge, et ne trouvait plus la moindre piste.

« Je sais à quel point ça peut paraître fou, mais il faut me croire. J'habitais ici, je cachais mes œuvres dans la cave, à laquelle on a accès depuis la chambre...

– La cave ? »

L'air surpris d'Alexandre en disait long. Il ignorait l'existence même de cette cave.

Raphaël acquiesça. S'il voulait qu'il lui fît confiance, alors il fallait commencer par lui-même la lui accorder. Il lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans son ancienne chambre, qu'occupait désormais le jeune homme et, sous ses yeux médusés, il tira le livre de la bibliothèque qui, dans un grondement de rouages et d'autres mécanismes, s'avança pour couvrir celle à sa droite, révélant le fameux passage. Le murmure d'étonnement qu'avait lâché Alex lui confirma qu'il n'avait _jamais_ eu vent de l'existence de ce passage.

Il le suivit prudemment, faisant attention à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour ne pas glisser et chuter. Le bruit de leurs talons claquant contre le sol de pierre résonnait en un écho qui finissait par s'étouffer petit à petit. Les lampes qui pendaient au plafond s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, et baignèrent la pièce dans une atmosphère chaleureuse d'une couleur orangée apaisante. Raphaël observa le jeune homme d'un air amusé ; ce dernier découvrait, des étoiles dans les yeux, les trésors qui reposaient sous son appartement depuis des décennies sans que jamais il n'en sût l'existence. Son expression faciale était partagée entre la stupeur et l'amusement, il était presque comme un gamin face à une vitrine de confiseries.

« Je pense que cela est clair désormais, lança Raphaël en s'approchant de lui, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'Alex était penché sur un énième tableau. Il est impossible de réfuter que je suis Fantôme R. Je volais les faux et rendais les originaux. »

Il acquiesça timidement, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de la peinture affichée devant lui. Il étudia les détails, les coups de pinceaux, les nuances de couleur. Il n'était pas expert en la matière, mais il était certain que si cette œuvre était un faux, alors le faussaire qui l'avait faite était doté d'un sacré talent.

« Comment...

– Je procédais ? Je volais les copies exposées dans les musées, attendais que l'enquête se tasse, et rendais la véritable œuvre un peu après. C'est mon père qui les avait faits, pour des raisons personnelles. »

Le blondinet se redressa, et lui fit face. Il croisa son regard, empli d'une nouvelle détermination, et dans lequel brûlait la même lueur que celle que Raphaël avait pu trouver dans les yeux d'Hélène.

« Vous m'avez convaincu. Je vais vous parler d'Hélène. »

Il proposa à ce qu'ils montassent au salon, qui serait un lieu plus adéquat que la cave pour discuter de sujets sensibles comme celui-ci. Raphaël le suivit sans broncher. Il allait enfin en savoir plus sur ce futur étrange, et peut-être allait-il pouvoir comprendre ce qui avait mené Hélène à agir ainsi.

« Avant que vous commenciez, j'aurais une question. Votre nom de famille est _de France_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Alexandre acquiesça, quoiqu'un peu gêné par cette affirmation.

« C'est un nom noble, donc vous faites partie de la lignée de la duchesse, je présume ?

– Chaque chose en son temps, répondit-il en tentant de changer le sujet. C'est aussi un sujet plutôt sensible... »

Raphaël s'excusa platement pour son insistance, et l'invita à lui dire ce qu'il voulait concernant la jeune femme.

« Hélène avait trois ans de plus que moi. Puisque notre père a disparu avant ma naissance et que je ne l'ai pas connu, elle s'est beaucoup occupée de moi, et grâce à elle je n'ai pas trop souffert de ce manque. »

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, et se gratta quelque peu l'arrière de la tête.

« J'ai été longtemps malade ; pendant un an au moins j'étais cloué au lit et mes seuls déplacements hors de chez nous consistaient en des visites à l'hôpital pour faire divers tests tous aussi infructueux les uns que les autres. Pendant tout ce temps, alors que ma mère se démenait pour que je guérisse, Hélène restait près de moi pour que je ne souffre pas. Elle me lisait des histoires, parfois chantait des chansons même si elle n'avait jamais été douée en chant, et me faisait rêver en me racontant ce qu'on allait faire une fois mon état amélioré... »

Il tourna la tête, tentant de dissimuler des yeux de Raphaël les larmes qui montaient. Le rouquin lui assura qu'il pouvait s'arrêter s'il le voulait, qu'il n'était pas forcé de poursuivre, mais Alexandre ne l'écouta pas et continua.

« Je me souviens qu'au Noël de 2023, il y avait un grand festival qui avait été organisé. C'était le vingt-trois décembre, et il y avait énormément de monde là-bas. On avait supplié ma mère pour qu'elle nous laisse nous y rendre, mais elle a refusé, à cause de mon état. Hélène était dévastée, mais elle avait trouvé le moyen pour que l'on puisse faire notre petit festival tous les deux, chez nous. Ma mère ne s'y était pas opposée, cela l'avait elle aussi bien amusée. »

Raphaël baissa la tête. Il imaginait tellement facilement une jeune Hélène enthousiaste et pleine de vie, qui riait aux côtés de son frère... Comment avait-elle pu mourir si jeune ? Et comment avait-elle pu finir ainsi dans son univers d'origine ? Il espérait que ce qu'allait lui raconter le jeune homme allait l'aider à comprendre.

« Après ça, tout allait mieux. J'ai rapidement guéri et on a pu de nouveau jouer ensemble comme avant... Jusqu'à cet incident... »

Il se stoppa, au bord des larmes, et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir finir son explication. Raphaël le rassura, et tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ajouta qu'il l'avait déjà beaucoup aidé et que cela l'avait convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la même Hélène, bien que cela relevait quelque peu du mensonge.

« Je vais étudier les rapports de police, je pense que je pourrais trouver la fin de l'histoire. Merci encore, Alexandre.

– Je vous en prie... »

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le bureau était certes fermé, il pouvait toujours y pénétrer d'une manière plus _fantômesque_.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de l'appartement, son hôte l'interpella une dernière fois.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Alex. Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom complet. Elle seule le pouvait... »

La ville de nuit était un spectacle intéressant à voir. Il semblait qu'il y avait un festival ou une quelconque animation, puisque Raphaël vit des décorations lumineuses et des groupes de personnes dont l'humeur festive était contagieuse. À quelques reprises il entendit de la musique, dont il reconnut certaines pistes non sans sourire.

Il trottina paisiblement jusqu'au commissariat. Néanmoins l'absence de Fondue à ses côtés pour son escapade se fit ressentir rapidement ; il avait tellement hâte de rentrer à son époque et de retrouver son compagnon. Le pauvre devait terriblement se sentir seul et abandonné. Quel piètre maître il faisait.

Il fit rapidement face à l'immense bâtiment. Les lumières étant toutes éteintes et les locaux fermés, c'en était presque effrayant ; on eût dit une bâtisse abandonnée. Mais quel lieu lui aurait mieux convenu à Fantôme R qu'un commissariat fantôme ? Il allait pouvoir y rôder et prendre son temps comme il en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il avait déambulé dans les couloirs aux côtés d'Alexandre ou même par lui-même, il n'avait pas repéré la moindre caméra. Il ne comprit qu'après pourquoi ; les serrures étaient verrouillées informatiquement et impossibles à crocheter. Il ne put pénétrer dans le bureau de Charlie qu'en escaladant par les balcons l'immense façade. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire, il avait adoré sentir la brise fraîche du soir souffler à travers ses cheveux. La fenêtre ne fut pas compliquée à forcer, et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois que ses pieds eussent foulé le sol en parquet de la pièce.

Sa première tâche fut de retrouver les dossier qu'Alexandre avait amassés et étudiés. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans un tiroir du bureau de Charlie, par chance non verrouillé. À la lumière d'un lampadaire qui éclairait à la hauteur de l'étage où il était, il put identifier certains noms et mots. Il s'empara d'une pochette sur laquelle il y avait une étiquette où il était noté à la main et au stylo à bille le nom de _Hélène de France_. Il devait certainement y manquer des pages, mais Raphaël put tout de même en sortir le rapport de l'autopsie de la pauvre rouquine. Il y était inscrit qu'elle avait été poignardée à cinq reprises, dont une fois dans le dos, les quatre autres coups ayant été portés à la cage thoracique. L'agression avait eu lieu dans une rue sous-jacente menant à la Place de la Concorde, il y avait quatorze ans de cela.

Il y avait eu plusieurs suspects –que des noms inconnus de Raphaël– mais aucun n'avait été retenu par manque de preuves. L'enquête piétinait toujours autant, les enquêteurs qui s'en étaient chargés avaient presque tous fini par laisser tomber. Sauf l'irréductible inspecteur Paul Vergier, qui s'était tout autant dévoué à retrouver le coupable qu'il ne cherchait Fantôme R. Il avait pu retrouver un témoin –le seul– qui n'était autre que le frère d'Hélène, Alexandre.

L'un des rapports ajoutés au dossier stipulait qu'il avait été lui aussi attaqué et blessé par l'individu. Il avait eu bien plus de chance que sa pauvre sœur, même s'il avait passé un certain temps à l'hôpital après l'incident, et en avait lui aussi gardé quelques séquelles. Il devait certainement y avoir d'autres dossiers à son sujet, mais ce n'était pas la cible première de Raphaël.

Il ferma la pochette regroupant tous ces papiers. Ainsi Hélène avait été assassinée par un type que l'on n'avait jamais retrouvé. C'était louche. Terriblement louche.

Il fallait qu'il fît la lumière sur tout ça. Connaître le futur pouvait l'aider à empêcher cela de se produire ; Hélène et Alexandre avaient _besoin_ de vivre une vie normale.

« Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais là » fit une voix sortant de l'ombre.

La personne pressa l'interrupteur, la pièce s'illumina, révélant pleinement Raphaël aux yeux de la nouvelle venue.

Il se redressa subitement, tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il étudiait jusqu'alors d'un air complètement et terriblement gêné.

« Bonsoir, _Charlotte_ , souffla-t-il sans trop savoir si cela avait été une bonne idée de l'appeler par son réel prénom. Ça faisait longtemps.

– Va savoir pourquoi, tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué. »

Elle avait ce ton sec et froid, qui instaurait une certaine distance entre eux. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Ils n'avaient coopéré qu'une seule fois, et c'était plus de vingt ans auparavant pour elle. Par ailleurs, il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu son père, elle avait toutes les raisons de le haïr. Et pour finir, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment accablant, elle le prenait en flagrant délit d'effraction dans le commissariat. Il était fichu.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père, je... Je ne savais pas.

– J'espérais que tu sois mort pour qu'il puisse te mettre sous les verrous dans l'au-delà. Tant pis. »

Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée du bureau derrière elle, et vint se poster dos à la fenêtre, lui bloquant ainsi toutes les issues.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle fermement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la seule solution pour retourner chez moi... »

Elle leva un sourcil, un air sceptique dessiné sur son visage. Il recula jusqu'à toucher une des étagères situées derrière lui. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

« Ça peut paraître fou, mais je viens du passé, j'ai voyagé dans le temps et...

– Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Tu me déçois, _Fantôme_ _R._

– C'est la vérité, insista-t-il, le ton de sa voix devenant à chaque instant un peu plus hésitant. Sinon, comment expliquerais-tu que je n'aie pas vieilli depuis tout ce temps ? »

Sa remarque sembla atteindre Charlie puisqu'elle fronça de plus belle les sourcils et se plongea dans une longue réflexion silencieuse.

« Comment ? » finit-elle par demander.

Bien qu'il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas le croire, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il lui parla longuement d'Hélène, de ce qu'elle avait fait et dans quelle aventure elle l'avait embarqué. Il lui parla du voyage qu'ils avaient fait pour changer le cours des événements lors de l'affaire des Jardins de Babylone, qui s'était soldé par une réussite amère, ce qui l'avait mené là, dans un futur alternatif relativement proche à la dimension à laquelle il appartenait à l'origine. Et enfin, il lui parla de ce qu'il avait découvert, notamment l'identité d'Alexandre et le lien qu'il avait avec Hélène, ce à quoi elle manifesta quelques réactions, notamment de la surprise. Elle garda un air perplexe, mais sembla tout de même le prendre au sérieux. Puis elle se leva, et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle garda le dos tourné.

« Ce pourrait être dangereux que tu apprennes des choses sur ton avenir ici. Ça pourrait tout changer.

– Je me fiche de cela, Hélène est ma priorité.

– C'est honnêtement très égoïste tout cela, grogna-t-elle. Merci à toi si tu ruines encore ma vie juste pour ton plaisir. »

Il eut une sensation de déjà vu. Hélène ne lui avait-elle pas déjà elle aussi reproché qu'il eût détruit sa vie ?

« Je pourrais peut-être sauver ton père...

– Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. T'as pas honte d'avoir recours à un argument pareil pour obtenir mon soutien ?!

– Je ne te demande pas de m'aider, Charlie. Juste de comprendre. »

Elle se retourna, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre là-dedans ? Tu impliques encore des gens qui ne sont pas liés à tes histoires.

– Hélène a un lien avec mon père. C'est à cause de lui tout ça, et pas à cause d'Hélène. Je dois l'aider. Et pour ça, je dois retourner _chez moi_.

– Ou tu pourrais tout aussi bien _tourner la page_ et _aller de l'avant_ , comme on a tous été forcés de le faire après tout ça » cracha Charlie.

Sa remarque le piqua au vif. De quoi était-elle en train de parler ?

« Ça ne fait que quelques jours à peine que tu te plains. Pense à ceux qui vivent ça depuis _des_ _années_. Est-ce que ce serait trop demander au _grand_ _Fantôme R_ de se mettre à la place des autres ? »

Son ton était mordant et faisait plutôt mal. Mais de quel droit se permettait-elle de remettre en question ses motivations ? Il était normal de devoir autant s'inquiéter pour Hélène et d'autant désirer la sauver !

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, grommela-t-il à demi-mot en retour.

– Tu ne sais pas ce qu' _il_ a vécu ! »

Charlie avait tapé violemment du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le rouquin. Elle était folle de rage, et lui jetait des regards assassins.

« Ça fait _quatorze ans_ qu'il est _seul_ , et qu'il cherche à tout remettre en ordre. _Personne_ ne l'a _jamais_ aidé. Et tu _oses_ débarquer et prétendre connaître la _seule_ personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, comme si de rien n'était ? Il était _dévasté_ hier, il _sait_ que tu lui mens et que tu te fous de lui ! Mais tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas _n'importe_ _qui_ ! C'est ce _pauvre petit Alex_ qui ne dit jamais rien quand ça ne va pas, et qui garde tout pour lui. Merci de le détruire encore plus. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez souffert comme ça ?! »

C'en était trop. Il se leva et se mit à la hauteur de Charlie, avant de répondre sur un ton similaire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui ? Il ne m'intéresse que parce qu'il est son frère. Il est le seul à pouvoir me mener à Hélène.

– Mais ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Elle n' _existe pas_ cette fille ! Elle est morte à _sept ans_ ! »

Le sang de Raphaël ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait tout accepté jusque là, mais il ne le supportait plus. Il ne tolérait pas que l'on remît en question l'existence d'Hélène ; les moments vécus à ses côtés étaient bien réels et il ne laisserait personne contredire cela.

Il empoigna Charlie par le col et l'immobilisa violemment contre l'une des étagères remplies de livres et dossiers. Certains chutèrent, déstabilisés par le choc lorsque son dos les heurta.

« Je t' _interdis_ de dire ça d'elle devant moi, rugit-il. Hélène était bien là, elle a _toujours_ été là.

– Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai et qu'elle aide Bonar, elle n'est pas vraiment du même côté que toi, tu es au courant ? »

Il resserra les poings et suréleva quelque peu Charlotte, dont le visage commençait à prendre une teinte rougeâtre d'une manière inquiétante.

« Elle a _changé,_ grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Elle fait tout pour retrouver son frère et sauver son futur. Elle a trahi Bonar et son organisation pour _lui_ !

– Ce même frère que tu détruis encore plus, rétorqua-t-elle en respirant difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de toi si elle le savait ? »

Elle avait raison. Cela l'atteignit comme une soudaine évidence. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser comme un simple moyen pour parvenir à ses fins ; Hélène n'accepterait jamais ça.

Il la lâcha doucement et s'excusa pour son comportement. Elle ne répondit pas, et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle aurait pu lui reprocher d'avoir tenté de la tuer. À dire vrai, il s'était lui-même étonné par la force avec laquelle il l'avait empoignée et soulevée, ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Mais même si elle lui pardonnait son soudain accès de colère, il n'empêchait qu'il avait agressé un agent des forces de l'ordre, en plus de son intrusion dans le commissariat. S'il parvenait à se sortir de là sans problème, il lui en serait très probablement reconnaissant à vie.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui à nouveau.

– Pourquoi ? T'es qui pour lui, sa mère ? » ricana-t-il sèchement.

Elle resta silencieuse.

Cela l'intrigua. Avait-il touché une corde sensible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait comprendre par là ?

« T'es pas sérieuse. C'est ton fils ?

– Bien sûr que non, s'emporta-t-elle. J'en reviens pas que tu puisses parler de ça _aussi_ _légèrement_. »

Il la dévisagea avec de grands yeux étonnés, qui traduisaient parfaitement son désir d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. Charlie roula des yeux et soupira, avant de s'expliquer quelque peu.

« Il vaut mieux que ça soit à lui d'en parler. Mais sa mère est décédée alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, peu de temps après qu'on ait retrouvé le corps de son père, un an après la disparition de sa sœur. Il pourrait refuser, c'est encore un sujet sensible...

– Tu vas tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ? soupira Raphaël d'un ton excédé. Dis-moi au moins son nom ! »

Elle parut hésiter un instant, avant de lui répondre.

Il resta figé plusieurs instants, il tenta de trouver un signe qui trahirait Charlie. Elle baissa la tête et lui fit savoir où se trouvait sa tombe, s'il voulait aller la voir.

Il n'attendit pas, et se jeta hors de la fenêtre, descendant des balcons en s'agrippant à la gouttière ou en suivant d'autres chemins, avant de courir de toutes ses forces en direction du cimetière.

Quatre syllabes tournaient dans sa tête. Inlassablement. Incessamment.

« _Marie de France_. »


	38. Partie III - Chapitre XXXVI

– Chapitre XXXVI –

La lune brillait, claire et vive, dans le ciel nocturne. Les trottoirs étaient éclairés par les lampadaires, qui resteraient allumés tout au long de la nuit. Quelques personnes, dans le feu de la soirée qui commençait à peine, se promenaient le long des trottoirs à travers les rues. Tout était d'un calme agréable, c'était une soirée habituelle à Paris.

Et cette tranquillité était perturbée par le bruit de la course de Raphaël qui, haletant et à bout de forces, se ruait en direction du cimetière où reposait Hélène, et où reposait Marie.

 _Marie._

Il n'en revenait pas, il ne parvenait pas à le réaliser. Il ne pouvait pas la croire morte, c'était _impossible_.

Mais surtout, les révélations de Charlie lui avaient apporté un autre élément crucial.

Marie était la mère d'Alexandre, et d' _Hélène_.

Et ça, il lui était difficile de l'encaisser.

Tout s'embrouillait, la limite entre elles devenait de plus en plus floue dans ses souvenirs. Il avait été stupide de ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, c'était _évident_ ! Elle avait si bien copié Marie dans ses gestes que, lorsqu'elle l'avait usurpée auprès des policiers, ils n'avaient pas remis en question son identité. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile pour elle que de se faire passer pour sa propre mère, elle lui ressemblait tellement !

La grille du cimetière se dressa dans son champ de vision. Elle emplissait l'air d'un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ particulier quand bien même inquiétant et lugubre. Il tenta de faire abstraction de cela et, à l'aide de la lumière grisâtre émise par la lune, il chercha son chemin entre les sépultures, et retrouva rapidement l'endroit jusqu'où il avait suivi Alexandre le jour même.

Il reconnut la tombe d'Hélène, au pied de laquelle son frère avait planté un petit pied de chrysanthèmes. Juste à côté d'elle reposait sa mère, _Marie_. Le marbre blanc luisait faiblement. Une photo d'elle, dans la fin de sa vingtaine, accompagnait son nom et ses dates, de naissance comme de mort. Elle était décédée le vingt-quatre juillet 2025, alors qu'elle avait tout juste fêté ses trente ans. Le poids du chagrin fit tomber Raphaël à genoux. Il se plia en deux, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ignorait quelle était la cause de son décès prématuré, mais un sentiment de culpabilité grandissait en lui, et bientôt il eut l'intime conviction que cela avait été de sa faute s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et distingua le visage pâle d'Alexandre, faiblement éclairé par la lune. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la pierre tombale de sa mère.

« Les enquêteurs disent que c'était un suicide, murmura-t-il. Mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire une chose pareille. »

Le rouquin essuya le coin de ses yeux, et regarda à nouveau la photo de Marie, souriante et radieuse comme toujours. Comment cela aurait-il été possible... ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

– Elle était forte ; elle a vécu beaucoup de choses, vous savez... »

Il ôta sa main de l'épaule de Raphaël et l'enfouit dans la poche de la veste qu'il portait.

« Et puis, avec ce qui est arrivé à Hélène... Elle n'aurait jamais pu me laisser seul.

– L'agression sur la Place de la Concorde... »

Il acquiesça.

« Je vois que les rapports de police vous ont bien aidé. Vous avez retrouvé ma mère en prime de cela.

– J'y ai croisé Charlotte. C'est elle qui m'a dit... »

Il inspira et expira longuement, cherchant à évacuer ses émotions. Il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit sous l'impulsion de la colère, qu'il ne prêtait attention au jeune homme que pour son lien de parenté avec Hélène, et s'en voulait terriblement. Comment avait-il pu penser une chose pareille ?

« Rentrons. Je doute que rester ici soit une bonne idée. »

Il acquiesça, et se releva avant de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement. Le jeune homme lui offrit une tasse de thé brûlant, à laquelle il ne toucha pas. Il était exténué, mais son corps refusait de le lâcher tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Vous m'inspirez de la confiance, _Raphaël,_ soupira Alexandre en s'asseyant à sa place, sur son fauteuil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je peux tout vous dire... »

Cette soudaine déclaration le perturba quelque peu, et il ne put que répondre par quelques bredouillements inintelligibles visant à le remercier.

« Cette attaque... Elle me visait. Ce type voulait me tuer. »

Il serra le poing ; Raphaël le remarqua du coin de l'œil.

« Elle a senti le danger et s'est jetée sur moi pour me pousser, prenant le coup à ma place. Et ce type... Il s'est acharné sur elle ! »

Il revoyait encore la scène devant ses yeux, d'une couleur cendrée de laquelle se détachaient des notes pourpres intenses. Il revoyait le sang de sa sœur se vider et couler entre les dalles crasseuses. Il revoyait cet homme planter encore et encore son couteau, avant de l'arracher une dernière fois et de fuir. Personne n'avait tenté de le stopper, personne n'avait réagi.

« J'ai eu de la chance, de m'en sortir avec juste ça... »

Il releva la manche droite de son pull-over, et déboutonna le poignet de la chemise qu'il portait en-dessous, révélant une cicatrice s'étendant sur tout l'intérieur de l'avant-bras, du poignet jusqu'au coude.

« Le premier coup qu'il a porté m'a juste entaillé le bras, grâce à l'intervention d'Hélène. Les médecins ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser comme avant. »

La montrer –ou même juste la voir– devait sûrement raviver la douleur, se dit Raphaël en constatant la marque.

Ses mots expliquaient donc pourquoi il l'avait si rarement vu utilisant sa main droite, privilégiant la gauche même s'il n'était pas réellement habile de celle-là.

« C'est pour la cacher que tu portes des manches longues même en mai ?

– Non... C'est pour une autre raison... »

Il n'avait pas relevé que Raphaël l'avait tutoyé à nouveau ; ça partait pourtant d'une bonne intention, pour le mettre encore plus en confiance...

« J'étais effroyablement malade étant petit. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été alité pendant plus d'un an. Mais ma santé a toujours été très fragile, je suis très sensible au froid et aux changements de température, d'où les pulls.

– Et aujourd'hui ?

– Elle s'est stabilisée. Depuis le choc du décès d'Hélène, mon corps s'est renforcé. C'est triste qu'il m'ait fallu attendre qu'elle me quitte pour que cela se fasse.

– Je vois. »

Le pauvre jeune homme en avait vécu des choses en si peu de temps, c'était effroyablement triste.

Il y eut un silence gênant, que Raphaël finit par briser, bien que ce ne fût pas une très bonne idée.

« À propos de ta mère... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Il serait peut-être préférable que vous ne le sachiez pas. »

Il insista encore. Il ne put que se heurter à la mine désespérée du jeune homme.

« Si je vous dis tout, et que vous parvenez à rentrer à votre époque... Promettez-moi que vous ne changerez pas son destin, _notre_ destin. »

Il baissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux ambrés vers le sol.

« Je sais que vous la connaissez. Comprenez que, même si cette vie est douloureuse, elle est réelle. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais ne changez pas ma vie en voulant lui épargner ça, s'il vous plaît. »

Raphaël comprenait parfaitement son point de vue ; lui-même aurait réagi d'une manière similaire. Si on lui avait donné l'opportunité d'empêcher le départ de son père quatre ans auparavant et qu'il l'avait saisie, il aurait ainsi empêché sa rencontre avec Fondue, Marie, ou même Hélène et Alexandre, et lui-même ne serait sûrement pas le même que celui qu'il était dans ce présent. Quand bien même sa mère était plongée dans le coma et son père restait introuvable, sa vie lui plaisait, puisqu'il avait Marie et Fondue à ses côtés. Ce devait être un sentiment similaire qui animait Alexandre ; peut-être la disparition des membres de sa famille l'avait-elle mené à faire certaines rencontres qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire sans.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien, promit-il en se penchant vers lui d'un air sérieux et confiant, bien qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir donner à Marie une vie plus longue et agréable. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Alexandre acquiesça. Il se servit une tasse de thé et en sirota une gorgée ou deux, avant de la poser sur la table basse. De la fumée s'échappait de la tasse en porcelaine décorée par des motifs abstraits, et plus encore depuis la théière ronde placée à côté de celle-ci sur le meuble de bois

« On l'a retrouvée dans sa chambre au manoir, la corde autour du cou. C'est une servante qui a fait cette horrible découverte, et ma grand-mère, la duchesse Élisabeth, a aussitôt appelé une ambulance ainsi que la police. Mais il était trop tard. Ils ont rapidement conclu à un suicide, il n'y avait aucune trace de quoi que ce soit dans son sang, et elle n'avait pas laissé la moindre lettre derrière elle.

– Je... Je suis désolé » bredouilla Raphaël, mal à l'aise.

Ces mots, il avait certainement dû les avoir entendus tellement de fois qu'ils en avaient perdu leur sens. Pourtant il afficha un sourire amical et réconfortant, comme si cela ne lui faisait désormais plus rien.

« Ma grand-mère m'a mis sous la garde d'un membre de sa famille. J'ai pris le nom de cette personne jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ; je pensais qu'en me détachant des _de France_ j'aurais une chance de survivre. Et ça a été le cas, apparemment. »

Il perdit son sourire le temps d'un instant, avant qu'un autre, bien plus triste, ne vînt prendre la place. C'était un sentiment amer, il avait vu toute sa famille proche décéder, et force était de constater qu'il avait été le seul épargné par cela. Cependant, ce devait être un fardeau pour lui, Raphaël devinait qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa survie. Si tous avaient disparu, pourquoi lui seul restait là ?

« Il se fait tard, souffla le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. J'imagine que vous n'avez nulle part où aller. »

Raphaël secoua la tête. Il y avait bien le couvent Saint-Louré oui, mais ce n'était pas très légal de s'y installer...

« Restez ici pour la nuit. J'ai une chambre d'amis, vous n'aurez qu'à vous y installer.

– Merci, Alex.

– C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

Son expression avait complètement changé ; il avait retrouvé cet air vivant et enjoué qu'il avait affiché lors de leur première rencontre, accentué par un large sourire traduisant une certaine gratitude.

« J'aurais juste... une ou deux dernières questions, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Alexandre le dévisagea d'une mine intriguée, et l'invita à lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Marie a-t-elle déjà parlé de moi, avec Élisabeth par exemple ?

– Oui, un peu. Elle nous a souvent raconté à ma sœur et moi cette affaire des Jardins de Babylone, dans laquelle elle vous a rencontré. Vous étiez un de ses amis les plus proches, vous savez. »

Raphaël bredouilla quelques mots et se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné. Alex n'avait donc entendu parler de lui qu'en tant qu' _ami_ de Marie, alors ?

« Il se trouve que... à mon époque d'origine, Marie est ma petite-amie, annonça-t-il avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et c'est peut-être complètement stupide de demander ça, mais se pourrait-il... qu'Hélène et toi soyez... mes enfants ? »

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'idée d'avoir demandé cela ; il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé sa question. Et la réaction du jeune homme ne l'aida pas réellement non plus puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, et l'observa d'un air songeur comme pour cacher sa surprise face à cette demande à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Finalement, il lui répondit.

« Je suis terriblement navré de vous dire cela, mais vous n'êtes pas mon père. »

Il croisa son regard suppliant, presque terrifié par la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir.

« S'il vous plaît, n'en changez pas pour autant votre relation avec ma mère. Ce qui doit arriver _doit_ arriver. »

Il acquiesça, et n'en demanda pas plus au jeune homme. Il avait raison de prendre autant garde à ce que rien ne changeât pour lui, même si cette vérité n'était pas forcément agréable. Il avait beau tourner et retourner ses pensées, il ne pouvait trouver des arguments invalidant les actes d'Alexandre. Il le comprenait tellement, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Mais peut-être lui en avait-il trop dit. Il avait beau désirer le contraire, il avait promis qu'il ne se mettrait pas en travers de la vie de Marie ou d'Hélène. Et pourtant... Il devait forcément exister une manière pour contourner cette promesse, non ?

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, confortablement installé dans son ancienne chambre.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Une chambre, aux murs recouverts de tapisserie et de boiseries. _Sa_ chambre.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il jouait juste avant dans la neige, avec _elle..._ Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il était tombé, il s'était évanoui. Et il avait terriblement froid.

Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, un adulte au visage flou. Il l'ignora, et voulut l'appeler, _elle._ Un faible son sortit de sa gorge. Il recommença. Rien n'y fit. Faire vibrer ses cordes vocales relevait d'un effort trop conséquent.

Sa migraine s'intensifia. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre membre alors qu'il avait voulu sentir sa température en touchant son front. Cela l'inquiéta. Il l'appela encore, poussant suffisamment sur sa gorge pour produire les deux syllabes de son prénom, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tousser.

L'adulte posa une main sur son front, et lui sourit. Il croisa son regard réconfortant, ses grands yeux bleus, et vit son doux sourire.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas » murmura-t-elle, sa voix l'apaisant au moindre son qu'elle prononçait.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle _adulte_ et _vivante_?

Il tenta à nouveau de parler. Elle l'en empêcha en glissant son index sur ses lèvres, en lui chuchotant de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Rendors-toi, tu iras mieux après. _Je te le promets_. »

Quelque chose le dérangea quelque peu dans ses paroles, mais il obéit, et ferma les yeux. La douleur disparaissait au loin alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Puis Alex se réveilla.

 _Encore ce rêve._

L'amertume de ne jamais en connaître la suite lui laissait ce goût désagréable et habituel. Il s'assit dans son lit, et se frotta les yeux. Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tous ces rêves et cauchemars auxquels il avait toujours eu droit. Il avait cette étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Mais c'était _impossible._ Il n'avait jamais pu connaître une Hélène bien plus âgée que celle qu'il avait perdue. Pourquoi était-il hanté par son image alors ?

Il inspira profondément, tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Tout irait bien. Il connaissait parfaitement bien ses rêves, celui-là restait léger et inoffensif comparé à certains. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller, de grandes douleurs le lançant de partout ou bien son cœur battant à s'en rompre, généralement à cause d'un de ces maudits cauchemars.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée banale, il se rendrait au commissariat, saluerait l'inspecteur comme à son habitude avec un gobelet de thé, et poursuivrait ses recherches, avant de rentrer chez lui et de s'endormir pour à nouveau voir un de ces rêves, et recommencer.

C'était sans compter le ton enjoué avec lequel Raphaël le salua alors qu'il mit un pas en-dehors de sa chambre. Il se massa les tempes ; _comment_ avait-il pu oublier qu'il l'avait gardé à dormir la veille ?

« J'ai préparé du café, tu en veux ? »

Il leva les yeux et aperçut en effet la cafetière emplie du liquide bruni de laquelle s'échappaient quelques volutes de fumée. L'odeur âcre de la boisson le fit froncer le nez, et il articula difficilement une réponse visant à lui expliquer qu'il préférait le thé, et qu'il n'appréciait même aucunement le goût du café. Le rouquin afficha une mine désolée, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, sourit tout de même Alexandre en allant faire chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer sa boisson. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je garde ces réserves de café. Ça m'arrange que vous soyez là pour le boire, même. »

Raphaël attendit patiemment qu'il eût fini sa tasse, assis face à lui à la table minuscule installée contre un des murs de la cuisine, avant de lancer la conversation.

« Tu as souvent le sommeil agité ? demanda-t-il calmement.

– Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? répondit le jeune homme d'un ton intrigué quoiqu'un peu anxieux, sentant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et que la question n'était pas si anodine qu'elle paraissait.

– Je t'ai entendu l'appeler cette nuit. Les murs ne sont pourtant pas si fins... »

Alexandre baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« Je ne me rends pas compte quand je dors, murmura-t-il. J'ignorais que je l'appelais réellement...

– Tu avais l'air inquiet, terrifié même, comme si tu craignais quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ce rêve ? »

Il acquiesça sans hésiter, et lui expliqua ce dont il avait rêvé. Il mentionna le fait que ça n'avait pas été la première fois, qu'il avait fait plusieurs rêves de la sorte, qu'il revoyait assez souvent sans qu'ils ne changeassent. Lorsque le rouquin lui demanda de lui parler des cauchemars, il afficha dans un premier temps un léger refus, qu'il excusa avant de répondre à sa demande. Raphaël l'écouta patiemment raconter quelques uns de ceux-ci, surpris par leurs similitudes.

Il apprit ainsi que dans chacun d'entre eux, Alexandre rêvait de sa propre mort, dans des circonstances et lieux qui variaient assez souvent, mais aussi qu'il y avait deux détails qui restaient les mêmes ; Hélène était toujours à ses côtés, et il ne voyait jamais l'ombre de ses parents, à aucun moment. Il avoua que ces rêves lui donnaient le sentiment d'être avant tout des _souvenirs_ , ce qui était bien entendu impossible, et cela le dérangeait bien trop pour qu'il ne tentât de l'ignorer.

Cela fit remonter chez Raphaël des souvenirs à la sensation de déjà-vu qui dataient du temps où Hélène le torturait physiquement et psychologiquement avant de l'arracher à son époque. C'était quelque peu flou mais il parvenait à se remémorer qu'en se réveillant certains matins, les événements de la journée de la veille pouvaient avoir pris une tournure différente, et à d'autres reprises il avait vécu à nouveau une même journée. Cela tombait sous le sens que c'était alors l'œuvre d'Hélène qui manipulait le temps en lui faisant conserver ses souvenirs d'une manière qu'il ignorait ; se pouvait-il que quelqu'un fît de même dans le cas d'Alexandre pour lui insuffler des cauchemars issus du passé ?

Non, c'était une idée stupide que de penser ça. Il n'était pas mort. Donc il ne pouvait pas avoir de tels souvenirs !

Mais alors, à quoi cela était-il dû ?

« Est-ce que ce serait possible de voir ce parent chez qui tu as vécu ? »

Il acquiesça.

« J'en parlerai à l'inspecteur ; nous pourrons aller la voir ensemble je pense. »

Charlie parut surprise de les croiser dans la station souterraine du métro, bien qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y rencontrer Alexandre, les matins où l'un d'eux n'était pas en retard. Il mentit en expliquant brièvement qu'il avait croisé le rouquin sur son chemin vers la station, et qu'ils avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble au bureau. Raphaël tenta d'ignorer le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait, détournant les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

« Vous continuez chacun vos recherches aujourd'hui ? » finit-elle par demander à son assistant, sans pour autant libérer le rouquin de son regard persistant.

Alex acquiesça. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le crissement du métro entrant en gare couvrit le son de sa voix. Il admit que cela n'était pas si important qu'il l'aurait cru, et suivit Charlie dans le wagon, avant que Raphaël ne leur emboîtât le pas. Tous trois restèrent silencieux et se laissèrent ballotter par le mouvement du train lancé à pleine vitesse. Ils descendirent quelques arrêts plus loin, toujours dans ce même silence.

Cela soulagea le rouquin lorsque Charlie leur ordonna de partir devant, en prétextant de devoir aller voir quelqu'un dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

Comme s'il accomplissait un rituel, en entrant dans le bureau, Alex commença par faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique, avant de la servir dans une théière dans laquelle il avait mis un mélange de thé particulier dont les effluves d'orange et de chocolat firent froncer le nez de Raphaël, qui ne supportait pas l'alliance de ces deux odeurs. Il déclina poliment l'offre du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui tendit la tasse qu'il lui avait préparée, bien que cela le dérangeât de devoir refuser. Il lui sourit, lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était normal de ne pas aimer certaines boissons, avant d'engloutir sa tasse presque cul sec.

« Mais dites-moi, fit-il soudainement, comme pris d'une soudaine révélation, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé Hélène, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ?

– Je crois bien que si. Je veux moi aussi savoir qui a causé sa mort, et lui faire payer.

– Il vaudrait mieux chercher à retrouver votre époque d'origine, non ? »

Cette question, posée sur un ton hésitant et quelque peu triste, le ramena sur terre. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à cela ; il devait encore sauver Hélène à son époque...

« Je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça. Je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre pourquoi la Hélène que je connais est ainsi. »

Alexandre vit une lueur de détermination brûler dans son regard ; il semblait qu'il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour comprendre la source de tout cela.

« Je suis convaincu que nous venons d'univers parallèles. Connaître le point de divergence entre le tien et le mien m'aidera forcément.

– Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

Le rouquin prit un air songeur, et entoura son menton de sa main, plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Connais-tu Isaac, mon père ?

– Un peu... Mais il n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis des années... »

Il fronça les sourcils. Avant même qu'Alexandre n'eût le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, il vit le jeune homme s'emparer de nombreuses feuilles et de noter à une vitesse folle des lignes entières qu'il peinait à déchiffrer, même en se concentrant sur son écriture hasardeuse.

« Comment s'est finie l'affaire des Jardins ? demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de ses notes.

– Selon les rapports que j'ai pu lire, les responsables ont été arrêtés, sauf Léonard Bonar dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, bien que déclaré mort par le seul témoin de sa chute, _Fantôme R_. L'affaire a rapidement été oubliée après ça, les gens préféraient ne pas voir la réalité de ce qui s'était passé.

– Comme dans mes souvenirs... »

Il devait chercher dans la jeunesse d'Hélène ; s'il existait une piste susceptible de les aider, elle ne pouvait que se trouver là.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant parmi tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'elle pendant les quelques temps passés à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé de son enfance, il savait juste qu'Isaac était devenu son tuteur après le décès de ses parents, et qu'Alexandre était décédé avant cela. Peut-être que tout avait basculé à ce moment, lors de la tentative d'assassinat.

Il grinça des dents. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais parlé de ça ensemble auparavant ? Ça aurait tellement facilité les choses. Et l'absence de son père n'aidait pas plus... Les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'aider à cette époque n'étaient plus, il n'avait pas d'autre piste que cette personne chez qui Alexandre avait vécu.

« Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis que j'ai déménagé pour vivre seul, souffla le jeune homme alors que Raphaël lui suggérait de lui rendre visite. Je ne sais même pas si elle vit toujours au même endroit.

– Raison de plus pour renouer avec la famille, non ? » lui sourit-il tout de même avec la volonté de l'encourager.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu, et même quelque peu gêné.

« Nous n'étions pas en de si bons termes vers la fin...

– Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ta famille ? »

Raphaël ne se rendit compte que trop tard du ton insistant qu'il avait employé, ce qui avait fortement déplu au jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul, avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est avant tout _ma_ famille, vous n'avez aucun lien avec nous.

– Et si Alex est ta seule piste, alors n'essaie surtout pas de te le mettre à dos » ajouta Charlie en fermant l'épaisse porte de bois derrière elle.

Elle jeta quelques pochettes sur son bureau, et s'assit dans sa chaise pivotante. Son coude gauche posé sur un espace vide de la surface et sa joue reposant sur son poing fermé, elle les dévisagea, en prenant soin de faire comprendre en silence à Raphaël qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans son bureau privé.

« J'en sais tout autant que toi, fit-elle à l'intention de son assistant. Alors, quel est votre plan ? Vous allez la voir ? »

Elle gardait un sourire en coin qui faisait frémir Raphaël tant elle ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. En face d'elle, Alex parut se résigner à accepter l'initiative, mais sa volonté n'était pas complètement là ; il semblait redouter quelque chose, comme si revoir sa tutrice lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Dès que je retrouve ses coordonnées, nous irons la voir. »

Cela ne pouvait que les aider, pas vrai ?


	39. Partie III - Chapitre XXXVII

– Chapitre XXXVII –

« C'est donc là qu'elle vit.

– Il semblerait. »

Alexandre jeta un dernier coup d'œil au post-it sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse. Il ne se trompait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à sonner, à se présenter, elle serait ravie de le revoir après tout ce temps, non ?

Raphaël et lui échangèrent un regard, avant qu'il ne pressât le bouton de l'interphone de l'appartement numéro six, auquel correspondait le nom de la femme qui avait été sa tutrice.

Ce fut une voix déformée par le haut-parleur qui leur répondit. Malgré cela, le jeune homme la reconnut, et annonça sa présence.

« Myrjam, c'est Alex. Est-ce que je peux monter ? »

Il y eut un court silence, qui leur parut être une éternité, puis le bourdonnement de la porte leur indiqua qu'elle leur avait ouvert.

« Troisième étage à droite » ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Raphaël tira la lourde porte afin qu'ils entrassent, et suivit Alex à travers le hall. Un panneau bancal leur apprit que l'ascenseur était hors service, et ils empruntèrent les escaliers afin de rejoindre ce parent éloigné.

« Elle a emménagé récemment ici ? demanda Raphaël, sa voix s'étouffant sous le bruit de leurs pas.

– Il semblerait, fit Alexandre en balayant les lieux du regard. Quand je suis parti il y a quelques mois, elle ne vivait pas encore ici. »

Les murs grisâtres et sans vie donnaient des frissons à Raphaël. L'endroit était sobre et allait au plus simple, toute décoration était futile. Cela se ressentait jusque sur le palier, devant la porte immense et de couleur acajou. Il y avait juste un lourd marteau de porte dont le métal froid perça Raphaël alors qu'il le soulevait pour frapper. Ils entendirent quelqu'un marcher de l'autre côté, avant de venir leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour Alex. Entre, vas-y. »

C'était une femme splendide qui se tenait là dans l'ouverture. Raphaël l'étudia longuement, de la tête aux pieds. Bien qu'Alexandre l'avait informé qu'elle avait trente-cinq ans, elle lui paraissait plus jeune de quelques années. Elle portait ses cheveux châtains ondulés mi-longs, à hauteur des épaules, deux mèches nouées à l'arrière par un petit nœud rose pâle finement travaillé qu'il put apercevoir lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les diriger vers le salon.

L'appartement était à la hauteur de la propriétaire. L'aménagement était à la frontière entre le style moderne et traditionnel, les deux se mêlant dans une harmonie agréable pour l'œil, accompagnée de couleurs simples et discrètes. Elle les invita à prendre une tasse de café –qu'Alexandre refusa poliment– et leur proposa de s'asseoir pour patienter, le temps de préparer la boisson. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur l'un des deux canapés qui formaient un angle droit, l'un dos au mur, l'autre dos à l'autre segment de la pièce.

Les talons hauts de la femme cognaient bruyamment contre le sol à chacun de ses pas. Elle vint finalement s'installer sur l'autre de ses divans, les jambes serrées et les mains posées sur ses cuisses avec un air peu à l'aise. Elle portait un tailleur très certainement conçu par un styliste de haute couture, d'une couleur proche de celle des prunes, qui lui donnait un air de femme d'affaires. Raphaël devinait tout de même que le rang de sa profession devait équivaloir à celui du PDG d'une entreprise, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre dans un tel luxe. En se penchant pour se saisir de la tasse de café préparée pour lui, il crut remarquer l'espace d'un instant un détail _dérangeant_ chez elle, mais après avoir brièvement cligné des yeux il sembla que ce ne fût qu'une hallucination. Il se contenta de siroter en silence la boisson amère tout en écoutant et observant la discussion.

« Que deviens-tu depuis le temps ?

– Je suis l'assistant de l'inspecteur Vergier, sourit-il fièrement. Ce n'est que provisoire, mais je m'y plais bien.

– Ooh, fit-elle avec un semblant de surprise, tu ne passes quand même pas tes journées à faire de la paperasse, si ? »

Il acquiesça, une moue un tantinet gênée dessinée sur son visage ; il n'en perdait pas pour autant son sourire.

« Tu dois viser plus haut, et non te contenter d'aussi peu, dit-elle dans un soupir tout en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le large collier qu'elle portait tinta lorsqu'il rencontra la montre qu'elle portait à son poignet.

« Et donc, pourquoi vous êtes-vous déplacés jusque chez moi ? »

En même temps qu'elle avait posé sa question, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris perçant s'étaient plongés dans ceux de Raphaël. Il en ressentait un sentiment de mal-être, cette femme lui était _étrange_ sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi.

« Nous voulions en connaître plus sur la famille d'Alex, répondit Raphaël d'une voix ferme qu'il tentait d'empêcher de trembler sous l'intimidation. Puisque vous êtes la seule personne que l'on a pu contacter...

– Et vous êtes ? »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et appuyé encore plus son regard, comme si elle essayait de lire en Raphaël afin de comprendre toutes ses intentions et tous ses secrets.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, excusez-moi. Je suis Ralph Lefort, un ami proche d'Alex.

– Proche au point de vouloir _tout_ savoir sur sa famille ? N'est-ce pas un peu étrange ?

– J'enquête sur tous les décès qui ont eu lieu dans la famille, j'aide moi aussi l'inspecteur Vergier dans son travail.

– Je vois. »

Cela avait été d'une rapidité incroyable, mais Raphaël était convaincu d'avoir vu sa paupière tiquer à l'énonciation du nom de Charlie.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux réellement vous renseigner, et tu le sais bien Alex. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de la branche principale.

– Comment cela ? demanda Raphaël d'un air intrigué.

– Vous enquêtez sur ma famille et ignorez les différentes lignées ? Ne vous moqueriez-vous pas de moi ?

– Excuse-le s'il te plaît. Il ne savait pas... »

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de dédain, mais expliqua tout de même ce qu'elle voulait laisser entendre.

« Alex ci-présent est le fils de la duchesse Marie, fille de la duchesse Élisabeth, unique descendante du duc Henri de France, ce qui fait de lui l'héritier de la famille. Quant à moi, mon père n'était que le fils du petit frère de ce Henri, je ne suis personne concernant cet héritage.

– Votre père ?

– Vous en avez très certainement déjà entendu parler. »

Alex lui jeta un regard lui suppliant de se taire. Il ne le remarqua pas.

« Dans quelles circonstances ?

– Il a participé à la tentative de coup d'état de juillet 2012. »

Son ton était empli de ressentiment et d'amertume. Il regretta presque d'avoir posé la question. Pourtant elle continua.

« Si je vous dis un nom, celui de _Jean-François de France_ , vous verrez de qui je veux parler. »

Il acquiesça, bien qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Ainsi cette femme était sa fille. Il n'aurais jamais cru que ce type eût des enfants, ni même une femme à vrai-dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, à part la prison ; je n'en attendais pas moins de nos nobles policiers.

– Je suis désolé pour vous. »

Ses mots avaient horriblement sonné faux à ses propres oreilles. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait difficilement concerné par le sort de Jean-François, et cela avait dû transparaître. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié ce type, et ce dès leur première rencontre où il avait bien senti que ses intentions réelles différaient de ce qu'il laissait voir. Son comportement à l'égard de Marie n'avait que confirmé le peu d'estime qui lui portait, de même que les horreurs qu'il avait pu faire subir à Hélène.

En face de lui, Myrjam ne semblait pas l'avoir relevé.

« Et donc, malgré cela vous êtes venu me demander des informations quant à la branche principale. Je tâcherai de vous aider du mieux que possible. »

Alex balaya la pièce du regard, excessivement mal à l'aise. Elle le remarqua, et lui proposa de prendre l'air sur le balcon qui se trouvait dans le prolongement de son luxueux salon, ce qu'il accepta. Bien qu'il les vît parfaitement à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux restaient ouverts afin que la lumière du jour parvînt dans la pièce, il ne pouvait les entendre discuter. En se penchant sur le bord du balcon, il pouvait voir une splendide cour intérieure à la verdure florissante, dans laquelle jouaient des enfants résidant probablement eux aussi dans ces appartements. Il soupira.

« Avez-vous des informations supplémentaires sur le décès de la mère d'Alex ?

– Il est évident qu'elle s'est suicidée, je ne connais cependant pas les raisons qui ont pu la pousser à cette extrémité. Je suis tout de même convaincue que cela a un lien avec le décès de sa fille, et celui de son mari. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction d'Alex, à l'extérieur. Il regardait le petit groupe d'enfants en contrebas. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, et ajouta, d'un air complice :

« On l'a retrouvé mort noyé dans un canal alors qu'il avait disparu depuis des années. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bizarre comme accident ; il y a des gens dangereux qui rôdent.

– Qui était son père ? »

Elle croisa les bras et se redressa, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le dos de son siège. Elle prit un temps de réflexion, et fronça les sourcils.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'était un homme sans histoire. Du genre à être facilement oublié quand on ne le connaît pas. La nouvelle de sa mort n'a pas affolé les journaux. Personne ne se préoccupait de savoir qui il était.

– C'est horrible...

– Est-ce que quand vous lisez la rubrique nécrologique du journal vous vous préoccupez de tous ces gens ? Non. C'est comme ça que va le monde. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Raphaël était convaincu qu'elle s'était permis de dire cela car Alexandre ne pouvait les entendre.

« Je pense que si vous voulez faire toute la lumière sur les décès de la famille de France, il vous faudrait retourner au lieu et moment même de chacun tant il y a peu d'indices et de preuves. Mais cela est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bleu-gris de ses yeux le fixa intensément sans qu'il ne le remarquât. Elle vit clairement ses épaules s'affaisser alors que le douloureux souvenir de son impuissance lui faisait revivre la dernière vision qu'il avait eue d'Hélène. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé les recherches sur son appartement et se permettait de perdre encore plus de temps là. C'était à croire qu'il ne voulait pas la sauver.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la grande porte-fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Alex revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Raphaël ; son sentiment de malaise l'avait quitté, mais il était désormais pris d'une certaine inquiétude puisque Charlie, lui ayant sommé de lui passer un coup de fil lors de sa pause ce midi-là –soi-disant parce qu'elle avait du nouveau concernant le dossier sur la famille de France– n'avait toujours pas répondu, et ce malgré ses appels incessants. Juste après qu'il eût fini d'expliquer cela, une sonnerie retentit, qui s'avéra être celle du téléphone de Myrjam. Elle s'empressa de répondre. Bien qu'ils n'eurent qu'une moitié de la conversation, Raphaël et Alexandre comprirent rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il est avec moi, oui » souffla-t-elle à son interlocuteur en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Alex.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, partageant tous deux la même pensée que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je vois. Je vais lui dire. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Elle se massa les tempes un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers eux.

« Il y a eu... un accident, commença-t-elle d'un ton grave. Une rame de métro de la ligne quatre a explosé pour une raison encore inconnue. Et il y avait des voyageurs... »

Raphaël déglutit. Alexandre couvrit sa bouche de ses mains sous la stupeur. Son cœur battait à toute allure et son estomac se tordait.

« Parmi eux était l'inspecteur Vergier, des témoins sont certains de l'avoir vue monter à bord de la rame.

– Impossible, murmura Alexandre. C'est _impossible_ ! »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, la tête dans les mains.

« Attends, peut-être qu'elle a juste été blessée.. »

Myrjam coupa rapidement court à la tentative de Raphaël pour le réconforter.

« Personne n'aurait pu survivre à une explosion pareille. Je suis terriblement désolée. »

Alexandre se figea. Il gardait une expression incrédule, il attendait qu'elle lui annonçât que ça n'était qu'une erreur, que les témoins dont il était question s'étaient trompés et avaient confondu l'inspecteur avec une autre citoyenne. Mais il eût beau chercher le moindre signe dans son visage peiné, elle ne répondit plus rien. Son silence confirma ce qu'il craignait.

Charlie Vergier était _morte._

« E– Excusez-moi... » articula-t-il difficilement.

Raphaël ne put que le regarder s'échapper sans pouvoir le retenir malgré son appel. Myrjam paraissait elle aussi très attristée, peut-être avait-elle connu Charlie en personne, _avant_.

Et lui n'en revenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là. Mais il mit de côté ses réflexions pour saluer et remercier précipitamment l'ancienne tutrice d'Alexandre, avant de se dépêcher de le rattraper. Il ignorait où le jeune homme avait l'intention de se rendre, et cela l'effrayait ; il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Il peina à trouver la sortie du lotissement ; il y avait un nombre incalculable de bâtiments et de sorties possibles –c'était pour cela qu'il préférait son appartement, situé dans un seul et même bâtiment– mais il parvint tout de même à le retrouver, à l'entrée de la station de métro par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il regardait le plan, et essayait de déceler le lieu de l'incident. Raphaël eut l'excellente –mais néanmoins tout aussi mauvaise– idée de l'appeler. Il ne se retourna pas, et descendit les escaliers menant aux quais. Il se dépêcha de le suivre, bien qu'à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, et parvint par chance à le rejoindre dans le wagon qui partit quelques secondes après qu'il y eût mis les pieds. Alex restait dans un coin, adossé à la vitre, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard dans le vague tourné vers le tunnel sombre qui défilait à toute allure.

« Jusqu'où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

– Jusqu'à elle. Je sais qu'elle est encore vivante.

– Alex, soupira Raphaël, qui sentait son cœur se serrer, elle ne reviendra pas...

– Alors vous allez la croire ? Rien ne dit qu'elle ne mentait pas ! »

Il y eut quelques regards mauvais jetés sur eux de la part d'autres utilisateurs du métro lorsque sa voix éclata. Alexandre s'en souciait guère.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance à Myrjam ? »

Il baissa la tête et parut chercher ses mots un instant, avant de répondre.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas franche avec moi. Elle me cache quelque chose. Et ça en fait partie. »

Raphaël acquiesça. Il comprenait le point de vue du jeune homme. Mais il devait admettre que si l'incident avait réellement eu lieu, alors Charlie n'aurait eu que très peu de chances de s'en sortir. Il était du même avis que lui ; il voulait la savoir vivante, même s'il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

« C'est ici que l'on descend. »

Le ton sec d'Alexandre l'avait tiré de ses pensées alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Gare Montparnasse. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir menant aux quais d'embarquement pour la quatrième ligne de métro, celle qui les mènerait à Charlie, jusqu'à rencontrer divers agents des forces de l'ordre, ainsi que secouristes, qui les stoppèrent net.

On leur apprit qu'il y avait eu un _accident_ , qu'il y avait eu des _blessés_ jusque là, et que la circulation sur la ligne était interrompue, aussi pénible cela pût-il être pour tous. Raphaël répondit qu'ils savaient déjà tout cela, et qu'ils voulaient savoir s'ils avaient retrouvé l'inspecteur Vergier ; il eut simplement droit à un regard surpris de la part de l'officier à qui il parlait, qui lui apprit que jusqu'alors personne d'autre que des agents de police n'avait été mis au courant, et insista pour savoir comment il avait pu être informé de l'incident. Alexandre l'empêcha d'en ajouter plus et prétexta qu'il l'avait deviné au vu des hommes mobilisés, et le força à s'éloigner du barrage humain dressé devant eux.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous taire, hein ? » souffla-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc au bord du quai de la ligne douze.

L'atmosphère froide et peu accueillante de la gare renforça cette distance de sa part. Avait-il réellement commis une erreur en insistant autant ?

« Myrjam a des relations hautement placées ; c'est normal qu'elle ait été mise au courant aussi rapidement.

– Je trouve ça tout de même étrange.

– Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce qu'une sénatrice sache ce qui se passe dans sa ville » coupa-t-il sèchement, peu enclin à poursuivre cette discussion.

Le silence revint, encore plus pesant qu'auparavant, entrecoupé par le crissement des rames qui s'arrêtaient, des portes qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient, avant que le train ne reprît son chemin dans ce vacarme qui lui était propre.

Après un certain temps, Raphaël se vit donner une des clés qu'Alexandre gardait à son trousseau, avec pour simple explication qu'il souhaitait se rendre quelque part, _seul_ –il avait bien insisté sur ce simple mot– et que si lui souhaitait retourner à l'appartement, puisqu'il était évident qu'il n'avait nulle-part où aller, il n'avait qu'à s'y rendre de lui-même, et il pouvait rentrer sans avoir à l'attendre. Il bredouilla un remerciement gêné, mais accepta tout de même le double des clés qu'il lui tendait, avant de le voir monter à bord d'une rame en direction d'Aubervilliers, le laissant seul.

Raphaël resta là quelques instants de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment l'ancienne tutrice d'Alexandre avait pu savoir avant même les agents de police qu'un accident avait eu lieu ; pire, c'était quelqu'un qui le lui avait dit au téléphone _devant eux_. Et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il n'allait pas croire que cela était un attentat, non, on n'était jamais à l'abri du moindre petit accident –même si un incident tel que celui-là n'avait pas lieu tous les jours– mais il aurait tout de même apprécié pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec elle. Elle avait été tellement _bizarre_ avec lui, il avait presque ce sentiment que l'annonce du décès de la famille du jeune homme l'avait _réjouie_ plus qu'attristée. Il espérait que ça n'était qu'une impression ; il décida cependant de retourner la voir afin d'en être sûr.

Il prit le chemin inverse à celui qu'il avait parcouru avec Alex ; les stations défilaient au-delà des fenêtres du wagon du métro. Il y eut plusieurs personnes à descendre à la porte de Versailles, mais il fut le seul à se rendre vers la rue du Hameau, où résidait la femme qui avait été la tutrice du jeune homme.

Il attendit que quelqu'un ouvrît la porte en sortant afin d'entrer –ce qui prit plus de temps que ce qu'il n'aurait cru– et monta silencieusement jusqu'au troisième étage. Il ne voulait pas signaler sa présence, pas aussi tôt. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il en découvrirait plus sur cette femme s'il l'épiait, bien que cela n'était pas très louable.

Et cela porta ses fruits, puisqu'il entendit de l'autre côté de sa porte des hausses de ton assez violentes, adressées à un interlocuteur qui, il l'espérait, ne lui avait pas rendu visite mais plutôt passé un coup de fil.

« Je t'avais dit _les deux_ , et pas _juste un_ , cracha-t-elle. Il va encore falloir attendre avant de retenter quoi que ce soit ! »

Elle claqua une porte, probablement un placard.

« Comment ça, ils refusent ? Mais vous semblez oublier qui vous dirige, je me trompe ? »

Sa voix se fit plus faible alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la porte d'entrée. Raphaël jura, il tenait quelque chose, il y mettrait sa main au feu.

« J'espère que vous avez fait attention aux preuves, elles sont vitales. »

Il y eut un long silence, trop long même, que Raphaël redouta être la fin de l'échange qu'elle entretenait avec un correspondant encore inconnu.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai travaillé pour en arriver là ?! Grâce à moi vous êtes protégés, n'oubliez pas ça ! »

Il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on tirait d'un coup sec.

« Je vais m'en charger moi-même, puisque vous êtes incapables de le faire disparaître lui aussi. Vous le saurez rapidement. »

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel aucun son ne lui parvint, avant d'être finalement perturbé par le tintement métallique des clés qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles et contre la porte, suivi par l'ouverture en grand de ladite porte que la femme traversa, pour la refermer derrière elle et descendre les escaliers. Afin de se cacher de ses yeux, Raphaël était monté jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, et attendit que le bruit de ses pas, très facile à reconnaître, se fût complètement effacé avant de retourner au palier du troisième étage. Il vérifia être la seule âme vivante dans les parages avant de s'agenouiller et de sortir de sa poche le pendentif trafiqué afin de crocheter la serrure de l'appartement. Il lui fallut faire plusieurs tentatives, mais il parvint finalement à l'ouvrir, non sans se sentir quelque peu mal à l'idée d'entrer chez une personne probablement innocente sans son accord.

Mais ses derniers mots l'avaient convaincu que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, et que des vies étaient très certainement en danger. S'il pouvait parvenir à sauver n'était-ce qu'une personne, cela serait déjà suffisant.

Le calme de l'appartement et le silence qui y régnait lui firent froid dans le dos, mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Il avait pris la décision de ressortir de cet appartement en ayant connaissance de ce tout ce que complotait cette femme, et n'allait certainement pas reculer. Il commença son travail de fouille ; son attention avait été attirée par une pile de dossiers et documents posés là sur la table, mais il avait conscience que si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à cacher, laisser la chose en question aussi exposée était une erreur parfaitement stupide. Il eut tout de même le regard attiré par certaines annotations sur quelques pages, auxquelles il prêta suffisamment d'attention pour remarquer certains noms notés dessus, noms qu'il connaissait.

Il déplaça les nombreuses pochettes pleines à en craquer afin de saisir entre ses mains une liste rédigée à la main de noms, tant noircie que certains avaient été écrits entre deux lignes ou encore le long de la marge. À côté de chaque nom avait été ajoutée une suite de chiffres séparés par des points et des tirets. Un rapide balayage permit à Raphaël d'identifier plusieurs noms, y compris ceux de Marie, d'Hélène, et même le sien ; une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe. Le mystère des étranges nombres le terrifiait, il ignorait ce à quoi cela correspondait, et cette ignorance ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il voulut la ranger et remettre les dossiers à leur place initiale, quelque chose glissa furtivement de l'un d'eux et lui tomba sous le nez. C'était une photo de famille des de France, sur laquelle posait Élisabeth, qui se tenait debout derrière Marie, assise et tenant dans ses bras un Alexandre encore très jeune. Hélène, quant à elle, restait bien droite, à gauche de sa mère et son frère. Le cadre était simple, et la photographie aurait pu être magnifique, si seulement chacun des visages n'avait pas été barré et griffonné, à l'exception de celui d'Alexandre. Autre détail surprenant, le trait qui effaçait le visage très certainement heureux de la rouquine était bien plus dur que les autres, comme si la personne l'ayant barré portait une forte haine à son égard. Cela faisait froid dans le dos.

Un vacarme le fit sursauter. Il identifia ce soudain bruit comme étant une sonnerie de téléphone, celle qui avait retenti lorsque l'individu l'ayant informée du décès de Charlie avait contacté Myrjam.

Il paniqua.

Si elle avait laissé là son téléphone, elle allait très rapidement revenir, non ?

Avec de la chance, elle ne se rendrait pas compte que la porte avait été déverrouillée par effraction, elle allait juste croire qu'elle l'avait mal fermée...

« Tiens donc. Voilà qu'il est impoli de rendre visite à quelqu'un et de ne pas attendre qu'on vous invite pour entrer. »

Le bruit de la porte qu'elle venait de claquer le figea sur place. Il était trop tard.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez plus que vous ne le devriez. Ai-je tort ?

– Sachez que je pense la même chose de vous. »

Il serra le poing. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je vous retourne la question, grommela-t-il sur le même ton sec et distant que celui qu'elle avait employé.

– Tu sais que tu es dans une fâcheuse posture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage venait d'étrangement changer. Elle avait gardé ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais le sourire en coin qui illuminait son visage penché vers la gauche lui donna un air méprisant et moqueur sans qu'il ne comprît réellement pourquoi elle affichait cette facette d'elle-même aussi rapidement.

« Si je venais à appeler la police, peu importe ton importance dans leurs rangs, tu ne pourrais pas te justifier, tu le sais ?

– Encore faudrait-il que je fasse partie de leurs rangs » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle leva les sourcils, soudainement prise d'intérêt pour lui, ses lèvres formant à chaque instant un rictus encore plus grand. Ce sourire mauvais qu'elle affichait ressemblait bien trop à celui de Jean-François ; à cette réalisation, Raphaël fut pris d'un doute. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fût comme son père, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et en quoi je pourrais intéresser un imposteur au point qu'il s'introduise chez moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

– Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à toute la famille de France. C'est tout.

– Tu t'es trompé de personne, petit.

– C'est vous qui avez barré les visages sur cette photo, pas vrai ? »

Myrjam ne répondit pas. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, et ferma la porte d'entrée à clé. Puis elle passa devant lui, toujours dans un silence lourd, se dirigeant vers les larges fenêtres du salon afin de tirer les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité inquiétante. Seule la lumière d'un lampadaire halogène dressé près de la table éclairait l'endroit. Raphaël ne distinguait plus que difficilement son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Il la vit chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main, qu'elle avait posé dans l'entrée. Puis elle se retourna rapidement, et tendit le bras devant elle, dans sa direction. Un reflet grisâtre et luisant lui parvint ; il comprit rapidement ce dont il était question.

« Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais, _Raphaël Girard_ » sourit-elle, le cliquetis métallique d'une arme dont on charge les balles résonnant en même temps que ses mots.


	40. Partie III - Chapitre XXXVIII

– Chapitre XXXVIII –

Raphaël eut un mouvement de recul ; la panique le gagna plutôt rapidement à la simple anticipation de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer la situation, ou même fuir, et cela le terrifiait. Face à lui, Myrjam semblait savourer chaque seconde en constatant son visage qui se décomposait lentement. Il ne voyait qu'une lueur brillante perçant à travers l'obscurité ; il crut reconnaître en elle Hélène d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'était en aucun cas comparable. Il était parvenu à faire changer d'avis la rouquine. Cela n'était pas chose aisée pour la femme se tenant face à lui.

« Tout ce que tu sais, répéta-t-elle de sa voix douce et faussement amicale. S'il te plaît, _Raphaël Girard_.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? grogna-t-il en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible, bien qu'il sentait qu'il craquerait bien assez tôt.

– Je n'oublie jamais les visages. Encore moins celui des personnes que j'ai tuées. »

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe. Elle devait blaguer, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, une farce, oui, c'était cela.

Elle soupira. Il la vit baisser son arme. Il n'en fut pas pour autant rassuré.

« Asseyons-nous et discutons, comme deux simples adultes, veux-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étudiaient chaque recoin de la pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver une porte de sortie afin de fuir cette femme qui n'allait probablement jamais se résigner à le laisser en vie.

Elle soupira, et prit place sur l'un des sofas sur lesquels ils s'étaient assis lors de la visite qu'Alexandre et lui lui avaient rendue un peu plus tôt. Elle attendit qu'il fît de même, bien qu'il ne s'exécutât qu'après quelques autres instants, et restât tout autant méfiant.

« J'accepte de répondre à toutes les questions que tu me poseras. En échange, je veux savoir comment tu as pu revenir.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

– Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sec. Je sais que tu n'es pas supposé être ici, _devant moi_. »

Elle croisa les bras, et le dévisagea avec un sourire en coin.

« Car après tout, tu devrais être mort. »

Il tenta de dissimuler sa réaction, en vain. C'était là un mélange de surprise et de terreur, alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela supposait. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà laissé entendre quelques instants auparavant, mais se voir apprendre clairement que son destin était des plus funestes, et que cela eût été confirmé par apparemment la personne responsable de son sort, cela le terrifiait.

« Je me souviens encore de tes râles d'agonie alors que tu te débattais entre mes mains... Tu devais être ma plus belle victime.

– Pourquoi m'avoir tué ? » articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put, les dents serrées.

Elle soupira, et posa un instant ses yeux dans le vide, dans un air mélancolique, avant de répondre.

« Lorsque j'étais petite, on m'a arrachée à mon père, et placée d'office sous la garde de ma famille maternelle...

– Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma question, coupa Raphaël. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

– Que tu me laisses raconter des souvenirs. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle saisît son arme et la pointât droit sur lui, mais il n'en fut aucunement le cas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Hélène à sa place, et réalisait difficilement la différence flagrante qui existait entre elles. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que, bien qu'elles fussent de la même famille, il avait su changer Hélène, mais ne pourrait certainement pas ramener cette femme, Myrjam, à la raison. Même si elle paraissait passive et inoffensive à présent, il ne pouvait oublier la pensée qu'elle jouait un double jeu, et profiterait de la moindre occasion pour l'anéantir.

« J'avais neuf ans, lorsqu'il a été arrêté et enfermé. On m'a envoyée vivre chez mes grands-parents, du côté de ma mère, mes seuls proches parents, bien qu'ils habitent près de la frontière allemande. J'aurais pu aller vivre chez la duchesse Élisabeth, ajouta-t-elle en prononçant son nom avec dégoût, mais elle ignorait jusqu'à mon existence-même. Elle a feint que je n'existais pas, et m'a tourné le dos. Elle était mon seul moyen de revoir un jour mon père, qui était tout pour moi. »

Il devait admettre qu'il croyait difficilement à sa version de l'histoire. Élisabeth avait toujours fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus juste, il le savait bien, même si ses choix pouvaient en avoir blessé plus d'un. Cela n'avait pas été dans son intention d'enlever à Myrjam sa vie aux côtés de son père, Jean-François, ni même à sa ville, mais il valait certainement mieux pour elle l'isoler de tout cela. Peut-être avait-elle voulu l'éloigner de l'organisation de Bonar afin de lui épargner les horreurs dont ces individus étaient capables ?

« Il ne m'a pas fallu attendre si longtemps que ça avant que tout vienne à changer. À peine sept ans plus tard, j'étais contactée par des individus qui me proposaient de rejoindre une organisation pour laquelle mon père avait pendant longtemps travaillé. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour me décider, mais j'ai finalement accepté de revenir sur Paris. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert la vérité. »

Elle faisait machinalement tourner sa bague autour de son doigt. Elle s'arrêta, et se pencha en avant, vers lui. Son sourire complice l'inquiétait.

« Mon père était mort aux yeux de la société, et je comptais bien retrouver et punir ceux qui l'avaient assassiné.

– Pourquoi me raconter tout cela ?

– Parce que tu es concerné. »

Elle soupira, et maugréa quelque chose, au sujet de son impatience et de son incapacité à retenir son silence, avant de reprendre.

« Ça a été une tâche assez aisée. Chacun laisse des traces plus ou moins visibles, et en l'occurrence, vous m'avez laissé un véritable roman sur le déroulement de vos petites vies tant vous étiez insouciants. Je vous en serais, je pense, éternellement reconnaissante. »

Un frisson secoua violemment Raphaël l'espace d'une seconde. Lui qui avait vécu avec la prudence la plus parfaite les trois années précédentes, il parvenait difficilement à croire qu'il baignerait dans une existence insouciante un jour. Pour commencer, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir devenir une fois de retour à son époque d'origine...

« Pour les individus comme le père Vergier ou encore Élisabeth, j'avais eu vent de leurs dossiers médicaux, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier d'eux. En revanche, j'ignorais complètement qu'il avait une fille ; il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée dans ses rapports, pour la protéger. Comme c'est mignon. Et pitoyable. »

Elle arborait un faux sourire qu'elle ne dissimulait aucunement. Elle semblait prendre un certain plaisir à repenser à ses victimes.

« Puis il m'a fallu atteindre les principaux responsables, toi et cette Marie de France. Le seul moyen de vous ravager était de m'en prendre aux enfants. Je pensais que la maladie d'Alex allait l'emporter, j'avais tort. Mais même lorsqu'il a fallu le faire taire pour de bon de nos propres mains, il nous a échappé, et c'est sa stupide sœur qui s'est jetée sur l'attaque. »

Elle haussa les épaules en ricanant. Tous ces souvenirs ressassés l'amusaient au plus haut point.

En face d'elle, Raphaël serrait les poings. C'était à cause d' _elle_ que Marie avait autant souffert, pour sa simple _vengeance personnelle_. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un simple être humain pouvait être aussi perverti par ce désir.

« Elle a tenu bon, mine de rien. Mieux que ce que j'aurais cru. Mais il a fallu que toi, son seul soutien, disparaisse sans prévenir. C'est ce qui l'a menée au bord du gouffre, et m'a assuré une victoire parfaite. Vois-tu... »

Elle marqua une pause d'un air hésitant, et se gratta quelque peu la tête. Elle paraissait chercher les meilleurs mots à employer, sûrement ceux qui faisaient le plus mal lorsqu'il les encaisserait.

« Elle refusait de se passer la corde au cou, et pourtant, elle s'est tout de même laissée mourir.

– Je refuse de croire à ça, coupa Raphaël en haussant subitement le ton, les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux paumes. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle ne le voulait pas !

– Et comment le saurais-tu ? Tu ne sais pas dans quel état elle se trouvait ce soir-là. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, le visage blafard puisqu'elle refusait chaque remède à son désespoir... Elle a été surprise de me voir arriver chez elle à ce moment-là. Elle ne me connaissait même pas. »

Il la vit remuer les doigts avec amusement. Cela lui déplaisait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi fière de ses méfaits ?

« Elle n'a pas résisté lorsque j'ai glissé mes doigts le long de son fin cou avant de les serrer et d'appuyer. Je n'ai même pas eu à y mettre toutes mes forces. »

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais elle le devança tout de même.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est impossible puisqu'elle s'est _pendue_ , et je te répondrai que c'est tout de même possible car, vois-tu, je ne l'ai pas tuée de ces mains, mais suffisamment asphyxiée pour qu'elle en perde connaissance. On conclurait immédiatement à un meurtre en trouvant la scène ; je l'ai camouflée et, d'un tour de corde, elle a fini sa vie dans cette chambre alors que je repartais aussi discrètement que lorsque j'étais venue.

– Le crime parfait, murmura-t-il d'un air abasourdi, terrifié par la femme qui se tenait face à lui et lui racontait tout cela avec fierté.

– Exactement » souffla-t-elle, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Il respira difficilement. Pourquoi lui annonçait-elle tout cela ? Il connaissait très bien l'issue de cet entretien, et redoutait le moment où elle y mettrait fin. Elle enroulait nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux au bout de ses doigts, qui jouaient avec les minces fils châtain alors qu'elle continuait de lui raconter ces méfaits dont elle était si fière.

« J'ai accepté de m'occuper de lui pour faire durer le plaisir ; le voir souffrir des séquelles causées par la mort de sa famille me procurait un réconfort incomparable. Puis il s'est mis en tête que tout était lié, qu'il devait trouver le coupable. Il m'a fallu simplement lui suggérer de trouver l'inspecteur Vergier –je pensais alors au père, je le croyais encore vivant– et comme un bon chien de chasse, il m'a trouvé la fille. Dès lors, j'ai cherché le moment opportun pour les anéantir avec toutes les preuves de mon implication dans cette histoire. »

Ses doigts laissèrent tomber la mèche qui les occupait. Elle voulut garder un air neutre, mais ses émotions se firent plus grandes, et son visage trahissait le mépris et la rage qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

« Puis tu es revenu, sorti de nulle part. »

Elle serra les dents.

« Tout était pourtant si simple. Comment as-tu fait ?

– Je l'ignore.

– Ne mens pas ! »

Elle se leva brusquement, son arme tenue fermement entre ses doigts, et pointée droit sur lui. Son sang se glaça, il était incapable de bouger, et fixait avec terreur le petit pistolet brillant d'une teinte argentée.

« Je sais qu'une machine à voyager dans le temps existe ; mon père s'en souvient, et moi aussi ! Toute nos vies durant nous avons eu ces rêves étranges d'un monde où les choses s'étaient passées différemment, un monde où grâce à cette machine, il avait pu exécuter le plan initial. Je n'aurais jamais été enlevée à mon père, nous aurions eu le pouvoir, et toi, cette maudite duchesse et ces foutus gosses, auriez été massacrés comme vous le méritez !

– Vous vous trompez ! » grogna-t-il tout de même, apparemment plus effronté qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Elle étouffa un rire moqueur et, contre toutes ses attentes, le laissa tout de même exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Le but que votre père poursuivait, il réduirait la ville à néant, et le pays ou même le monde s'il venait à prendre encore plus d'ampleur. Vous ne voulez pas ça, je le sais.

– Et puis-je savoir _comment_ tu le sais ? »

Il soupira. Pourquoi entendait-il cette voix qui lui répétait qu'il pouvait assurément la calmer et s'en sortir vivant ? Il était certain qu'elle allait juste lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avant de le faire taire pour de bon.

« Je viens d'un univers parallèle, dans lequel Bonar a réussi à prendre le pouvoir. La personne qui m'a entraîné là-dedans les soutenait, mais elle a rapidement compris qu'il n'allait que semer le chaos. Rien de bon ne peut être tiré des Jardins Suspendus de Babylone, croyez-moi. »

Elle sembla se laisser convaincre. Il redoutait encore plus à chaque instant celui qui allait suivre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait à Hélène ou Alexandre qui va ramener votre père et cette triste victoire.

– La manière dont tu prononces son prénom... Tu l'as connue, pas vrai ?

– C'est elle qui m'a mené ici. »

Son sourire s'allongea en un rictus qui déforma son visage ; elle éclata de rire, d'un rire à en glacer le sang qui retentit dans chaque recoin de la pièce, son écho rebondissant sans trouver de fin. Elle ne cessa jamais de rire, et se cacha le visage derrière sa main gauche alors que son hilarité la faisait pleurer. Sa main droite, qui tenait encore l'arme, moins fermement qu'un peu plus tôt, tremblait d'une manière inquiétante. Était-ce de la moquerie ou de la joie qu'il entrevoyait là ? Son expression était impossible à discerner et à comprendre.

« Alors elle existe... »

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle regagna difficilement.

« _Elle existe_! s'exclama-t-elle, à en faire trembler les murs de son appartement. Je l'ai toujours su ! »

Un frisson glacé le parcourut. Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il crachât le morceau... ?

« Conduis-moi à elle ! » lança-t-elle en se rapprochant soudainement de lui, ses grands yeux bleu-gris écarquillés, ses immenses iris le transperçant avec fascination.

Elle l'avait empoigné par les épaules ; ce contact avait provoqué chez lui un certain mouvement de recul, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le poids du revolver –qu'elle n'avait pas pour autant lâché– lui peser.

« Même si je savais où elle se trouvait, je ne vous y conduirais pas, se risqua-t-il tout-de-même à répondre, bien qu'inquiet des conséquences que cela allait engendrer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hélène aurait voulu.

– Je vois. »

Son visage s'était soudainement durci, de retour à un air neutre et impassible, complètement opposé à l'état d'exaltation qu'elle affichait à peine un instant auparavant. Elle le lâcha, et recula quelque peu. Elle resta debout face à lui pendant une minute qui lui parut être une éternité, le toisant de haut d'un air mauvais qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Puis, sans dire le moindre mot, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la place où elle se trouvait un peu avant.

« Tu es dans une position délicate, tu le sais ? Tu es ici, dans une époque et un monde qui ne sont pas les tiens, où nul ne sait qui tu es, et où tu ignores tout de ce qui s'est passé, et visiblement sans moyen de retourner _chez toi_. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi coopérer avec nous, pour ta survie.

– Coopérer avec des gens comme vous et Bonar ? Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que ce que vous pensez, cracha-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.

– Vraiment ? Je dois dire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Trois violents coups retentirent sur le marteau de porte ; le bruit assourdissant qui retentit alors dans chaque pièce de l'appartement fit sursauter le rouquin. Il pria pour que ce fût quelqu'un venu le sortir de la situation épineuse dans laquelle il s'était empêtré.

Myrjam lui jeta un regard noir et, sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, alla ouvrir à leur visiteur impromptu. Il sentit la panique le submerger, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine à la briser de l'intérieur ; il resta cependant à sa place dans le salon, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec le canon du revolver, et se contenta d'observer la scène de loin.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement peu rassurant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que vit Raphaël. Il remarqua en un premier temps le visage terrorisé d'Alexandre, qui fixait son ancienne tutrice de ses grands yeux ambrés, comme s'il suppliait de tout son être que ce fût une effroyable méprise, mais qui réalisait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait combien il s'était impliqué dans une histoire qui ne le regardait _a priori_ pas. Mais Raphaël comprit rapidement que la terreur qui l'habitait trouvait aussi sa source en la personne de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, une main à la peau abîmée et visiblement peu amicale sur son épaule. Ce dernier salua Myrjam de sa voix rauque ; le jeune homme ne put que comprendre cela à l'amas de notes graves entrecoupées qui lui parvint jusque là où il se trouvait.

« Justement, je t'attendais. Et je vois que tu me ramènes un invité de renom.

– Il écoutait à la porte, répondit l'homme. Je me suis senti de devoir te prévenir.

– Et tu as bien fait, acquiesça-t-elle, tout sourire. Nous allons pouvoir continuer notre petite fête, avec des nouveaux compagnons, n'est-ce pas _Raphaël_? »

Cela sembla faire tiquer l'homme qui, en voyant le rouquin, demanda s'il s'agissait bien _du_ Raphaël, et afficha un air confus et songeur lorsqu'elle lui confirma sa supposition d'un hochement de tête. Apparemment tout le monde le connaissait ici, et était conscient qu'il n'était pas censé être présent en ces lieux, Alexandre y compris.

« Notre cher _Raphaël_ me confirmait justement l'existence de la machine à voyager dans le temps dont mon père vous a souvent parlé, annonça Myrjam en s'asseyant, l'homme prenant place non-loin d'elle et forçant Alexandre à rester à ses côtés. N'est-ce pas ?

– Jamais des gens comme vous ne mettront la main dessus.

– Mais je sais que tu vas nous le dire. Puisque sinon... »

Elle tourna lentement ses yeux en direction de son acolyte, qui lui répondit par un large rictus qui semblait être un sourire, avant de sortir en un battement de cil un rasoir de barbier qu'il déplia et glissa sous la fine gorge d'Alexandre, qu'il empoigna par l'épaule afin de le rapprocher de lui et de le maintenir ainsi. Il retint un cri de surprise et se figea sous la terreur.

« Ce cher petit Alexandre risquerait d'y passer. Quel que soit ton choix, il est condamné.

– Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Il tentait de garder son calme ; il savait de quoi cette femme pouvait être capable, et tuer Alexandre ne lui poserait visiblement aucun problème majeur. C'était même là un de ses buts. Mais alors à quoi jouait-elle ? S'imaginait-elle qu'il utiliserait la machine pour empêcher sa mort dans le cas où l'homme passerait à l'acte ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait un terrible pressentiment.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas où elle était ! Hélène m'a amené ici pour m'empêcher de revenir vers elle, et...

– Hélène est _morte_! Tout comme tu devrais l'être ! Je vous ai tués tous les deux ! » hurla Myrjam, hors d'elle.

Raphaël savait qu'il n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais il avait _besoin_ de comprendre pourquoi cette ligne d'univers était aussi différente de celle d'où il venait.

« Alors pourquoi de là d'où je viens sommes-nous encore vivants à cette même époque ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aussi tués dans cet univers parallèle ?

– J'ai juré de tous vous tuer peu importe le monde où nous nous trouverions, grogna-t-elle d'une voix gutturale tel un animal féroce.

– Alors comment pouvez-vous expliquer le futur radieux que j'ai vu ? Marie, Hélène, Alexandre, ils vivent tous dans la joie comme une vraie famille ! »

Il n'aimait pas mentir aussi ouvertement, encore moins sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, ni même ne connaissait un tant fût peu.

« Si ce que tu as vu est vrai, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un futur où tous n'ont connu que la mort et la souffrance ?

– Parce que je sais que je peux encore tout arranger, assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Libérez Alexandre, je vous promets de vous rendre votre père en retour. »

Elle sembla marcher, le temps d'un instant.

Elle fit signe à l'homme d'éloigner le rasoir de la gorge du jeune homme, et de desserrer son étreinte. Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier, et s'éloigna de lui d'un bond, et vint se réfugier dans les bras de Raphaël, qui lui tapota sur l'épaule en lui assurant qu'il maîtrisait la situation, et en lui répétant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Si tu as vu ce futur, tu sais qui est le père de ta chère rouquine et de son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr. »

Elle rit. Simplement, légèrement. Sa douce voix était le seul bruit perturbant le silence qui régnait entre eux quatre.

« C'est vrai ? interrogea Alex, en relevant son visage, et en perdant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux du rouquin, une lueur d'espoir y brillant. Vous avez vu mon père ?

– Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à me dire qui il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une sueur froide coula le long de la nuque de Raphaël. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui demandât ça... ?

« Je ne vois pas l'importance qu'a son nom dans notre conversation, répondit-il en se séparant d'Alexandre, qui recula et s'écarta quelque peu du groupe de discussion.

– Je pense que tu ne saisis pas les conséquences de tes actes. Cesse de te protéger derrière tes mensonges puérils. »

Elle leva le bras, le revolver serré entre ses doigts, visiblement chargé et prêt à tirer une fois la détente pressée.

« En refusant de dévoiler son identité –que nous tous ici connaissons– tu prouves que ce futur dont tu nous as parlé n'est que pure fantaisie. Je l'ai toujours dit que tu étais particulièrement stupide, et encore plus face à la mort. »

L'homme à ses côtés sortit lui aussi son pistolet, mais elle lui ordonna de le ranger, et de lui laisser les deux cibles.

« C'était tout de même amusant de se retrouver. Merci beaucoup pour ce divertissement. »

Elle appuya sèchement sur la gâchette. Raphaël vit la balle propulsée en sa direction, et s'écarta rapidement dans un semblant de réflexe sur sa droite afin de l'esquiver. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne l'effleurât même pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, et hurla à Alexandre de prendre la fuite ; ce fut plus rapide pour ce dernier, qui se trouvait plus près de la porte d'entrée. Puisque, en face de lui, Myrjam ordonna à son acolyte de le rattraper, il se contenta de lui jeter à la tête de toutes ses forces un cadre photo, premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Cela permit de le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que le blondinet pût sortir de l'appartement.

La chance sembla être de son côté puisqu'il vit la femme recharger son arme ; elle avait bêtement cru qu'une balle suffirait, il devait prendre ça à son avantage. Il ignorait de combien de munitions elle était armée, et il préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle était inoffensive pour une minute à peine, et il utilisa ce laps de temps à son avantage. Il se rua sur l'homme et le plaqua violemment au mur, avant de reculer de quelques pas, et de le frapper d'un coup vif et sec à la gorge du côté de la main, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre totalement hors de nuire. Son corps tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé, suivi par une seconde détonation. La balle avait frôlé la joue gauche du rouquin, le blessant à peine ; il était décidément très chanceux ce jour-ci.

Il se contenta de ramasser le même cadre photo qui avait permis sa victoire sur l'imposant homme, et, en visant du mieux qu'il put, il toucha les mains de Myrjam qui tenaient fermement l'arme, ce qui la fit tirer une balle dans le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, une expression de rage indescriptible dessinée sur son visage, il avait déjà pris la fuite dans la cage d'escaliers de l'appartement, et la descendait à toute allure. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter, si elle le retrouvait, lui comme Alexandre, c'en était fini de leurs vies.

Il sortit du lotissement en de grandes enjambées, et courut en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il sauta dans le premier en direction d'Aubervilliers, et descendit à Sèvres Babylone, l'arrêt qui lui permettait de rejoindre son appartement –celui d'Alexandre désormais– ; bien que ce fût parfaitement stupide de se rendre à un endroit où Myrjam aurait tout de suite l'idée de les chercher, il espérait que le jeune homme s'y était rendu, afin qu'ils se retrouvassent et fuissent ensemble.

L'appartement était ouvert, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il y pénétra, et avança à tâtons, priant pour tomber sur la bonne personne, en vain. Il trouva pour seul signe de vie celui de la plante verte qui prenait le soleil dans un coin du salon, dont les feuilles frémirent au gré du courant d'air que son arrivée avait provoqué. Sa conscience lui suggéra de jeter un coup d'œil à la cave, Alexandre s'y était très probablement réfugié.

Raphaël sentit que quelque chose clochait lorsque l'étagère refusa de se décaler sur le côté lorsqu'il tira le livre. Le mécanisme avait été forcé. Il fut contraint de la pousser de toutes ses forces, suffisamment pour pouvoir se créer une ouverture assez grande pour qu'il s'y faufilât. Il trouva en bas de la cave, recroquevillé dans un coin, un Alexandre terrifié et tremblotant qui sanglotait, la tête sur ses genoux et ses mains s'agrippant à ces derniers. Ses larmes s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette du rouquin à travers l'obscurité, et il se jeta dans ses bras.

« J'avais tellement peur, bégaya-t-il en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Je veux pas mourir... pas comme ça...

– Ça va aller, rassura-t-il, bien que lui-même n'en était pas convaincu. Je sais où on peut se cacher. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Il acquiesça, hésitant.

« Je te promets que tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Suis-moi. »

Il le prit par la main, et le tira hors de la cave sombre et froide. Ils quittèrent l'appartement sans regarder derrière eux, le laissant dans un état _a priori_ peu suspect, bien que n'importe qui se serait rendu compte que quelque chose s'était produit ne fût-ce qu'en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant l'étagère décalée sur le côté, un trou béant gisant à la place du mur qui était censé se trouver là.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment sans croiser la moindre personne, et se précipitèrent à travers la rue de Bellechasse. Raphaël expliqua entre deux foulées qu'ils allaient faire un grand détour, mais que cela restait nécessaire, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils remontaient la rue afin de rejoindre la station Solférino-Bellechasse du M12, bien que ce fût cette même ligne qui menait à l'appartement de Myrjam. En y repensant, elle avait probablement alerté tous ses hommes de main, ils devaient faire attention à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient désormais. Voir les portes se refermer derrière eux rassura quelque peu le rouquin, qui jetait pourtant sans arrêt des regards furtifs aux alentours, à la recherche de possibles ennemis.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la station Madeleine, ils sortirent au dernier moment de leur rame, afin de semer d'éventuels poursuivants en filature. Alexandre le suivait à la trace sans se questionner sur la destination qu'il comptait atteindre en empruntant la ligne 14 du métro parisien à la correspondance. Il ne disait rien, gardait un silence des plus calmes que jamais Hélène n'avait su atteindre. Alors que le jeune blondinet se perdait dans ses pensées, entre le ronronnement des rails, le souffle du vent frottant la voiture et la cadence berçant les passagers, Raphaël le dévisageait sans un mot. Son visage était figé dans une expression neutre alors que ses grands yeux ambrés scrutaient le vague au-delà de la vitre de la fenêtre, de par laquelle quelques vagues lignes lumineuses rappelaient l'immense vitesse à laquelle ils filaient. Il ne se préoccupa pas des quelques mèches blondes qui glissèrent, ébouriffées par une bourrasque un peu trop forte.

Il sursauta lorsque le rouquin l'empoigna par l'épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il devait s'apprêter à descendre à la gare de Châtelet, mais reprit rapidement conscience de la situation, avant de le suivre à nouveau. Ils croisèrent une foule dense et compacte, dont la simple vue donna un haut-le-cœur à Alexandre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre de vue son compagnon de fuite, mais il suffit qu'une femme le heurtât un peu trop brusquement pour que la tignasse rousse se dérobât de son champ de vision. Il eut beau se tourner et retourner, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une marée de visages inconnus qui lui donnait la nausée. Sa respiration s'accentua. Il détestait les foules. Pire, il les craignait. Tous ces gens pouvaient être témoins d'un événement et aucun d'entre eux ne déciderait d'agir. Il devait fuir. Mais où aller ?

« Reste avec moi. Ne te perds pas. »

Il crut pendant un instant entendre la douce voix d'Hélène, comme il aimait qu'elle le réconfortât dans les moments où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Il sentit la chaleur d'une main serrer la sienne et l'extirper hors de tous ces gens qui avançaient aveuglément à travers la gare jusqu'à un coin peu fréquenté de la station.

« Merci » souffla-t-il finalement une fois que sa respiration se fut calmée.

Raphaël hocha de la tête, et lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait avant de repartir. Alexandre s'en voulut de les avoir freinés pendant plusieurs longues minutes –il avait l'impression qu'une bonne quinzaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées– à vouloir reprendre sa respiration et attendre que son cœur reprît un rythme normal. Dès qu'il se sentit un tant fût peu mieux, il demanda à ce qu'ils repartissent, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un wagon presque vide de la onzième ligne du métro parisien.

Dès lors il ne lâcha plus Raphaël du regard, inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul à nouveau tout en sachant que des individus étaient à sa recherche pour le tuer. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti vulnérable. Comment celui qui se trouvait en face de lui pouvait rester aussi calme et lucide en de telles circonstances ? Il ne tremblait pas, ne se retournait pas à chaque instant afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi. Il paraissait si calme, si décontracté face à la menace qui pesait sur lui... Alexandre l'enviait.

Il lui donna l'ordre de descendre de la rame dans un murmure ; peut-être était-il tout de même terrifié mais ne le montrait pas. La station Rambuteau était habitée par quelques voyageurs qui passaient par là, aucun ne montra la moindre envie meurtrière à leur égard. Cette simple constatation suffit à apaiser un peu plus l'esprit du jeune homme. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir se rendre là où le voulait Raphaël sans encombre finalement.

Ils empruntèrent la rue des Francs Bourgeois, qu'Alexandre ne connaissait que de nom, et dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Puis, après quelques autres rues aux noms inconnus pour lui, ils atteignirent leur destination, un lieu qu'il reconnut grâce aux photos qu'il avait pu retrouver dans les affaires de sa mère après son décès.

C'était le couvent Saint-Louré.


	41. Partie III - Chapitre XXXIX

– Chapitre XXXIX –

Un orage avait éclaté peu de temps après que Raphaël et Alexandre ne parvinssent à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte du couvent. Cela avait surpris le jeune homme, qui ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était aussi simple d'y entrer alors qu'il suivait sans un bruit le rouquin. Ils avaient escaladé le mur qui entourait et protégeait les lieux en toute discrétion, et à présent ils se faufilaient dans les couloirs jusqu'aux dortoirs du troisième étage. Il y eut un éclair, puis un grondement qui fit trembler les murs, pourtant ils ne virent pas la moindre goutte d'eau tomber du ciel.

Chaque chambre était vide de propriétaire, et comportait un mobilier relativement basique, à savoir un lit d'une place avec la literie nécessaire, une table de nuit à ses côtés, un bureau auquel il manquait quelquefois une chaise selon la chambre, ainsi qu'une armoire pour la plupart du temps vide. En fouillant dans chaque recoin de chaque pièce, ils purent trouver diverses affaires abandonnées là par leurs anciens propriétaires lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le couvent, qui jouait visiblement aussi un rôle d'orphelinat ou de pensionnat.

Raphaël finit par choisir une chambre située presque à la fin du couloir, où il amena les trouvailles qui leur seraient utiles, et ordonna à Alex de l'y attendre. Il revint peu de temps après en traînant difficilement derrière lui un matelas qu'il avait _emprunté_ à une chambre voisine. Il lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il restât au plus près de lui au cas où ils seraient retrouvés, et qu'ils veilleraient à tour de rôle. Cela aurait pu être agréable que des souvenirs de son aventure aux côtés d'Hélène refissent surface à cette idée, si seulement il la savait saine et sauve et non morte comme il l'avait lâchement laissée derrière lui. De plus, la situation n'était en rien similaire ; jamais il n'avait autant été traqué par des individus voulant sa peau, que c'eût été avec elle ou même simplement en tant que Fantôme R lorsqu'il était pourchassé par les officiers de police ainsi que Vergier.

« Comment saviez-vous que cet endroit serait vide ?

– Je suis le grand Fantôme R voyons, je sais tout ! fit-il dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, bien que cela n'eût aucunement l'effet escompté. Plus sérieusement, c'est en quelque sorte mon refuge, le seul endroit où je peux me rendre lorsque tout va mal. Quand j'étais avec Hélène on revenait toujours ici pour ne pas dormir dehors et... »

Il vit l'expression d'Alex changer progressivement avant qu'il n'enfouît son visage dans ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idée d'avoir prononcé son nom...

« Je suis désolé, fit-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, et posant une main sur son épaule droite. Je ne voulais pas...

– C'est cette femme qui l'a tuée... C'est _elle_ qui les a _tous_ tués... »

Sa voix tremblait, déformée par les sanglots naissants. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour Raphaël de le voir dans cet état qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, à part lui caresser doucement le dos afin de le réconforter.

« Pour sa simple vengeance...

– Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Bientôt, tout va changer. Je te le promets.

– Mais ça ne les ramènera jamais. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Il resta silencieux. Il ne put que l'entendre pleurer tout bas, ses faibles gémissements accompagnant les soubresauts de son corps alors qu'il respirait, en se maudissant de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Je peux te les ramener, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander, et je le ferai. »

Il aurait aimé que cela eût sonné comme quelques mots de réconfort, mais cela eut plutôt l'effet opposé, et le regard d'Alex s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle avait des souvenirs des univers alternatifs... il n'y a pas qu'elle qui en a. La sensation de déjà-vu, ça vient de là. J'ai souvent fait des rêves qui n'étaient que de vagues souvenirs de choses qui ne m'étaient jamais arrivées. Et Hélène aussi, j'en suis sûr, avait des souvenirs comme ça. On n'a pas eu la chance de les oublier... »

Le rouquin l'observa longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il empirait la situation à chaque son que sa voix formait.

Dehors, le soleil déclinait peu à peu ; la chambre baigna rapidement dans une lumière orangée alors que les cloches rythmant la vie des nonnes résidant au couvent sonnaient à intervalles réguliers. Il entendit l'estomac d'Alex gargouiller, cela lui fit prendre conscience lui-même de sa propre faim. Il aurait aimé lui suggérer d'aller dans un restaurant, de déguster le meilleur repas de leurs vies entières ce soir-là, comme un véritable festin digne de celui d'une fête que l'on se devait de dignement célébrer. Mais tout ce qu'il put lui dire fut un ordre, lui demandant de l'attendre là, de rester caché, et de n'ouvrir à personne d'autre que lui, jusqu'à son retour.

Il s'en voulut quelque peu de le laisser seul dans cette chambre vide, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était trop dangereux pour Alex de sortir ; il n'était pas aussi agile que pouvait l'être le rouquin, et surtout, il n'avait pas le pendentif qu'il gardait dans la poche avant gauche de son jean, bien que Raphaël réprimât un frisson de dégoût à la simple pensée de ce dont ce bijou était capable. Une autre pensée le confortant dans son acte fut qu'il souhaitait peut-être sans vouloir le dire se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, il avait sans doute besoin d'un certain temps afin de tout encaisser et digérer ; c'était d'ailleurs le cas du jeune homme. Il réalisait à présent qu'il avait été utilisé par tous, ballotté dans tous les sens selon les désirs de chacun, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était sorti de la toile dans laquelle il s'était emmêlé, voilà qu'une nouvelle araignée le piégeait dans une autre. Cela avait été le cas avec son père et l'organisation, puis avec Hélène, et à présent avec Myrjam. Qui était le prochain traître à ajouter à la liste ? L'ironie voulait qu'il avait hâte d'en connaître l'identité.

Il déambula dans les rues voisines, observant tout comportement suspect de la part du moindre passant, et ne se relâcha qu'à peine lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait aucun poursuivant dans les environs. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de là qu'il commença à chercher un endroit duquel il pouvait voler un repas, de préférence chaud.

Son choix se porta sur un livreur de pizza qui gara son scooter non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas le repas sain qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était toujours un début. Il se faufila rapidement dans le dos du livreur, de la manière la plus discrète et _fantômesque_ qu'il pût et, alors que l'individu attendait que son client n'ouvrît la porte d'entrée du bâtiment où il s'était fait livrer, Raphaël ouvrit le panier fixé à l'arrière du véhicule, duquel il sortit le sac isotherme dans lequel se trouvait le trésor de sa soirée. Toujours dans ce silence qui l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses actes de voleur, il quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds, et retourna au couvent sans demander son reste. C'était dommage pour ce client qui ne recevrait pas la commande qu'il avait payée, et bien plus encore pour le livreur qui allait se faire taper sur les doigts alors qu'il n'était pas fautif dans l'histoire –bien que s'il avait gardé son attention sur son véhicule, cela ne serait pas arrivé– mais il fallait qu'Alex et lui mangeassent et se réchauffassent. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'un jour les rembourser, c'était la moindre des choses.

Il fut accueilli par une chambre plongée dans le noir, qui se révéla être dénuée de toute vie humaine lorsqu'il appuya sur l'unique interrupteur de la pièce. Il manqua de lâcher le sac, et étudia rapidement l'état dans lequel elle avait été laissée ; il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lutte, tout était _presque_ resté dans le même état qu'en partant. Il ne manquait qu'Alex.

Ce dernier apparut dans son dos et lui tapota l'épaule, un air innocent dessiné sur son visage. Raphaël se détendit aussitôt, comprenant qu'il n'avait fait qu'aller se doucher, à en voir ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et trempés. Il soupira longuement, se sentant quelque peu stupide d'avoir paniqué aussi rapidement. Alex sembla comprendre sa réaction, et s'excusa, un sourire désolé se forma timidement sur ses lèvres, ajoutant qu'il aurait dû attendre son retour ou bien le prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, fit Raphaël en secouant les épaules. Le plus important est que tu ailles bien. »

Il leva le sac isotherme, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, afin qu'il parvînt aux yeux de son compagnon de fuite.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais mangeons. »

Alexandre acquiesça. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nature de leur repas, et se contenta d'avaler tour à tour des parts des deux pizzas refroidissant devant lui. Il n'avait même pas tant faim que cela, ce n'était que par pure politesse, pour que Raphaël ne crût que sa prise de risque en sortant dans la rue pour les voler avait été inutile. Mais rapidement, ses forces virent à lui manquer, et il s'allongea dans le lit, se roulant sous la couette et tournant le dos à Raphaël, qui l'observa silencieusement. Était-ce pour échapper à un autre dialogue, ou bien était-il réellement à bout de forces ? C'était tout à fait logique que la seconde option fût la véritable motivation d'Alexandre, mais une petite voix faisait tout son possible pour ne pas que la première idée à laquelle le rouquin avait pensé ne quittât ses pensées.

Il resta assis sur le bord de la fenêtre à observer le ciel à la recherche d'étoiles brillant suffisamment fort pour être visibles par-delà la lumière de la ville, en vain. Il ne put que scruter une étendue dont le dégradé de l'orange vers le profond noir d'encre qui le répugnait. Qui savait ce qui les attendait désormais ? Ils devaient rester cachés pour ne pas que l'organisation ne les retrouvât, mais en même temps il devait à tout prix retrouver l'appartement d'Hélène et remonter le temps. Il était désolé pour Alexandre, car même s'il lui avait promis qu'il ne changerait rien, il voulait tout de même sauver la vie n'était-ce que d'Hélène et celle de Marie. Et peut-être que son acte ne changerait rien pour Alex ; après tout n'était-il pas d'une ligne d'univers différente de celle d'Hélène ? Il avait le vague souvenir de la rouquine disant que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, ce qui n'avait aucunement été le cas pour son petit frère, qui avait par ailleurs survécu alors qu'elle était décédée dans ce présent incertain qu'il découvrait.

Il adressa une prière silencieuse aux prétendus dieux qui l'observaient de là-haut. Si un dieu quelconque existait, il aurait grandement apprécié qu'il l'aidât à faire en sorte que tout allât bien pour chacun. Il ignorait la marche à suivre, et se contenta d'adresser ce vœu dans ses pensées en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendît.

Entendant la respiration régulière et apaisée d'Alexandre, il voulut lui aussi se reposer mais il eut beau s'allonger sur le matelas posé à même le sol et se tourner et retourner, la fatigue ne parvenait pas à avoir raison de lui. Il se contenta d'observer à travers la pénombre les traits du visage d'Alexandre, qui s'était tourné vers lui dans son sommeil. Il semblait si détendu, son visage assoupi ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa mère. Un sentiment de nostalgie le gagna. Il aurait tant aimé retourner à l'époque où tout allait bien, où il n'était pas pris dans les engrenages d'histoires sordides. Lorsqu'il n'y avait que son père et lui, et que son innocence ne le faisait pas voir les horreurs du monde extérieur, il avait été si heureux, et il ne réalisait qu'à présent le bonheur dans lequel il avait baigné. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Marie, et était même comblé par l'amour qu'il lui portait, et celui qu'elle lui portait en retour, mais les circonstances de leurs rencontre, et le destin funeste qui attendait la jeune blonde renforçaient l'idée qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il se devait, et qu'il ne saurait peut-être jamais le faire.

Il soupira. Il aurait beau le désirer, jamais il ne reviendrait à une vie normale semblait-il. Il ne se voyait pas prendre un chemin qui l'éloignait pour toujours d'Hélène et d'Alexandre. Il aurait aimé mieux les connaître, en de meilleurs moments. Il avait l'impression que cela était impossible, qu'il n'aurait jamais cette opportunité. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas les enfants d'un autre ? Leur simple existence prouvait que sa relation avec Marie était vouée à se faner, même si cette idée le répugnait.

Il entendit et entrevit Alex remuer sous les draps. Il semblait avoir un sommeil particulièrement agité, en témoignaient les faibles gémissements qui accompagnaient les mouvements de son visage. Il paraissait vouloir échapper à quelque chose dans son rêve. Cette entité le pourchassant sembla l'avoir rattrapé, puisqu'il s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Sa respiration se fit lourde et pesante, il paraissait essoufflé.

Il se redressa dans son lit, et observa sa main droite sous les maigres lueurs qui lui parvenaient à travers la fenêtre. Il remua lentement les doigts, ouvrant et fermant le poing sans aucune difficulté. Puis il passa lentement le pouce de sa main gauche le long de la cicatrice qui ne se sentait presque plus désormais sauf à quelques endroits. Il revoyait encore la scène, du sang coulant à flots de son avant-bras, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant, et Hélène qui s'était jetée sur ce type pour le sauver. Ses souvenirs avaient beau être quelque peu flous, son corps se souvenait encore des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées, bien qu'elles fussent aussi amères et insupportables.

Il passa sa main rapidement dans ses cheveux afin de chasser les quelques mèches venues chatouiller ses yeux, et se massa le visage, comme pour se ressaisir. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir ; son cœur venait enfin de s'être apaisé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la chambre, qui lui paraissait immense dans l'ombre de la nuit, et ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant, tentant de penser à des choses agréables, à des souvenirs heureux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le jour filtrait à travers la fenêtre aux carreaux salis par la poussière, et le matelas dans lequel avait dormi Raphaël était vide.

Raphaël devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, mais ce n'était pas un réel problème ; il était bien parvenu à jongler entre les cours le jour et ses vols en tant que Fantôme R la nuit pendant toute une année, et avait acquis grâce à cela une capacité particulière de ne requérir que peu d'heures de sommeil pour être en pleine forme. Cependant, il s'en voulait d'avoir à nouveau laissé Alexandre seul dans cette chambre, même s'il se répétait que ce n'était que le temps d'aller voler quelque part de quoi prendre un petit-déjeuner suffisamment consistant pour reprendre leur fuite.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et en était venu à conclure qu'ils ne pouvaient rester dans la capitale, qui représentait un danger bien trop conséquent pour eux. Il y avait très peu de chances de tomber sur des membres de l'organisation en-dehors de la capitale, et ils pouvaient certainement se trouver un refuge quelque part. Après tout, la France n'était-elle pas immense comparée à Paris ? Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient trouver une solution à tout cela. Le seul bémol à ce plan était qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent partir à la recherche de l'appartement qu'Hélène possédait et dans lequel se trouvait sa machine à voyager dans le temps, mais le rouquin était prêt à laisser cela de côté pour le bien d'Alexandre. Il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner.

Il avançait d'un pas rapide sur le trottoir sali de bouts de verre et d'autres déchets jetés là, scrutant chaque enseigne et chaque devanture, tentant de deviner s'il serait aisé de voler dans cette boutique-ci ou plutôt dans celle-là. Finalement, il porta son attention sur une boulangerie dont les clients ressortaient pour certains avec un gobelet de café dans les mains. Il fit le tour des bâtiments de la rue, cherchant à deviner où commençait la boutique et où elle finissait afin de s'y infiltrer et de se servir dans l'arrière-boutique. Ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée, surtout en constatant que la petite ruelle bordant l'un des côtés du bâtiment n'y donnait aucun accès. Il s'y réfugia le temps d'élaborer une stratégie. Entrer, repérer rapidement les lieux, passer sa commande, attendre d'être servi et, au moment de payer, feindre ne pas avoir son porte-monnaie et faire mine de partir, avant de saisir leur repas et de s'enfuir en courant. Cela pouvait fonctionner, encore plus s'il y avait beaucoup de clients. La confiance le gagna ; il allait suivre ce plan, et improviser si toutefois il venait à échouer.

Il inspira profondément. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Il avait volé tant de fois, ce n'était que la répétition d'un comportement qui était devenu pratiquement automatique chez lui. Peut-être cette nervosité venait-elle du fait qu'il état habillé en civil, et non en Fantôme R. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, personne ne le connaissait ici. Alors _pourquoi_ tremblait-il encore ? Ce n'était qu'un _simple vol_ , bon sang !

Nouvelle inspiration. Il sembla peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était aussi nerveux qu'à son premier vol ! Allons bon, tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait pas de raison d'échouer avec un objectif aussi simple.

Il marcha hors de la ruelle de l'air le plus naturel qu'il pouvait afficher. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la rue principale qu'une poigne plutôt puissante l'agrippa au bras gauche, et le tira en arrière, le forçant à reculer assez violemment. Il se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put afin de ne pas tomber dans les nombreux détritus qui jonchaient le sol sale, et se félicita intérieurement pour son équilibre à toute épreuve, avant de dévisager la personne responsable d'un tel acte soudain, les sourcils froncés et prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout sauf ravi d'avoir été contre toute attente sa victime.

« Ce n'est pas très sympa de faire ça, grommela-t-il en roulant des yeux et se tournant progressivement vers l'individu, et encore moins sans prévenir... »

Il croisa le regard de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, et qui lui apparaissait tel un fantôme. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux roux autrefois flamboyants et à présent ternis et en bataille, ses traits tirés et sa maigre carrure indiquaient que ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été très agréables à vivre pour lui. Raphaël se figea. Que faisait-il là !?

« Je le sais bien, je te prie de m'excuser. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne peux pas te laisser t'exposer autant, c'est trop dangereux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes en danger. Surtout toi. »

Raphaël croisa les bras, quelque peu suspicieux quant à ce que disait son interlocuteur. Certes il _lui_ ressemblait, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était bien _lui_ qu'il avait en face de ses yeux ?

« Cela m'étonne que tu restes introuvable aussi longtemps, et que soudainement tu réapparaisses pour m'annoncer ça, dans un endroit sordide en plus.

– Tu m'excuseras, j'avais mes raisons.

– _Tes raisons_ , hein ? »

Raphaël retint un rire nerveux.

« C'est une expression que j'ai beaucoup utilisée moi aussi dis donc. Comme quoi on se ressemble vraiment.

– S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. »

Le rouquin observa l'homme avec mépris. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas avoir affaire à un imposteur ?

« Il faut qu'on parte. _Maintenant_.

– Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es bien toi ?

– Raphaël, crois-moi je t'en prie. Je ne te demande pas de faire ça pour moi, mais pour Hélène. »

C'était parfaitement étrange d'entendre son prénom prononcé par _cette voix_ , sans parler de l'évocation d'Hélène. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui, elle n'était même pas _vivante_ à ce moment-même. Alors pourquoi parlait-il d'elle ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu passes plus de temps dans cet univers, tu pourrais ne plus jamais en revenir. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

– Il y a encore des choses qu'il faut que je fasse ici avant de partir. Il y a encore quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. »

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit brusquement.

« Plus maintenant. »

Alexandre se redressa en position semi assise dans le lit, et observa plus en détail la pièce. Il sembla que Raphaël s'était absenté pour une durée indéterminée, et depuis peu. Il allait finir par revenir. Peut-être était-il allé chercher des provisions pour qu'ils pussent rester cachés en ces lieux plus longtemps. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas venant du personnage qu'il était.

Il s'extirpa difficilement hors du lit, rattrapé par la fraîcheur de la pièce contrastant avec la chaleur des couvertures. La chaleur de son appartement lui manquait terriblement. Allait-il pouvoir y retourner un jour ? Il l'espérait. Il n'avait qu'à aller dénoncer Myrjam aux autorités, qui feraient le nécessaire, en espérant que les autorités elles-mêmes ne fussent pas corrompues par la concernée... Il aurait aimé en discuter avec le rouquin avant de prendre sa décision, mais il savait d'avance que ce dernier l'interdirait à prendre autant de risques à sortir et s'exposer. Il soupira à cette pensée ; paraissait-il si fragile que cela aux yeux de tous ? Décidément cela ne changerait jamais.

Il risqua un regard dans le couloir des dortoirs, et finalement osa sortir pleinement. Il se faufila en-dehors du couvent ; il avait laissé un petit mot à l'attention de Raphaël pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiétât de ne pas le voir à son retour. Il retrouva aisément son chemin à travers le dédale de rues qui menait au couvent Saint-Louré, et préféra se rendre au commissariat à pied. Cela lui aurait pris tout autant de temps que de monter à bord d'une rame de métro, et il voulait apprécier le soleil qui brillait sans trop rencontrer de nuages ce jour-ci. Une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas prudent, qu'il aurait dû attendre le retour de son camarade de fuite, qu'il s'exposait trop et se mettait en danger inutilement, mais il la fit taire en se répétant que ce n'était que l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, que tout irait bien.

Ses collègues furent plutôt surpris de le voir passer le seuil du commissariat. Tous avaient été mis au courant de l'accident qui avait coûté sa vie à Charlie, et tous pensaient jusqu'à son arrivée qu'il lui aurait fallu quelques temps avant de trouver le courage de revenir. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à cet instant qu'il allait se retrouver dans le bureau de sa supérieure, vide. Il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant cela, et la simple idée de se retrouver entre ces quatre murs dans un silence frappant provoquait en lui des tremblements qu'il peinait à maîtriser tant elle l'effrayait.

Il se dirigea pourtant vers la secrétaire – _Elvira, non ?_ – en tentant de dissimuler son anxiété, et demanda à témoigner concernant l'explosion de la veille. La femme leva un sourcil, d'un air intrigué et perplexe, et lui demanda sur quels segments de l'enquête son témoignage pouvait-il apporter des informations. Lorsqu'il répondit de but en blanc qu'il avait le nom de l'auteur du crime, elle recula quelque peu dans son siège, et appela un supérieur pour qu'il vînt prendre sa déposition. C'était cet agent – _quel était son nom déjà ? Michel ? Marcel ? Un nom dans ce style-là_ – qu'il n'avait que rarement croisé au sein du commissariat ; il fallait dire qu'il avait rarement côtoyé les autres agents, et avait le plus souvent été confiné dans le bureau à ranger la paperasse ou à mener ses propres recherches, qui visiblement n'auraient jamais porté leurs fruits tant Myrjam avait couvert ses traces derrière elle.

Il le fit s'asseoir dans un bureau à un étage différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude, mais le fait que cette pièce-ci était parfaitement rangée et ordonnée donnait l'illusion que le bureau de Charlie était d'une architecture complètement différente. L'homme s'assit à sa place, sur sa chaise roulante, et se posta face à son ordinateur afin de le préparer pour y taper la déposition du jeune homme. Une fois les préparatifs achevés, il se pencha vers lui, coude son gauche posé sur la table et sa main soutenant son menton, la droite jouant avec un stylo à bille qui avait été rongé à certains endroits.

« C'est inhabituel de voir un de nos propres agents témoigner dans une affaire qui ne les regarde que de loin, sourit-il derrière sa moustache qui tombait sur les coins de ses lèvres. Tu dis que tu connais le responsable de l'incident ? »

Si son ton se voulait amical et réconfortant, c'était le sentiment inverse qu'il provoquait chez Alexandre. Il se redressa quelque peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et répondit difficilement, sa gorge s'asséchant sans qu'il ne fît quoi que ce fût pour.

« Cette personne me l'a dit en face qu'elle avait planifié l'attaque ; elle cherchait à me tuer en plus de l'inspecteur.

– Je vois. Et il s'agit de qui ?

– C'est la fille du cousin de ma mère, Myrjam de France.

– La sénatrice ? Vous voulez rire ! »

Son rire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard sérieux du jeune homme. Il lâcha le stylo, qui roula sur le bureau jusqu'à en tomber au sol, et recula dans son siège, penchant quelque peu le dossier en arrière ce faisant.

« Je doute que ce puisse être quelque chose qu'elle ferait. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec Vergier.

– L'inspecteur m'avait confié détenir des preuves concernant l'auteur d'une enquête dans laquelle ma famille était quelque peu impliquée, juste avant que le métro dans lequel elle se trouvait n'explose. »

Il était étonné par lui-même, et quelque peu effrayé. Comment pouvait-il parler de ça aussi froidement ? Il donnait l'impression de n'être aucunement affecté par cette tragédie...

« Et en plus de cela, l'inspecteur a été mêlée à une affaire dans laquelle avait trempé le père de Myrjam. C'est par pure vengeance qu'elle a fomenté cette attaque.

– Et vous me dites qu'elle vous a dit ça de vive voix, en face ? »

Il acquiesça. L'homme semblait le croire.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça, si elle comptait vous tuer vous aussi dans cette attaque ?

– Elle espérait pouvoir me tuer peu après avoir révélé son plan initial.

– Quels étaient le motifs ?

– La vengeance. Rien que la vengeance.

– Je vois. »

L'homme fit pivoter son siège de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. La pièce resta silencieuse, quelquefois animée par les gémissements mécaniques de la chaise roulante qui supportait de moins en moins d'être utilisée. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Ce sont de lourdes accusations que vous portez là, vous le savez ?

– Je suis conscient de ce que cela implique. Mais vous devez me croire, je n'aurais rien à tirer d'un tel mensonge si c'en était un.

– Sachez que je vous crois. »

Le cœur d'Alexandre manqua un battement. Avait-il réussi à le convaincre de sa seule parole ?

« Je vous crois car j'étais moi-même présent officieusement sur les lieux de l'attaque. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je sais que ce n'est pas un accident dû à un défaut de rame ou autre. »

Dans ce cas, il avait une chance de se faire entendre, non ? L'espoir gagna pleinement le jeune homme ; il allait pouvoir rendre justice !

« Je le sais aussi parce que c'est moi qui ai posé la bombe et les explosifs sur la rame, voyez-vous ? »

Alexandre entendit quelqu'un fermer la porte à clé de l'intérieur. Le bruit –ô combien insoutenable tant il le reconnaissait– des talons sur le parquet lui fit comprendre que la personne se rapprochait de lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que Myrjam tenait dans sa main un revolver agrémenté d'un silencieux, et qu'elle le pointait vers lui. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il en sentit le froid contact sur sa tempe.

« Eh oui mon cher _Alexandre_ , murmura-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille, tu aurais dû te douter que nous sommes _partout_. »

« Une balle, une seule. Aucune trace, aucune douleur. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a plus le moindre représentant de la branche principale des _de France_. »

Les yeux noisette de Raphaël fixèrent intensément son interlocuteur, cherchant le détail, le geste infime qui le trahirait. En vain.

« Tu mens, ce n'est pas possible.

– Tout est possible lorsqu'il s'agit de Myrjam, tu l'as bien vu de tes propres yeux, souffla-t-il tristement.

– Comment aurait-elle pu le retrouver, alors qu'il est resté caché !? »

Ah, voilà qu'il s'emportait. Il ne se contrôlait vraiment pas. Comme quoi ce devait être de famille ; ni lui, ni son père, n'avait su garder un caractère permettant de se socialiser très longtemps.

« Je n'en ai pas les détails exacts, mais il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Hélène plutôt que lui ; Alex était vraiment trop naïf pour une telle mission.

– Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, cracha Raphaël en reculant, le mépris se dégageant de lui devenant presque palpable. Tu ne les as pas connus !

– Je les ai plus connus que toi en tout cas. »

Il sembla réaliser que la conversation n'irait nulle-part tant que le rouquin n'aurait pas accepté la réalité. Et il semblait très loin d'en arriver là. Il n'avait plus réellement le choix.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois, suis-moi, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit où on a besoin de toi. Plus rien ne te retient ici, c'est terminé.

– Et toi ? Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

– Si, en quelque sorte. Mais avoue que tu n'as aucune envie de rester trop longtemps avec moi, je sais que tu me détestes.

– Détester n'est qu'un euphémisme... »

Il feignit de ne pas avoir entendu son grommellement, et réitéra sa demande, en tendant sa main vers le rouquin.

« Viens avec moi. Vers un nouvel univers, qui répondra à toutes tes questions.

– Tu me le promets ?

– Si je ne pouvais même pas tenir une promesse aussi simple, je crois que je ne mériterais même pas de pouvoir parler à mon propre fils, n'est-ce pas, Raphaël ? »

Il fit la moue, et empoigna la main de l'homme, en évitant le plus possible de songer à cet étrange contact avec cette main qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis quatre longues années.

« C'est bien parce que t'es mon enflure de père que je te reconnais sans problème. »


	42. Partie III - Chapitre XL

– Chapitre XL –

Isaac lui avait demandé de le suivre à travers cette sombre ruelle, et cela n'avait pas étonné Raphaël de se retrouver dans l'appartement où vivait Hélène en traversant une banale porte en bois qui donnait là. L'agencement intérieur était resté le même, il aurait presque pu sentir le parfum de la rouquine, ou tout du moins se le projeter s'il plongeait son nez dans les coussins du canapé ou encore s'il visitait sa chambre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte menant à la pièce de la jeune femme, il tomba sur un amas de meubles inutilisés, dont certains étaient abîmés ou cassés, et regretta presque aussitôt sa trop grande curiosité. En retournant dans le salon, il vit son père penché sur la console de la machine, apparemment trop affairé pour faire la discussion à son fils. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Raphaël, bien au contraire. Il préférait grandement être laissé là avec ses pensées, hantées par la soudaine réapparition de son père dans sa vie, même si ce fût aussi récent. Il avait pris quelques rides et cheveux blancs, mais malgré cela il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Quel âge était-il censé avoir ? Il fit le rapide calcul, et en conclut que le temps l'avait tout de même plutôt bien épargné pour un homme de soixante-douze ans, peut-être même trop.

« C'est ici que tu t'es caché depuis ta disparition ?

– J'y ai longuement habité, oui. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, selon l'univers.

– C'est ici que tu aurais élevé Hélène, si jamais tu étais devenu son tuteur ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent.

– Je sais ce que tu sous-entends, l'entendit-il grommeler. Sache qu'elle a pu grandir dans une maison, au moins pendant quelques années. »

Il ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Son père allait nier, si toutefois il comptait lui donner une quelconque réponse. Raphaël fit quelques pas en direction d'un des murs de la pièce, celui où avaient été accrochés plusieurs cadres contenant plusieurs photos. Il resta figé sur place lorsqu'il reconnut les visages sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Il y avait une photo de son père et lui, alors qu'il avait cinq ou six ans. Sur une autre apparaissait ses parents, ensemble et heureux. Plus il avançait vers la gauche et plus les personnes immortalisées sur ces bouts de papier prenaient de l'âge, figées dans un instant qui ne trouvera jamais de suite. Une photo de classe de Raphaël, à sa première rentrée. Une autre, en fin de collège. Celle qui avait été prise avec quelques amis lors d'une sortie scolaire dont il n'avait pas le souvenir, amis qui l'entouraient et dont les visages avaient été estompés avec le temps... Pourquoi paraissait-elle plus ancienne que les autres ?

La photo qui suivit ne représentait ni son père, ni lui, mais une Marie resplendissante, qui portait un bébé dans ses bras. Raphaël reconnut Hélène et ses grands yeux bleus ; elle était si innocente, si pure... Il était difficile en contemplant ses joues bouffies de nouveau-né de croire qu'elle allait devenir celle que Raphaël avait connue. Pourquoi le destin s'était-il donc acharné sur elle ? Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle voulait juste comme tout enfant de son âge vivre heureuse avec ses parents et son frère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lui fussent enlevés tour à tour ?

Et pourquoi Isaac avait-il de telles photographies chez lui ?

« Je ne voulais pas perdre mon objectif de vue, annonça ce dernier comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Ton objectif ?

– La raison qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait.

– Explique-toi. »

Être têtu devait être une des plus grandes qualités de la famille Girard, puisque son père refusa fermement de lui répondre. Raphaël soupira. Comment étaient-ils devenus de parfaits étrangers qui pouvaient à peine échanger quelques mots ?

« Arrête de tout garder secret, râla le rouquin en croisant les bras et tapant du pied d'un air impatient. Explique-toi un peu, bon sang.

– Tu l'auras voulu » soupira finalement son père en se détournant de la console de commande.

Il s'assit sur un des sièges, les bras croisés sur son torse avec fermeté, mais le regard fuyant celui de son fils. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, puis finit par les trouver.

« Je voulais changer les événements, pour apporter le meilleur avenir à quelqu'un. Ces photos sont là pour me rappeler mes échecs.

– Qui voulais-tu sauver ? »

Il baissa un peu plus la tête.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Raphaël sentait la colère monter peu à peu en lui, et se battait avec lui-même pour la retenir. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui faire confiance ?!

« Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ?

– J'ai arrêté de compter les années. Je pensais même m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Myrjam te tuer.

– Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

Isaac acquiesça légèrement. Il garda le visage droit, mais ses yeux le fuyaient toujours autant.

Raphaël ne trouvait pas les mots tant son abattement fut soudain.

« Tu savais ce qui allait _lui_ arriver ? » finit-il par demander, brisant ce silence devenu trop gênant et pesant qui s'était ancré entre eux.

Son père baissa la tête, et détourna le regard. Cela confirma les soupçons qu'avait le jeune homme, qui serra le poing et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour refréner cette folle envie naissante de le frapper. Avait-il conscience de ce que cela impliquait ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut l'unique mot que sa voix parvint à former sans que son ton ne devînt sec et glacial.

« C'était lui ou toi. Et j'ai déjà fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps.

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Écoute, nous sommes tous voués à disparaître, certains plus tôt que d'autres. Alexandre... n'aurait pas pu vivre longtemps quoi que je fasse. »

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ou bien... ?

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

– Il n'a aucun lien avec moi. Ça n'aurait aucun sens que je me préoccupe de lui plutôt que de toi. »

La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il ne contrôla pas son accès de rage, et s'emporta.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as abandonné pendant quatre ans sans me donner la moindre nouvelle ? As-tu au moins une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? J'ai attendu, je croyais vraiment que tu allais revenir, je l'ai espéré ! Et tu _oses_ me dire que tu te préoccupes de moi ?! J'aurais préféré te savoir mort ! »

Comme pour ponctuer sa tirade, il voulut sortir de cet appartement étouffant et claquer la porte derrière lui. Or, au moment où il en empoigna la froide poignée métallique, son père le stoppa, d'un simple « Attends ! » qu'il avait lancé sans faire le moindre autre mouvement. Raphaël se figea, ne sachant aucunement comment réagir. Devait-il ignorer cet appel et poursuivre sa route, afin de trouver un autre moyen de sortir de cet univers auquel il n'avait plus aucun lien, ou devait-il malgré tout rester et écouter les excuses de son père auxquelles il ne croyait pas le moindre du monde ? À contrecœur il fit demi-tour peut-être en partie parce qu'il savait que son père était sa seule chance de retourner à sa vie d'avant même si cette idée ne le réjouissait pas.

« Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait n'était pas digne d'un père. Mais j'avais une bonne raison, crois-moi.

– Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Satisfaire une envie de foutre en l'air plusieurs vies ? Tu crois que Hélène l'a mérité, ça ?! »

Les mots dépassaient sa pensée ; il ne supportait pas de savoir que son père ne réalisait pas pleinement les conséquences de ses actes.

« Pourquoi tu l'as autant fait souffrir ? grogna-t-il, le ton de sa voix prenant au fil des mots de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le boulot d'un parent est d'être là pour son enfant, de le rassurer, de le protéger, et de le rendre heureux en restant à ses côtés ! Hélène est peut-être ta fille adoptive, elle reste _ta fille_ !

– Peut-être, répondit simplement Isaac en secouent les épaules. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je devais protéger mon enfant. »

Isaac le fixa intensément, le bleu glacé de ses yeux le perçait et provoquait chez lui un sentiment de malaise. Il soutint son regard, mais fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

« J'aurais pu commettre toutes les horreurs possibles envers Hélène pour te protéger –c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fermé les yeux sur les abus de Jean-François, et ceux de Léonard. Je voulais l'aider, mais ma place au sein de l'organisation ne m'autorisait pas à tenir tête à mes supérieurs. Alors je l'ai laissée garder ces bijoux mésopotamiens qui lui permettaient de survivre, même si je savais qu'ils auraient raison d'elle à un moment ou un autre. Je lui ai menti, _toute sa vie_ , préférant la bercer dans de douloureux mensonges afin qu'elle oublie l'horreur de la vérité. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la protéger, je te jure. Et ça n'a pas suffi. »

Il enfouit honteusement son visage dans ses mains tant il regrettait d'avoir été un aussi mauvais tuteur. Personne ne pourrait le pardonner ; il était _impardonnable_.

« Je vous ai tous perdus, et peu pouvait importer les voyages dans le temps que je faisais, c'était inévitable. Je perdais à chaque fois la seule personne que je voulais le plus garder vivante, quitte à ce qu'elle me déteste toute sa vie.

– C'était maman ?

– Non. »

Isaac inspira profondément.

« C'est le père d'Hélène. »

Raphaël sentit son corps se raidir soudainement. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Il n'était pas concerné par ce type. Il le détestait même. Cet homme, quel qu'il fût, lui avait pris sa place aux côtés de Marie. Et Isaac –son propre père !– lui donnait plus d'importance qu'à son propre fils !? C'était inconcevable. Ce gars devait sûrement être un génie hors pair, ou avait fait des découvertes sans pareilles, sans quoi il ne pouvait décemment pas comprendre pourquoi tous avaient une telle considération à son égard. Et son ignorance faisait naître en lui une crainte, la crainte de disparaître des mémoires de ceux qu'il aimait et d'être ainsi remplacé. Ça avait été le cas de Marie, et de son père, aussi. Il ne lui restait plus rien dans ce monde, à cause du foutu père d'Hélène et d'Alexandre.

« Mais qui c'est ce type pour être aussi important à la fin ?! » finit-il par articuler dans un grognement on ne pouvait plus guttural.

Isaac secoua machinalement la tête. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il s'en abstint, et finit par croiser les doigts sur ses genoux en baissant la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol à l'apparence sale.

« Renvoie-moi à mon époque d'origine. Maintenant. »

Raphaël se moquait de savoir qu'il venait de donner sèchement un ordre à son père, qu'il respectait pourtant autrefois. Il avait perdu toute l'estime qu'il avait eue pour lui il y avait déjà quelques temps, et ça n'était pas ce jour-ci qu'il allait la regagner.

Il ne s'opposa pas à lui, et au contraire, il sembla être en total accord avec sa demande.

« Je vais t'y ramener, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il d'une voix douce, quoi qu'un peu rocailleuse. Je pense que quelqu'un te doit des explications après tout. »

Il se leva, se tenant quelque peu le dos –sûrement avait-il eu quelques problèmes de santé en vieillissant– et en retenant un soupir douloureux, avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la console de commandes. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre celle-ci et Raphaël, et lui demanda avec malice s'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, s'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir des regrets en quittant cet univers. Le rouquin secoua la tête, le sommant de se hâter. Que pouvait-il regretter, hormis de ne pas avoir su protéger Alexandre, et encore moins Hélène ? Il pensait à prendre sa revanche sur Myrjam, mais cela ne serait pas sans risque. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait se résigner à se venger d'elle ; il était en partie responsable de son adhésion à l'organisation de Bonar, tout du moins il n'était pas parfaitement étranger à cela. Il se fit une note mentale ; il devait faire en sorte de prendre contact avec elle et d'empêcher cela de se produire une fois de retour à son époque, l'idéal étant même d'anéantir l'organisation le plus tôt possible, bien que cela lui parût hors de ses capacités. Peut-être devait-il demander de l'aide à Vergier, il pourrait peut-être le comprendre.

Non, où avait-il la tête ? Il était seul, il ne pouvait pas bénéficier de la moindre aide de la part des autorités dites _compétentes_ , pour le peu de compétences dont elles disposaient. Et de toute façon, qui le croirait ? Une machine à voyager dans le temps ? Des dimensions parallèles ? Partout où il irait il se heurterait à des rires moqueurs et des regards incrédules. Seule Marie saurait admettre que cela est vrai, et peut-être Élisabeth. Mais rien ne leur prouverait que ce ne fût pas des mensonges, il en avait conscience. Il restait donc parfaitement seul.

« Déconne pas, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse à son père, j'ai encore moins d'attaches que toi ici. »

Isaac leva les épaules et secoua la tête, acquiesçant comme si ce qu'il disait là était d'une évidence indéniable.

« Le chemin pour retourner là d'où tu viens commence là. Il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas comme tu te l'imagines, je m'en excuse. Mais avant que tu partes... »

Raphaël lui jeta un regard mauvais par-delà les verres arrondis de ses lunettes, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'abréger son discours improvisé et peu intéressant. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Sache que toutes les personnes que tu as rencontrées ici étaient réelles, et se souviendront de l'impact que tu as eu là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être tous ces individus ne se souviendront de toi que comme d'une impression, mais sache qu'ils n'oublieront pas les sensations qu'ils ont éprouvées à tes côtés. Cela en va de même pour Alex et Hélène.

– Je n'ai jamais rencontré Hélène ici je te rappelle, cracha Raphaël, agacé par le ton solennel qu'employait son père.

– C'est ce que tu crois... » murmura-t-il étrangement, comme pour lui-même.

Isaac ne lui fit pas perdre plus de temps, et lui ouvrit la porte boisée en grand. De l'autre côté s'étendait une ruelle sombre, encerclée par des immeubles au-dessus desquels on pouvait distinguer le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages filandreux. Quelques chants d'oiseaux lointains parvenaient aux oreilles de Raphaël. Tout semblait si paisible dans cet univers...

« Dès que tu sors de la ruelle, prends à gauche, et entre dans la première ruelle que tu trouveras. Il y aura une porte, franchis-la, et tu seras arrivé à destination.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'y déposer directement ?

– Il y aurait un risque de superposition, risque que je ne veux pas tenter. Excuse-moi.

– C'est pas grave, ricana le jeune homme d'un ton léger mais cependant sarcastique, ça me fera marcher un peu ! »

Il ne releva pas sa remarque, et lui désigna tout simplement la porte de la main, l'invitant à la traverser afin d'abréger son séjour en ce lieu qu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas plus que la compagnie dont il disposait.

« Je ne te retiens plus. Au revoir, Raphaël.

– Adieu ouais. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu, tu le sais bien. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots, prononcés avec amertume et accusation, avant qu'il ne traversât l'encadrement de la porte de l'appartement.

« Ma maison est par là, je dois vous laisser. À demain les filles !

– Oui, à demain ! »

Le petit groupe de fillettes lui fit de grands signes de la main alors qu'elle prenait un chemin différent du leur. C'était le troisième jour d'école depuis la rentrée scolaire, et toutes étaient dans l'effervescence de leur début d'année de cours préparatoires. Toutes, sauf la rouquine qui, aussitôt avait-elle quitté le groupe, se renfrogna et longea les murs, le visage sombre et dissimulé sous sa chevelure, et les mains dans les poches si elle ne frôlait pas les murs de ses doigts.

Hélène soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il obligatoirement qu'elle se liât d'amitié avec ces filles au troisième jour d'école _à chaque fois_? Elle en avait assez de feindre de ne pas savoir lire, d'écrire maladroitement volontairement pour cacher son expérience ; elle en avait assez de devoir recommencer encore et toujours. Elle devait jouer ce rôle de petite fille innocente, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà l'horreur, la douleur et la tristesse qui existaient en ce monde. Certains événements étaient apparemment inéluctables, et elle détestait cela.

Elle bouscula par mégarde un adulte qui l'avait frôlée alors qu'elle avançait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle continua son chemin après avoir grommelé un « _pardon_ » vide d'émotions, mais se stoppa rapidement pour se retourner.

Quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre.

L'individu qu'elle avait percuté s'était stoppé à l'endroit net où leur brève rencontre avait eu lieu, et à présent il la dévisageait avec incrédulité, comme figé.

Elle mit du temps à l'identifier. Mais une fois que son visage lui revînt, elle afficha la même expression stupéfaite que lui.

« Hélène ? C'est bien toi ? » bégaya-t-il en tendant la main vers elle et en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, lui cracher au visage et le griffer, le mordre, fuir, mais elle ne put ni bouger, ni répondre. Elle ne pouvait laisser tomber son masque d'enfant innocent, elle devait résister.

« Hélène, tu es si petite !

– Vous me faites peur monsieur, ne m'approchez pas ! »

Il s'arrêta, comme perdu dans une intense réflexion. Elle aurait dû en profiter pour fuir ; mais après tout, n'était-elle pas une enfant, et lui un adulte ? La différence de taille ferait qu'il la rattraperait en quelques enjambées. Elle resterait perdante dans cette confrontation peu importaient ses actions.

« Tu... te souviens de moi, pas vrai ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait, toi et moi, pas vrai ? Les voyages dans le temps, les jardins suspendus...

– Pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça ? » grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque, presque caverneuse, qui en cachait les tremblements.

 _Ah_ , songea-t-elle après avoir réalisé ses paroles, _c'est foutu je crois bien_.

Elle soupira. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas reculer de toute façon.

En face d'elle, le visage de Raphaël s'était illuminé.

« Tu te souviens ! C'est formidable ! »

Il se rua vers elle, et voulut la prendre dans ses bras tant il était réjoui par la nouvelle –et peut-être aussi par leurs retrouvailles semblait-il– mais le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta l'en dissuada rapidement.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir...

– Et moi donc » répondit-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, son esprit était bien trop affairé à tenter de comprendre _comment_ était-il arrivé _là_ , ou bien qui était responsable de son débarquement dans cette ligne d'univers, à cette époque précise.

Et le dégoût ainsi que la rage qu'il provoquait chez elle n'en arrangeaient rien.

« Quand je t'ai vue t'effondrer, quand tu m'as envoyé dans le futur... je n'ai pas pu réagir. Je t'ai laissée pour morte, alors que j'aurais dû commencer par chercher un moyen de te retrouver. À la place j'ai fait mon chemin, sans vraiment essayer à aucun moment de te retrouver. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée mourir là-bas... »

Elle serra les dents. Il la vit se crisper, mais il pensait que ça n'était que sa réaction habituelle lorsqu'il faisait appel à sa sympathie.

« Mais je vois que tu as pu transférer tes souvenirs dans un nouveau monde, tant mieux ! Tu as pu sauver Alex et tes parents cette fois-ci ?

– Mes parents m'ont _abandonnée_ après avoir _tué mon frère_ , hurla-t-elle soudainement, comme possédée et dans une crise d'hystérie soudaine. Pourquoi voudrais-je les protéger après ce qu'ils nous ont fait !? »

Il voulut la calmer, s'excuser d'avoir abordé ce sujet, et s'excuser pour son ignorance. Cela n'eut aucun effet, Hélène refusait de l'écouter, et sortait de ses gonds.

Alors qu'elle secouait la tête dans sa fureur, il put croiser son regard. Au-delà de la rage qui bouillonnait en elle, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait toujours en elle ce désir qu'il lui vînt en aide ; c'était la même lueur désespérée que celle qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son petit frère. Il savait cependant pertinemment qu'elle refuserait cette aide, et cela lui rappelait combien il était impuissant. Il détestait cela.

« Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça et– »

Sa phrase s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Raphaël, gentiment posés sur elle mais empreints d'une certaine tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi se sentait-il si mal au simple fait de la voir qu'un violent mal de tête la prit. Elle se tint le crâne à deux mains, contrainte de poser un genou au sol, puis l'autre tant cela était insupportable. Elle eut une forte sensation de déjà-vu, dans un parc, ou ailleurs, un endroit bercé d'herbe dans le clair de la nuit, elle qui peinait à lutter contre la douleur, et lui qui l'aidait. Non, c'était impossible, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, c'était la première fois que sa cible, le but de toute sa vie, se trouvait face à elle, elle le savait.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant de souvenirs de leurs aventures ensemble ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hélène ?! Parle-moi ! »

Il commença à paniquer, à chercher autour de lui quelqu'un pour venir au secours de la petite, en vain. Les passants semblaient volontairement les ignorer, et préféraient avancer sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Hélène commença à pousser des gémissements tant la souffrance la pénétrait. Elle priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un mît rapidement fin à tout cela. Et lui restait simplement là, à la regarder, accroupi à côté d'elle, sans rien faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » parvint-elle difficilement à articuler en levant la tête vers lui.

Sa vision se brouilla, elle chancela. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hélène se trouvait chez elle, dans son lit. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir de s'y être couchée, encore moins toute habillée –elle n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures– et cela l'alarma rapidement. Si elle n'en avait pas le souvenir, c'était parce que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Quelqu'un l'avait amenée ici.

Isaac ? Non, il _travaillait_ et n'allait pas rentrer ce soir-là. Dans ce cas, peut-être un membre de l'organisation, comme Jean-François, ou même Napoléon, s'il avait voulu rendre visite au tuteur de la jeune fille ? Elle savait qu'il l'appréciait, bien évidemment parce qu'elle était son joker dans cette partie, et qu'elle lui sauverait la mise quoi que cela pût lui coûter.

Elle soupira. C'était lui qui lui avait montré le plus de gentillesse alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas venant de lui. Il était _empereur_ , elle n'était _rien._

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Elle se leva, et fit quelques pas pour lire l'heure sur sa pendule posée sur son bureau, loin de sa vue lorsqu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Il était six heures apparemment, même si elle ignorait si c'était le matin ou l'après-midi, et le manque de fenêtre à sa chambre ne pouvait pas l'aider à connaître ce paramètre non plus.

Peut-être avait-elle fait une nouvelle synchronisation, qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance pendant un moment. Elle avait un vague souvenir que cela s'était déjà produit – _mais quand ?_ – lors d'un refus de la part de son corps de ces souvenirs qui lui étaient étrangers. Elle avait encore dû avoir une mort assez violente pour que cela se produisît. Son soudain mal de tête sembla lui confirmer cette pensée. Oh, elle détestait tant cela.

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

Elle risqua un pas en dehors de sa pièce privée, et sentit les effluves d'un plat que l'on cuisinait qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait rarement eu droit à des plats de grande qualité, Isaac lui avait presque toujours fait des boîtes de conserves et autres choses surgelées, pour le peu qu'il avait cuisiné, plus par manque d'envie que de temps. Son odorat et son goût s'étaient majoritairement développés pendant son adolescence, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à voyager à travers les époques, et à répéter sa mission encore et encore. Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas qui était aux fourneaux, et encore moins ce que cette personne s'activait à faire.

Le voile de ce mystère fut levé sitôt mit-elle un pied dans la pièce principale, réchauffée par la cuisine ouverte en fonction. Elle vit une tête rousse qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, et qui fit monter en elle un accès de rage ; elle maudit sa condition physique d'enfant qui l'empêchait de s'occuper de lui comme elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait que rester là et attendre de voir ce qu'il lui voulait, afin de mieux le détruire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Elle soupira. Combien de fois avait-elle répété cela ? Elle en avait assez. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à recommencer encore et encore alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait à nouveau échouer ? Peut-être la prochaine fois atteindrait-elle son but. Si elle s'en rapprochait, elle prierait pour ne pas échouer à deux pas de la fin. Elle savait qu'on l'attendait quelque part, elle ne pouvait plus perdre autant son temps.

Quelle tactique devrait-elle adopter cette fois-ci ? Elle n'avait jamais fait face à son ennemi, elle ignorait la manière à suivre pour s'en débarrasser sans trop gêner dans la suite des événements.

À en croire ses paroles, il avait déjà fait partie de sa mission, alors pourquoi l'organisation ne s'en était-elle pas débarrassée ? S'il était toujours là, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait soit rencontré un échec, soit abandonné en chemin, et elle refusait de croire ni à l'une ni à l'autre de ces possibilités.

Et dire qu'elle avait trop facilement fait tomber son masque. Elle aurait pu longtemps jouer la comédie, feignant de ne pas le connaître et d'être la petite fille innocente qu'elle était censée être...

 _And I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

« Bonjour » fit-elle d'une voix à demi endormie, tout en se frottant un œil de sa main droite, afin de lui faire croire qu'elle venait tout juste d'émerger.

Il se retourna, surpris, et la salua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Tu as longtemps été assoupie, j'ai cru que tu avais perdu connaissance, mais tu étais tout simplement tombée de fatigue ! »

 _Si seulement tu savais..._ marmonna une voix dans sa tête.

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Elle savait bien que ça n'avait pas été un coup de la fatigue comme il l'avait dit. Peut-être avait-il voulu la réconforter.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée » fit-elle tout simplement, les yeux toujours autant rivés au sol.

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles its a very, very—_

Comment avait-il trouvé la porte ? Elle était censée être bien dissimulée dans une ruelle pourtant.

« Vu que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dans le frigo, j'ai fait des crêpes. Il y avait juste assez de choses pour en faire quelques unes. Dommage que je n'aie pas trouvé de rhum, c'est meilleur avec pourtant...

– _Je préfère quand c'est fait avec du cognac._ »

Elle resta figée un instant ; elle avait pensé ça tellement fort que les mots lui avaient échappé. Mais _comment_ ? Elle n'en avait jamais mangé, elle ignorait le goût que cela avait, aussi bien avec du rhum qu'avec du cognac, ou même sans l'un ou l'autre !

 _Mad world, mad world..._

Par _chance_ il ne sembla pas relever son trouble. Quelle _chance,_ en effet.

Elle fit un rapide tour des environs, comme si de rien n'était, à la recherche d'une arme pour se défendre. Elle était incapable de se souvenir du lieu où elle avait caché son revolver ; elle ignorait même si elle en avait déjà un. Peut-être y avait-il dans cette cuisine un couteau suffisamment aiguisé pour faire office de poignard ? Mais cela nécessitait qu'elle s'y rendît, le côtoyât, et qu'elle l'atteignît du premier coup sans faute tant qu'il ne prêtait pas attention.

Elle trouva du coin de l'œil sa vieille barre de fer. Pouvait-elle porter un coup suffisamment haut et puissant pour le sonner, voire le tuer ? Elle allait bien tenter, avec un peu de chance ce serait le meilleur jour de sa vie.

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday_

Elle parvint à s'en saisir dans un silence parfait, mais elle dut rapidement revenir à la dure réalité de son faible corps, qui ne parvenait pas à aussi bien soulever cette barre que ce dont elle avait le souvenir. Elle ne put trouver comme solution que de placer ses mains de part et d'autre de son arme, à la manière d'un funambule, afin d'équilibrer chaque côté. Marcher ainsi était un défi qu'elle ne pouvait refuser de relever. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser en vie.

Elle se rapprocha sans un bruit, et lorsqu'elle fut au plus près de lui, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de la barre afin de la saisir de telle sorte qu'elle pût le frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Son plan était parfait, à un détail près ; sa petite carrure et son manque de force dans les bras firent qu'elle perdit prise sur la surface glissante et lourde. Au lieu de basculer son corps et son arme en avant à pleines forces, Hélène fit le mouvement inverse, et tomba à la renverse. Un réflexe fit qu'elle lâcha sans hésitation l'objet de son malheur afin de se rattraper à un meuble alentour, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire, avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur le postérieur. À ses côtés, la barre de fer tinta bruyamment en heurtant le carrelage ; ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Raphaël se retourna.

Une expression d'incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage, remplaçant l'air ahuri qu'il avait coutume d'afficher et que la rouquine détestait plus que tout. Puis il sembla comprendre, la scène parlait d'elle-même, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle lui découvrit un tout nouvel aspect. Il avait pris une mine grave, comme s'il venait d'être particulièrement atteint par ses actes, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose ; elle ignorait si c'était là son corps immature qui ressentait cela, mais elle eut presque peur de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, et de la réaction que cela provoquait chez lui.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de moi, pas vrai ? finit-il par demander d'une voix triste et quelque peu hésitante.

– Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'oublier, grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse, tout en tentant de se relever afin de sauver les apparences. À cause de toi ma vie est un enfer ! »

 _And I feel the way that every child should_

 _Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Il soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Tu vas peut-être vouloir t'asseoir, ce que j'ai à te raconter ne va pas te plaire je pense... »

Aussi étrange que cela pût être, elle suivit son conseil, et s'installa sur le canapé, ses grands yeux bleus immensément ouverts, l'air d'être complètement attirée par son histoire. Elle se reprit rapidement – _mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, bon sang !?_ – et changea du tout au tout son air enfantin en un air hostile, en lui jetant des regards mauvais, sitôt s'assit-il à son tour en face d'elle.

« Vois-tu, tu as déjà exécuté ta mission, et tu m'y as enrôlé. Tu as commencé par m'attaquer dans ma vie privée, en t'en prenant à Marie ou encore à Fondue, mon chien. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où tu m'as blessé, ni même tué, et pareil pour eux. Je dois dire qu'à certains moments, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop dur pour moi. Si c'était là ton but de me détruire en m'arrachant mon bonheur du quotidien pour me le rendre et me le reprendre à nouveau, alors je peux dire que tu as gagné sur ce coup-là. »

C'était dur pour lui de l'admettre, c'était dur pour elle de l'accepter. Reconnaître sa faiblesse face à un ennemi était une chose, mais c'en était une autre lorsqu'on savait que ce même ennemi pouvait recommencer encore et encore. Hélène, en retour, ne parvenait à croire qu'elle était parvenue à ce résultat à un moment donné de son existence, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il mentait une fois de plus.

« Tu m'as montré des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu voir. Je t'en suis un peu reconnaissant. Mais je regretterai toujours ce que j'ai dû faire pour toi, et à cause de toi. »

Son regard qu'elle avait connu intensément chaleureux peu de temps auparavant devint subitement froid et amer. Un sentiment de mal-être la prit alors, et bien qu'elle voulût se défendre, sa raison la fit se taire.

« À cause de toi, l'organisation a triomphé, dit-il sèchement.

– Vraiment ? Napoléon a réussi !?

– Mais cela a eu un coût. Ta vie. »

 _Went to school and I was very nervous_

 _No one knew me, no one knew me_

Elle se figea, et le fixa du regard, incrédule. Il ne blaguait pas ; pourquoi blaguerait-il d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi je serais morte... ?

– Tu avais une blessure la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Une coupure, comme si on t'avait tranché le ventre avec une épée ou un sabre.

– Mais personne n'en a dans l'organisation...

– Napoléon en a un. C'est lui qui t'a tuée.

– Mais il a toujours été gentil avec moi, il m'a toujours soutenue, il a même réclamé à Isaac que je serve l'organisation... ! »

Elle était désemparée ; c'était comme s'il venait de briser tout ce sur quoi elle se reposait. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il avait juste voulu stimuler sa mémoire pour qu'elle se souvînt de ces événements...

« Je suis désolé. Personne ne t'a acceptée dans l'organisation pour ce que tu étais. À leurs yeux tu n'es qu'un outil pour parvenir à leurs fins...

– Arrête de mentir ! »

Hélène se releva soudainement, complètement hors d'elle, un couteau fermement tenu dans la main. Raphaël se demanda où elle avait bien pu le trouver, avant que l'idée que des armes fussent cachées un tant fût peu partout lui effleurât l'esprit ; le canapé n'était qu'une cachette parmi tant d'autres.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi !

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi et je veux retourner là d'où je viens. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de mentir. »

Il sentit le regard d'Hélène le percer, alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité qu'il lui exposait. Ou alors tentait-elle de discerner autre chose à travers le rouquin ?

 _Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

 _Look right through me, look right through me_

Elle sembla se raviser un instant, et sa poigne parut se desserrer le temps d'un clin d'œil ; il en fallut un autre avant que l'étreinte de ses petits doigts fins ne se raffermît de plus belle autour du manche soigneusement gravé.

« Ils t'ont envoyé pour m'ébranler pas vrai ? grogna-t-elle, à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Ça ne _marchera pas_ !

– Écoute-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle se stoppa net face à ce cri de détresse. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait résister. _Pourquoi_ était-elle _aussi faible_ face à _lui_ !?

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de nous, de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je veux que tu m'aides à sauver la toi que je connais.

– À quoi bon sauver une version de moi qui a connu l'échec ? Il vaut mieux la laisser à son sort.

– Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ton frère. Fais-le pour Alexandre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« À aucun moment je ne t'ai parlé de lui, grommela-t-elle d'un air méfiant, son corps tendu dans une position défensive.

– Non, acquiesça Raphaël, sans hésiter, je l'ai rencontré. Il ne s'est jamais pardonné ta mort. Tout comme tu ne t'es jamais pardonnée la sienne. Si tu m'aides à sauver la Hélène que je connais, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous réunir dans le futur, avec Marie, et votre père.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça. Mais ça sera la dernière, crois-moi. »

 _And I find it kind of funny,_

 _I find it kind of sad_

Il lui restait un dernier recours. Il devait jouer sur les souvenirs d'Hélène. Il était intimement convaincu qu'elle se souvenait de plus de choses que ce qu'elle voulait qu'il ne crût.

« Tu ne voulais plus que je te sauve, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit adieu comme ça ? Est-ce que tu t'es interrogée un instant sur ce que je pouvais ressentir vis-à-vis de tout ça ? Vis-à-vis de _toi_ !? »

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Il avait étrangement commencé à hausser la voix. Il la vit quelque peu hésiter, avant de répliquer de plus belle.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je m'intéresserais à toi ? Tu as ruiné ma vie !

– Alors _pourquoi_ tu as pleuré ma mort après que je me sois pris la balle pour Élisabeth ? _Pourquoi_ tu m'as _supplié_ de m'éloigner de l'organisation et de tout ça ?! _Réponds-moi_ ! »

Sa vision se brouilla, des larmes ayant monté et empli ses yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa voix s'était quelque peu brisée, elle aussi, en prononçant cet ordre qui s'apparentait plus à une supplication.

En face de lui, Hélène affichait une expression toute aussi troublée. Elle commença à trembler. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Évoquer ces derniers instants douloureux avaient fini par faire ressurgir tous ses souvenirs de leurs désastreuses aventures.

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

Il voulut s'excuser de s'être emporté, mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres.

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer, la réconforter, mais ni ses jambes ni ses bras ne lui répondirent.

Il ne put que baisser la tête, en signe d'abandon.

« Je vais te faire payer tout ça... »

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle serrait les dents et le poing comme jamais.

« Je ne devais pas me souvenir de ça ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

 _When people run in circles its a very, very—_

Elle se jeta sur lui, la lame de son couteau tendue droite devant elle, dans sa direction, l'air d'être particulièrement déterminée à exécuter sa propre parole. Raphaël eut le temps de réagir et de se préparer à esquiver, tant mieux pour lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir, en revanche, était que Hélène avait déjà deviné le sens vers lequel il comptait se tourner pour éviter le coup, à la vue des appuis qu'il avait subitement –mais maladroitement– pris. Elle porta ainsi son premier coup dans le vide, mais profita de la situation pour attaquer de nouveau en prenant appui sur les meubles environnants. Cela déstabilisa le rouquin, qui ne pensait pas qu'elle rebondirait aussi bien sur la situation, et son hésitation créa une ouverture pour l'enfant, qui porta un second coup, visant l'abdomen, et qui toucha.

 _Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait._

 _Mad world, mad world_

Il tomba à genoux, les traits de son visage tirés par la douleur, les mains serrant le couteau qu'elle avait laissé planté là.

 _Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait._

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, haletante, et blêmit en entendant sa respiration lourde et pesante. Elle l'avait eu. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de tuer...

 _Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait._

Elle s'effondra à son tour, ses genoux cognant le sol lorsque ses jambes cédèrent ; elle ne sentait pas la douleur que cela fit naître, une autre, plus profonde, lui arrachait déjà des larmes. Elle ne se retenait pas, et se laissa pleurer autant qu'elle le pouvait, ses gémissements se changeant en sanglots qui secouaient son petit corps alors que ses mains essuyaient fébrilement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait, et pleurait, sans en comprendre la raison.

Et elle continua de pleurer, même lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur des bras qui vinrent l'éteindre.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura doucement Raphaël. Je suis là pour toi. »

 _Mad world..._


	43. Partie III - Chapitre XLI

– Chapitre XLI –

 _« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir..._

– _Je le sais bien ma chérie. Fais encore un effort je t'en prie, pour nous. »_

 _Une main qui essuie des larmes._

 _Un sourire qui se veut rassurant._

 _« Tu crois que c'est douloureux ? J'aimerais croire qu'on rêve continuellement dans cet état... »_

 _Des bras qui enlacent un corps tremblant d'inquiétude._

 _« J'aimerais que ce soit le plus agréable de tous les rêves..._ »

Lorsque le silence retomba dans la pièce, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il ne fût à nouveau interrompu par trois mots, une question.

« Ça va mieux ? » risqua Raphaël, alors qu'Hélène gardait ses poings serrés, agrippés aux vêtements du rouquin.

Elle resta muette, mais sa tête esquissa tout de même un mouvement de haut en bas. Cela le rassura, tout je pouvait qu'aller pour le mieux désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'à parler avec elle, et il saurait alors tout régler.

Même si l'idée de parler avec une Hélène _adulte_ dans un corps d' _enfant_ le dérangeait quelque peu.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander encore quelque chose ? Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais ton aide m'est primordiale. »

Elle renifla légèrement, peut-être pour effacer les dernières traces de la crise de larmes qui venait de cesser, et commença à exprimer un semblant de réponse, sa voix restant étouffée par le tissu contre lequel elle avait gardé son visage enfoncé pour se cacher.

Cela avait paru comme étant une réponse positive aux oreilles de Raphaël, mais le doute subsistait, si bien qu'il demanda le plus gentiment possible à ce qu'elle répétât ses mots. Elle ne voulut pas s'exécuter, préférant enfoncer de plus belle son visage contre le torse du rouquin, et sentir aussi bien sa respiration rassurante que les battements réconfortants de son cœur.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aides. Explique-moi tout ce qui t'est arrivé, depuis le début. J'aimerais comprendre. »

Elle resserra son étreinte, signe qu'elle refusait de répondre favorablement à sa requête. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Hélène, tu es un véritable mystère, et toi seule en est la clé. Je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ta famille. »

Elle sembla prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher une longue expiration en retour. Enfin, elle relâcha sa poigne et recula quelque peu, tout en gardant sa tête honteusement baissée.

« Avant ça, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Il s'agit du passé, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour t'y retrouver. Accepte-tu d'y aller ? »

Sa voix était neutre, presque automatique. Elle avait refoulé ses sentiments pour paraître la plus insensible possible. Pourtant n'était-ce pas une preuve du contraire que d'agir ainsi ?

« Si ça peut m'aider à te sauver, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

Elle acquiesça, les yeux clos, l'air songeur.

« Je voudrais que tu portes une tenue particulière, pour être sûre que ce sera toi en face de moi, et pour que tu te fondes mieux dans la masse. Lorsque tu seras prêt, je t'y amènerai. »

Il acquiesça d'un air déterminé, répétant une fois de plus qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Elle retint un rire nerveux, visiblement embarrassée, et lui ordonna de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle sortit de sa commode un costume de soirée, noir de la veste jusqu'au pantalon, cravate comprise. Au dessus de cette pile elle ajouta une chemise immaculée, qui semblait ne jamais avoir servi, et lui tendit le tout, lui demandant d'aller se changer. Il ne se fit pas prier, et revêtit le costume de la tête aux pieds ; en s'observant dans l'immense miroir mural de la salle de bain, il fut impressionné par la ressemblance de ce costume avec la tenue qu'il portait lorsqu'il était Fantôme R. Si Hélène avait récupéré ce costume de quelqu'un d'autre, alors cette personne devait avoir de très bons goûts vestimentaires, se dit-il.

« Il appartenait à mon père. Il ne l'a mis qu'une fois, il n'y a plus jamais touché ensuite, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se montrait devant ses yeux.

– Tu es sûre que j'ai le droit de l'emprunter ? demanda-t-il tout de même, gêné à la simple idée de porter un vêtement qui appartenait à un défunt. Je veux dire, il doit avoir de l'importance et... »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le fixa intensément. Ce soudain contact visuel de son regard planté dans le sien le prit au dépourvu, et le fit hésiter.

« Si ça me dérangeait je te l'aurais jamais proposé. Il te manque un truc. »

Elle fit demi-tour d'un air nonchalant, traînant les pieds au sol sans un bruit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la commode, tirant tous les tiroirs du haut vers le bas, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le sortit en retenant un cri de victoire puisque l'heure n'était pas au jeu, et ordonna au rouquin de fermer les yeux et de s'accroupir. Il s'exécuta, quelque peu amusé par cette demande soudaine, et sentit un poids s'ajouter sur ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit son reflet dans un petit miroir à pied qu'Hélène tenait dans ses mains, et constata avec amusement le chapeau qu'elle venait de lui ajouter, aussi noir que le reste du costume, tout en ressemblant trait pour trait à celui que Fantôme R portait.

« C'est tout de même une grosse coïncidence, fit-il en riant. Ton père aimait le même style de vêtements que moi, et faisait visiblement à peu de choses près ma taille.

– Tes goûts et ta corpulence ne sont pas propres qu'à toi tu sais. Il y a des tas de gens comme toi dans le monde. »

Il acquiesça, déstabilisé par le ton soudainement sec de l'enfant, dont le visage venait d'être parcouru par un air sérieux l'espace d'un instant, avant de retrouver sa chaleur enfantine.

« En tout cas ça te va très bien. J'espère que tu profiteras bien de là où tu vas. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon, où elle prit instantanément la direction de la console, avant de l'ouvrir et de s'y pencher. Il resta là debout, attendant son tour.

Il fallut à Hélène moins de cinq minutes pour programmer le lieu, la date et l'heure, et ce ne fut qu'au moment de faire partir Raphaël qu'elle nota qu'il restait pieds nus face à elle. Elle grommela quelque chose, et s'échappa rapidement de son champ de vision, avant de réapparaître, une paire de chaussures finement travaillées et soigneusement entretenues dans les mains. Elles étaient elles aussi noires, mais reflétaient tout de même la lumière par endroits, sûrement parce qu'elles avaient été polies et nettoyées fréquemment.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu es prêt, finit-elle par soupirer. À un détail près. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne trouvant pas l'objet de sa convoitise, elle dût encore une fois s'absenter. Elle revint avec un mouchoir en tissu fin et légèrement coloré, dans des tons pastels très discrets, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, pour finir, elle lui réajusta sa cravate, le tout en ayant au préalable approché une chaise de lui afin de l'atteindre.

Alors que leurs visages étaient face à face, et que leurs yeux se perdaient dans la couleur des iris de l'autre, il y eut un moment de silence, que Raphaël finit par briser.

« Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire...

– Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. »

Elle descendit rapidement de la chaise, et la remit à sa place, avant de se poster devant la porte en bois, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle attendait de lui à ce qu'il se dirigeât vers la porte, pour la franchir. Il haussa les épaules, et avança d'un air peu enclin à s'exécuter.

« Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps, tu ne seras pas perdu. »

Étaient-ce-là des mots de réconfort ? L'intention avait beau être là, il n'était pas sûr de la sincérité de la rouquine malgré son regard doux et le sourire timide formé par ses lèvres roses.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'entendît.

– Pas de quoi » fit-elle sur le même ton, quoiqu'un tantinet désinvolte.

Elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et la lui ouvrit. Au-delà du seuil frémissaient les cimes de quelques arbres, dont les troncs avaient vu leur écorce décorée de lampions, de guirlandes et autres accessoires festifs. Il faisait sombre, mais on pouvait percevoir un peu plus loin la chaleur et la gaieté d'une fête organisée au cœur d'une clairière illuminée de toutes parts. Il était impossible de reconnaître l'endroit ; était-ce un parc ou une forêt ? Difficile d'affirmer une quelconque réponse.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, qu'elle évita en détournant les yeux. Il n'insista pas plus, et posa un pied au dehors de l'appartement.

Avant que la porte ne se refermât, il l'entendit murmurer.

« Merci pour tout. »

Il se retrouva ainsi seul, à une époque dont il ignorait tout, avec pour seul indice Hélène. Il risqua quelques pas sur un chemin de graviers ondulant au pied des arbres, en direction du festival, espérant la retrouver rapidement. Quel âge aurait-elle ? Il l'ignorait.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans les festivités, encerclé de toutes parts par la lumière de petites lanternes et de lampadaires, ainsi que par des guirlandes de papier accrochées ici et là. La musique, jouée par un groupe exposé dans un kiosque presque au milieu de l'endroit, résonnait partout autour de lui. Des buffets proposaient de la nourriture et des boissons tout aussi alléchantes qu'abondantes, et de délicieuses odeurs attirèrent rapidement son attention. Or, une autre les surpassa toutes, lorsqu'il frôla une jeune femme. Il se stoppa net, attiré par cette senteur qu'il connaissait, ce parfum d'agrumes légèrement boisé, dont il chercha la provenance. Il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour en trouver l'origine.

Ce fut cette femme qui lui donna la réponse. Il resta un instant abasourdi par le luxe de sa tenue, qui paraissait étrangement décalée comparée aux autres que l'on voyait au sein de la fête. C'était une longue robe bustier d'un noir semblable à de l'encre de Chine, dont quelques légères broderies blanches mettaient en valeur la taille et la poitrine de celle qui la portait. Le tissu ondulait jusqu'au sol, et cachait les escarpins de velours tout aussi sombres qu'elle portait. Elle portait quelques bijoux, un bracelet qui tintait au moindre mouvement au poignet gauche, des boucles d'oreilles discrètes accrochées au lobe de ses oreilles. Son regard était soutenu et assombri par un fard à paupières sombre, un gris pailleté, et ses cils paraissaient bien plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée, sûrement grâce à du mascara. Il resta figé un instant, le regard attiré par ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle avait probablement appliqué une couche d'un gloss qui les rendait brillantes et leur donnait un air si doux.

Enfin, sa clavicule était décorée d'un pendentif dont la forme évoquait une pyramide renversée.

« Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle d'un air embarrassé en baissant la tête, les mains jointes devant elle.

– Je... Ce n'est pas grave » sourit-il en retour, tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

Elle replaça une mèche flamboyante derrière son oreille gauche ; le bracelet tinta dans un son cristallin. Était-ce un rêve ? Elle paraissait tellement différente...

Puis elle sembla remarquer _qui_ se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et écarquilla grandement ses yeux bleus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme si quelque son souhaitait en passer le seuil, mais rien ne voulut sortir.

« J'espère tu ne m'as pas trop attendu » dit Raphaël dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter, certainement partagée entre sa vieille haine envers lui et une affection qu'elle avait pu lui montrer dans les meilleurs jours. Au final, elle s'approcha de lui, et sans crier gare, le serra le plus fort que son corps lui permettait dans ses bras passés autour de son cou. La soudaine étreinte surprit Raphaël, qui laissa s'échapper un petit « _ah_ » presque aussitôt étouffé.

Il fit de même et profita du calme de l'instant ; son cœur battait à toute allure. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, et l'enlaça en retour. Il l'avait certes retrouvée peu de temps avant, mais la revoir à cet âge-là était différent de la revoir alors qu'elle était encore enfant. Il se dégageait une impression de sagesse de son visage adulte, elle donnait l'air d'avoir vécu plusieurs centaines d'années et d'avoir acquis plus de savoir que quiconque. Ou alors n'était-ce que des divagations dont il était victime sous l'émotion ; la retrouver enfin après tout ce temps ne le laissait pas indifférent.

« Tu m'as manqué, Hélène, murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque.

– Je sais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait vivre ça. Pardonne-moi. »

Ses poings se fermèrent brusquement sur la veste que portait le rouquin.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Malheureusement... » répondit-t-elle dans un léger rire amer.

Il soupira.

« C'est de ma faute non ? Quand je t'en ai parlé alors que tu étais petite, tout a refait surface et...

– Je ne peux pas te mentir. C'est toi qui a ouvert tous les cadenas de ma mémoire. J'ignore comment tu as réussi, mais tu m'as même réveillé le souvenir de la mort de celle que j'étais à tes côtés. C'était la première fois. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si douloureux.

– Désolé pour ça. »

Il s'en voulait terriblement. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu pour elle, pour son équilibre mental, qu'il se tût ? Mais s'il n'avait pas éveillé tous ces souvenirs, aurait-elle tout de même pu le diriger là ?

« Je ne pensais quand même pas que tu m'emmènerais dans le futur quand tu m'as dit que tu me montrerais le passé, fit-il en souriant.

– C'est pour une autre raison... »

Elle relâcha son étreinte, et recula d'un pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et posa son regard sur chaque partie de son visage. Lorsqu'elle croisa finalement ses yeux, elle reprit.

« Ce festival compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais raté, j'y revenais au jour exact chaque année. Et tu sais comment le temps est une notion vague pour moi. »

Son rire clair résonna aux oreilles de Raphaël. Oh, il réalisait combien cela lui avait manqué...

« Hélène, je voulais te dire–

– Profite un peu de l'ambiance, avant que l'heure n'arrive. Prends juste garde à ce qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ; réponds si on te le demande que tu ne connais pas ce Raphaël à qui tu ressemblerais. Il serait bien plus âgé que toi aujourd'hui. »

Il n'eut le temps de lui répondre, elle avait déjà disparu dans la foule, oscillant entre les silhouettes inconnues dressées là.

Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de suivre son conseil, et se dirigea vers la foule de laquelle ils s'étaient éloignés. Un bon nombre de personnes s'était amassé près du kiosque ; Raphaël nota que le groupe qui jouait avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était tourné dans la direction de leur scène. Beaucoup de spectateurs avaient succombé au rythme et se déchaînaient sur la large piste de danse aménagée au devant. Il hésita à les y rejoindre, mais il devait admettre qu'il résistait difficilement à l'appel de la reprise d'une de ses chansons préférées, _SHOW TIME_ , qui paraissait être une toute autre composition lorsqu'elle n'était pas jouée dans l'intégralité de ses instruments ; il manquait les cuivres, remplacés tantôt par la batterie ou les guitares, mais ça n'était pas la même ambiance. Néanmoins, l'envie de rejoindre la danse le démangea de trop, il n'attendit pas plus pour céder, et se posta sur la scène au milieu des autres. Il n'eut pas besoin de temps pour saisir le rythme, et il se défoula comme jamais. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé, il se sentait presque rouillé, mais son corps retrouva assez rapidement ses mouvements fluides. Le nombre de personnes dansant en s'amusant autour de lui l'impressionna ; cette chanson n'était pourtant pas si connue que ça, et pourtant tous semblaient en connaître chaque note. Cette ambiance était parfaite, il se sentait presque chez lui.

Lorsque la note finale retentit, tous applaudirent dans des éclats de joie retentissants. Raphaël se mêla à eux, riant aux éclats ; il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de gens vêtus de tant de manières différentes acclamer à la fin d'une chanson. Il vit une fillette à la longue robe semblable à celle d'une princesse de dessin animé sauter le plus haut que ses petites jambes lui permettaient tout en réclamant que les musiciens rejouassent cette chanson. Ses parents riaient à côté d'elle, et son père la souleva dans ses bras, toujours ce grand sourire aux lèvres. L'ambiance était telle que personne ne pouvait déloger le sourire qui s'affichait sur toutes les lèvres. C'était un festival remarquable, il s'étonnait de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler auparavant. Il fallait qu'il demandât à Hélène quelques informations supplémentaires à ce sujet lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Les musiciens repartirent sur un nouveau morceau, très populaire à en voir la réaction du public, mais que Raphaël ne reconnut pas. C'était une musique vive, dont le tempo devait tourner autour des cent trente battements par minute, si ce n'était pas plus, et qui donnait étrangement envie de danser de tout son soûl, peut-être à cause de la mélodie.

Son pied battit instinctivement le tempo, mais son corps, bien trop fatigué par cette soudaine activité rythmique après un arrêt assez long, lui supplia de prendre une pause. Il se dirigea donc vers l'un des nombreux buffets, et piocha dans quelques assiettes de quoi combler le petit creux qu'il sentait venir, avant de se servir d'un verre d'une boisson dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, une _soupe angevine_ comme l'informait une petite étiquette calée sous le saladier dans lequel elle était présentée, étiquette sur laquelle figurait aussi la composition de cette même boisson. Il en but une gorgée et, réalisant qu'il l'appréciait, s'en servit un verre entier qu'il sirota en observant autour de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il crut apercevoir, l'espace d'une maigre seconde, une tignasse de feu entre toutes les autres bougeant sur la scène. Il eut tout juste le temps de cligner les yeux qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Presque aussitôt après, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, espérant voir Hélène face à lui, croiser son regard azuré. Il déchanta rapidement, la déception fut presque énorme lorsqu'il reconnut Michel.

« Raphaël ? » avait-il demandé afin d'attirer son attention.

Il resta un instant figé sous la surprise. Il reconnaissait bien là son vieil ami ; ces yeux de couleur bleu-charette aux nuances lavande étaient restés les mêmes malgré les années. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Sûrement la quarantaine.

« Excusez-moi, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il finalement en tentant de dissimuler l'hésitation dans sa voix.

– Oui, je le crois aussi. Pardonnez-moi. »

Michel tourna les talons, sans entendre Raphaël murmurer quelques mots.

« Désolé, mon vieux. Une autre fois. »

Il essaya de l'oublier ; il avait bien réagi il n'y aurait aucun problème, Hélène ne le réprimanderait pas. Pourtant il se sentait coupable, peut-être aurait-il dû discuter avec lui tout de même... ?

 _Non,_ se dit-il en secouant quelque peu la tête, _sinon Hélène va encore être sur mon dos._

Et pourtant...

Il la chercha tout de même du regard à travers la foule, espérant croiser la fameuse paire d'yeux bleus qu'il avait longuement craints.

Pourquoi désirait-il autant la voir en cet instant ? Il l'ignorait.

Une petite voix au fond de lui-même lui disait de partir, et d'aller la retrouver. Il réalisait peu à peu en réfléchissant qu'elle lui avait tout simplement _profondément manqué_.

Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour le décider à quitter les lieux.

Ce ne fut pas compliqué de retrouver la rouquine, dont la couleur de cheveux ressortait des masses de couleurs sombres qui l'entouraient. Elle se trouvait dans le bas-côté de la scène, agenouillée, sa longue robe touchant le sol. Il voulut la rejoindre, mais elle se leva soudainement, et après avoir observé les alentours, s'en alla pour se dissimuler des regards dans l'un des chemins de graviers.

Lorsque Raphaël put la rattraper, il la vit postée à nouveau dans cette même position. Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler, il en comprit la raison.

« On sera mieux à discuter ici, tu ne penses pas, Alexandre ? »

L'enfant qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et qui était particulièrement frêle en apparence, tendit ses mains vers elle. Raphaël fut frappé par son teint extrêmement pâle, et par le creux de ses joues. Malgré la température agréablement chaude, il portait un pull visiblement épais ainsi que des moufles, sans oublier la longue écharpe qui faisait le tour de son cou. Ses cheveux blonds étincelaient d'un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ qui lui était propre ; leur couleur s'opposait à celle de son regard ambré terni par la faiblesse de son corps. Si Hélène ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

La jeune femme voulut esquisser un sourire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans que Raphaël ne pût en comprendre la raison. Elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Tiens » murmura l'enfant de sa voix faible et douce, tout en tendant quelque chose vers elle.

Il fit glisser dans les paumes tendues de sa sœur une peluche en forme de panda, au blanc sale et aux membres quelque peu décousus desquels sortaient quelques nuages de coton. Cela semblait être quelque chose qui avait été fait main, au vu des coutures hésitantes et à l'inégalité des proportions des différentes parties de son corps.

Les lèvres rouges d'Hélène tremblèrent alors qu'elle tentait de le remercier. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément quelque chose face à elle, peut-être un signe qui la réconforterait ?

« Merci infiniment » parvint-elle finalement à articuler dans un sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, se penchant vers le petit garçon pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Elle se retint tant bien que mal, mais rapidement perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, et laissa s'échapper les gémissements de douleur qui accompagnaient ses larmes.

Alexandre, en face d'elle, répondit à ce soudain câlin en l'entourant de ses bras du mieux qu'il put, en la réconfortant de sa voix douce.

« Merci d'être venue me voir, souffla-t-il faiblement. J'espérais vraiment que tu sois là ce soir.

– Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul à ce bal de l'équinoxe, répondit-elle en maintenant son étreinte. Pas à celle-ci. »

Raphaël détourna les yeux, préférant se mettre dos à la scène et s'en éloigner, afin de les laisser seuls. Il pouvait toujours entendre leur conversation, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en empêcher.

« _Papa_ ne voulait pas que je sorte ce soir. Et _papy_ est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que demain ça serait fini. »

L'innocence dont il faisait toujours autant preuve transperça le cœur de la rouquine à la manière d'un poignard. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras serré autour du cou de l'enfant.

« Demain tout redeviendra comme avant, sourit-il non sans étouffer la tristesse perceptible dans sa voix. On pourra aller à la fête foraine...

– Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, presque inaudible.

Elle releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux assombris par le chagrin dans ceux de l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ; ne devait-elle pas être heureuse ?

« Si tu le dis, ça n'arrivera pas, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un ton de voix plus doux. Et il faut qu'on y aille, qu'on y retourne, comme je te l'ai promis... »

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de tourner son visage vers le sol. Avait-il compris ce qu'elle avait insinué sans le vouloir... ?

« Alexandre ?

– On y retournera jamais, c'est ça ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il le remarqua.

« Demain, _papy_ va venir mettre un terme à tout ça, pas vrai ?

– Dans un sens, commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

– C'est pour ça que tu reviens toujours me voir alors que tu es de plus en plus vieille ? »

Elle regarda la peluche d'un air quelque peu absent.

« Je te montrerai un jour tout ce que je peux faire, proposa-t-elle dans un élan d'enthousiasme. Je peux aller partout, n'importe quand ! Je peux t'emmener voir des pandas, tu as toujours voulu en voir ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, ne gémissait pas. Il la serrait juste.

« Je ne veux pas partir, soupira-t-il.

– Tu reviendras vite. Je suis passée par là moi aussi. Mais ça ira, tu verras. »

Avait-il décelé le mensonge derrière ses paroles réconfortantes ? Elle priait pour que non.

« Alors fais-moi un sourire, s'il te plaît. »

Elle le fit lâcher son étreinte, et entoura le visage de l'enfant de ses mains froides et un peu tremblantes. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux, son regard innocent brûlait d'inquiétude. Malgré cela, il afficha un immense sourire heureux et réconfortant qui fit sourire Hélène en retour.

« Tu es venu avec papa ? demanda-t-elle en évitant de penser à l'éventualité de le croiser.

– Oui. Mais il voulait pas qu'on tarde trop. Il va falloir que je rentre.

– Je pense que je vais moi aussi devoir m'en aller, fit-elle, ses mains glissant le long de la peau de l'enfant. On se revoit bientôt, je te le promets.

Le sourire d'Alexandre s'agrandit, illuminant encore plus son visage, avant qu'il ne tournât les talons et disparut du champ de vision de sa sœur. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, même lorsqu'elle ne le voyait plus, tout en serrant la maigre peluche contre elle.

Hélène leva la main vers ses yeux afin d'essuyer les dernières traces de larmes, et de tarir leur flot incessant. Ce fut à cet instant que Raphaël s'approcha doucement d'elle en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs, un sourire désolé affiché sur ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous épier... »

Elle hoqueta, avant de se jeter contre lui, de le serrer du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, et de pleurer encore et encore. Il lui caressa les cheveux, en la berçant de gauche à droite, en ignorant les mains fébriles qui se crispaient en se raccrochant à lui. Il ne disait rien, se contenta juste de la laisser hurler sa douleur. Son silence était d'autant plus atroce que les gémissements d'Hélène lui serraient le cœur.

Il savait bien à quel point l'on pouvait être désemparé lorsque quelqu'un se reposait sur vous pour faire passer son chagrin. Il savait qu'offrir du réconfort, même minime, pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait réconforté peu de temps auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore _petite_.

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi, enlacés et silencieux ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Mais ce simple geste suffit à Hélène pour sécher ses larmes, et à se reprendre.

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main ses joues, et recula. Comme si de rien n'était, une braise reprenait peu à peu ses forces dans son regard.

Mais malgré cela, Raphaël ne la laissa pas se changer les idées. Il voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était ton petit frère, non ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

– La veille de sa mort » ajouta-t-elle avec distance.

Un frisson lui sillonna le dos. Que pouvait-il dire après ça ? Il était difficile de trouver des mots réconfortants.

« J'ai passé quatorze ans de cette vie à tenter de le sauver. À chaque fois, l'inévitable se produisait. »

Hélène regardait le ciel alors qu'elle se confiait à lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, à cause de la peur qu'elle ne fondît à nouveau en larmes.

« Depuis je reviens souvent le voir, en évitant de rencontrer mon moi du passé. »

Elle regarda la peluche qu'elle avait continué à serrer dans ses mains. Elle sourit.

« Je lui avais fait cette peluche, soupira-t-elle d'un air nostalgique. Il voulait aller au zoo et voir des pandas, mais il était trop faible pour sortir... »

Elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux rouges.

« Il est mieux à présent, murmura Raphaël en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule. Et grâce à toi, il est parti sans avoir peur, puisque tu l'as réconforté. »

La jeune fille baissa le regard, préférant dissimuler le reste de vérité. Elle savait que sa voix se briserait encore si elle tentait de prononcer ces quelques mots, et elle ne voulait plus dépendre de l'adolescent.

Elle finit par passer sa main dans ses cheveux rouge feu, certaines mèches ayant été imbibées par ses larmes, et le regarda, une mine réjouie sur le visage.

« Je crois qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on avait à faire là. Et si on rentrait ? »


End file.
